Das Recht auf Leben und eine gebrochene Rose
by the.heart.crest
Summary: "Taki Reizen. Der junge Kommandeur der linken, kaiserlichen Garde. Die Inkarnation der kaiserlichen Rose. Zwanzig Jahre jung. Warum war er nie darauf gekommen, dass er sich vielleicht Sorgen machen sollte? Es vielleicht los werden sollte? Sein Baby..." Maiden Rose-Fanfic. Yaoi, M-preg. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prolog

Hey there! Ich hab ne neue Maiden Rose story raus... wie wir alle merken.

ich überlege, sie parallel auch auf englisch zu bringen, aber ich glaube ich lass' es lieber.

**Wichtig:****ich muss dabei jedoch anmerken, dass ich die story hier hochlade, im Namen von Obscuridad Sola.**

**Die story gehört ihr! ich lade sie hier nur hoch!**

ansonsten, viel spaß beim lesen!

* * *

_**Das Recht auf Leben und eine gebrochene Rose...**_

Prolog

Wie hatte sich ihre Liebe derart gegen ihn richten können? Wie konnte ein Wunder, die Knospe ihrer Liebe seinen Tod bedeuten?

Und warum störte es ihn überhaupt nicht?

Warum war er nie darauf gekommen, dass er sich vielleicht Sorgen machen sollte? Es vielleicht los werden sollte?

Sein Baby.

Taki Reizen. Der junge Kommandeur der linken, kaiserlichen Garde. Die Inkarnation der kaiserlichen Rose.

Zwanzig Jahre jung.

Mit zitternden Händen sah er aus dem verdunkelten Fenster des Wagens, in dem er saß. Sein Anwesen, sein Quartier... er ließ es zurück. Er ließ alles zurück.

Nur einen, einen konnte er mit nehmen.

Seinen _Knight_. Kapitän Klaus von Wolfstadt.

Sobald er und Klaus die Grenze des Reiches überschritten haben, ist es aus.

Sein zweiter Leutnant Suguri ist auch bei ihnen, er sitzt neben ihm auf dem Sitz des Wagens, doch er wird zurückkehren, sobald es vorbei ist.

Traurig senkte Taki den Kopf.

Seine Hände, welche in schwarzen Lederhandschuhen stecken, falten sich wie von selbst über seinem gewölbten Bauch.

Er hätte nie zu glauben gewagt, dass ihm das passieren sollte. Dass ausgerechnet er diese sonderbare Mutation in seinem Erbgut hatte.

Und keiner hatte es gewusst.

Er selbst ja auch nicht.

Doch nun, konnte er es nicht leugnen.

Die Zeichen würden kommen. Bald, oh so bald.

Die Folgen würden ihn für den Rest seines Lebens begleiten. So oder so.

„Wir haben die Grenze erreicht." verkündet Suguri. Jetzt ist es aus.

* * *

Erstes kapitel kommt auch gleich!


	2. Ein Gefühl

1. Kapitel: Ein Gefühl...

Es sind drei Monate vergangen. Seit jenem Tag. Seitdem hat sich etwas zwischen uns geändert.

Etwas ist anders.

Er fasst mich nicht mehr an. Niemals meine nackte Haut. Nicht mal an den Händen. Es ist, als würde er sich bei jeder noch so kleinen Berührung an mir verbrennen. Wie getroffen zieht er seine Hand zurück.

Warum nur?

Ich versuche, mir nicht zu viele Gedanken zu machen. Doch wenn man täglich mit dem Inhalt seiner Gedanken konfrontiert wird, ist es schwer, nicht genau daran zu denken.

Ich versuche mich mit den Kriegstaktiken abzulenken. Wir haben es kurzweilig geschafft, die Western Alliance aus unserem Territorium zu vertreiben, doch der nächste Angriff ist eine Frage von wenigen Tagen.

Ich stehe in meinen Gemächern am Fenster. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, dabei ist es erst vier Uhr. Irgendwie hat mich in meinem Schlaf ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlichen und es hört nicht auf. Es ist wie Angst. Nur anders. Mein Magen fühlt sich komisch an, aber das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich gestern Abend nichts gegessen habe.

Ich bin aufgestanden um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Kühle Luft hilft mir immer gegen Unwohlsein.

Mit der Hand am Rahmen des geöffneten Fensters stehe ich also da.

Zwischen den Bäumen auf der grundstückseigenen Grünanlage kann ich den Schotterweg ausmachen, welcher zu Klaus' Hütte führt.

Mehr als eine jämmerliche Baracke hat man ihm nicht geben wollen. Er ist ja nur ein Knight.

Meine Hand klammert sich fester an das Holz des Rahmens.

Ich atme tief durch, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich darf keine Gefühle zeigen.

Plötzlich jagt Übelkeit durch meinen Körper, wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Mit der Hand auf dem Mund renne ich in mein Badezimmer, wo ich mich schließlich auch übergebe.

Zwar kommt mir nichts als Galle und Magensäure hoch, doch das Gefühl in meinem Bauch bessert sich nicht.

Ich sollte mal mit Suguri sprechen. Nicht, dass ich ausfalle, wenn etwas Wichtiges passiert.

Mit zitternden Händen und bebenden Lippen richte ich mich auf und betätige die Klospülung.

Ich stütze mich am Waschbeckenrand ab und sehe in den Spiegel. Bis auf die Tränen, die mir unweigerlich in die Augen gestiegen sind, sieht man nichts. Nichts, was auf eine Krankheit hindeuten könnte.

Meine Haut ist, soweit ich das im fahlen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne sehen kann, gleichmäßig blass, wie sonst auch.

Meine Augen wirken müde, doch das wird mit etwas Kaffee auch wieder gehen.

Bleiben noch meine Lippen. Einige Hautfetzen stehen ab. Ich kaue in der letzten Zeit viel auf meinen Lippen herum. Ich weiß nicht wieso.

Ich beschließe, direkt nach dem Frühstück zu Suguri zu gehen. Selbst wenn sich mir beim Gedanken an Frühstück wieder der Magen umdreht.

Doch ich habe nichts mehr in meinem Magen.

Langsam gehe ich zurück in mein Schlafgemach, wo ich mich ins Bett lege. Ich vergrabe das Gesicht im Kissen, klammere meine Arme um meinen Bauch. Ich habe das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können.

Mir ist so schlecht.

Unruhig drifte ich ab, in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Ich wache auf, da der Chamberlain an meine Tür klopft, um mich zu wecken. Ich schlucke und atme sehr langsam durch die Nase.

Mein Kopf dreht sich.

Verdammt. Aus einem Frühstück wird nichts.

„Taki-sama!" dringt es zu mir durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Ja. Ich stehe auf. Geben Sie dem zweiten Leutnant Suguri bitte Bescheid, dass ich ihn bald aufsuchen werde." rufe ich und versuche dabei, meiner Stimme die kühle Ruhe zu geben, die sie sonst auch immer hat.

Doch ich merke selber, dass ich scheitere.

Mein Atem geht fach.

„Sehr wohl. Ich lasse Euer Frühstü...", ich falle ihm ins Wort, „Nein. Nicht nötig. Ich werde erst mit Suguri sprechen." Dass mir schlecht ist wird der Chamberlain jetzt wohl verstanden haben.

„Sehr wohl. Entschuldigt mich." damit höre ich ihn gehen.

Ich bin in Zivil gekleidet, als ich zu Suguri komme. Ich habe keinen Grund, warum ich hier in meiner Uniform auftreten sollte.

Ich klopfe zaghaft an.

Sofort wird mir geöffnet.

Suguri hat sich schon immer um meine Gesundheit gekümmert. Er kennt meinen Körper wahrscheinlich besser als jeder andere. Sogar Klaus.

Doch ich verbiete mir die Gedanken an ihn.

Besorgte Augen treffen meinen Blick. Ich zwinge mich zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln. Doch natürlich durchschaut Suguri mich.

Als hätte es je einen Sinn gehabt, ihm etwas erzählen zu wollen.

Doch ich sehe auch in seinen Augen, dass er vom schlimmsten ausgeht. Zumindest von dem, was er als das schlimmste ansieht.

„Hat er...?" Suguris Stimme bebt leicht. Ich weiß, dass er Klaus hasst.

„Nein." beeile ich mich daher zu sagen, „Er hat mich nicht mehr angerührt."

Suguri bedeutet mir einzutreten. Bedächtig tue ich es.

Wie ich sehe hat er bereits das Bett hergerichtet, um mich untersuchen zu können. Mit einer kleinen Geste fordert er mich auf, mich hin zu legen und mein Hemd auszuziehen.

Auch das tue ich, versuche nicht zusammen zu zucken, als seine Hände beginnen meinen Bauch abzutasten.

Der Chamberlain muss ihm gesagt haben, was los ist.

Dass ich nicht mehr gegessen habe, seit gestern Nachmittag. Was er nicht wissen konnte, war dass ich gestern Morgen mein Frühstück wie Mittagessen nicht bei mir behalten hatte.

„Eure Stimme klang traurig." murmelt Suguri und sieht mir aus dem Augenwinkel an.

Natürlich weiß ich, was er meint.

Doch ich verneine. Ich kann ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass ich... mich nach Klaus' Berührungen verzehre.

Ich kann nicht. Ich darf einfach nicht.

„Tut das weh?" fragt er dann und drückt etwas fester auf meinen Magen, doch ich spürt nichts.

„Nein."

Er tastet etwas weiter unten, doch wieder verneine ich seine Frage.

Mit den Fingern drückt er dort, wo sich mein Blinddarm befindet, doch auch hier spüre ich keine Schmerzen.

Es lässt mich unruhig werden.

Einerseits deutet das doch darauf hin, dass mir nichts fehlt, doch damit bliebe die Frage offen, warum es mir in der letzten Zeit so schlecht ging.

Suguris Hände ruhen auf meinem Unterleib und tasten den Bereich dort ab, als er inne hält.

„Tut das weh?" fragt er und fast meine ich, ernsthafte Besorgnis in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben.

Ich schließe kurz die Augen, ehe ich verneine.

„Taki-sama," ich sehe auf, „gebt mir bitte mal Eure Hand." zögernd tue ich, was Suguri von mir verlangt. Warum?

Was ist denn da?

„Bitte, fühlt hier, findet Ihr nicht auch, dass es sich seltsam anfühlt?" meint Suguri und legt meine Hand vorsichtig dort hin, wo seine soeben gelegen hatte.

Verwirrt tue ich, was er von mir verlangt, taste zaghaft.

Und tatsächlich ist da etwas. Unter der Schicht angespannter Bauchmuskulatur kann ich etwas Hartes ertasten.

Als hätte ich mich verbrannt ziehe ich die Hand zurück.

Ein Geschwür? Krebs? So schlimm?!

„Ihr auch?" fragt Suguri überflüssigerweise. „Zieht Euch wieder an. Sagt alle Termine für heute ab und ernennt eine Vertretung für Euch im Falle eines Angriffs. Ich bringe Euch ins Krankenhaus. Das muss untersucht werden."

Da kann ich Suguri nur zustimmen. Hastig suche ich mein Hemd zusammen, knöpfe es zu und streife meine Jacke über.

Suguri führt mich nach draußen.

„Ich erwarte Euch am Tor." meint er, ehe er los läuft.

Auch ich setze mich in Bewegung.

Eilig suche ich erst Chamberlain Hasebe auf, dann Major Uemura, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ich heute nicht da sein werde.

Dann will ich Klaus suchen, doch Azusa teilt mir mit, dass er Dokumente abliefern muss und verspricht, ihm meine Abwesenheit auszurichten.

Als alles erledigt ist, laufe ich zum Tor, wo Suguri bereits wartet.

* * *

das wars vorerst!

to be continued^^


	3. Ein Stück Papier

2. Kapitel: Ein Stück Papier...

Ich bin positiv überrascht, dass mir im Auto nicht schlecht wird. Ich hätte vieles erwartet, von Übelkeit bis Schweißausbrüchen, doch ich sitze relativ ruhig auf meinem Sitz.

Die Müdigkeit die ich gestern Nacht vermisste schleicht sich jetzt in meine Glieder, doch ich schlafe nicht ein.

In meiner Brust pocht mein Herz so wild, dass ich es durch die Haut spüre, wenn ich die Hand auf die Brust lege.

Gerade ertappe ich mich dabei, meine Hand wieder anzuheben. Aber es ist, als könne ich mein Herz so beruhigen.

Ich muss mich krampfhaft dazu ermahnen, nicht an Klaus zu denken.

Er wird sehr unpässlich sein. Schon auf Luckenwalde war er so. Ich habe Beschwerden bekommen, ich solle ja nicht wieder krank werden, Klaus hätte sie alle um gebracht. Alle, die ihm blöd gekommen sind... und das scheinen viele gewesen zu sein.

Trotz meiner doch etwas kritischen Lage muss ich schmunzeln.

Der Wagen holpert etwas, ich schaukle im Sitz hin und her.

„Geht es Euch gut, Taki-sama?" fragte Suguri leise und warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. Ich nicke und schiebe ein schnelles, „Ja." hinterher, weil er mich schon nicht mehr ansieht.

Ich beschäftige mich damit, aus dem Fenster zu sehen, als mir das Schild ins Auge fällt, auf dem die nächste Abfahrt zum Krankenhaus ausgeschildert ist.

Und sogleich bieg Suguri ab.

Schlagartig wird es mir mulmig.

Mir ist nicht übel, aber mir ist schlecht. Vor Angst, wie ich annehmen darf.

Es ist noch schlimmer geworden, seit ich im Gang vor dem Untersuchungszimmer sitze. Suguri hat es offenbar nicht mehr ausgehalten und tigert nun seit dreizehn Minuten vor mir auf und ab.

Meine Hände zittern, mit meinen Zähnen massakriere ich unbewusst meine Unterlippe. Das in meinem Bauch fühlt sich an wie ein Stein.

Kantig, schwer, ungesund.

„Ähm... Taki Reizen?" fragt der Arzt, der endlich aus der Tür tritt.

Ich stehe auf. Ich schwanke sogar etwas; Suguris Hände sind sofort an meinen Armen und halten mich aufrecht.

„Geht es?" fragt mich der Arzt und ich hebe eine Hand.

Gleich, gleich geht es wieder. Ich bin nur zu schnell aufgestanden, rede ich mir ein.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit, ich führe sie zum Untersuchungsraum." der Arzt lächelt mir aufmunternd zu, wie Ärzte es immer tun. Ich habe Suguri manchmal dabei erwischt, wie auch er versuchte mich mit diesem Lächeln aufzumuntern.

Das war als ich mir bei einem Schwertkampf die Schulter ausgekugelt hatte.

„In dem Raum gibt es kein Ultraschallgerät. Ich möchte mir das Geschwür nachher mal genauer ansehen." redet der Arzt ruhig daher.

So wie er es sagt klingt das total harmlos.

Ich sehe ihn an. Er ist ein alter Mann, mit einem grauen Stoppelbart und kurzen, lichten Haaren.

In seinem Nacken schimmert sein Haar noch leicht braun.

Wie es aussieht ist sein Kittel auch nicht mehr der jüngste. Er geht auf dem Bauch auch nicht mehr zu.

„Hier herein, bitte." meint er und hält mir die Tür auf. Er wirft mir einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu, als Suguri andeutet, dass er der Untersuchung beiwohnen möchte.

„Er ist seit meiner Kindheit für meine Gesundheit zuständig gewesen, er sollte dabei sein." murmle ich daher und versuche mich _dringend_ nicht wie ein Kind zu fühlen, das nicht alleine sein will, wenn ein Arzt es untersucht.

„Ach so, na dann. Sie können sich hier setzen, dann haben Sie auch alles im Blick." meint er dann und weist Suguri einen Stuhl zu, der auf der linken Seite der Liege steht.

Rechts neben dem Kopfende der Liege ist das Ultraschallgerät. Direkt davor hat der Arzt, dessen Namensschild ihn als Dr. Shunyou ausweist, Platz genommen.

Mit einer einladenden Geste bedeutet er mir, auf der Liege Platz zu nehmen.

Zögerlich tue ich, was von mir verlangt wird. Irgendwie – obwohl ich endlich die Entwarnung haben will, dass ich keinen Krebs habe – will ich die Diagnose hinaus zögern.

„So... vermutliche Verdauungsbeschwerden...", murmelt der Dr. Shunyou, während er auf seine Unterlagen schaut.

Ich nicke.

„Nun, wie äußert sich das denn?" der Blick aus den weisen, grauen Augen des Arztes mustert mich.

Ich zwinge mich dazu, seine Frage zu beantworten.

„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen oftmals meine Mahlzeiten... nicht bei mir behalten können. Seit dem gestrigen Frühstück habe ich jegliche Nahrung verweigert, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, mir würde wieder schlecht werden. Ich finde in den frühen Morgenstunden kaum Schlaf, weil mir sehr übel wird. Und... ja...", ich bin immer leiser geworden, weil Dr. Shunyou mich immer missbilligender ansieht.

„Aha... Und Ihr Betreuer", er wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Suguri, „meinte, er habe bei einer Untersuchung ein Geschwür in ihrem Unterleib ertastet." Suguri nickt und auch ich bejahe die Aussage.

„Dann ziehen Sie bitte mal das Hemd aus, ich würde Sie dann noch einmal abtasten."

Mir war schon klar, dass das kommen würde, dennoch hatte ich auch das hinauszögern wollen.

Ich knöpfe möglichst ruhig, ohne zu zittern, mein Hemd auf und streife es von den Schultern. Suguri nimmt es mir dann freundlicherweise ab.

„Legen Sie sich ruhig hin." meint der Arzt, als ich mich unsicher zurück lehne. Mit seinen warmen, großen Händen beginnt nun auch er, meinen Bauch abzutasten.

Immer wieder fragt er, ob ich Schmerzen hätte, doch ich verneine jedes Mal.

Endlich gelangen seine Hände zu dem Bereich meines Unterleibes, der direkt zwischen meinen Hüftknochen liegt.

Sie stehen hervor, wie ich etwas unglücklich bemerke. Mein derzeitiger Lebensstil ist denkbar ungesund.

„Hm... aha. Ja. Hier...", murmelt der Arzt und seine Hände verharren auf dieser Stelle.

„Nun, ich kann da auch nicht mehr ertasten. Daher schlage ich vor, wir beginnen mit der Ultraschalluntersuchung, die gibt im Zweifelsfalle mehr Informationen her." wieder klingt das alles so harmlos und unbedeutend aus seinem Mund.

Meine Angst scheint wie die Brandung an der Küste zu kommen und zu gehen.

„Schieben Sie doch mal ihre Hose etwas tiefer, ich gebe Ihnen ein Handtuch." damit wendet sich Dr. Shunyou von mir ab, streift sich Handschuhe über und kramt in einer kleinen Kommode ein weißes Handtuch hervor, welches er mir auf den Teil legt, welchen meine Hose nicht mehr verdeckt.

„Nicht erschrecken, das ist jetzt etwas kalt...", murmelt er daher und verteilt ein klares Gel auf meinem Unterleib.

Ich schlucke das Schaudern herunter.

Verlegen, hilflos, verängstigt sehe ich zu Suguri herüber. Er macht ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und schaut dann zum Monitor.

Dr. Shunyou hat das Gel mit der Sonde weiter verteilt und beginnt nun, schematisch meinen Unterleib zu untersuchen.

Da der Monitor neben dem Kopfende ist, kann ich den Bildschirm nicht erkennen.

Besorgt versuche ich in den Gesichtern von Suguri und Dr. Shunyou zu lesen.

Doch beide sehen mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube, Besorgnis und etwas undefinierbaren zum Monitor.

„Taki...sama...", stößt Suguri endlich hervor und ich spüre, wie mein Herzschlag sich steigert.

„Was ist?" verlange ich nun zu erfahren. Ich stütze mich auf den Ellenbogen und versuche, einen Blick auf den Monitor zu erhaschen.

Endlich schiebt Dr. Shunyou das Gerät etwas herum, sodass ich nun auch etwas sehen kann.

Dann beginnt er wieder, meinen Unterleib zu untersuchen.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Mein Herz bleibt beinahe stehen, dann drückt Dr. Shunyou eine Taste und friert damit das Bild auf dem Monitor ein.

Er nimmt einen Kugelschreiber zur Hand.

Ich spüre, wie Suguri mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legt und sanft drückt.

„Sehen sie das?" er zeigt auf einen helleren Klumpen, ich nicke.

Dann beginnt er mit dem Kugelschreiber die genaueren Konturen in der Luft nach zuziehen. Leise bewegen sich dabei seine Lippen.

„..._rme, Rücken, Beine_...", er zählt Körperteile auf.

Und was noch viel bizarrer ist, er verfolgt die Konturen eines Körpers. Eines menschlichen Körpers. _IN MIR._

„Sie machen Witze. Das ist nicht lustig." stoße ich atemlos hervor.

„Nein, macht er nicht." höre ich jedoch Suguri hinter mir sagen. Der Druck auf meiner Schulter nimmt zu. Mit dem Daumen macht er kreisende Bewegungen in meinem Nacken.

Ich versuche ruhig zu bleiben.

Ich merke, dass ich meine Gedanken nicht in Worte fassen kann. Dass... ich nicht in der Lage bin, dieses Mysterium wahr zu nehmen, als Tatsache. Als eine Sache, die einen Namen hat.

Eine Sache, die jetzt gerade, wirklich mit mir passiert.

„Sie sind... schwanger." Dr. Shunyou spricht damit jene Worte aus, denen mein Gehirn, mein Verstand sich krampfhaft verweigert.

„Das ist... völlig... unmöglich." stammle ich. Ich merke, dass ich inzwischen am ganzen Körper zittere.

„Legt Euch wieder hin." murmelt daher Suguri und bringt mich wieder zum Liegen.

Dr. Shunyou hält mir ein Stück Papier hin, welches er soeben ausgedruckt haben muss.

Es ist eine schwarz-weiße Zeichnung, auf der mit gelben Linien die Konturen des Wesens in mir nachgezogen sind.

Es ist nicht zu leugnen.

Das ist ein Baby und es ist in mir...

* * *

Tja... da haben wir die diagnose^^

danke an meine eine leserin, ich kann's echt nicht glauben, dass jemand das hier liest!

danke!


	4. Eine Träne aus geschlossenen Augen

3. Kapitel: Eine Träne aus geschlossenen Augen

Als ich die Augen öffne, liege ich in einem gänzlich weißen Zimmer. Mein Körper fühlt sich tonnenschwer an, selbst wenn ich flach auf dem Rücken liege.

Ich fühle mich so müde, so schwach, als ob das Leben von jetzt auf gleich so viel anstrengender geworden wäre.

Ich sehe starr an die Decke, komme im ersten Moment einfach nicht darauf, dass ich vielleicht mal sehen sollte, was um mich passiert.

„Taki-sama?" höre ich dann jedoch Suguris Stimme neben mir und sofort hat er meine Aufmerksamkeit für sich.

Für einen kurzen Moment, diesen kurzen Moment war es in Ordnung, doch die Gewissheit kehrt zurück.

Ich bin schwanger. Selbst wenn das den Regeln der Natur zuwiderläuft.

Ich schlucke schwer.

„Ja...", stoße ich endlich und beiße für einen Atemzug die Zähne zusammen.

„Taki-sama, tut Euch etwas weh, habt Ihr Schmerzen?" fragt Suguri direkt und sieht mich mit diesem eindringlichen, väterlichen Blick an. Und dem Blick, mit dem man das Götzenbild seines Idols ansieht.

Ich ersticke unter diesem Blick.

„Nein. Wann?"

„Was 'wann'?" fragt Suguri zurück und sieht mich nunmehr irritiert an. Ich setze mich auf, werde jedoch sofort wieder in die klumpigen Kissen gedrückt.

„Liegen bleiben. Ihr habt Eurem Körper schon genug zugemutet." widerwillig belasse ich es dabei und wiederhole meine Frage.

„Was meint Ihr?" fragt Suguri wieder.

„Wann wird es behoben?"

Ich ernte einen weiteren, verständnislosen Blick, als hätte ich den Mond als Keks deklariert, ehe mein zweiter Leutnant endlich begreift.

„Ich habe noch nicht gefragt. Ich wollte das nicht ohne Euer ausdrückliches Einverständnis tun." meinte er und sah mich wieder mit diesem Blick an.

„Dann lassen Sie bitte den Arzt kommen, das muss so schnell wie möglich behoben werden!"

Meine eigenen Worte rauschen zwischen meinen Lippen hindurch, als hätten sie keine andere Chance mehr, jemals ausgesprochen zu werden.

Ich weigere mich, diesen _Fehler_ zu akzeptieren. Ich kann und will es nicht.

Mein Status steht auf dem Spiel. Wenn ich meinen Status verliere entgleitet mir die Macht über meine Truppen und mein Territorium.

Ich hänge nicht daran. Ich will das nicht.

Dennoch... diese Männer, angefangen bei Suguri, über Azusa, Date, Moriya, den Chamberlain und Major Uemura, weiter bis hin zu Meister Torieda, der durch seine Verletzung seinen Dienst als Schmied aufgeben musste, sind mir wichtig.

Ich habe die Verantwortung für ihr Heil und ich kann keinem so gut vertrauen wie mir selbst. Ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie in fremde, grobe Hände fallen. Fernab von meiner schützenden Hand.

Das ist meine Pflicht.

Und dieser Fehler ist mein Tod.

Er wird mich töten, wird mich stürzen, wird meinen Namen in den Dreck werfen, meine Familie in Schande bringen und das nur, weil die Natur eine ihrer ungnädigen Launen an mir auslassen musste.

Kami-sama...

Als Dr. Shunyou endlich ankommt ist er ehrlich erfreut mich wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein zu sehen.

Offensichtlich bin ich bewusstlos geworden, kurz nachdem man mir diese Photographie in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Dieses Bild, das fest hält, was nicht sein darf.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber eine Abtreibung ist in Ihrem Falle unmöglich."

„Wie bitte?!" ich vergesse meine gute Erziehung ob der grauslichen Aussage, die mich soeben erreicht hat, „_Unmöglich?!_"

„Ja." Dr. Shunyou schenkt mir einen bedauernden Blick, ehe er sich auf die Kante meiner Liege setzt.

„Die Sache ist so – ich bin kein Experte auf diesem Gebiet – aber es gab bis jetzt nur vier bekannte Fälle einer solchen Schwangerschaft." er sieht mich noch immer bedauernd an und obwohl ich mich auf seine grauen Augen konzentriere, spüre ich, wie sich Suguris Blick in meinen Rücken brennt.

„Drei haben eine Abtreibung verlangt, zwei haben sie durchführen lassen und beide sind gestorben. Wie gesagt, ich bin kein Experte. Aber nach meinem Wissensstand, sind sie beide binnen wenigster Minuten verblutet."

Das hat mich nun wirklich erschreckt.

Verblutet. Binnen wenigster Minuten. Das lässt nicht einmal Zeit für einen Rettungsversuch.

„Warum?" frage ich entsetzt und folge Dr. Shunyous Blick, der zu seinem Bücherregal gleitet.

Er steht auf und pickt ein schmales, kaum benutztes Buch heraus. Eines, das sehr weit oben im Regal stand.

Schnell hat er eine Seite aufgeschlagen.

„Nun... Es handelt sich hierbei um eine besondere Mutation – Sie sind seit ihrer Geburt männlich, richtig?" ich nicke, „Diese Mutation besagt, dass Sie alle äußerlichen Merkmale eines Mannes aufweisen, Ihre inneren Fortpflanzungsorgane jedoch die einer Frau sind."

Ich kann mich nicht aufhalten, ehe ich eine Hand auf meinen Unterleib gelegt habe, als könne ich dort jetzt diese weiblichen Organe spüren.

„Dennoch, wie konnte es zu einer Befruchtung kommen? Ich meine...", schnell halte ich inne, ehe ich diese verwerflichen Worte auch nur denken kann.

Dr. Shunyou bemerkt mein Zögern. Er sieht Suguri an, der nach wie vor hinter mir steht.

Langsam setzten sich seine Schritte in Bewegung und er stellt sich neben Dr. Shunyou und vor mich.

„Wie ist es denn – wenn ich fragen darf...?" doch Suguri fällt ihm ins Wort.

„_Jemand_ hat ihn **vergewaltigt**."

Ich springe auf und schaffe es gerade so meinen Protest zum Verstummen zu zwingen.

Dr. Shunyou nickt.

„Die anderen vier auch." ich schlucke schwer. Die vier anderen auch.

„Bei der gewaltsamen Penetration wurden den Opfern innerliche Wunden zugefügt. Als ihr Peiniger ejakulierte...", ich hatte, während dieser Arzt gesprochen hatte, meine Ohren zu gehalten. Ich konnte einfach nicht ertragen, dass man Klaus mit diesen Idioten, grausamen Mistkerlen und kranken Perversen in einen Topf warf.

„Seien Sie still!" meine eigene Stimme erscheint mir fremd. Suguris Blick schlägt zu einem Ausdruck der Trauer um, als sei ich bereits gestorben.

Er presst die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Seine Augen funkeln vor unterdrückten Tränen aus Zorn und Hass.

Sein Blick durchbohrt mich.

„Er hat nicht... Er **hat nicht...**!"

Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass nun heiße Tränen von meinen Augen fallen. Mit meinen zitternden Händen verberge ich mein Gesicht, das keines Blickes mehr wert ist.

„Die Ejakulation muss nicht mit dem Orgasmus zusammen fallen. Auch kann sogenanntes Pre-Ejakulat austreten und die Befruchtung, sowohl bei Frauen, als auch bei Ihnen ausgelöst haben." erklärt Dr. Shunyou nüchtern.

„Sie sollten still sein." meine Stimme ist ein unhörbares wispern, das einem rasselnden Atem gleicht.

Nur dass sich meine Lippen bewegt haben.

„Und was ist nun mit der Abtreibung?" fragte Suguri. Ich sah auf.

„Da ist das Problem, dass bei allen bisherigen Fällen eine sehr viel stärkere Durchblutung der Gebärmutter festgestellt worden ist. Da außerdem der Embryo nicht auf natürlichem Wege entfernt werden konnte, musste die Gebärmutter aufgeschnitten werden. Dabei sind die beiden dann gestorben."

„Und... die Geburt...?" höre ich mich selbst fragen.

Dr. Shunyou sieht mich an, ehe er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legt.

* * *

okay... hartes thema... geburt...


	5. Die Nacht

4. Kapitel: Die Nacht

Mit einem dünnen Morgenmantel bekleidet stehe ich am Fenster meines Schlafgemachs.

Es ist 20:54 Uhr. Vor knapp fünf Stunden sind wir zurückgekommen.

Klaus ist noch nicht wieder da. Jeder Atemzug fühlt sich an, als dauere er ewig.

Ich seufze.

Ohne, dass ich es bemerkt habe, haben meine Hände wieder ihren Platz über meinem Unterleib gefunden.

So, als wolle ich dieses _Wesen_ beschützen.

Doch ich weiß genauso gut, dass das nicht passieren wird. Dass ich es beenden werde, ehe es begonnen hat.

Dr. Shunyous Worte haben sich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Meine Überlebenschance bei der Geburt beträgt 5%.

Das ist sehr niederschmetternd. Die Überlebenschancen des Wesens in mir liegen bei 40%.

Bei diesem tröstlichen Gedanken schleicht sich ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl in meinen Körper. Es setzt sich tief in meiner Brust fest und umklammert meinen Brustkorb.

Es erstickt mich und ist doch so gut.

Ich will nicht, dass es stirbt.

Es ist, was ich von Klaus empfangen habe, es ist, was ich ihm geben kann.

Und doch wird er es nicht wollen.

Wer würde das schon?

Ich bin abartig. Damit habe ich mich abgefunden. Doch... diese Angst... davor von Klaus... verstoßen zu werden... lähmt mich.

Suguri klopft sachte an meine Tür. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er nur Klaus zu mir lassen soll. Nur ihn.

„Taki-sama? _Er_ ist zurück." ich nicke, wie zu mir selbst.

„Ja. Rufen Sie ihn her." meine Stimme fühlt sich nicht wie meine an. Wie ein Gespenst sehe ich mich, wie ich die Reflektion im Fenster aus leeren Augen anstarre.

„Taki, du hast nach mir verlangt?" Klaus spürt natürlich, dass etwas anders ist.

Natürlich.

Es war Suguri der ihn einließ. Etwas war anders.

Er wusste nur noch nicht was.

„Ja." ich verlasse meine Position am Fenster und gehe zu dem niedrigen Nachtschränkchen, welches neben meinem Bett steht.

Aus der obersten Schublade nehme ich das Photo.

„Nun... was ist los? Ich hörte du warst im Krankenhaus, was ist passiert?" Klaus' Stimme ist angespannt.

Mit beängstigender Eile nähern sich mir seine Schritte.

Ich sinke auf der Matratze in mich zusammen.

Ich kann das nicht.

„Taki!" Klaus' tiefe, besorgte Stimme ist so nahe. Er packt meine Schultern und kniet vor mir nieder.

„Was ist los? Geht es dir schlecht?" seine Fragen rauschen an mir vorbei. Ich bleibe stumm.

Ich kann nicht sprechen.

Kann ihn nicht beruhigen und ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Ich kann nicht.

Zitternd hebt sich meine Hand, umklammert mit schwachen Fingern das Papier. Ich sehe Klaus eindringlich in die Augen.

Endlich nimmt er das Blatt aus meiner Hand und sieht irritiert zwischen mir und dem Blatt hin und her.

Ich nicke ihm auffordernd zu, nicht in der Lage, irgendwas zu sagen.

Sekunden vergehen.

Sekunden, in denen wir beide schweigen. Beinahe ohrenbetäubend dröhnt unser Atem in meinen Ohren.

Mein Herz schlägt so schnell, als wolle es meinen Brustkorb sprengen, und doch... bin ich gelähmt.

Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, während ich ihn ansehe.

Ich sehe zu, wie Irritation, Sorge, Angst, Verwunderung, Unglaube über seine Gesichtszüge ziehen.

„D...das... Taki...", er öffnet und schließt immer wieder seinen Mund, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Seine Augen huschen zu dem Bild, zu mir, zu dem Bild zurück und so unendlich zaghaft dort hin, wo meine Hände liegen.

„Du..." ich falle ihm ins Wort, „Ja. Es ist wahr. Deswegen war ich mit Suguri im Krankenhaus." mich überkommt ein Schaudern, als ich meine eigene, kalte Stimme höre. Mir ist heiß.

Klaus sieht mich an. Ich kann seinen Blick nicht deuten, ihm nicht standhalten.

„Keine Sorge, es soll dein Schaden nicht sein." fange ich daher an und stehe auf, um wieder ans Fenster zu gehen.

„Es lässt sich lösen, ich kann einen Befehl erteilen, der dich von deinen Pflichten entbindet...", er fällt mir ins Wort.

„Was?!" tonlos spreche ich weiter: „Ich werde mit allem was mir zur Verfügung steht sicher stellen, dass du keine Probleme von diesem Umstand davon trägst. Du hast keine Schuld, du bist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Du bist frei, sobald du es verlangst."

Er ist aufgestanden und steht nun seitlich vor mir. Sein suchender Blick streift mich.

„Es tut mir so Leid. Ich habe niemals gewollt, dass es so mit uns endet. Aber ich habe auch keine Ahnung gehabt, welche unheilvolle Quelle in mir liegt."

„Taki, was sagst du da?" seine Hände greifen sanft nach mir, doch ich verweigere mich seiner tröstenden Berührung.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen...", meine Stimme erstickt, „Es soll dein Schaden nicht sein..." - „Taki!" - „Es wird..."

Er küsst mich.

Mit seinen Lippen bringt er mich zum Verstummen, meinen Herzschlag zum Stillstand.

Unaufhörlich rinnen die Tränen an meinen Wangen herab.

Mit sanfter Gewalt dringt seine Zunge in meinen Mund.

Meine Hände krallen sich haltsuchend in sein Hemd. Meine Knie geben schon nach. Bitter süß erfüllt mich diese Liebe, diese Entschlossenheit, die ich nicht zulassen darf.

Ich darf nicht, ich darf dieses Wesen nicht akzeptieren. Ich darf es nicht lieben.

Ich darf Klaus nicht lieben.

Und doch werfe ich mich so bereitwillig in seine Arme, suche Schutz, suche Halt.

Die kalten Hände der Angst können mir nichts anhaben.

Mir ist so heiß, ich brenne. Tief in meiner Brust, brennt eine Flamme.

Und solange er bei mir ist, wird sie nicht erlöschen.

„Taki...", raunt er in unseren Kuss, „meine einzige...", seine Hände fesseln mich, nehmen mir meine Freiheit und ich werfe sie ihm so bereitwillig zu Füßen.

„Meine Rose..."

Endlich lösen wir uns. Gleiten auseinander und lassen einander doch nicht los.

Hilflos sehe ich ihn an. Ich kann nicht mehr.

Wortlos fängt er mich auf und trägt mich zu meinem Bett, wo er mich sachte nieder legt.

Ich spüre sie. Die Liebe.

Unter dem bleichen Mond beginne ich zu lieben. Beginne ich, zu wollen.

Beginne ich, mein geliebtes Kind, zu wollen.

* * *

jetzt ist es so weit, Takis Entscheidung ist gefallen!

wie geht er damit um?


	6. Suizid

5. Kapitel: Suizid

Mir ist angenehm warm, als sich so fremd und unbarmherzig Kälte durch meinen Leib zieht. Die vertraute Übelkeit.

Es muss früher Morgen sein. Ich öffne die Augen, drehe den Kopf zum Fenster, wo die Sonne erste Wolkenfetzen in rosarotes Licht taucht.

Erst als ich versuche mich aufzusetzen bemerke ich die starken Arme, die mich festhalten. Hastig stoße ich Klaus' Hände von mir und springe auf.

Mit verkrampften Händen suche ich Halt, während ich mich übergebe.

Ich musste essen.

Erst hat Dr. Shunyou mir eine Infusion mit Nährstoffen gegeben, dann gab er Suguri strickte Anweisung mich zum Essen zu bringen.

Ich hatte schon Hunger, also aß ich, wenn auch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen.

Nun knie ich hier wieder und würge aufs neue. Ich kann die Tränen die von meinen Augen fallen nicht aufhalten, sie nicht unterdrücken.

„Taki?" wie durch einen Nebel gedämpft dringt Klaus' Stimme an meine Ohren.

Ich ringe um Luft.

„Geh wieder. Geh..." und wieder zieht sich mein Magen zusammen.

Doch außer Galle rinnt nichts mehr von meinen Lippen.

Klaus packt mich an den Oberarmen, hebt mich hoch und setzt mich auf den Rand meiner Badewanne.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie er die Klospülung betätigt. Dann dreht er sich wieder zu mir.

Besorgt sieht er mich an. Er nimmt ein Taschentuch und gibt es mir. Eilig, angewidert wische ich mir über den Mund. Ich muss die Nase hochziehen um Luft zu bekommen.

Er setzt sich neben mich, legt einen Arm um meine Schultern und zieht mich an sich.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragt er dann leise. Ich will ihm antworten, doch ich schluchze nur.

„Tut dir etwas weh?" fragt er weiter und hebt mit einem Finger mein Kinn an.

Ich schüttle sachte den Kopf.

Jetzt nicht mehr.

Klaus' Arme schlingen sich um meinen Körper und ehe ich es wirklich begreife hat er mich hoch gehoben. Behutsam legt er mich zurück ins Bett. Er versucht mich zu zu decken, doch ich strample die Decke direkt wieder von mir.

„Taki-sama?"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Suguri im Raum war.

Wahrscheinlich hat er die Toilettenspülung gehört und sich Sorgen gemacht.

Er hat sich ein Zimmer direkt neben meinem eingerichtet, hatte er am Nachmittag verkündet. Jeder der zu mir wolle müsse an ihm vorbei.

„Er hat sich übergeben." antwortet Klaus für mich.

„Schmerzen? Irgendwelche andere Beschwerden?" fragt Suguri direkt.

Klaus sieht mich an.

„Nein... nein... es geht schon." da ist etwas. Irgendetwas.

Danach habe ich gesucht, das ist es.

„Lasst mich bitte allein. Ich brauche einen Moment...", stoße ich und richte mich im Bett etwas auf.

Zögernd sehen Suguri und Klaus einander an, ehe sie mich ansehen und seufzend den Raum verlassen.

„Taki, ruf mich ruhig, ich werde da sein." sagt Klaus noch, ehe er die Tür schließt.

Es entgleitet.

Ich bekomme Angst, es darf nicht entgleiten.

Jetzt, jetzt gerade ist es da. _Suizid_.

Ich habe seit langem einen Dolch in meinem Nachtschrank. Nie habe ich gedacht ihn so einzusetzen, doch mir bleibt nur diese Chance.

Mein Entschluss ist zurück. Ich muss es beenden ehe es beginnt.

Es zerstört mich.

Ich erspare mir nur weiteres Leiden, meiner Familie unerträgliche Schande und Klaus so viele Sorgen.

Meine Hände zittern, als ich die Schublade leise öffne und das Bündel aus weißem Tuch heraus nehme.

Wahllos ziehe ich an einer Ecke und nach einigem Rucken fällt mir der Dolch in seiner kunstvoll verzierten Scheide in den Schoß.

_Verzeih mir._

Ich ziehe die Klinge aus ihrer Hülle. Wie wunderschön sie im Morgenrot doch glänzt. Schade dass es das letzte Mal ist, dass ich sie ansehe.

_Verzeih mir._

Endlich hebe ich den Dolch an meinen Hals, drücke die Spitze der Klinge gegen meinen Hals, ohne die Haut zu verletzen.

Es tut bereits weh.

Mehr Druck... ich zögere.

Mein Atem wird schneller, das Zittern heftiger. Ich schneide mich und lasse den Dolch erschrocken fallen.

Blut fällt auf die weiße Bettwäsche.

Ich gerate in Panik. Nicht mein Leben bewegt mich, nicht die Frage wie es mit mir ausgeht... nein.

_Mein Kind...!_ schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Ich fasse mir an den Hals.

Die Wunde ist weder tief noch wirklich bedrohlich. Aber beinahe... beinahe... hätte ich... mich...

und mein Kind...

Als wäre er schuld an allem, packe ich den Dolch und schleudere ihn gegen die entgegengesetzte Wand meines Zimmers...

* * *

oha... armer Taki...

Obscuridad Sola war ne weile nicht da, aber sie verspricht bald weiter zu schreiben!


	7. Nichts

6. Kapitel: Nichts

Ich zucke heftig zusammen, als der Dolch metallisch scheppernd gegen die Wand prallt und mit dem kalten Klirren der Klinge zu Boden fällt.

Sofort wird die Tür aufgerissen.

Ich habe den Arm noch erhoben, als fühle ich dem eben ausgeführten Wurf nach... meine Hand zittert.

„Taki!" ruft Klaus, Suguri und er eilen hastig in den Raum.

In fliegender Hast schlage ich meine Decke um, wo mein Blut hingefallen war.

Alle Bewegungen verschwimmen vor meinen Augen.

Klaus greift nach meiner ausgestreckten Hand. Er kniet vor mir auf dem Boden und sieht mich an, spricht mit mir, doch ich kann nicht antworten.

Verzweifelt merke ich, dass ich anfange zu weinen.

„Taki, was hast du bloß? Hast du Schmerzen, geht es dir nicht gut? Taki...?" fragt Klaus panisch weiter.

Ich will mich in seine Arme werfen, will mich von ihm halten und schützen lassen, vor der grausamen Wahrheit, der ich mich stellen muss.

Vorsichtig ziehe ich meine Hand, die er fest hält näher an mich.

Er zögert. Auch mir ist die Entrücktheit des Moments klar. Auch mir ist klar, dass ich nicht in der Position bin, diese Nähe von ihm einzufordern.

Doch ich brauche ihn jetzt. Ich muss mich beruhigen; mich beruhigen lassen. Er muss mir die Sicherheit geben, nicht alleine zu sein.

Endlich legt er mir seine freie Hand auf die Schulter und mit seinem Daumen reibt er sanft über mein Schlüsselbein.

Er weiß, dass ich seine Berührungen dort mag, er weiß, dass er damit das Feuer wieder entfacht, welches seit jener Nacht auf Luckenwalde in mir brennt.

Mehr kann er mir nicht geben.

Nicht unter den wachsamen Argusaugen Suguris. Nicht hier, in diesem Moment.

„Was ist passiert?" haucht Klaus mir sanft ins Ohr. In mir sträubt sich etwas, doch zu groß ist das Verlangen mich von ihm wiegen zu lassen. Ich versuche zu sprechen, doch kein Ton verlässt meine Lippen.

„_Yuruse..._" wimmere ich nur und kann hören, wie er seinen Kiefer anspannt und die Zähne zusammenbeißt.

„Taki-sama, Euer Körper braucht Ruhe." stellt Suguri kühl fest.

Ich bemerke nicht, wie nahe er uns ist, bis seine Hand nach meinem Arm greift.

Klaus spannt sich kurz an, ehe er sich von mir löst. Unwillig umklammere ich seine Hand, will ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Traurig grinsend drückt er mich auf die Matratze.

„Gut...", murmelt Suguri und umfasst mit eisernem Griff mein Handgelenk, drückt es nieder und wirft Klaus einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Er versteht; sanft dreht er meinen Kopf zur Seite, damit ich nicht hinsehen kann, während die Spritze langsam unter meine Haut, in eine meiner Venen gleitet.

Müde hängt mein Blick an seinen Augen, während er über mich wacht, bis ich endlich einschlafe.

Mein Atem wird flacher, mein Herzschlag beruhigt sich. Eine warme, weiche Schwärze umfängt meine Sinne...

Ohne fremdes Zutun bin ich vor fünf Minuten aufgewacht.

Seitdem habe ich mich bereits angezogen und so frisiert, dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit präsentabel bin.

Leider sieht man mir die vergangenen, erregten Stunden sehr gut an. Meine sonst so kühlen Augen sind blutunterlaufen, dunkle Schatten heben sich von meiner blassen Haut ab.

Dazu kommt die dunkelrote Kruste, die sich an meinem Hals gebildet hat.

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass mein Kragen sie verdeckt.

Ich werde mir nichts anmerken lassen, so ruhig und kühl wie immer sein. Entschlossen trete ich aus meinem Badezimmer und lasse den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen.

Ich sollte mein Bett neu beziehen lassen. Mit ruhigen Schritten gehe ich auf die Wand zu, auf welche ich den Dolch geworfen hatte.

In der Wand ist ein kleiner Kratzer, am Boden eine oder zwei Dellen. Nichts tragisches. Eilig hebe ich den Dolch hoch, trage ihn zu meinem Nachtschrank und halte inne.

Die Scheide und das weiße Tuch, in dem der Dolch eingewickelt war, waren mir in den Schoß gefallen. Doch ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemand dort weggenommen hatte.

Hastig öffne ich jene Schublade, finde das Gesuchte dort jedoch nicht.

Ich beginne meine Decke zu schütteln, vielleicht liegt beides ja wirklich noch zwischen den Daunendecken meines Bettes?

Doch nein.

Auch dort ist das Gesuchte nicht zu finden.

Ich lege meinen Dolch auf den Nachtschrank und stehe wieder auf. Ich zwinge mich zur Ruhe und gehe auf mein Schwert zu, welches ich zuletzt an die Wand neben meiner Garderobe gelehnt habe.

Mit geübten Griffen habe ich es an meinem Gürtel befestigt und werfe mir angesichts des kühlen Herbstmorgens meinen Mantel über die Schultern.

Endlich verlasse ich mein Zimmer.

Der Gang ist wie ausgestorben, ich erinnere mich. Es war ein Treffen für heute einberufen worden.

Wie viel Uhr ist es denn? Ich sehe aus dem Fenster und schätze es auf etwa elf Uhr. Also läuft das Treffen schon seit einer Stunde.

Eilig mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Saal.

Vor der Tür kann ich auch tatsächlich schon die Stimmen hören.

„Eurote handelt nicht!" schimpft gerade jemand, als ich anklopfe und die Tür öffne.

Sofort erstirbt das Gerede.

„Entschuldigt meine Abwesenheit, fahren Sie bitte fort." werfe kühl in die Runde und nehme am Kopf des Tisches, auf meinem Stuhl Platz.

„Der zweite Leutnant Suguri meinte, Ihr seid Körperlich nicht in der besten Verfassung?" fragte einer meiner Generäle.

„Es geht. Was ist in meiner Abwesenheit vorgefallen?"

Während mir gehorsam geantwortet wird, bemühe ich mich darum, meine Konzentration zu bewahren.

Wo ist Klaus? Warum ist er nicht hier? Wie wird es weiter gehen, was soll ich nur tun?

Welche Wahl habe ich?

* * *

es tut uns leid.

Obscuridad Sola hatte viel schulstress und ich bin krank...


	8. Von Schuld und Reinheit

7. Kapitel: Von Schuld und Reinheit

Der Restliche Tag war ruhig verlaufen. Klaus war in der Stadt und Suguri war im Krankenhaus. Ich ahnte schon warum.

Die Frage nach dem Verbleib der Scheide meines Dolches und des Tuches hatte sich leider noch immer nicht aufgeklärt.

Doch ich beschloss mir nicht allzu viele Gedanken darum zu machen, um nicht gänzlich den Verstand zu verlieren.

Und wenn schon... ich habe jedes verdammte Recht den Verstand zu verlieren!

Ich bin ein Mann, verdammt nochmal. Männer haben bitteschön nicht schwanger zu werden!

Gegen Abend beschließe ich Duschen zu gehen.

Ich hoffe meine verspannten Schultern etwas zu besänftigen. Vielleicht geht auch mein Kopfschmerz weg.

Ich hoffe es.

Ich lasse das Hemd von meinen Schultern gleiten, entblöße meinen Hals, den dunkelroten Schnitt, der sich dort befindet.

Ich beuge mich näher zum Spiegel vor und berühre die Kruste. Es tut etwas weh...

Mein Atem beschlägt am Spiegel.

Was soll ich nur tun?

Welche Wahl habe ich denn?

Seufzend streife ich auch meine Hose von meinen Beinen und verbiete mir den Blick an mir herab.

Ich will es nicht sehen.

Ich will nicht wissen, ob ich es schon sehen könnte, ich will nicht wissen, dass _es_ da ist!

Sorgfältig schließe ich den Duschvorhang und drehe das warme Wasser auf.

Rauschend prasselt es auf mich nieder, wärmt mich. Für einen Moment stehe ich still und atme.

Gedankenverloren lege ich eine Hand an die kalten Fliesen vor mir. Wie ein kleiner Schauer zieht sich die Kälte durch meinen Arm.

Ich ziehe die Hand zurück.

Es hat ja keinen Sinn zu hadern. Ich kann es so oder so nicht ändern.

Resigniert greife ich nach dem Haarwaschmittel auf der Ablage.

Ich fange an, es in meinen Haaren ein zu massieren. Der Schaum läuft mir ins Gesicht und ich schließe die Augen.

Unter meinen Fingern fühlen sich meine Haare bald geschmeidig an. Ich trete unter den Strahl des Duschkopfes und spüle mir den Schaum aus den Haaren.

Dabei bleiben einige Haare in meinen Fingern hängen. Ich forme die ausgefallenen Haare zu einem kleinen Knäuel und lege es bei Seite, damit es den Abfluss nicht verstopft.

Als nächstes, will ich mich meinem Körper widmen. So nehme ich die Seife zur Hand und verteile sie auf dem Schwamm.

Dann fange ich an meinen linken Arm zu reinigen. Immer wieder gehe ich mit dem Schwamm über die Haut.

Ich mache mit der Schulter weiter.

Immer wieder schrubbe ich meine Haut ab, befühle sie und bin unzufrieden.

Ich schrubbe immer wieder, heftiger. Ich will endlich sauber werden!

Doch... es fühlt sich so falsch an, ich _kann_ gar nicht sauber werden.

Es macht mich fertig.

Erschöpft lasse ich den Arm sinken und setze mich auf den Boden der Duschkabine.

Was mache ich mir hier vor?

Dass ich mit übertriebener Hygiene mein Gewissen beruhigen kann? Meine Gliedmaßen sind hellrot, so wie ich sie behandelt habe.

Ich greife mir an den Hals.

Warum tue ich mir das an?

Warum passiert das ausgerechnet mir?

Verdammt. Warum bin ich bloß der Neffe des Kaisers?!

Ich schlage die Hände vor mein Gesicht.

Das bringt mich noch um. Ich bringe mich noch um.

Aber ich will das ja gar nicht. Ich will ja eigentlich nicht sterben. Mein Kind ist etwas wundervolles, jedes Kind ist das.

Und doch ist es so furchtbar. Es zerstört mich. Alles was meine Existenz bedeutet.

„Taki-sama!" es wird an der Zimmertür geklopft.

Ich zucke heftig zusammen.

„Taki-sama!" es dürfte Suguri sein. Hastig stehe ich auf.

„Einen Moment!" rufe ich zurück und spüle den verbliebenen Schaum von meinem Körper. Dann trete ich aus der Dusche, schnappe mir mein Handtuch und trockne mich schnell ab, ehe ich meinen Bademantel anziehe und eilig zur Tür gehe.

In der Tür steht wie erwartet Suguri.

Ich bitte ihn ins Zimmer und ziehe möglichst unauffällig den Kragen des Bademantels etwas höher, um den Schnitt zu verbergen.

„Wir müssen einen Weg finden damit umzugehen." fängt er an und sieht mich ernst an.

Ich nicke.

„Natürlich. Ich weiß." füge ich hinzu und lasse mich auf mein Bett sinken, „Aber was soll ich tun? Sie haben den Arzt doch auch gehört."

Suguri nickt bedauernd, er stellt sich schräg vor mich.

„Ihr könntet es austragen, wenn Ihr allen erklärt, wie es passiert ist. Dass Ihr keine Schuld tragt. Dafür müsste euer Knight jedoch...", ich falle ihm ins Wort.

Natürlich könnte ich alle Schuld auf Klaus schieben und ihn damit abspeisen. Aber so ein Mensch bin ich einfach nicht.

„Nein!" rufe ich daher aus und sehe Suguri vorwurfsvoll an, „Nein, das ist keine Option."

Suguri umfasst meine Schultern und sieht mich eindringlich an.

„Taki-sama, ich sehe Euch an, dass Ihr genau wisst was für Konsequenzen dieser Umstand haben wird. Ihr _müsst_ etwas tun."

Entschlossen schlage ich seine Hände von meinen Schultern.

„Dennoch! Ich _kann_ das nicht tun! Ich kann es nicht."

„Wollt Ihr mit Eurem Leben zahlen?! Wollt Ihr sterben? Nur damit euer räudiger Hund ungeschoren davon kommt, wo _er_ es zu verantworten hat?!" ich springe auf.

„Was sagt Ihnen, dass nur er es zu verantworten hat? Was sagt Ihnen, dass ich geschrien und um mich geschlagen habe, als er es tat? Was sagt Ihnen, dass ich nicht genauso schuldig bin wie er?!" fassungslos sieht Suguri mich an.

„Also habt Ihr ihn gelassen? Ihr habt ihn einfach machen lassen? Ohne Gegenwehr?!"

„Ich habe versucht mich zu wehren. Aber ich hätte wohl mehr tun können, um ihn los zu werden." ich habe mich beruhigt.

Das erstickende Gefühl der Schuld kriecht meinen Hals hinauf und würgt mich.

„Ich wollte das nicht. Aber ich war nicht in der Lage ihm Einhalt zu gebieten." Suguri steht stumm auf und verlässt das Zimmer.

Ich weiß nicht was er vor hat. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.

Wieder überkommt mich dieser eine, tröstliche Gedanke.

* * *

ouuu... welcher Gedanke das wohl ist?


	9. Ein Traum

8. Kapitel: Ein Traum

„Taki, was zum Teufel tust du?!" entsetzt lasse ich den Dolch fallen. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass Klaus hereingekommen war. Ich habe ihn nicht gehört.

Klirrend fällt der Dolch ins Waschbecken mit warmem Wasser.

Es ist bereits dunkelrot verfärbt.

Dumpfer Schmerz zieht sich durch meine Arme und setzt sich langsam in meinem Brustkorb fest.

„Taki, ich flehe dich an...", seufzt er und kommt hastig auf mich zu, doch ich weise ihn von mir.

Dass der Fliesenboden meines Badezimmers mit meinem Blut besudelt ist interessiert mich nicht. Klaus wird mich nicht aufhalten. Ich bin fest entschlossen!

Sogleich nehme ich den Dolch wieder und... und... und ramme ihn in meine Brust, wo dieses naive, dumme Herz schlägt und einen wertlosen Körper am Leben erhält.

Dummes Herz, warum tut es mir so weh?

„Taki, du verdammter Idiot!" und ehe ich mich wehren kann hat er mich gepackt. Mit vor Wut bebenden Händen umklammert er meine Schultern. Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen.

Es tut mir ja auch Leid, ich weiß es ja, dass es furchtbar ist. Ja.

Aber was soll ich tun?

Was denn?

Klaus hat mich auf den Boden gelegt und zerreißt den Saum seines Hemdes, womit er meine Handgelenke abschnürt.

„Warum willst du das tun? Warum tust du mir das an?" fragt er fassungslos, entsetzt, verzweifelt, „Am Abend schon, die Narbe an deinem Hals, warum?!"

Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen. Wie in einem tiefen Traum, dichtem Nebel versunken sehe ich an die Decke, die mir so weit entfernt und doch zum Greifen nahe erscheint.

Ich hebe die Hand und will sie berühren, doch natürlich erreiche ich sie nicht.

Meine Hand ist schmutzig, voll Blut.

So viel Blut. Ich sollte Angst haben... ich sollte... mich schuldig fühlen.

Mir kommen die Tränen.

Ich fühle mich schuldig, so schuldig.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das tun wollte, dass ich wirklich bereit war es zu tun. Dass ich es beinahe geschafft hätte.

„Klaus...", das erstickte Schluchzen kommt mir über die zitternden Lippen.

Ich lasse die erhobene Hand fallen und lege sie stattdessen auf meinen Unterleib.

_Verzeih mir..._

Es tut mir so Leid, wirklich, aber... die Verzweiflung treibt mich.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich bin ja da...", murmelt Klaus leise und legt seine Hand auf meine. Langsam schiebt er seinen freien Arm unter meinen Rücken, dann nimmt er die Hand weg und schiebt den anderen Arm unter meine Knie.

Behutsam steht er auf und trägt mich mal wieder in mein Gemach zurück, wo er mich mal wieder auf das Bett legt.

Eilig steht er auf und geht zum Telefon. Ich kann mir schon denken wen er anruft.

„Suguri?" fragt er, als sich die Gegenseite meldet, „Ja, Klaus von Wolfstadt. Ich bin bei Taki." traurig höre ich, wie seine Stimme bebt.

„Nein, verdammt! Er hat versucht sich umzubringen, beeilen Sie sich verdammt!" damit legt er auf.

Ich sollte ihn zurechtweisen, nicht so zu fluchen, doch ich weiß selber, dass das hier fehl am Platze wäre.

Langsam kommt er zu mir zurück.

Traurig, gesenkten Blickes.

„Taki...", er sieht mich fragend, eindringlich an.

Ich weiß, dass er Antworten will, ich weiß, dass er Recht hat. Doch ich kann nicht sprechen. Ich bin so müde, mein Körper beginnt sich taub an zu fühlen.

„Schließ nicht die Augen, hörst du? Du wirst mich ansehen, klar?!" er umfasst mein Kinn und zwingt mich ihn anzusehen.

Wenigstens das kann ich tun.

Daher sehe ich ihn weiterhin so ruhig an wie ich es nur vermag, um ihn zu beruhigen. Auch wenn es eigentlich aussichtslos ist.

Bald wird die Tür aufgerissen; ein rasender Suguri tritt ein.

„Taki-sama, ich sagte ja man solle sich darum kümmern, aber doch nicht SO!" voller Erregung schleudert er seine Tasche auf das Bett neben meinen Beinen und reißt sie auf.

„Ich habe versucht die Blutung etwas zu hemmen." erklärt Klaus, während Suguri mein linkes Handgelenk freilegt.

„Drücken Sie hier drauf, ich muss das nähen." meint Suguri und gehorsam umfasst Klaus mein Handgelenk.

Meine Hand wird binnen Sekunden taub.

Suguri hat schon eine desinfizierte Nadel und Faden zur Hand genommen und bedeutet mir nicht hinzusehen.

Ich drehe den Kopf weg und starre an die Wand. Suguri arbeitet kurz an meiner Verletzung, dann nimmt er einen Verband und eine Wundauflage, welche er auf die Wunde legt.

Den Verband wickelt er dann behände und sehr eng um mein Handgelenk.

Ebenso ist er mit meinem anderen Arm verfahren. Nun sitzen er und Klaus an der Kante meines Bettes und sehen mich beide vorwurfsvoll an.

Ich schaffe das nicht, ich kann es nicht.

„Ihr solltet versuchen zu schlafen." erklärt Suguri und sieht mich ernst an. Er hätte mir auch gleich befehlen können zu schlafen, doch das steht ihm nicht zu.

Das weiß er und daran hält er sich.

Ich sehe Klaus kurz an. Ich will sein Einverständnis ehe ich die Augen schließe. Und er senkt zustimmend den Blick.

Meine Augenlider fallen wie von selbst zu.

Dumpf bleibt der Schmerz, bleibt mein Herzschlag und mein Atem.

Ich lebe noch. Mein Kind lebt noch.

* * *

oha...

da hat Taki aber glück gehabt!


	10. Gleichberechtigung

9. Kapitel: Gleichberechtigung

Es sind etwas mehr als zwei Wochen seit jenem Tag vergangen.

Ich bin in der vierzehnten Woche, meint Suguri. Er hat mich seither jedes Wochenende gründlich untersucht, um sicher zu gehen, dass es sowohl mir als auch meinem Kind gut geht.

Klaus hat mich seither nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Suguri hat ihm in dieser Angelegenheit sogar seinen Segen gegeben.

Der Chamberlain hat dem Ganzen auch zugestimmt, nachdem er über meine _Taten_ informiert worden ist.

Von der Schwangerschaft weiß er ebenso wenig wie die anderen, aber vom Selbstmord.

Ich war zunächst dagegen es ihm zu sagen, doch man hätte Klaus niemals erlaubt auf einer Matte in meinem Zimmer zu schlafen, wenn man das nicht erklärt hätte.

Die Westliche Allianz hat tatsächlich etwas von unserem Territorium besetzen können, doch General Asakura plant schon einen Gegenschlag um es zurück zu erobern.

Leider ist die Westliche Allianz sogar sehr nahe an das _Niemandsland_ gelangt. Und das Niemandsland aufzugeben käme niemals in Frage.

„Wir sollten sie von Nord-Osten her angreifen, dann müssen sie sich stellen und in dem Gelände können sie nicht ausweichen." mit einem Bleistift zeichne ich auf der Karte ein, wie ich mir die Taktik vorstelle.

„Aber durch den Pass dort können sie Verstärkung beziehen. Weiter nördlich sind sie gänzlich eingekesselt. Gut, die Lage ist auch für uns umständlicher, dafür hätten wir dennoch einen sicheren Vorteil." gibt Major Uemura zu bedenken.

Ich muss ihm zustimmen.

„Wenn wir den Onokami einsetzen sollte das schnell gehen, oder?" hakt Moriya nach und ich nicke.

„Den Onokami müssen wir einsetzen, weil Murakumo auf dem Gelände einfach stecken bleiben würde." stimme ich ihm zu.

„Mein Motorrad sollte da auch durchkommen oder? Gerade da, wo die Flanke so leicht angreifbar ist, sollte ich mit kommen." wendet Klaus ein.

„Schon, aber ich hab da kein gutes Gefühl." muss ich anmerken und zeige mit dem Bleistift auf die Region auf der Karte, wo wir unsere Truppe hinführen würden, „Gerade _weil_ die Flanke leicht angreifbar ist. Das Motorrad bietet dir keinerlei Schutz. Wenn du drauf gehst sind wir angeschmiert."

„Stimmt. Wir sollten eine kleine Einheit auf der Seite aufmarschieren lassen, damit das eingegrenzt ist." schlägt Hasebe vor.

Ich protestiere, „Inakzeptabel. Wir können doch keinem Mann zumuten, so eine Stellung zu halten! Das wäre ja purer Selbstmord!"

„Schon, aber was bleibt uns übrig?" Hasebe deutet seinerseits auf die Karte mit den eingezeichneten Truppen. Es ist sehr deutlich sichtbar, was er mir zeigen will.

„Ein Luftangriff würde sie ablenken, oder? So müssten sie sich in zwei Richtungen schützen und in beide gleichzeitig, wirksam zu kämpfen wäre sehr schwer, habe ich Recht?" warf nun Klaus ein und ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, was er plante.

Die Idee war sehr gut, musste ich zugeben. Meine Sorge war nur, was wenn sich die Westliche Allianz dazu entschließt, sich primär um den Flieger zu kümmern, ehe sie sich gegen die Panzer wehrten?

Dann hätte Klaus ein gehöriges Problem und _das_ gefiel mir nicht.

Genau das erklärte ich ihm auch, doch selbstverständlich ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, die anderen nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen.

Ihnen war es gleich, ob er fiel oder nicht. Für sie war er nur ein weiterer Soldat auf ihrer Seite. Nicht einmal ein wirklicher Kamerade. Er war nur ein Werkzeug, das man so oder so einsetzen konnte.

„Na schön, dann eben so." gab ich mich schließlich geschlagen. Ich seufzte, „Ich werde Asakura mitteilen, dass wir eine Entscheidung getroffen haben und dass er endlich den Befehl zum Rückschlag geben soll...", schließe ich dann ab.

Dass damit die Sitzung beendet ist muss ich nicht mehr sagen. Alle erheben sich und nach einem synchronen Salutieren gehen sie wieder an ihre Arbeit.

„Moriya! Komm bitte einmal her." rufe ich ihm nach, ehe er gehen kann.

„Taki-sama?" fragt er und sieht mich auffordernd an.

Ich lächle ihm zu, immer ist er so angespannt.

„Geht es Azusa soweit gut? Ich hörte er hatte einen Unfall?"

Azusa ist bei einer Übung verletzt worden. Suguri zufolge war sein Schienbein angebrochen. Er sei auf dem besten Weg zur Heilung.

„Ja, er muss den Gips noch einige Tage tragen, aber bis zum Einsatz dürfte er wieder fit sein." erklärt Moriya steif.

„Ach so... Ich hoffe du hast Recht. Richte ihm doch bitte meine Grüße aus, wenn du ihn wieder siehst." bitte ich ihn daher.

„Natürlich, ich richte es ihm aus, Taki-sama. Und bitte, sei selbst auch vorsichtig." meint er noch, ehe er geht.

Er, Date und Azusa sind die einzigen, die mich duzen. Mit ihnen bin ich aufgewachsen, sie sind fast wie Geschwister für mich.

Müde rolle ich die Karte wieder zusammen und verstaue sie im Sekretär.

„Warum sagst du das immer?" frage ich dann nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens.

Klaus weiß genau, was ich meine, auch wenn er nicht direkt antwortet.

„Warum hast du das damals getan?"

„Wechsel nicht das Thema! Ich meine es ernst und du solltest das wissen!" schimpfe ich. Ich weiß, dass ich eher ruhig bleiben sollte, aber verdammt! So kann er doch nicht mit mir umspringen! Wenn ich ihm eine Frage stelle, dann tut er gut daran mir darauf zu antworten.

Erst Recht bei einer solch ernsten Frage.

„Ich meine es auch ernst und du solltest das auch wissen." merkt er ruhig an. Ich kann nicht mehr. Der Kerl lacht mich noch aus!

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich solche Sorge!" versuche ich ihm klar zu machen, doch auch wenn er mich ansieht, kann ich seinen Blick nicht deuten.

„Solltest du nicht eher _Angst_ sagen?" fragt er dann.

Ja. Natürlich. Er hat damit ja auch vollkommen Recht. Ich _habe_ Angst. Ganz gewaltige noch dazu, doch das kann weder er, noch irgendwer sonst mir verübeln.

„Sorge reicht vollkommen aus." entgegne ich jedoch, „Für einen leichtsinnigen Draufgänger wie dich, reicht Sorge vollkommen aus."

„Und was ist mit einem ungeborenen, wehrlosen Kind?"

Damit hat er mich erwischt. Dennoch, ich bleibe kühl.

„Ich bezweifle ja sehr, dass du es mit auf deinen Flug nimmst, Lykanthrop."

Er lässt sich nichts bieten und sieht mich ungerührt an, „Ich nicht. Aber du nimmst es mit in den Einsatz und auch wenn du weit aus weniger gefährdet bist als ich...", er lässt den Satz offen.

Er braucht ihn auch gar nicht zu beenden; ich weiß was er mir sagen will.

„Ich kann nicht weg bleiben. Ich kann es nicht, verstehst du?" er nickt bedauernd. Langsam kommt er auf mich zu und hebt eine Hand.

Ich weiche zurück. Er darf mich nicht anfassen, das sollte ihm doch klar sein!

Dennoch legt er mir sanft seine Hand an die Wange. Mit einem beinahe genießerischen Blick vergräbt er das Gesicht in meinem Haar, während er mich an sich zieht.

Wenn das jetzt jemand sieht, dann bringe ich uns beide eigenhändig um. Doch es sieht keiner.

Langsam löst Klaus sich von mir und sieht mich an.

„Es tut mir Leid. Es ist nicht leicht." Für keinen von uns beiden.

* * *

oooh... hoffentlich geht alles gut^^


	11. Berührung

10. Kapitel: Berührung

Das helle Schlagen von hölzernen Kampfstäben erfüllt den Vormittag.

Es ist mal wieder Zeit ein Training zu veranstalten, meine Truppen fallen mir sonst aus der Form. Und das kann sich hier keiner leisten, das soll mal klar sein.

Ich bin inzwischen in der 22. Woche und fürchterlicherweise sieht man es jetzt sogar. Allerdings nur wenn ich nackt bin. Und zum Glück bin ich das die seltenste Zeit über.

Die Meisten würden es aber auch so nicht erkennen; ich denke sie wären eher überrascht wie schlank ich eigentlich bin. Die Uniform kaschiert da ja sehr vieles.

Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an Klaus' Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, als er damals auf Luckenwalde zum ersten Mal sah, welchen Körper ich unter der lockeren Kleidung verbarg.

Azusa hat sich sehr gut von der Verletzung erholt. Er hat mich sogar herausgefordert und er macht sich gut.

Er kann die meisten meiner Schläge parieren und greift manchmal sogar selber an; alles mit dieser ewigen Vorsicht, die sie alle bei mir haben.

Auch wenn sie die gar nicht bräuchten. Ich will mich ja nicht loben, aber ich _habe_ durchaus mein Niveau beim Schwertkampf und bei diesen Übungskämpfen mit Holzstäben an Stelle der Katanas ist erst recht kein Grund zur Sorge gegeben.

Ich pariere Azusas letzten Gegenangriff und er geht wie erwartet in die Defensive. Es ist eine Haltung die ich selber oftmals verwende. Zu seinem Pech weiß ich daher auch, wie man sie aushebt.

Schnell schwinge ich den Stab nach Links, ehe ich auf seine Reaktion warte, die innerhalb einer Sekunde kommt, um dann mit einem weiteren Schlenker von Rechts anzugreifen.

Scheppernd fällt sein Kampfstab zu Boden.

Ich halte ihm die Hand hin und er schlägt ein, ehe wir uns verbeugen. Das tut man aus Respekt vor dem Gegner in fast allen diesen Kampfsportarten.

„Der Nächste?" frage ich in die Runde. Einer aus der rechten Division des zweiten Flügels meldet sich.

„Gut, auf einen fairen Kampf." sage ich auch ihm, ehe wir uns voreinander verbeugen und mit erhobenen Stäben aufeinander los gehen.

Er greift nicht direkt an, sodass ich beinahe gezwungen bin anzugreifen. Ich täusche einen Schlag an, woraufhin er versucht diesen zu parieren.

Mit einem schnellen Schlag meinerseits habe ich ihn zwei Schritte zurück gedrängt. Nun holt er aus und lässt den Stab in meine Richtung nieder gehen. Ich trete nach rechts und fange seinen Schlag mit meinem Stab ab und nutze seinen Schwung, um ihn weiter aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Er versucht wieder aus zu holen, um mich auf Distanz zu bringen, doch ich blocke seine Bewegung ab und attackiere wieder.

Endlich hat er seine Balance wieder gefunden und holt über der linken Schulter aus. Wenn mein Schlag von unten links kommt, sollte ich ihm den Stab aus der Hand schlagen können, da bei der Bewegung seine linke Hand den Schlag abfangen müsste. Da er wie die meisten Rechtshänder ist, wird er dem Schlag nicht standhalten können.

Er schwingt den Stab und mit einer Drehung meiner Schultern bringe ich ihm meinen Stab entgegen, als ich einen kleinen Stupser spüre.

Erschrocken lasse ich den Kampfstab fallen.

Dieser Stupser kam von innen. Er war _in_ mir.

Ich schlinge die Arme um meinen Bauch. Ich spüre mein Kind, es bewegt sich...!

„Taki-sama?" fragt mein Gegner und lässt den Stab sinken, „Habe ich Euch verletzt?" er klingt so bestürzt wie ich mich fühle.

„Nein... nein... bitte... Entschuldigen Sie mich...!" ich verbeuge mich flüchtig, ehe ich davon laufe, die Arme weiterhin um meinen Bauch geschlungen.

Das darf nicht sein, das kann nicht sein!

Ich bleibe kurz vor Suguris Raum stehen; schon wieder. Es war schon wieder!

„Suguri!" rufe ich und klopfe an die Tür, hoffentlich ist er da...

„Hallo?" ruft er von innen und geht an die Tür um sie zu öffnen.

„Ich bin es..."

Als er die Tür geöffnet hat sieht er mich zunächst überrascht, dann besorgt an.

„Taki-sama, ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragt er sofort und winkt mich hinein. Ich folge ihm und hebe schnell die Hände.

„Nein, nein", beeile ich mich zu sagen, ehe ich die Hände wieder auf meinem Unterleib verschränke.

„Nun, was ist dann passiert?"

„Es... es hat sich... bewegt."

Stumm sieht Suguri mich an. Dann endlich atmet er tief ein und lächelt zaghaft.

„Das ist... gut." meint er ruhig und kommt auf mich zu. Er legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und führt mich zum Bett.

„Dürfte ich...?" ich nicke und löse den Knoten des Gurtes um meinen Hakama. So kann ich das Hemd öffnen.

Vorsichtig lege ich eine Hand auf meinen Unterleib um zu fühlen, wo man das Stupsen denn am besten spüren könne.

Und tatsächlich finde ich eine Stelle. Schnell nehme ich Suguris Hand und lege sie dort hin.

„Ja, das fühlt sich gut an. Dem Kind scheint es gut zu gehen." er nimmt seine Hand wieder weg und steht auf. Ich sehe ihm nach, während er ein Stethoskop von seinem Schreibtisch nimmt.

„Vielleicht hören wir jetzt ja auch den Herzschlag?" erklärt er und setzt sich mir gegenüber auf die Bettkante. Wir haben es zwar bisher jedes Wochenende versucht zu hören, doch da war nichts. Nur mein eigener, dumpfer Herzschlag.

Vorsichtig legt er die kalte Membran auf meinen Unterleib und lauscht. Er schließt die Augen und ich halte die Luft an.

„Ja! Ja, ganz schwach neben Eurem Herzschlag, höre ich den Herzschlag des Kindes." er hebt den Blick, „Möchtet Ihr es hören?"

Er überreicht mir das Stethoskop und nimmt mir damit die Entscheidung ab. Ich setze es auf und lausche, währen Suguri die Membran fest hält.

Ich höre ein leises Rauschen, neben meinen eigenen, hektischen Herzschlag.

Und da, tatsächlich, ganz leise einen weiteren, noch schnelleren Herzschlag.

Ich schließe für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atme tief ein, ehe ich Suguri das Stethoskop gebe und beinahe verlegen zu Boden sehe.

„Es lebt...", hauche ich schwach, als ob mich das so entsetzen würde. Natürlich lebt es. Es wäre schlimm wenn nicht!

Doch so deutlich habe ich es zu keinem Moment gespürt. Und nach meinem Abgang vom Training wird mir klar, dass ich es auch nicht mehr so leicht werde verbergen können.

Sollte es in einer Konferenz passieren, oder sogar während wir mit dem Panzer die Westliche Allianz platt walzen wird sich das als schwierig wenn nicht gefährlich darstellen.

Ich merke wieder, wie furchtbar dieses Kind doch ist, auch wenn es ein kostbares Wunder ist.

Ich muss es ihm sagen.

* * *

aaaaw *3*


	12. Ein Tag zum Weinen

11. Kapitel: Ein Tag zum Weinen

„Wo ist Klaus?" frage ich Suguri leise. Ich weiß, dass er mich hört.  
„Er dürfte in seiner Hütte sein." antwortet er und packt das Stethoskop weg. Ich nicke und stehe auf, wobei ich meinen Hakama und das Hemd wieder in Ordnung bringe.  
„Danke, ich werde dann... gehen...", murmle ich leise. Suguri klopft mir auf die Schulter und verabschiedet sich für heute von mir.

Ich gehe zunächst in mein Zimmer und ziehe mich um. Inzwischen darf ich ja wieder alleine irgendwo hin gehen. Ich habe bisher nichts mehr unternommen.  
Ich sehe kurz zu meinem Nachtschrank, doch mehr nicht.  
Der Dolch hat mein Blut schon zu oft gesehen. Zwei Mal. Ich lege meine Trainingskleidung ordentlich zusammen und lege sie auf mein Bett. Wenn ich wieder komme gebe ich sie in die Wäsche.  
Jetzt muss ich endlich zu Klaus.

Als hätte es den Gedanken mitgehört, meldet sich der Stupser. Ich lächle und seufze tief, ehe ich die Zimmertür hinter mir zu ziehe.  
Auf dem Gang kann ich noch das Schlagen der Kampfstäbe hören, da die Leute weiter machen, auch wenn ich nicht da bin. Da sie diszipliniert und verantwortungsbewusst sind.  
Ich lächle zufrieden und gehe weiter.  
Da vorne ist die Treppe zur Empfangshalle, wo auch der Ausgang ist. Schwungvoll stoße ich die Tür auf und gehe zügig hinaus.

Der Weg zu Klaus' Hütte ist nicht sehr weit. Ich muss über den Schotterweg, dann bei der zweiten abbiegen und dann bin ich da.

Ich zögere. Ich will die Hand heben und klopfen, doch etwas zieht meine Hand zurück. Wie ein unsichtbarer Faden zieht es mich weg von hier.  
Ich sehe mich um. In dieser Hütte ist es passiert. In dieser Hütte hat er mir weh getan, weil ich ihm weh getan habe.  
Das ist der Ort, wo mein Kind... gezeugt worden ist.

Ich schlucke.  
„Klaus? Bist du da?" rufe ich so leise, dass es nicht jeder hört, laut genug damit er es innen noch hören kann.  
„Taki? Was ist los?" er öffnet hastig die Tür und sieht mich besorgt an.  
Ich sehe ihn ebenfalls an. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich ihm vielleicht sagen sollte, dass alles in Ordnung ist, aber ich kann meinen Mund nicht bewegen.  
Mein Hals ist verschnürt.  
„Darf ich herein kommen?" frage ich stattdessen und ziehe den Mantel enger um mich. Der Herbst kommt.  
Endlich scheint Klaus aus der Starre zu erwachen, er fuchtelt mit den Händen herum, „Komm rein, komm rein...", sagt er hastig, „Es ist unordentlich, ich weiß. Ich habe etwas gesucht und noch nicht gefunden... setz' dich doch erst mal..."  
Sanft lege ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich würde dir gerne... etwas zeigen." fange ich unsicher an und wundere mich, als ich mein eigenes Lächeln auf den Lippen spüre.  
Klaus sieht mich hilflos an und scheint nicht genau zu wissen, was ihn erwartet. Er sucht nach irgendetwas um die Lage zu deuten, doch ich kenne mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich zu verschlossen bin.

Schweigend gehe ich zum Bett herüber und setze mich darauf.  
Nun da ich den Hakama nicht mehr trage kann ich einfach mein Hemd aufknöpfen.  
Vor der Brust lasse ich die Knöpfe zu, so muss ich nachher weniger zu knöpfen; unten jedoch liegt mein Bauch frei.  
Endlich sehe ich auf und in Klaus verwirrte Augen, die mich anstarren. Mit einer einladenden Geste bitte ich ihn zu mir zu kommen.  
„Knie dich hier hin." weise ich ihn an und er weiß nichts besseres zu tun als der Anweisung zu folgen.

Es ist hier alles so surreal. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ich so etwas mal tun würde. Hätte es mir jemand mal prophezeit hätte ich ihn für Verrückt erklärt.  
Und nun sitze ich hier und lege meine Hände behutsam an Klaus Kopf.  
Langsam drücke ich ihn gegen die kaum bemerkbare Wölbung. Mit meiner linken Hand halte ich sein Ohr leicht zu.  
„Hörst du es?" meine Stimme ist ein leises Wispern, so leicht und schwach wie der Herzschlag des Kindes.  
Aber wenn Klaus es gehört hat, wird er auch das Kind hören.

Ich halte die Luft an wie ich es schon bei Suguri getan habe. Und dann, endlich hebt er den Kopf.  
Er sieht mich ungläubig an und ich nicke sachte. Ja, es hat einen Herzschlag, ja es lebt.  
Klaus schließt die Augen und legt sein Ohr wieder an die Haut. Sanft schlingt er seine Arme um meine Taille und lächelt.

Da stupst es wieder, merke ich und atme kurz ein, ehe ich tief seufze und Klaus ansehe. Er hat wieder den Kopf gehoben.  
„Es hat sich bewegt?" fragt er gerührt. Ich nicke.  
„Ja. Ich habe es beim Training zum ersten Mal gespürt." Klaus lächelt mir zu, mit einem so liebevollen Blick, dass ich bereit bin zu vergessen, wie furchtbar dieses Kind ist.  
So stillvergnügt, wie er seine Hand auf meinen Unterleib legt und so unschuldig glücklich, sobald er das Stupsen wieder spürt.  
„Ob es wohl ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?" murmelt er und setzt sich neben mir auf die Bettkante.

Es war dieser Moment, in dem ich meine Entscheidung traf. Die wohl schwerste und weitreichendste Entscheidung die ich je traf und je treffen werde.  
An diesem Nachmittag bin ich in mein Zimmer gegangen und habe einen Brief verfasst, den ich auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Kaiser abschicken ließ.

Damit, dass ich das getan hatte, habe ich jede Chance auf einen Rückzug verloren. Aber ich fühlte mich wohl. Ich fühlte mich sicher.  
Ich saß bis spät in die Nacht in meinem Zimmer und dachte nach. Manchmal stupste mein Kind mich, manchmal wurde ich selber unruhig und musste etwas herum gehen. Doch die Nacht war ruhig.  
Viel zu ruhig für eine Nacht, deren Morgenrot die Wehen eines neuen Tages mit neuen, furchtbaren und schönen Wahrheiten sein würden...

* * *

so... wofür hat er sich jetzt entschieden?


	13. Körper

12. Kapitel: Körper

Ich zittere am ganzen Körper. Soeben ist das Ritual zur Reinigung abgeschlossen worden. Ich habe noch das geweihte Wasser an den Händen, wo es auch bleiben wird.

Ich habe die letzten Nächte kein Auge zugetan. Kaum gegessen, ich habe nichts bei mir behalten können, doch das sei mal mein Geheimnis.

In meinem sperrigen zeremoniellen Gewand werde ich zum Audienzsall geführt. Ich darf nicht alleine zu seiner kaiserlichen Majestät gehen, das Hofzeremoniell ist da sehr streng.

Erst später wird seine kaiserliche Majestät die restlichen Anwesenden entlassen und aus der Audienz eine Privataudienz machen.

Doch so weit muss es erst mal kommen.

Mit einer ausladenden Geste wird die Flügeltür zum Saal geöffnet. Die ganzen Menschen drinnen erheben sich und routiniert nehmen wir Neuankömmlinge unsere Positionen ein, ich als Antragsteller in der Mitte zu Füßen des Throns seiner kaiserlichen Majestät.

Sein Auftritt würde ja noch kommen.

Seine kaiserliche Majestät wartet nie auf einen Gast. Der Gast wartet.

Und das bin in diesem Falle ich.

Meinen Nerven tut das nicht gut. Ich zittere noch immer, was ich unter meinen üppigen Ärmeln verbergen kann.

Ich merke wie ich einen leichten Schweißausbruch erleide, als sich die Türen zum Audienzsaal erneut öffnen.

Die Palastdiener schreiten mit großen Fächern und sonstigen Schmuckstücken voran und stellen sich an den Seiten des leeren Throns auf. Mit starren Gesichtern halten sie zweihändig die Stiele der mannshohen Fächer.

Dann endlich, flankiert von kunstvoll verzierten Dienern, die eine Art Laube über seinem Kopf tragen tritt seine kaiserliche Majestät ein.

Alle Anwesenden gehen in die Knie und verneigen sich.

Auch ich bette die Hände flach auf dem Boden vor meinen Knien und lege die Stirn dazwischen auf den Boden.

So werden wir verharren, bis seine Majestät es uns erlaubt, uns zu erheben.

Ich unterdrücke ein Seufzen.

Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich Klaus dieses Zeremoniell nicht antun muss. Er wartet außerhalb des Saals auf mich, damit ich ihn hereinbitte.

Aber davon später.

Feierlich nimmt seine Majestät auf seinem Thron Platz, die Diener mit der goldbestickten Laube verneigen sich und werden entlassen, woraufhin sie langsam und würdevoll den Audienzsaal verlassen.

Es wird still.

„Erhebt euch." gebietet seine kaiserliche Majestät und das Rascheln von Stoff wird laut.

Ich weiß, dass ich als Antragsteller noch nicht aufstehen darf.

Ich muss erst angekündigt werden, was etwas sinnlos ist. Ich habe um eine Privataudienz gebeten, ich bin zu Füßen seiner Majestät verpflichtet zu warten.

„Sakone no Daishou, Eure Majestät." der Angestellte verbeugt sich.

„Sakone no Daishou, tretet vor." gebietet er an mich gewandt. Ich erhebe mich und trete vor, ehe ich mich etwa zwei Meter vor seiner Majestät erneut verneigen muss.

„Erhebe dich Sakone no Daishou." endlich darf ich mich wieder erheben. Seine Majestät bedeutet mir, mich auf einem Sitzkissen zu seiner Linken nieder zu lassen.

„Lasst meine Wenigkeit Euch für Eure schnelle Antwort auf meine bescheidene Bitte danken." äußere ich und senke kurz den Kopf.

Ich bin mit diesem Zeremoniell groß geworden, ich kannte es lange kaum anders.

Es ist mir in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

Wie es erst seiner Majestät ergeht?

Nach etwa zehn Minuten weiterem Hofzeremoniell stehen die Angestellten und sonstigen Anwesenden endlich auf um mich mit seiner Majestät alleine zu lassen.

„So, Sakone no Daishou, was bewegt dich denn, dass du mich in einem streng vertraulichen Brief um eine Privataudienz bittest, wobei du mir nicht einmal das Thema unseres Gesprächs mitteilen kannst?" fragt der Kaiser. Ich sehe ihn gütig schmunzeln.

Er ist ein guter Kaiser, ein sehr gütiger und freundlicher Kaiser. Ich empfinde wirklich so, nicht nur weil er mein Onkel ist.

„Euer Majestät... es ist mir sehr schwer gefallen, den Brief zu verfassen, verzeiht mir meine Geheimniskrämerei." ich bin verpflichtet mich für jegliche Umstände zu entschuldigen, die ich dem Kaiser bereitet habe.

Es ist so eine irrationale Vergötterung des Kaisers, die in unserem Land über Jahrtausende hinweg gepflegt wird.

Vielleicht ist das Gleichgewicht in der kaiserlichen Familie deswegen so stabil?

„Nicht doch. Nun sag schon, was dich so bewegt? Es muss ja etwas ernstes sein." wie wahr, wie wahr. Mein Onkel hat vollkommen Recht.

Ich schlucke.

Angst schnürt meine Kehle zu und für einen kurzen Moment sehne ich mich nach dem Dolch, der alle unangenehmen Entscheidungen in weite Ferne trieb.

Ich tue einen zittrigen Atemzug.

„Ich möchte um Politischen Tod bitten."

_Politischer Tod_ ist in frühen Zeiten, als die Todesstrafe noch häufiger angewandt wurde oft erbeten worden. Es war oftmals die einzige Chance für Verurteilte hohen Ranges dem Tod zu entgehen.

Es ist wie ein Exil auf Ewigkeit. Man verliert alles. Die ganze Existenz wird ausgelöscht. Man wird politisch für tot erklärt.

In einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion wird man dann außer Landes transportiert, wo man die Chance hat, sich ein neues Leben fernab der Vergangenheit aufzubauen.

So verlockend das klingen mag, haben viele eher den Tod als diesen Ausweg gewählt. Ihr Stolz und ihr Ehrgefühl trieben sie dazu, die ihnen auferlegte Strafe hinzunehmen. Damit wollten sie späteren Generationen ein Leben in Würde ermöglichen.

Der Kaiser sieht mich lange an. Er schweigt und mustert mich, als habe er den Zettel übersehen, wo mein Vergehen geschrieben steht.

Doch man sieht es mir so nicht an. Mein Gewand würde mich sogar im achten Monat noch verhüllen nehme ich mal an.

„Nun, das ist in der Tat eine sehr drastische Entscheidung, welche unwiderruflich wäre, sollte man sie ausführen. Was bewegt dich dazu?" er sieht mich fragend, auffordernd an.

Noch ringt er das Missfallen, seine Enttäuschung nieder. Noch hat er kein Recht, sich zu empören.

Ich stehe auf und ziehe das kleine Photo aus dem Ärmel, wo ich es versteckt hielt.

Sollte es in falsche Hände geraten, würde mir selbst der politische Tod nicht mehr helfen. Zaghaft sehe ich es an. Mein Geheimnis.

Ich habe so lange dieses Gespräch, dieses Treffen hinausgezögert, weil es eben die Offenbarung dieses einen Geheimnisses zur Folge hat. Es ist mir so unangenehm. Es vermittelt mir solche Angst, dies meinem Onkel, dem Kaiser zu zeigen, selbst wenn es meine einzige wirkliche Chance ist, heile aus der Sache heraus zu kommen.

Auch für Klaus. Deswegen ist er jetzt hier. Ohne ihn hätte ich das niemals gewagt.

Doch jetzt ist es zu spät.

Endlich gebe ich dem auffordernden verlangenden Blick meines Onkels nach und überreiche ihm das kleine Stück Papier.

Schweigend bleibe ich stehen, während er es ansieht. Und was er sieht gefällt ihm nicht.

* * *

welches Papier das wohl ist?  
ihr solltet es wissen... wie wird der Kaiser reagieren? was wird passieren?


	14. Mein

13. Kapitel: Mein...

Auf der Photographie stehen nicht nur Datum und Uhrzeit. Es stehen auch Ort und Name des behandelnden Arztes darauf. Und zu meiner Schande auch der Name des behandelten Patienten.

Also meiner.

Jeder der lesen kann, kann sich mit etwas logischem Denken zusammenreimen was dieses Bildchen bedeutet.

Zumal die Konturen nachgezogen und somit unverfehlbar sind.

„Nun... das... Ta... Sakone no Daishou...", der Kaiser sieht mich kurz an, ehe er wieder das Photo fixiert, als hoffe er, doch noch den Namen einer Frau darauf zu finden.

„Es ist wie Ihr befürchtet. Ich bin im sechsten Monat..."

Ich habe zuvor Stunden damit verbracht, mich darauf vorzubereiten, ihm das zu sagen. Und noch immer schnürt sich mein ganzer Körper fest zusammen, als wolle er mich von innen heraus zerquetschen.

„Das ist unmöglich. Solltest du es wagen mich zum Narren zu halten ist _jetzt_ der Moment es mir zu sagen." ich schlucke schwer ob der kalt ausgesprochenen Worte.

Doch ich senke nur den Blick und so leise, dass ich Schwierigkeiten habe mich selbst zu hören sage ich: „Ich sage die Wahrheit."

Der Kaiser hustet etwas, er räuspert sich und sieht das Photo an.

Immer wieder sieht er zur Seite, als würde er sich das alles nur einbilden, als würde ich gleich verschwinden und alles gut werden.

Doch ich verschwinde nicht mit dem nächsten Augenblick, so gerne ich es täte.

„Dann... erkläre mir _bitte_, wie es dazu kommen konnte? Ich nehme schwer an, dass du das nicht alleine geschafft hast." ich merke wie mühsam er sich dazu ermahnen muss ruhig zu bleiben und nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.

Diese Angelegenheit ist von solcher Schrecklichkeit. Als ich es erfuhr war ich bewusstlos geworden.

Ich schweige.

All meine Gedanken erstarren zu Eis. Ich kann sie nicht fassen. Es lähmt mich.

Immer enger schnürt die Angst ihren Strick um meinen Hals.

Als spüre es mein Unwohlsein tritt mich das Kind in die Niere. Unter leisem Aufstöhnen krümme ich mich kurz, ehe ich mich wieder aufrichte und erneut versuche, mich meinem Onkel zu stellen.

„Sprich endlich!" seine Worte waren leises Zischen.

Wie ein Messer bohrt es sich tief in meinen Kopf.

„Es... ich...", endlich bricht die Mauer, „Ich habe es nicht gewollt. Nicht wirklich... er durfte das nicht tun aber... ich konnte ihm keinen Einhalt gebieten... er hat nicht aufgehört... und... und... dann... es war zu spät... ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass das passieren würde... ich hoffte es würde einfach vorbei gehen... aber es ging nicht vorbei... und dann... im Krankenhaus..."

Ich schlage mir die Hände vor den Mund als ich endlich verstumme.

Ich sehe den Kaiser nicht an.

Ich wage es nicht mich seinem Blick so auszusetzen. Doch ich höre es genau, als er von seinem Thron aufsteht und auf mich zu geht.

Nun erst hebe ich den Blick und sehe ihn aufrichtig an. Ich muss das tun, so schwer es mir auch fällt. Es ist meine Verantwortung.

Dann holt er aus und ich reiße die Augen auf, doch ich darf mich ihm nicht entwinden. Seine flache Hand triff mein Gesicht und für einen kurzen Moment steht die Zeit still, ehe sich das feurig-kalte Brennen in meiner Wange ausbreitet.

Schweigend sieht er mich an ehe er wieder die Hand hebt und mich von sich stößt als widere ich ihn an.

Wahrscheinlich tue ich das auch.

Doch diese Freiheit darf ich ihm nicht lassen. So sehr ich es verdient haben mag, ich kann mich ihm jetzt nicht beugen.

Hinter mir ist die Treppe die zum Podest führt auf dem sein Thron sich befindet. Sollte ich stürzen könnte das meinem Kind schaden.

Und _das_ werde ich nicht zulassen.

Behände bin ich ihm ausgewichen und gehe zwei Treppenstufen zurück, die Arme schützend um den Unterleib geschlungen.

Mir ist es gleich wenn er mich schlägt, ich verdiene es. Aber nicht mein Kind.

Ich würde den Tod wählen, ich habe es versucht. Doch, dass mein Kind mit mir stürbe hielt mich auf.

Ich bin bereit das Leben los zu lassen. Aber nicht mein Kind.

Dies ist eine neue Grenze, ein neuer Bereich der sich um mich hüllt wie eine zweite Haut. Mein Körper gehört nicht mehr nur mir.

Er ist der Schutz für mein Kind und als solcher darf ich mich manchem nicht mehr aussetzen.

Mein Blick ist ungebrochen als ich meinen Onkel, den Kaiser ansehe. Stolz und Aufrichtigkeit stählen ihn und lassen ihn standhalten.

Seine kaiserliche Majestät kann mich nicht brechen.

* * *

Oh yeah Taki!


	15. Löwin

14. Kapitel: Löwin

Unvermittelt werden seine Gesichtszüge weich.

„Sieh mich nicht so an." seufzt er und sieht das Photo an, „Ich fühle mich wie ein Mörder."

Wie eine Maske fällt der Kaiser aus seinem Gesicht und weicht meinem Onkel. Das ist der Mann der mit meinen kleinen Geschwistern spielt, auch wenn sie gerade in eine wichtige Konferenz geplatzt sind.

Das ist der Mann der mich nach Mutters Tod auf der Beerdigung in den Arm genommen und getröstet hatte.

„Du siehst mich mit dem Blick an den deine Mutter hatte als sie erfuhr, dass du ein Junge bist."* er geht langsam auf mich zu, die Treppen vom Podest herab.

„Komm, Taki. Das hier ist keine Privataudienz mehr. Wir sollten woanders reden." damit legt er mir kurz die Hand auf die Schulter.

Ich entspanne mich und nehme die Hände herunter. Ich muss es nicht mehr beschützen.

„Er wartet draußen, darf ich ihn... bitten mit zu kommen?" frage ich kurz vor der Flügeltür. Mein Onkel sieht mich verwundert an.

„Wenn du das möchtest...", brummt er dann und öffnet die Tür. Natürlich ist Klaus nicht hier. Wahrscheinlich ist er aber in der Nähe.

„Taki?" ich fahre herum.

„Klaus...! Wir wechseln den Raum, komm." flüstere ich hastig und bedeute ihm, dem Kaiser und mir zu folgen.

Er hat meinen Onkel noch nie in Persona gesehen. Ich merke wie das Zittern wieder kommt.

„Au...", ich krümme mich kurz zusammen, als sich der Schmerz durch meinen Magen zieht. Klaus' Hand legt sich rasch auf meinen Rücken.

Er hat sich bereits hieran gewöhnen können. Es ist eine Woche seit der ersten Bewegung vergangen.

„Hier, tretet ein." bittet der Kaiser als der Palastdiener uns die Tür zu einem Zimmer für Private Gespräche aufhält.

Klaus und ich folgen schweigend, während der Kaiser den Diener fort schickt.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragt der Kaiser dann an mich gewandt, sobald die Tür zu ist. Ich nicke. In den Wachphasen geht es oft noch schlimmer zu.

„Ja... es... es tritt." murmle ich verlegen.

„Oh...", es scheint ihn sehr unvorbereitet zu treffen, obwohl er sich denken könnte, dass sich das Kind im sechsten Monat bereits bewegt.

„Setzt euch bitte." bittet er dann und nimmt uns gegenüber auf einem ausladenden Kanapee Platz. Klaus und ich setzen uns nebeneinander auf das Sofa welches auf der anderen Seite des niedrigen Glastisches steht.

„Onkel, Ihr habt meinen Knight noch nicht kennen gelernt. Kapitän Klaus von Wolfstadt." fange ich unsicher an, da sowohl Klaus als auch mein Onkel mich erwartungsvoll ansehen.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre." erklärt Klaus sofort und deutet eine Verbeugung an.

Mein Onkel nickt nur.

„Ist er es?" fragt er dann kühl. Ich schlucke.

„Ja. Klaus ist... der _Vater_." ich senke den Blick als ich die Worte ausspreche. Sie klingen so fremd, so falsch. Doch sie sind so wahr.

„Dann sind Sie es, der meinen Neffen vergewaltigt hat." ich reiße die Augen auf ob der ärgerlichen Worte meines Onkels. Natürlich muss es so geklungen haben, als ich ihm aufgeregt und aufgelöst mitteilte, wie es zu der Schwangerschaft kam. Es war im Grunde ja auch so. Aber eine Vergewaltigung in dem Sinne war es nicht, und darauf bestehe ich.

„Nein! Er hat mich nicht _vergewaltigt_. Er mag mir weh getan haben. Aber er hat mich nicht vergewaltigt." ich merke nicht, dass ich, als wolle ich ihn vor meinem Onkel schützen, einen Arm vor Klaus ausgestreckt habe.

Erst als er sanft meine Schulter berührt merke ich es und versenke meine Hände in meinem Schoß.

Klaus und der Kaiser schweigen.

Es erstickt mich. Dieses Schweigen, diese Stille. Es ist so eine Art Stille, wie bei einem Begräbnis. Ich kann nicht atmen.

Erst mein kurzes Aufstöhnen zerreißt diese Stille. Ich verschränke die Arme vor dem Bauch und kämpfe um Fassung. Ich werde hier jetzt nicht weinen.

Weder vor Angst, noch vor Schmerz oder Verzweiflung.

„Ich gebe zu, es ihm oft nicht leicht gemacht zu haben", fängt Klaus dann an und scheinbar ignoriert er alle warnenden Blicke des Kaisers, als er mir eine Hand auf den Rücken legt. Ruhig und langsam streicht seine warme Hand auf und ab.

„... aber ich bin auch bereit die Konsequenzen, so weit ich kann zu tragen."

Ich höre stumm zu, ebenso wie mein Onkel. Ich weiß nicht, worauf er hinaus will.

„Taki hat in den letzten drei Monaten so vieles ertragen müssen. Er hatte Schmerzen, ich war dabei." Klaus' Hand ballt sich auf meinem Rücken zur Faust, ehe er sie wieder entspannt und weiter meinen Rücken streichelt.

„Er hat zwei Mal versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen." Ich schrecke auf. Das kann er meinem Onkel doch nicht einfach so sagen!

„Klaus... das...!" will ich protestieren, doch mein Onkel unterbricht mich bestürzt.

„Ist das wahr? Hast du wirklich versucht dich umzubringen?"

Ich verstumme gänzlich. Mir wird heiß. Vor meinen Augen verlieren meine zitternden Hände ihre Konturen.

Wortlos zieht Klaus mich an seine Schulter.

„Warum nur? Ist es so schlimm? Du hättest doch sicher abtreiben können? Warum hast du nicht abgetrieben?" fragt der Kaiser berechtigterweise. Ich unterdrücke ein Schluchzen.

„Es hätte mich getötet. Glaubt nicht, ich hätte nicht alles versucht, Onkel. Es war das Erste was ich den Arzt fragte! Aber er sagte ich würde daran sofort sterben." brause ich auf.

Klaus' Hand legt sich auf meinen Rücken und drückt mich an ihn, während er seine andere Hand auf meinen Kopf legt.

„Geht es dir gut? Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?" mein Onkel ist aufgestanden und steht unsicher vor dem Kanapee. Er weiß nicht ob er sich nähern sollte, oder Hilfe holen oder ob es gleich vorbei ginge.

„Es geht schon...", murmle ich leise. Klaus nimmt meine Hände in seine.

„Gut geht es ihm nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er wieder nicht geschlafen." meint er an meinen Onkel gewandt.

„Oh...", es fällt mir schwer schweigend mit anzusehen, wie sehr dies meinen Onkel bestürzt. Langsam scheint ihm klar zu werden, wie weitreichend dieser Umstand für mich ist. Er fängt an meine Gedanken zu begreifen.

„Taki, ich bewillige deinen Wunsch. So schwer es mir fällt zu verstehen, warum du diesen Mann noch an dich lässt, so wenig steht es mir zu darüber zu urteilen. Egal ob ich der Kaiser bin oder nicht." ich sehe auf, „Als Kaiser darf ich das natürlich nicht gutheißen. Aber lass dir von deinem Onkel viel Glück wünschen, Taki Reizen."

Ich merke wie mir immer heißer wird. Das bedeutet, dass mein politischer Tod bewilligt ist, das bedeutet, dass ich eine Chance habe dieses Kind in Freiheit zur Welt zu bringen.

Ich stehe auf.

„Du nimmst ihn mit?" fragt der Kaiser und ich nicke.

„Kann Suguri mit kommen? Er ist der Einzige der mir dabei helfen kann und er ist der Einzige der es außer uns weiß." bitte ich noch, „Er sollte danach zurückkehren."

Der Kaiser nickt langsam und bedächtig.

„Ja... Ich werde ihm einen Auftrag geben, damit er gehen darf. Ich lasse dir ein Schreiben zukommen, sobald euer Aufbruch möglich ist." Die Stimme und die Augen meines Onkels werden wieder sanft.

Langsam geht er auf mich zu und murmelt: „Das ist das letzte Mal, Taki. Lass dich ansehen."

Still stehe ich da und hebe den Blick, als er mein Kinn mit einem Finger anhebt. Er sieht so aufrichtig traurig aus.

Ich schlucke.

Beinahe zaghaft, als wäre er sich der Sache nicht sicher breitet er die Arme aus und legt sie mir langsam und behutsam um die Schultern und drückt mich an sich.

„Ah... ich spüre es." murmelt er und lässt mich los um an mir herab zu sehen, „Es wird sicher ein wundervolles Kind, Taki. Sei tapfer."

Ich gehe in die Knie.

Ich weine nicht. Stumm nehme ich Abschied von allem was ich liebte. Von allem was ich kannte.

Alles was mir bleibt sind mein Leben, Klaus und mein Kind.

*Das Eastern Country ist Matrilinear, das bedeutet, dass ein Mädchen einem Jungen in der Thronfolge vorgezogen wird.

* * *

Aaaaw... *taki pat pat*


	16. Vergangene Stunden

15. Kapitel: Vergangene Stunden

Wir sind nun schon acht Stunden mit dem Auto gefahren. Suguri und Klaus wechseln sich ab, mich lassen sie nicht ans Steuer.

Die meiste Zeit über habe ich aus dem Fenster gesehen oder vor mich hin gedöst. Es ist sehr still.

Derjenige der gerade nicht fährt schläft.

Müde sehe ich Landschaften nach die wir hinter uns lassen. Ich denke schon gar nicht mehr an das Hauptquartier. Ich denke nicht an all die Soldaten und Menschen die ich zurückgelassen habe. Es ist alles schon so weit weg.

Ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen zu trauern. Ich weiß das wird noch kommen.

Das Auto schaukelt manchmal, wenn die Straßen unebener werden. Das Kind scheint es zu mögen, immerhin hat es die ganze Fahrt lang noch nicht getreten. Vielleicht fühlt es sich auch nur unter meinen Händen wohl, ich habe sie kaum je weg genommen.

Als würde es mich daran erinnern, dass diese Fahrt für einen guten Zweck ist, dass es zum Wohle meines Kindes ist fühle ich mich besser.

Meine Nervosität, meine Sorge ist relativ gering.

Wieder wechseln Klaus und Suguri sich ab, Klaus steigt auf der Rückbank ein und seufzt müde.

„Laut der Karte müssen wir noch achthundert Kilometer fahren..." murmelt er und schließt die Augen.

Schweigend sehe ich ihn an. Was sonst kann ich denn für ihn tun? Zaghaft nehme ich seine Hand in meine und spiele gedankenverloren mit seinen Fingern.

Wir sind nach weiteren dreizehn Stunden endlich angekommen.

Der Kaiser hat uns unter der Hand ein kleines Haus besorgt und es gegen einen gewissen Aufpreis bereits einrichten lassen.

Keiner wird uns niemals sehen, denn das Haus ist gut eine Meile außerhalb der Stadt, gut versteckt in einem kleinen Wäldchen.

Ich muss meinem Onkel danken.

Sogar für Nahrungsmittel wurde bereits gesorgt. Eine gewisse Menge an Grundnahrungsmitteln ist da. Daraus sollte sich was gescheites zubereiten lassen.

Suguri kommt mit zwei Koffern zur Tür herein. Schnell komme ich zu ihm um ihm wenigstens einen Koffer abzunehmen.

„Taki, die Koffer sind schwer...", meint Klaus und drückt mir eine dunkelgraue Tasche in die Arme. Ich bin es weder gewohnt, noch mag ich es ständig so geschont zu werden. Ich fühle mich schon gänzlich schwach und mickrig.

Daher trage ich wenigstens die Tasche ins Gästezimmer. Suguri richtet sich dort für den Moment ein. Später wird das Zimmer erst ein Gästezimmer, wie vorgesehen. Länger werden wir dieses Haus wahrscheinlich eh nicht behalten. Für ein Kind ist das hier viel zu abgelegen. Es wird irgendwann ja mal zur Schule gehen müssen.

Seufzend stelle ich die Tasche ab und gehe wieder zurück zum Auto, wo Suguri mich jedoch ab wimmelt.

„Es gibt nur noch einen schweren Koffer, Taki-sama, Ihr solltet Euch nicht so anstrengen." meint er und bedeutet mir wieder ins Haus zu gehen.

Murrend gehorche ich und überlege, was ich sonst nützliches tun könnte. Immerhin bin ich auch auf der Fahrt gänzlich tatenlos gewesen.

Suchend gehe ich in das große Schlafzimmer, das Klaus, dem Kind und mir zugeteilt ist. Offen gestanden sind wir alle geschockt gewesen, dass Klaus und ich ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer bekamen, doch so schlimm ist es eigentlich gar nicht.

Weder für den späteren Verlauf unserer Beziehung, noch für den jetzigen. Ich werde nicht alleine sein, sollte etwas passieren.

Ich schlucke. So gut und wohl ich mich hier bisher fühlen mag, so sehr sollte mir bewusst sein, dass es eher enden könnte als mir lieb ist.

Ich bin am Ende des sechsten Monats. Zugegeben, mein Kind scheint sehr viel langsamer oder weniger zu wachsen als es normalerweise der Fall wäre, aber irgendwann wird selbst das kleinste Kind geboren.

Ich schlucke erneut. Ich sollte nicht so viel darüber nachdenken. Ich habe zwei erschöpfte Männer da und eine Menge Zeug das einsortiert werden muss. Wo fange ich bloß an?

Nach kurzer Überlegung entscheide ich mich, etwas zu kochen. Klaus und Suguri werden sich wahrscheinlich als erstes Schlafen legen, also habe ich Zeit genug. Außerdem würde es sie wohl stören, wenn ich schon anfinge alles einzuräumen.

Also kochen.

Müßig gehe ich in die Küche und schaue mir mal an, was genau wir denn alles hier haben. Nach wie vor koche ich gerne. Schon früh haben wir Kinder gerne der Köchin zugesehen, wie sie gekocht hat. Eigentlich durften wir das ja gar nicht, aber sie hat uns immer gelassen.

Auch später habe ich hier und da das Kochen gelernt und heute kann ich es immer noch.

Ich muss lächeln.

Als kleiner, verwöhnter Neffe des Kaisers wird einem im großen Palast leicht langweilig. Damals hatte ich Yura noch nicht.

Da bin ich oft stundenlang durch den Palast gelaufen, ohne dort anzukommen, wo ich los gelaufen war. Später habe ich diese Streifzüge mit Yura unternommen.

Mutter hat das ja niemals gern gesehen. Aber auch sie ließ uns, solange wir klein waren.

Später war damit Schluss. Dann kam der Unterricht in allem Möglichen. Von Sprachen aller Art, über alle möglichen Künste, Rechnen, Lesen, Schreiben, und so fort.

Nach einigem Überlegen und Schauen habe ich entschieden etwas Einfaches zu machen. Klaus und Suguri werden in der nächsten Stunde frühestens nicht wach, dennoch sollte ich alles bis dahin fertig haben.

Also suche ich erst mal ein paar Kartoffeln zusammen, etwas anderes Gemüse und schneide alles auf dem großen Schneidebrett.

Wir haben keinerlei Fleisch, welches ich für die beiden machen könnte. Daher werde ich noch eine Portion Reis dazu kochen.

Endlich kocht das Wasser in dem großen Topf und ich fange an, nacheinander das Gemüse hinein zu werfen.

Auch Wirsingkohl tue ich in lange Streifen geschnitten dazu und in kleine Stifte geschnittenen Kohlrabi.

Etwas unzufrieden stelle ich fest, dass wir keine Gewürze haben, aber mit Salz und Pfeffer bin ich auch schon gut dran.

Also schmecke ich schnell alles ab, nehme den Topf vom Herd und decke ihn zu, damit er warm bleibt.

Jetzt widme ich mich dem Reis, den ich schon gewaschen und eingeweicht habe.

Ihn koche ich für etwa fünfzehn Minuten und lasse etwas Butter darin zergehen. Endlich kippe ich den Reis mit in den Topf, damit er schön locker bleibt und der Geschmack des Gemüses sich besser darin entfaltet.

Zufrieden stelle ich den Topf wieder in die hintere Ecke des Herds und decke ihn mit einigen Handtüchern zu.

Damit mir nichts eintrocknet weiche ich den Topf vom Reis ein und spüle ihn und alles andere dann aus, ehe ich endlich aus der Küche raus komme.

Es sind eineinhalb Stunden vergangen, ich bin etwas müde. Wenigstens werde ich jetzt schnell einschlafen und keine Zeit haben, wieder in unangenehme Gedanken zu verfallen.

Obwohl ich mich mal damit auseinander setzen sollte, aber nicht jetzt.

Träge decke ich mich zu und drehe mich auf die Seite. Mein Bett steht auf der linken Seite des Schlafzimmers, Klaus' auf der rechten Seite. Zwischen unseren Betten steht bereits ein kleines Bettchen. Noch ist es nicht bezogen. Es ist leer.

Ich lege den Kopf auf meinen angewinkelten Arm und lege die Hand auf den Bauch. Noch drei Monate.

* * *

Tja, ja, Taki... zeit vergeht!


	17. Zeit

16. Kapitel: Zeit

Ich bin heute Abend zwar schon schlafen gegangen, bin jedoch wieder aufgestanden. Ich konnte nicht einschlafen.

Ich konnte nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Wir sind jetzt seit zwei Tagen hier. Ich fühle mich irgendwie unwohl. Es ist nicht nur die Sehnsucht nach dem was ich verstoßen habe. Es ist nicht nur die Angst vor dem Unbekannten, was mir noch bevorsteht.

Es ist Unwohlsein, tief in meiner Brust. So wie eine Uhr, die laut und regelmäßig wie ein Metronom in meinem Körper tickt und mich daran erinnert, dass meine Zeit begrenzt ist.

Ich weiß gar nicht _wie_ begrenzt.

Sobald die Wehen einsetzen kann es vorbei sein, das sollte ich wissen.

Das hat Dr. Shunyou mir klar gemacht. Doch solange ich es verstecken und verdrängen konnte, solange ich mich nicht direkt damit auseinandersetzen musste war es leicht, die Worte des Arztes zu vergessen.

Doch jetzt...

Jetzt spüre ich mein Kind, wann immer es wach ist und tritt. Ich sehe es wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue.

Ich habe die Hemden und fest sitzenden Hosen gegen weitere Kleidung getauscht.

Ich trage keine wirkliche Umstandskleidung, eher behelfe ich mir mit dem was mir zur Verfügung steht. Daher trage ich ein traditionelles Hemd, welches ich mit einem breiten, langen Obi zusammen halten kann.

Darunter trage ich ein weites Oberteil.

Die Hose die ich trage wird ebenfalls vom Obi gehalten. Andernfalls würde sie gar nicht halten.

Ich fühle mich furchtbar, unansehnlich.

Auf leisen Sohlen schleiche ich ins Wohnzimmer mit dem kleinen Esstisch und nehme ein Blatt Papier zur Hand. Irgendwo sollte auch noch ein Stift zu finden sein.

So leise wie möglich setze ich mich an den Tisch und setze den Stift an, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was ich genau schreiben möchte.

Doch langsam beginnen sich die Zeilen zu füllen. Wort um Wort schreibe ich wahre Dinge, solche die sind und solche die werden...

Als ich lese was ich da schreibe muss ich schlucken. Es trifft mich, dass ich mich mit 20 Jahren schon mit so etwas auseinandersetzen muss.

„Taki?" ich zucke heftig zusammen, als ich Klaus' Stimme von der Tür aus höre. Erschrocken drehe ich mich um.

„Warum schläfst du nicht?" fragt er leise und kommt auf mich zu. Ich sehe, dass er bis vor kurzem geschlafen hat; auf seiner Haut sind rote Abdrücke von Falten in der Decke. Seine Hose ist zerknittert.

„Entschuldige...", murmle ich und lege den Stift weg.

Langsam stehe ich auf und lasse mich von ihm in die Arme schließen. Ich merke, dass ich den Trost jetzt brauche.

„Warum entschuldigst du dich?" fragt Klaus an meinem Ohr, doch ich antworte ihm nicht. Ich spüre seinen Körper so dicht an meinem. Er wärmt mich. Seine Arme schützen mich vor den Wahrheiten die ich nicht mag.

„Du hast etwas geschrieben?" bemerkt er, als er über meine Schulter auf den Tisch sieht. Erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass ich das vielleicht hätte verdecken sollen, doch es ist zu spät.

„Dein letzter Wille?! Taki, was bedeutet das?" vorsichtig schiebt er mich von sich um mich anzusehen, doch anstelle von Worten drücke ich mich an ihn und versuche ihn aus dem Raum zu drängen. Er soll das nicht sehen.

„Nein, Taki. Was soll das?" fragt er dennoch und hält mich fest. Ich kann mich nicht gegen ihn wehren, das weiß ich. Dennoch schiebe ich ihn von mir, was er nicht zulässt.

Sanft lässt er mich ins Leere laufen und drängt mich zum Sofa, wo er sich mit mir hinsetzt.

„Was soll das?" fragt er wieder und hebt mein Kinn an, damit ich ihn ansehe.

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen. Was das soll?

Ich sterbe womöglich in drei Monaten!

Ich habe kaum noch Zeit und das, wo ich endlich einen Grad von Freiheit an seiner Seite erlangt habe.

„Drei Monate...", seufze ich und schließe die Augen. Ich kann es nicht. Fünf verdammte Prozent, das ist viel zu wenig!

„Drei... warte... das? Die Geburt? Taki?" stammelt Klaus unsicher. Er legt die Hände auf meine Schultern.

„Was ist denn? Warum die Geburt, was ist?" ich spüre seine Sorge in jedem einzelnen Wort und doch ist es zu schlimm um es auszusprechen.

Ich schlucke.

„D-du weißt... dass ich... kann nicht...", ich merke wie immer mehr Tränen über meine Wangen fließen, wie meine Worte durch Schluchzen unterbrochen werden.

„Was ist? Was kannst du nicht?" fragt Klaus. Dass ich keine natürliche Entbindung vornehmen kann ist ihm wohl klar.

Dennoch, weiß er nicht alles.

„Es würde mich umbringen. Es kann mich umbringen... Dr. Shunyou sagte... ich... kann nicht...", meine Worte verlieren an Sinn und Zusammenhang.

Stumm lässt Klaus mich weinen, während ich mich an ihm festhalte. Er merkt, dass er nichts tun kann, dass ich mich beruhigen muss.

Doch es fällt mir so schwer. Drei Monate. Vielleicht nur noch drei Monate...

Und wenn doch, wenn ich es doch überlebe? Mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen.

Wenn ich überlebe dann werde ich ein Kind haben. Ein Kind dessen pure Existenz ein reines Wunder ist.

Unwillkürlich legen sich meine Hände auf meinen Bauch. Da ist es. Ganz sicher.

Meine Gedanken sind wirr. Müde lehne ich mich an Klaus und schließe für einen Moment die Augen.

„Es wird eine Operation sein." fange ich monoton an.

Klaus bewegt sich, er bringt mich auf seinem Schoß so zum Liegen, dass ich ihn ansehen kann. Er legt seine Hand auf meine.

„Man kann es nicht aus der Gebärmutter raus schneiden, sonst würde ich bestimmt sterben. Verstehst du?"

Ich sehe, dass er sich Mühe gibt, meinen Worten zu folgen. Ich sehe, dass es ihm große Sorge macht.

Ich selber kann es mir auch nicht vorstellen. Ich will das auch gar nicht.

„Dr. Shunyou hat gesagt, dass man das nicht betäuben kann, weil ich sonst alles Gefühl verliere und die Geburt nicht voran gehen würde. Ich muss das aushalten, ich kann nichts tun." Endlich scheint er begriffen zu haben, was ich noch immer nicht verstehen will. Ich weiß es rein technisch; was es für mich aber eigentlich bedeutet kann und will ich nicht verstehen.

Er legt mir den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, „Sprich nicht weiter." sanft hebt er mich hoch, dass ich um einiges schwerer bin scheint ihm nichts aus zu machen, „So darfst du gar nicht denken. Du wirst das schaffen." beharrt er und geht zum Tisch herüber.

Ich klammere mich an seinen Hals, als er mit einer Hand nach dem Papier greift.

Er sieht es nicht an, sondern geht langsam und bedächtig damit zum Kamin.

„Du wirst das nicht brauchen, Taki. Du wirst es schaffen. Du wirst es sein, der unserem Kind einen Namen gibt." und damit lässt er das Blatt in das Feuerchen fallen, das dort brennt.

* * *

hm... was genau trägt Taki da mit sich herum?  
tief in seinem inneren?  
freu dich auf das nächste kapitel: Namenlose Liebe


	18. Namenlose Liebe

17. Kapitel: Namenlose Liebe

Klaus trägt mich schweigend zurück zum Bett. Das Licht im Wohnzimmer hat er gelöscht. Alles ist ruhig und finster.

Ich weiß, dass ich nichts tun kann, dass meine Sorge egal wie es ausgeht sinnlos ist. Dennoch fällt es mir so schwer, nicht daran zu denken.

Behutsam setzt Klaus sich auf meine Bettkante und sieht auf die Uhr.

„Ich halte dich wach...", stelle ich traurig fest. Ich mache ihm schon so viele Sorgen und Probleme. Er sollte meinetwegen nicht wach bleiben.

„Ich könnte nicht schlafen. Mach dir keine Gedanken." murmelt er leise. Ich greife nach seiner Hand. Als könne er mir einfach davon laufen; mich einfach verlassen.

„Was meintest du, ich würde unser Kind benennen?" frage ich schließlich in die Mondlose Stille.

Es ist ein milder März, dieses Jahr.

„Du sollst ihm einen Namen geben. Mir steht es nicht zu." meint Klaus und ich sehe ihn im fahlen Licht der Sterne leicht lächeln, „Es wird dein Kind sein."

Unsicher umklammere ich seine Hand.

„Aber... es ist doch auch... dein...", fange ich beängstigt an und greife mit meiner freien Hand nach seinem Handgelenk, „Klaus...!"

Was meint er? Wie meint er das, es wäre mein Kind?

„Natürlich ist es auch meines. Aber du bist es, der es austrägt. Du gibst so vieles, während ich dir nur weh getan habe. Dieses Kind ist Zeuge deines Schmerzes. Daher steht es mir nicht zu, ihm einen Namen zu geben." erklärt er.

Seine Worte gefallen mir nicht. Sie bringen mich nur wieder zurück zu meinen Sorgen. Ich will das nicht hören.

Ich ziehe seine Hand näher zu mir, aus Angst er könnte mich alleine lassen.

„Nein... Du hast schon viel eher alles für mich aufgegeben. Du hast dein Land, deine Familie, deine Rechte für mich weggeschmissen. Ich darf dir doch nicht so vieles weg nehmen, ohne dir wenigstens etwas zu geben...", ich werde immer erregter. Ich kann das nicht ertragen.

Warum nur ist unsere Geschichte mit Tränen geschrieben?!

Er steht auf, doch ich werde ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Stur umklammere ich seine Hand, „Geh nicht... bitte...", meine Stimme ist schwach. Er entzieht mir seine Hand und geht ein Paar Schritte weiter ans Fußende des Bettes.

„Nein! Geh nicht..." „Ganz ruhig. Ich bleibe doch bei dir." langsam geht er weiter um das Bett herum und legt sich zu mir.

Mein Herz schlägt wie wild in meiner Brust. Es schlägt so heftig, dass mir die Luft weg bleibt. Es versucht meinen Brustkorb zu sprengen, als enge er es ein.

Vorsichtig schiebt Klaus sich neben mich unter die Decke. Ich drücke mich an ihn, vergrabe das Gesicht an seiner breiten Brust.

Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn er mich verließe. Auch wenn ich nie von jemandem abhängig sein wollte, habe ich schon auf Luckenwalde die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschlossen.

Ich brauche ihn.

Er hat mich in der Hand. Und doch gebe ich mich ihm hin. Lasse ihn tun was er will, weil ich weiß, dass er mich nicht verrät.

Er winkelt unter meinem Kopf seinen Arm etwas an und greift mir sanft in die Haare. Ich werde ihn bitten, sie mir mal zu schneiden. Sie sind schon viel zu lang.

Mit dem anderen Arm greift er um mich herum und legt seine Hand locker auf meine Lenden.

Ich belasse es dabei meine Stirn gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen.

Ich fühle mich wohl, mir ist warm und Klaus' Nähe gibt mir die Geborgenheit die ich tief in mir will.

Ein Tritt lässt mich zusammen zucken, doch es geht vorbei wie es gekommen ist. Müde hebe ich die Hand um die Stelle zu streicheln, die mein Kind getreten hat. Vielleicht beruhigt es sich wieder.

Ich spüre seine Bewegungen, auch wenn es nicht tritt.

Es mag klein sein, aber ich spüre es wie einen Teil von mir. Es ist mein Fleisch und Blut. Wie nie zuvor ist mir die wahre Bedeutung dieser Redensart klar geworden.

Sanft aber bestimmt festigt Klaus seinen Griff in meine Haare, wodurch ich den Kopf in den Nacken lege um ihn anzusehen.

Er lächelt leicht, dann streift er meine Lippen mit seinen, ehe er mich küsst.

Im ersten Moment will ich mich weg drehen, doch er lässt mich nicht. Sehnsüchtig umspielt er meine Zunge. Ich lehne mich in seine Umarmung, lasse mich von ihm leicht auf den Rücken drehen.

Seine Finger spielen mit meinen Haaren, während er mit der anderen Hand meine Flanke streichelt. Ich weiß nicht was er vor hat, wie weit er gehen will. Doch mir fehlt der Wille ihn aufzuhalten.

Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass ich ihn doch auch will.

Wir lösen uns voneinander. Klaus Augen hören nicht auf mich im Dunkeln zu betrachten.

Was er wohl sieht? Was er wohl denkt?

Sachte auf und ab streichend schiebt er seine große warme Hand unter das Hemd, das ich trage.

Ich liege halb auf der Seite, halb auf dem Rücken. Den Kopf auf seinem Arm gebettet, seine Finger gedankenlos in meinen Haaren, kann ich mich nicht dazu bringen meine Augen von ihm zu nehmen.

Doch dann berühren seine rauen Fingerspitzen meine Brustwarze und sofort habe ich seine Hand weg geschlagen.

„Nicht...", stoße ich bestürzt. Es hat weh getan. Wie ein Nadelstich, dessen feurig-kalter Schmerz sich durch meine gesamte Brust zieht.

Erst als Klaus seine Hand an meine Wange legt und mich wieder an sich zieht merke ich, dass ich mich aufgesetzt habe.

„Habe ich dir weh getan?" fragt er leise an meinem Ohr und zieht die Decke weiter über mich.

Ich will erst den Kopf schütteln, merke dann jedoch, dass Klaus genau das nicht hören will.

Er hat bemerkt, dass er mir weh getan hat. Was er will ist meine ehrliche Antwort. Doch die kann und will ich ihm nicht geben.

Er soll sich nicht die Schuld an irgendetwas geben.

Also schweige ich und schließe die Augen.

Müdigkeit fließt durch meine Glieder. Ich merke wie mein Körper schwerer wird. Ich versuche die Augen zu öffnen. Doch es fällt mir so schwer.

„Du wirst müde. Schlaf ruhig." haucht Klaus mir zu. Seine Hände verweilen wo sie waren. Sanft streicht er durch meine Haare. Seine andere Hand findet ihren Platz an meinem Rücken ehe er sie zwischen uns auf meinen Bauch legt.

* * *

soo...  
ist das nicht schön? aber dennoch... was wird in drei monaten passieren?


	19. Die Natur der Wahrheit

18. Kapitel: Die Natur der Wahrheit

Erstaunt stelle ich fest noch immer in Klaus' Armen zu liegen als ich aufwache.

Er schläft wohl noch. Mit geschlossenen Augen hält er mich fest.

Mein Kind tritt mich; ich zucke leicht zusammen und lege die Hand auf die Stelle. Doch es tritt wieder. Ich setze mich etwas auf und reibe auch diese Stelle. Es scheint verstimmt zu sein, denke ich bei mir und schmunzle.

Eine Hand legt sich auf meine. Ich sehe auf.

Klaus hat sich auf den Ellenbogen gelehnt und seine freie Hand auf meine gelegt. Er streicht mit seinen Fingern über meine als auch er das erneute Treten spürt.

„Guten Morgen." sagt er und mir scheint, nicht nur zu mir, sondern auch zu unserem Kind.

Vielleicht mag es ja seine Stimme? Vielleicht spürt es unsere Hände die beschützend auf ihm liegen.

Suguri meinte, es würde schon auf äußere Reize reagieren. Wie Töne.

„Du hättest doch nicht die ganze Nacht bei mir bleiben müssen." murmle ich an Klaus gewandt. Er setzt sich gänzlich auf und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Hätte ich nicht. Aber ich wollte." er lächelt mir schief zu und legt mir eine Hand an die Wange, „Ich darf dich nur so selten berühren, obwohl ich dich so sehr will."

Ich schiebe seine Hand vorsichtig von mir und stehe endgültig auf.

„Wie spät ist es denn?" frage ich ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Wir haben hier keine Uhr.

Klaus hat sich ein Hemd übergestreift und geht auf die Tür zu, wo er sich zu mir umdreht. Ich ziehe noch mein Hemd unter dem Obi zurecht, ehe ich ihm bedeute, dass ich ihm folge.

Er öffnet die Tür und wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Suguri mit einer halbvollen Kanne Kaffee und einem Brotkorb sowie einigen Belägen sitzt.

„Guten Morgen." murmelt er und steht auf. Auch ich wünsche ihm einen Guten Morgen ehe Klaus gleichzieht.

Er setzt sich an einen leeren Platz, wohin ich ihm einen sauberen Teller schiebe, bevor Suguri sich an mich wendet.

„Setzt Euch schon, Taki-sama. Ich bereite Euch einen Tee zu." meint er. Gehorsam und geschlagen setze ich mich neben Klaus an den Tisch.

Soeben ist meine Stimmung erstaunlich abgesunken, wobei ich mich sonst viel souveräner kenne.

Als wäre das nicht schon genug tritt mein Kind mich auch noch. Solche Tage gab es schon häufiger. Tage an denen mein Kind verstimmt war.

„Ich habe gestern Nacht jemanden hier herumlaufen gehört." fängt Suguri mit einem Blick zu mir an.

Ich nicke daher, „Ich konnte nicht schlafen." erkläre ich und nehme dankend die Tasse Tee entgegen, die Suguri mir eingegossen hat.

Ich atme den warmen Dampf ein. Kamille.

„Ich hätte viel eher fragen sollen. Wie steht es mit der Geburt?" fragt Klaus an Suguri gewandt. Dieser wendet sich überrascht an mich, „Ihr habt mit ihm noch nicht darüber gesprochen?"

Ich will etwas sagen, kann jedoch keine Worte finden, also schüttle ich einfach den Kopf.

„Grämt Euch nicht, Taki-sama." meint Suguri und gießt sich noch etwas Kaffee in die Tasse, „Ich habe geahnt, dass dieses Gespräch noch kommen würde." murmelt er dann und schluckt.

Ich beiße in meine trockene Scheibe Brot und trinke etwas Tee hinterher, da ich sonst daran ersticken würde. Mein Hals ist zugeschnürt.

„Dass das Kind nicht auf natürlichem Wege geboren werden kann ist Ihnen klar." stellt Suguri an Klaus gewandt fest. Er nickt.

„Also sollten Sie einen Kaiserschnitt vornehmen?" schlug Klaus in logischer Schlussfolgerung fest und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Ja, so in der Art." murmelte Suguri, „Taki-samas Körper ist nicht für eine Schwangerschaft gemacht. Es läuft seiner natürlichen Anatomie zuwider." Suguri sieht mich an. Ich kann ihm ansehen, dass er sich unwohl fühlt, wenn er über mich spricht.

„Sein Kind ist sehr viel kleiner als es bei einer Frau seines Körperbaus wäre, schlicht weil sein Körper nicht dafür gemacht ist ein Kind auszutragen."

Ich hebe die Tasse an die Lippen und nehme einen Schluck vom Tee. Kamille sollte beruhigen.

„Da er jedoch quasi ständig fruchtbar ist, ist der Uterus viel stärker durchblutet als bei einer Frau. Bei einem Kaiserschnitt wird auch die Gebärmutter aufgeschnitten und so das Kind geboren."

Ich stelle die Tasse weg und stehe eilig auf. Ich kann mich der Tatsachen nicht erwehren, ich kann sie nicht verdrängen. Sie holen mich ein und strecken mich nieder.

„Entschuldigt mich...", rufe ich ehe ich die Tür des Badezimmers hinter mir schließe und mich dagegen lehne.

Durch die geschlossene Tür höre ich Suguri sprechen. Ich würde mein Kind aus eigener Kraft zur Welt bringen müssen. Man könne das Kind nur zur Welt bringen, wenn man die Bauchdecke öffnete. Aus eigener Kraft müsste ich mein Kind aus der Gebärmutter befreien.

Ich presse die Hände auf die Ohren.

Es würde die schmerzhafteste Erfahrung meines Lebens werden. Die gefährlichste noch dazu.

Fünf Prozent. Fünf verdammte Prozent...

„Taki!" ich umklammere die Türklinke, während Klaus versucht die Tür zu öffnen.

Ich habe nicht abgeschlossen. Dennoch stemme ich mich gegen das Holz der Tür und sperre ihn aus.

Endlich gibt er nach und ich lasse die Türklinke los, ehe ich zu Boden sinke. An die Tür gelehnt vergrabe ich das Gesicht in den Händen.

Bald schiebt Klaus die Tür einen Spalt breit auf und legt seine Finger an die Tür, sodass ich sehe, dass ich sie ihm abquetschen würde, wenn ich jetzt versuchte die Tür zu schließen.

Und da er weiß, dass ich das niemals tun würde, weiß er auch, dass ich nun gezwungen bin nach zu geben.

Ich ziehe mich am Wannenrand hoch und stehe wieder auf. Klaus tritt langsam ein und sieht mich an.

Ich kann seinen Blick nicht deuten, etwas fremdes liegt darin.

Als sähe er mich zum ersten Mal mustert er mich. Etwas in mir flüstert mir zu, er sähe mich an als wäre es das letzte Mal. Ich sehe in den Spiegel wo ich sowohl mich als auch ihn sehen kann.

Als könne ich mich so seinem Blick entziehen wie dem Blick der Medusa.

Ich sehe, dass er sich mir nähert. Dass er sich hinter mich stellt und wie ich in den Spiegel sieht. Langsam schlingt er seine Arme um meinen Körper, ehe er meine Handgelenke umfasst und mit dem Daumen über die unebenen Narben reibt.

_Deswegen?_ Ich nicke.

Genau deswegen. Weil ich keine Hoffnung sah, weil ich Angst hatte alleine zu sein. Hilflos.

Bestimmt, ohne mich los zu lassen und dennoch so behutsam als zerginge ich sonst unter seinen Händen führt er mich zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Suguri hat sich zwar nicht vom Fleck gerührt wie mir scheint, doch er sieht mich bedauernd, besorgt an.

Ich hasse diesen Blick.

Er sieht mich an, als führe man mich zu meiner Hinrichtung. Als bedauere er, dass ich ein Verbrechen beging, während er sich dennoch Sorgen um mein Wohl macht.

Ich hasse ihn. Den Blick.

„Ihr müsst es hinnehmen, Taki-sama." murmelt Suguri.

„Ich bin nicht mehr _Taki-sama_. Ich bin Taki. Nur das." bestimme ich und sehe Suguri in die Augen. Ich weiß, dass ich damit etwas in ihm zerschlagen habe.

Ich habe Taki-sama zerschlagen, seinen Shinka.

Doch der bin ich seit nunmehr drei Tagen nicht mehr.

Der Shinka aus der Ersten der acht hohen Familien ist tot. Sein Knight und er sind umgekommen. Für immer verloren.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich kenne... _dich_ seit du ein Kind warst." damit geht er zum Flur, wo er seinen Mantel vom Haken nimmt.

„Ich muss noch einiges besorgen und vorbereiten. Solange die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering ist...", damit nimmt er den Ersatzschlüssel vom Haken und tritt aus der Tür.

* * *

tja... suguri muss sich auch der wahrheit stellen.  
da müssen sie alle durch.


	20. Ein Tag

19. Kapitel: Ein Tag

Meine Zeit wird immer knapper. Ich bin in der 29. Woche. Der rechnerische Geburtstermin ist Anfang Juni.

Ich bin Klaus so dankbar, dass er mich ablenkt. Wir haben den einen oder anderen Spaziergang um unser Haus gemacht, den Wald ein wenig erkundet.

Gleichzeitig hat Suguri schon eine ganze kleine Sammlung von medizinischen Geräten besorgt. Mit den meisten habe ich mich nie auseinander gesetzt, weil sie mir nur noch mehr Angst einjagen würden, als ich ohnehin schon habe.

In der letzten Zeit habe ich Gefallen an warmen Bädern gefunden. Mein Rücken und meine Füße tun weh, das warme Wasser lindert das. Die Haut an meinem Bauch spannt zeitweise ebenfalls. Es ist nicht direkt schmerzhaft, aber unangenehm.

Aus diesem Grunde liege ich im Moment im warmen Wasser.

Meinem Kind scheint es ebenfalls gut zu tun, denn es kommt im Wasser zur Ruhe. Oder ist es nur mein Empfinden? Vielleicht ist es meine eigene Ruhe und Entspannung, die sich auf mein Kind auswirkt?

Langsam wird das Wasser kühl, weshalb ich mich aufsetze und es abfließen lasse, während ich meinen Körper noch einmal warm abspüle.

Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf den Rand der Badewanne, auf den ich schon ein Handtuch gelegt habe und drehe mich herum, sodass ich die Füße außerhalb der Wanne auf ein weiteres Handtuch stellen kann.

Meine Bewegungsfreiheit ist etwas eingeschränkt, ich kann es mir nicht erlauben auf feuchtem Boden aus zu rutschen.

Ich wickle mich in meinen Bademantel, welcher bewusst ein paar Nummern zu groß gewählt ist und sehe in den beschlagenen Spiegel.

Ich habe Klaus immer noch nicht darum gebeten, meine Haare zu schneiden. Ich seufze.

„Klaus!" sofort höre ich seine schweren Schritte und kurz darauf steht er in der Tür.

Er weiß, dass noch nichts schlimmes passiert ist. Er kann es hören wenn ich ihn rufe. Er erkennt es.

„Meine Haare sind schon zu lang. Und sie sind noch feucht." erkläre ich und halte ihm die Schere hin, „Bitte."

Er nickt und streift mir den Bademantel von den Schultern, ehe er ein Handtuch um meine Schultern legt und einen Kamm zur Hand nimmt.

Ruhig und bedächtig schneidet er meine Haare auf eine ansehnliche Länge. Gedankenverloren sehe ich ihm zu.

Betrachte ich sein entspanntes Gesicht, während er schneidet. Hin und wieder treffen sich unsere Blicke um direkt wieder auseinander zu gleiten.

Es ist still zwischen uns.

Etwas von Abschied und Hoffnungslosigkeit liegt in der Luft, wo immer ich hin gehe. So auch hier, im Wald.

Nachdem Klaus meine Haare geschnitten hat sind wir wieder in den Wald gegangen.

Er hat seinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt. Immer wieder sieht er zu mir herüber, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass es mir gut geht. Dass ich nicht einfach umfalle.

Wir kommen an einigen Büschen mit hübschen Blüten vorbei. Einige der Büsche gab es auch auf Luckenwalde. Es ist eine angenehme Erinnerung.

„Stell dir vor, du, unser Kleines und ich, hier. Im Herbst könnten wir Beeren sammeln, was denkst du? Wir könnten sie einkochen und Marmelade daraus machen." fängt er plötzlich an zu reden.

Ich folge seinem Blick.

Ein Busch an dem Hagebutten wachsen werden, dessen zart rosa Blüten sich erst vor Kurzem geöffnet haben.

Etwas weiter ist ein Himbeerbusch mit kleinen Knospen. Etwas weiter hinten ein weiterer Hagebuttenbusch.

Ich will seufzen, ihm sagen, dass das vielleicht niemals passieren wird, dass er uns beide verlieren könnte, doch ich bleibe stumm. Ich sehe ihn an, sehe das traurig-freudige Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Es wird kühl, die Sonne geht unter." murmelt er dann und sieht wieder zu mir.

Sanft berührt er meine Wange, wie um zu sehen, ob ich noch warm genug bin.

Sachte schmiege ich mich an ihn, lehne ich mich in die freundliche Berührung. Ich lasse mich von ihm gegen einen schmalen Baumstamm drücken, ohne dass er mir weh tut.

Er beschlagnahmt meine Lippen und lässt im nächsten Moment wieder von mir ab. Ich sehe ihn lächeln. Er küsst meine Wange, meinen Kiefer.

Ein wohliger Schauer jagt meinen Rücken herab. Ich lege die Hände an seine Schultern.

„Komm. Es wird kühl." sagt er an meinem Ohr wieder und weicht etwas zurück. Ganz ruhig bleibe ich stehen und sehe in den dunkelgrauen Himmel.

Schon wieder ist das Wetter umgeschlagen. Es ist und bleibt ein wechselhafter April.

* * *

sooo...  
es hat ewig gedauert. das war nciht meine schuld.  
Obscuridad Sola hat ein neues betriebssystem bekommen und natürlich tut das nicht so,  
wie es eigentlch soll und so weiter...


	21. Stille

20. Kapitel: Stille

Zuhause erwartet Suguri uns schon mit dem aufgewärmten Abendessen. Es ist eigentlich das Mittagessen gewesen, das ich gekocht habe. Doch ich habe etwas mehr gekocht, um am Abend nicht noch etwas kochen zu müssen.

Ja, ich habe mich ans Kochen gewöhnt. Es ist eine Beschäftigung und nützlich.

Und auf eine langweilige Art und Weise macht es Spaß.

Ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer wo ich einen kleinen Blütenstrauch auf meinen Nachtschrank lege den ich schön fand.

Ich wende mich schon wieder zum Gehen als sich mein Unterleib zusammen zieht. Unangenehm zieht es an meinen Flanken, zieht es im unteren Bereich meines Bauches. Ich schlucke. Panik ist hier nicht angebracht.

Doch es ist wieder vorbei. Es hat einfach wieder aufgehört und ist gegangen wie es gekommen ist. Ob es wohl nur harmlos war?

Ich beschließe mich erst mal nicht zu sehr zu ängstigen, wenn es noch einmal passiert werde ich Suguri fragen, beschließe ich.

Klaus klopft an die Tür und streckt seinen Kopf herein.

„Taki, was machst du da so lange? Komm." meint er und streckt eine Hand nach mir aus. Ruhig und bedächtig komme ich auf ihn zu und gebe ihm meine Hand.

Gemächlich gehen wir an den Esstisch. Doch es hat mir auf den Magen geschlagen. Mir ist nicht nach Essen. Wenn das eben gerade der Anfang vom Ende war, dann kann ich jetzt nichts essen. Doch meine beiden Aufpasser werden das zulassen, dass ich ohne Abendessen ins Bett gehe. Also stochere ich in dem Auflauf herum, hebe etwas auf die Gabel und esse lustlos.

Weder Klaus noch Suguri scheinen sich allzu große Sorgen zu machen. Ich esse ja, also kann es nicht so schlimm sein. Ist es ja auch nicht, hoffe ich.

„Wolfstadt, Sie sollten in den nächsten Tagen auch mal in die Stadt gehen; das Kind wird Kleidung brauchen." merkt Suguri an.

„Dann solltest du etwas neutrales nehmen. Wir wissen ja nicht...", murmle ich leise. Klaus nickt.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Vielleicht solltest du mitkommen?"

„Nein."

Meine Antwort ist klar und wird es auch bleiben. Ich werde in meinem jetzigen Zustand nirgendwohin gehen. Nicht so.

„Stimmt, entschuldige. Dann sollten Sie bei ihm bleiben, denken Sie nicht?" wendet sich Klaus ruhig an Suguri. Dieser nickt zustimmend.

Nach dem Essen gehen Klaus und ich nacheinander Zähne putzen. Suguri meinte, er wolle noch etwas lesen, bevor er schlafen ginge.

Ich bürste meine Haare und wasche mein Gesicht mit kühlem Wasser. Klaus' Hand legt sich warm und groß auf meine Schulter.

„Gehen wir." meint er und ich nicke leicht.

Gemächlich gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer. Klaus bemerkt den kleinen Strauch auf meinem Nachtschrank.

„Du könntest ihn doch in eine Vase tun, oder willst du ihn trocknen lassen?" fragt er und sieht mich fragend an.

„Ich denke ich möchte ihn trocknen." murmle ich. Doch da ist das Ziehen wieder.

Es zieht sich von meinen Lenden bis zur Hüfte vor. Erschrocken lege ich die Hände auf den Bauch. Es ist hart. Es ist alles ganz hart, bis es sich wieder entspannt.

Ich merke wie mein Atem schneller wird.

„Taki? Taki, was ist los?" Klaus hat sich zu mir umgedreht und sieht mich besorgt an.

„Ruf Suguri...", bitte ich und setze mich auf mein Bett. Es ist wieder vorbei, so schnell wie es kam. Doch es macht mir Sorgen.

Suguri ist direkt hergekommen und ich meine einen Hauch Panik in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben. Doch er ist ruhig geblieben.

„Nein, nein, zum Glück noch nicht." meint er auf die Frage, ob es denn ernst wäre, „Das sind sogenannte Senkwehen." erklärt er und sieht auf einen kleinen Kalender.

„Aber du bist viel zu früh. Das macht mir Sorgen."

Ich schlucke.

Das schlimmste wäre, wenn ich das hier überleben würde, mein Kind mir aber vor den Augen ersticken würde. Sollte es so bald geboren werden, wird es nicht Atmen können erklärt Suguri. Die Lungenreifung dauere bis zur 35. Woche, bis dahin dürfe das Kind nicht geboren werden.

Ich lege eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Man kann nichts tun." murmelt Suguri noch und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Leg dich vorerst hin und versuch zu schlafen, wahrscheinlich geht es wie es gekommen ist."

Damit steht er auf und geht aus dem Raum.

Klaus kniet sich neben meinem Bett hin und umfasst meine Hände.

Stumm sieht er mich an und bringt mich sanft zum Liegen ehe er mich zudeckt und auf die Kante meines Bettes setzt.

Langsam schließe ich tatsächlich die Augen und drifte in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

oh je... hoffentlich wird das  
nicht zum problem...  
*gänseblümchen zupft* er überlebt, er stirbt, er überlebt, er stirbt...


	22. Schweigen

21. Kapitel: Schweigen

Seit einer Woche habe ich manchmal Senkwehen. Das Spannen und Ziehen meiner Haut ist auch nicht besser geworden.

Ich habe Angst. Klaus gibt sich zuversichtlich, dass wir das irgendwie hin bekommen, doch auch er macht sich Sorgen.

An manchen Tagen liegen wir nur zusammen im Bett und genießen das wenige an Zeit was uns noch bleibt. Vielleicht wird ja alles gut gehen, vielleicht überlebe ich ja.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

In letzter Zeit kochen Klaus und ich manchmal zusammen, als hingen wir zusammen wie zwei Kirschen.

Wir wollen uns nicht voneinander trennen.

Klaus ist nicht in die Stadt gefahren. Wir könnten das erledigen, sobald mein Kind geboren ist.

Ich habe nur gelächelt und mich gezwungen nicht zu weinen.

Ich habe solche Angst, mein Kind niemals kennen zu lernen. Nicht zu wissen wie es aussieht.

„Hast du schon einen Namen?" fragt Klaus und reicht mir das Öl. Ich schwenke es kurz und gieße etwas davon in die aufgeheizte Pfanne.

„Nein. Wir wissen ja nicht, ob es ein Sohn oder eine Tochter wird." merke ich an und strecke die Hand nach dem geschnittenen Gemüse aus, welches Klaus mir herüber reicht.

„Trotzdem. Hast du eine Idee, wie du es nennst wenn es ein Sohn wird? Oder wenn es eine Tochter wird?" hakt Klaus nach und geht die Kartoffeln waschen ehe er sie schält.

Ich schweige.

Mir ist kein Name eingefallen, weder für ein Mädchen, noch für einen Jungen. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas passt.

„Was meinst du?" frage ich Klaus daher und lächle ihm etwas unbeholfen zu.

„Es ist deine Aufgabe. Du kannst ihm ja noch einen Namen geben, wenn du es ansiehst." meint Klaus und reicht mir das Messer.

„Ich kümmere mich um den Salat, mach das doch eben fertig...", meint er und geht ans Gemüse, woher er ein Paar Tomaten nimmt.

Ich fange an die Kartoffeln zu schneiden und kippe sie zum restlichen Gemüse in der Pfanne.

„Klaus... irgendwann, wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann...", fange ich unsicher an, „werden wir zusammen irgendwo anders leben, mit unserem Kind."

Ich ziehe eine Schublade auf woher ich einen Kochlöffel zum Umrühren nehme.

Klaus hält in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Wir müssen irgendwie Geld verdienen. Irgendwo wohnen...", langsam dreht er sich zu mir um und nickt.

„Wir könnten weiter in die Stadt ziehen." murmelt er und legt das Messer weg, „Die Küste ist ja am anderen Ende der Stadt. Vielleicht finden wir dort ein nettes Haus?"

Langsam nimmt er das Messer wieder zur Hand und schneidet weiter den Salat, während ich mich wieder dem Gemüse zuwende.

„Seien wir ehrlich. Wir haben kein Geld um ein Haus zu kaufen. Keines das groß genug für ein Kind wäre." muss ich anmerken.

„Wir nehmen einen Kredit auf." schlägt Klaus vor, doch ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Einen Kredit müssten wir mit Zinsen zurückzahlen. Wo sollen wir das Geld denn hernehmen, mit einem Kind?" ich wende mich zu ihm um nachdem ich die Pfanne vom Herd genommen habe.

„Wir verkaufen dieses Haus." fängt Klaus an, „Vielleicht finde ich ja einen Beruf, dann kannst du dich um das Kleine kümmern, bis es zur Schule geht. Dann kannst du Vormittags arbeiten."

„Und als was, bitteschön? Wir sind ehemalige Soldaten, außer unserer militärischen Ausbildung haben wir nichts! Wer würde uns denn nehmen?" wende ich ein.

Wie sähe das denn aus? Zwei junge Männer und ein Neugeborenes. „_Guten Tag, ich würde mich gerne bei ihnen um eine Arbeitsstelle bewerben, wenn's geht so, dass ich nachmittags nach Hause gehen kann. Ich bin ehemaliger Soldat und habe aus familiären Gründen meinen Dienst aufgeben müssen..."_

Nicht einmal wohltätige Organisationen würden eine _Familie_ wie uns unterstützen.

Ehe wir's uns versehen hätten, wird man uns das Kind weggenommen haben, es in ein Kinderheim stecken. An irgendeine reiche Familie – eine richtige Familie – geben, die es adoptiert.

Es wird niemals wissen was für ein Wunder es ist. Es wird niemals wissen, dass es richtige Eltern hat, die bereit waren alles, auch ihr Leben, für es aufzugeben.

Mir wird schlecht.

Das will ich nicht, eher ziehe ich mein Kind unter der Brücke auf, als es wegzugeben.

„Wir finden schon Arbeit. Wenn's sein muss arbeite ich auf dem Bau. Wir können vielleicht ein kleines Geschäft aufmachen und etwas verkaufen...", Klaus legt mir eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Wir könnten Rosen züchten, wie meine Familie das früher tat. Wir könnten Blumengestecke anfertigen und Sträuße. Oder ein kleines Restaurant aufmachen, kochen können wir ja." er hält mir den Löffel mit dem Dressing für den Salat vor den Mund.

Ich probiere es, nicke Klaus zu und wende mich wieder zum Herd um.

Das Abendessen ist still verlaufen. Keiner von uns hätte ein Gespräch anfangen können. Wir alle wussten genau, dass es Sorgen und Schwierigkeiten geben wird. Wir alle wussten aber auch, dass sie auszusprechen uns nicht helfen würde.

Viel eher würde es unsere Ruhe zerstören. Dennoch, so können wir nicht weiter machen.

Immer wieder haben wir uns angesehen, immer wieder dem anderen in die Augen gesehen, wie eine Stumme Aufforderung, endlich die Sachen beim Namen zu nennen.

Doch das Schweigen blieb.

Voller Unruhe liege ich seit Stunden im Bett. Ich will mich hin und her wälzen. Doch ich bleibe still liegen. Ich weiß wie leicht Klaus aufwachen könnte. Er würde sich Sorgen machen und das will ich nicht.

Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und sehe gegen die Wand.

Zwischen ihr und meinem Bett ist kaum Platz. Es reicht gerade zum Aufstehen. Ich strecke die Hand danach aus und streife mit meinen Fingern die Tapete.

Eine schlichte, cremefarbene Tapete.

Langsam rutscht meine Hand an der Wand herab, bis sie den Boden streift. Dann hebe ich sie wieder und lege sie an die Wand, ehe ich die Hand in die Decke hülle, unter der ich liege. Was mein Kind wohl wird? Ein Sohn, eine Tochter? Sieht sie aus wie ich, oder wie Klaus?

Ich weiß, dass ich mir meine Fragen noch nicht beantworten kann. Es ist noch viel zu früh.

Seufzend schließe ich die Augen und denke nicht mehr darüber nach.

Ich denke an etwas sicheres. An die Vergangenheit. An all die Jahre die ich vor Klaus und Luckenwalde verbracht habe.

Ich denke auch an den Tod meiner Mutter.

Wie weit entfernt sie mir scheint. Ihr Schatten ist verblasst, ihr sanftes Lächeln verflogen. Was mir geblieben ist, ist die Erinnerung an dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Ich habe nie verstanden, was das für ein Funkeln war, doch ich habe es gemocht.

Ich frage mich, wie sie reagiert hätte, wenn sie das hier noch erlebt hätte.

Ob sie ärgerlich geworden wäre? Mich verstoßen hätte?

Oder ob sie mich getröstet hätte, mir geholfen hätte.

Mir fällt ein, dass Klaus auch seine Familie besuchen könnte. Irgendwann, wenn wir sicher wären. Dann könnte er seine Schwester wieder sehen.

Schon auf Luckenwalde merkte ich, dass er an ihr hängt. Wahrscheinlich vermisst er sie, ohne auch nur ein Wort über sie zu verlieren.

* * *

tja leute. die Entscheidung ist gefallen.  
auf welchem Ergebnis das Gänseblümchen verblieben ist, erfahrt ihr in  
kapitel 26.


	23. 25 April 1930

22. Kapitel: 25. April 1930

Es ist ein ruhiger Vormittag. Gestern Nacht bin ich wieder durch das Ziehen wach geworden, aber es ist vorbei gegangen.

Klaus und ich sind wieder spazieren gegangen.

Es regnet, doch es ist noch warm. Ich hatte noch nie ein Problem mit Regen.

Wir gehen zwischen den vereinzelten Bäumen entlang. Hier, auf der westlichen Seite des Hauses ist der Wald sehr offen. Man kann hier leicht hindurch gehen. Vereinzelt liegen alte Baumstämme am Boden. Sie sind schon ganz zerfressen und abgetragen, von Wind und Wetter.

In ihnen wachsen Pilze und Moose.

Wir schweigen beide. Es ist so ein Schweigen, dem nichts hinzu zu fügen ist. Wir haben einfach nichts, was wir uns sagen sollten. Es ist gut, wie es ist.

Still lächeln wir uns gegenseitig zu, halten uns aneinander fest. Klaus' Blicke die immer wieder über mich hinweg ziehen um zu meinen Augen zurück zu kehren, lassen mich wissen, dass ich sicher bin. Wenn ich jetzt an die drei Monate vor unserer Abreise denke muss ich lächeln.

Es hat sich nichts geändert. Noch immer ist er bei mir.

„Klaus...", fange ich leise an. Meine Stimme geht beinahe im Regen unter. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll und sehe ihn einfach nur an, während er darauf wartet, dass ich weiter spreche.

Ich will ihm danken, irgendwie, doch meine Worte können nie genug sagen, auch wenn ich ein Buch schreiben würde.

Also sehe ich ihn nur weiterhin an. Er lächelt mir zu, als hätte er mich auch stumm verstanden. Doch er sieht nur, dass ich lebe, dass ich da bin. Für den Moment scheint ihm das zu reichen, um glücklich zu sein.

Ich mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lehne die Stirn an seine Brust.

Leicht drängt sich mir die Frage auf, was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn ich ihn nie kennen gelernt hätte. Wenn ich nie auf Luckenwalde angenommen worden wäre und ihm nie begegnet wäre. Wenn seine Familie vor nunmehr zwölf Jahren nicht unser Land besucht hätte.

Ich wäre niemals schwanger geworden, hätte meine Truppen durch den Krieg geführt. Hätte ich etwas erreicht? Oder etwas verloren?

Wären meine Männer vor meinen Augen zu Ruhm und Ehre gekommen, oder zu Leid und Verderben? Hätte Eurote uns beschützt, oder hätten wir es alleine geschafft?

Welchen Sinn haben all meine Fragen? Bereue ich es?

Hätte ich, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, irgendetwas verändert? Ich weiß mir keine Antwort darauf.

Ich hätte mir so viel Sorge, so viel Leid erspart. Doch was würde mir das bringen? Ich wäre nach wie vor eingefangen in meiner Pflicht als Shinka meines Landes.

Ich hebe den Blick, sehe Klaus an.

Es regnet noch immer. Meine Haare kleben an den Seiten meines Gesichts, meine Kleidung ist nass.

Langsam und unwillig lasse ich ihn los um etwas weiter zu gehen, als erneut das Ziehen durch meinen Unterleib jagt. Unter leisem Aufstöhnen schlinge ich die Arme um den Körper.

„Es geht... es geht...", murmle ich während ich mich wieder aufrichte, da ich mich zusammen gekrümmt hatte.

„Taki, wir sollten vielleicht langsam nach Hause gehen, meinst du nicht?" meint Klaus während er einen Arm um meine Schultern legt.

Ich nicke nur und lasse mich von ihm zurück durch den Wald führen.

Vorsichtig hebt Klaus mich über die Äste hinweg, die uns im Weg liegen.

„Hier ist es feucht, lauf bitte vorsichtig...", murmelt er und umfasst meine Hand. Kurz darauf rutscht er aus und ich ziehe ihn am Arm, sodass er auf den Knien landet.

„Ja, Klaus. Lauf bitte vorsichtig." schmunzle ich und zerre ihn wieder auf die Füße.

Er lacht etwas und geht mit mir weiter. Tatsächlich sammeln sich immer mehr Pfützen am Boden. Er ist durchweicht von Blättern und Schlick.

Wir werden unsere Schuhe trocknen und putzen müssen sobald wir zurück sind.

Auch unsere Kleidung werden wir aufhängen und trocknen müssen.

Ich beschließe ein Bad zu nehmen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe.

Endlich sind wir wieder im Trockenen. Kommentarlos unter Suguris irritiertem Blick gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer um uns um zu ziehen.

Netterweise hilft Klaus mir mit dem Obi, da es für mich etwas kompliziert ist, ihn hinter meinem Rücken zusammen zu binden.

Hinter mir verweilt er und legt die Arme um mich. Er vergräbt das Gesicht an meinem Hals. Ich schaudere leicht als er meinen Nacken küsst.

Das Ziehen kehrt zurück. Klaus' Arme schlingen sich enger um mich, bis es vorbei ist. Ich drehe mich in seiner Umarmung zu ihm um.

„Lass uns kochen. Es ist bald Zeit." murmle ich und entwinde mich ihm.

Wir haben uns für eine Suppe entschieden. Es ist recht kühl geworden, es regnet immer noch und eine Suppe wärmt.

„Da muss noch Ingwer rein...", murmle ich und gehe an unsere Gewürze. Inzwischen habe ich Suguri gebeten uns welche aus der Stadt mitzubringen.

„Findest du?" fragt Klaus und probiert etwas von der Suppe, „Die ist doch schon sehr würzig, oder?"

„Die isst man doch mit Brot, natürlich muss sie würzig sein." gebe ich zurück, während ich nach einer frischen Ingwerknolle suche.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir überhaupt Ingwer haben?"

„Nein... ich habe es gehofft..." antworte ich und fange an nach einer Alternative zu suchen, finde jedoch auch nichts, was passen könnte.

„Dann lassen wir das jetzt so und nehmen das Graubrot, was denkst du?" schlägt Klaus vor und deutet zum Brotkasten.

Ich nicke und öffne den Hängeschrank, woher ich die Suppenteller nehmen will, doch Klaus kommt mir zuvor.

Mit Leichtigkeit nimmt er drei Teller aus dem Schrank und stellt sie neben den Herd. Ich werfe ihm einen leicht säuerlichen Blick zu, lächle jedoch wieder, sobald er den Brotkasten öffnet um das Brot zu schneiden.

Mit einer Suppenkelle verteile ich die Suppe auf die Teller und gehe schnell ans Besteck um die Löffel heraus zu nehmen.

Inzwischen hat Klaus auch schon ein paar Scheiben Graubrot abgeschnitten und in den Brotkorb getan, den wir auf den Tisch stellen werden.

Ich nehme ihm den Korb ab und nehme einen Teller in die freie Hand. Beides stelle ich auf den Tisch und gehe zurück um die anderen beiden Teller zu hohlen, als ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen über mich hereinbricht.

Ich spüre wie ich in die Knie gehe, wie meine Knie am Boden aufschlagen ehe ich mich irgendwo festhalten kann.

„Taki!" Klaus ist bei mir und fängt meinen Sturz ab, ehe ich mir was tun kann. Mein Herzschlag steigert sich. Das hier war anders.

Das hier hat weh getan, es war intensiver als das Ziehen zuvor.

(Illustration: art/Time-s-up-359290365)

„Was hast du, Taki?!" Klaus' Hand legt sich beschützend auf meinen Hinterkopf während ich den Kopf in den Nacken lege um ihn anzusehen.

Ich greife in den Stoff seines Hemdes. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen.

„Klaus...", ein Seufzen entkommt mir.

„Taki? Ist... ist es...?" seine Sorge durchdringt seine Worte und hüllt mich ein wie ein Schleier. Ich lehne mich weiter an ihn, während meine freie Hand ihren Weg an meinen Bauch findet.

„Ich liebe euch" hauche ich und beuge mich vor um ihn zu küssen.

Es könnte unser letzter Kuss sein. Vorsichtig geht er auf den Kuss ein. Seine Lippen umspielen meine mit einer solchen Zärtlichkeit. Ich spüre es am Zittern seiner Hände, dass er voller Sorge und doch voll leidenschaftlicher Zuneigung ist.

Er hat meine Worte verstanden. _Ich liebe euch_.

Nicht nur ihn, auch unser Kind. Es ist nichts schlechtes dabei, es ist gut. Ich fühle mich so sicher in seinen Armen.

Wieder durchzieht mich dieser Schmerz, der sich zwischen meinen Beinen sammelt und nach Oben ausstrahlt. Er durchläuft meine Beine ebenso wie er sich durch meinen Rücken zieht als ich mich krümme.

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und kann so die Schmerzenslaute unterdrücken.

Ich spüre wie Klaus' Griff sich verfestigt als er mich an sich zieht und hoch hebt.

„Suguri!"

Vorsichtig schlängelt er sich mit mir in den Armen durch die Tür. Er wirkt so panisch während ich mich ganz ruhig und leicht fühle.

Ohne Umwege trägt Klaus mich in unser Schlafzimmer, wo er mich auf mein Bett legt. Ich drehe den Kopf leicht zur Seite, sodass ich den kleinen, vertrockneten Strauch sehen kann, den ich vor Kurzem mitgenommen habe.

Aber es ist... doch noch... viel... zu früh...

Beunruhigt stemme ich mich auf die Ellenbögen und sehe zu Klaus herüber.

„Heute... der wievielte ist heute?" frage ich aufgelöst.

Es ist doch noch April!

„Es ist der fünfundzwanzigste..." da tritt auch in Klaus' Augen der Schrecken. Es ist zu früh. Viel zu früh!

„Nein...!" mein Schrei erstirbt als ich mir die Hände auf den Mund schlage. Das darf nicht sein, es darf noch nicht so weit sein...

Endlich stößt Suguri die Tür auf. In der Hand hat er eine Schachtel und einige Flaschen. Ich schüttle zittrig den Kopf.

„Taki, es ist noch viel zu früh. Du bist in der 34. Woche!" ruft er während er die Schachtel öffnet.

Erneut zieht sich mein Unterleib zusammen. Ich drehe mich leicht auf die Seite und vergrabe mein Gesicht im Kissen. Ich bekomme es mit der Angst zu tun.

Still beiße ich die Zähne zusammen bis der Schmerz vergeht.

„Es ist zu spät. Wir können nichts mehr tun...", stößt Suguri plötzlich hervor, „Deine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt."

* * *

jetzt geht's los.  
tragt diesen tag schonmal in eure kalender, als takis todestag, oder die geburtstunde seines kindes...


	24. Das Schlachtfeld

23. Kapitel: Das Schlachtfeld

Ich spüre es, wie es feucht sich zwischen meinen Beinen sammelt, sich in den Stoff meiner weiten Hose saugt.

Suguri nimmt die Sache in die Hand. Eilig löst er den Knoten des Obi in meinem Rücken und wickelt ihn ab.

Locker fällt mein Hemd mir vom Körper. Ich richte mich etwas auf und streife es ab. Schnell kniet sich Klaus hinter mich und nimmt mir das Hemd aus der Hand.

„Zieh das auch aus." befiehlt Suguri und gehorsam ziehe ich auch das weite Hemd darunter aus. Klaus zieht mich vorsichtig an seine Brust, während ich mir nun auch die Hose von den Hüften streife. Das Fruchtwasser durchnässt den Stoff, der durch die Feuchtigkeit dunkel wirkt.

Schnell zieht Klaus die Decke über meine Beine.

Mit der nächsten Wehe kommt wieder der Schmerz. Ich zwinge mich ruhig zu bleiben, lehne mich in Klaus' Umarmung.

„Legen Sie sich mit ihm hin." befiehlt Suguri. Klaus lehnt sich an den Kopfteil des Bettes, während er mich vorsichtig an seine Brust zieht, sodass ich an ihn gelehnt liegen kann.

Suguri setzt sich rasch auf die Bettkante und tastet meinen Unterleib ab.

Er murmelt etwas, was ich nicht verstehe. Immer wieder schüttelt er den Kopf und tastet nochmal.

„Ich mache mir etwas Sorgen. Wie gesagt, ist es unter normalen Umständen noch zu früh. Daher sollte das Kind eigentlich noch in Steißlage sein, also mit den Füßen nach vorn." die Bedeutung seiner Worte schlägt sich mir sofort in den Sinn.

Wenn es nicht kopfunter ist, kann es nicht geboren werden. Das wäre mein sicherer Tod.

„Ich meine zwar hier den Kopf ertasten zu können, aber ich bin nicht sicher." fügt Suguri mit einem leichten Tasten hinzu, wo der Kopf sein sollte.

„Klaus...", ich hebe sachte die Hand und lege sie auf seinen Arm, mit dem er mich fest hält, „wenn... wenn es...", ich schlucke, „wenn ich sterbe, dann bitte, bitte...", er schüttelt den Kopf während er meine Wange streichelt, „bitte sag nichts. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du es unserem Kind nie erzählst, bitte! Es soll sich keine Schuld geben." weiterhin schüttelt er den Kopf und beugt sich über mich.

So Leid es mir tut, meine Chancen sind schlecht, egal wie man es sieht.

Der Schmerz kehrt zurück. Ich halte es kaum aus, ich will schreien, doch zwinge ich mich, still zu sein. Ich weiß, dass ich Klaus nur noch mehr Sorgen machen würde.

„Taki, keiner außer uns wird dich hören." Suguri legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Hier geht es nicht um deinen Stolz oder unsere Sorge. Du musst das hier überleben, hast du verstanden? Es wird dich keiner hören, es ist in Ordnung."

Ich sehe ihn an. Meine Augen sind feucht, ich sehe nur noch verschwommen, während sich der Schmerz durch meinen Körper zieht.

Erst als es nach lässt entspanne ich meinen Kiefer.

Neben uns bereitet Suguri den Eingriff vor.

„Taki, ich brauche einen Arm." erklärt er und zieht meinen linken Arm zu sich. Schnell nimmt er eine Spritze zur Hand und zieht sie mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit auf.

„So, das ist ein Beruhigungsmittel." erklärt er und injiziert das Medikament, „Es wird bald wirken." verspricht er ehe er die Spritze absetzt und zur Seite legt.

Seine Handgriffe sind eilig und zeugen von Hast, doch sie sind auch auf eine erfahrene Art und Weise ruhig.

Ist es weil er schon so viele Menschen unter seinen Händen hat sterben sehen? Weil er die blutigen Wunden derer gesehen hatte, die vom Schlachtfeld kamen?

Schon wenige Minuten später kommt die nächste Wehe. Ich ringe um Luft und trotz des Beruhigungsmittels kämpfe ich um meine Sinne.

„Keiner hört dich, es ist in Ordnung, Taki." höre ich Suguri wieder sagen. Ich keuche auf, krümme mich zusammen und werfe den Kopf in den Nacken.

Ich spüre Klaus' sanfte Hände an meinen Schultern, wie er meine Schultern leicht massiert, meine Arme streichelt.

Tränen laufen über meine Wangen.

Immer wieder erinnere ich mich, dass ich bereit bin den Schmerz zu ertragen. Das hier ist für mein Kind.

„Taki, hör zu. Du bekommst jetzt eine örtliche Betäubung, mehr kann ich dir nicht geben. Wenn du merkst, dass du bewusstlos wirst, versuch so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, damit wir dir helfen können, verstanden?" wendet sich Suguri an mich und ich nicke schwach.

Bald spüre ich den Einstich an meiner Hüfte. Es ist erträglich.

Ich versuche die Minuten zu zählen.

Ich komme bei sechs an, als ich die nächste Wehe spüre, allerdings etwas schwächer. Was bleibt ist der unangenehme Druck, der sich durch meinen Unterleib zieht.

Ich versuche so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, während Suguri die Haut desinfiziert.

Doch ich kann nichts gegen die langsam aufkeimende Panik tun, die sich in mir ausbreitet. Er wird schneiden. Sehr bald.

Ich kann nichts tun, kann mich weder wehren noch weglaufen. Es muss sein.

Ich merke, dass ich weine.

Leises Schluchzen kommt mir über die Lippen, während ich mich winde. Ich spüre wie sich meine Panik tief in meiner Brust festsetzt.

Ich zittere.

„Ich fange an." verkündet Suguri dann und lässt mir einen kurzen Moment um mich darauf gefasst zu machen.

Ich kralle meine Finger in Klaus' Ärmel, sehe zu ihm herauf.

Zuerst ist da Druck. Dann Schmerz. Es ist so ein kaltes Gefühl, so ein nadelspitzes Schmerzen, dort wo Suguri die Haut durchtrennt.

Ich atme tief ein, versuche die Augen offen zu halten. Doch je heftiger mein Atem wird desto unschärfer wird mein Blickfeld.

„Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig." murmelt Klaus sowohl zu mir als auch zu sich selbst.

Ich komme mir fast schon komisch vor, dass ich beruhigend seinen Unterarm streichle. Mein Hals wird trocken.

Wieder flammt der Schmerz in meinem Unterleib auf. Ich kann den Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Zwar zwinge ich mich ruhig zu bleiben, winde mich jedoch aufs Neue in Klaus' Armen.

Meiner Kehle entgehen weitere Schmerzenslaute, ich beiße die Zähne zusammen.

Erst als der Schmerz endlich nachlässt komme ich wieder zu Atem. Ich fühle mich wie ein Ertrinkender als ich immer wieder nach Luft schnappe.

Klaus streicht mir sanft die Haare aus der Stirn. Er sieht mich unentwegt an.

„Es ist in Ordnung, es ist gut. Es liegt richtig, du bist schon in der Übergangsphase, Taki." verkündet Suguri sichtlich erleichtert.

Klaus streichelt meine Wange. Immer wieder scheint er etwas sagen zu wollen, doch ihm fehlen die Worte.

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf während er so unendlich erleichtert wirkt.

Die fünf Prozent die ich habe, habe ich sicher. Ich kann das hier überleben.

Wieder kommt eine Wehe, wieder kommt der Schmerz. Es ist unbeschreiblich, ich werfe den Kopf in den Nacken und schreie auf.

Ich bäume mich auf, ohne das es nachlässt. Trotz meiner zusammengebissenen Zähne kann ich den Schrei nicht dämpfen. Langsam lässt es nach.

Ich stöhne auf und hole Atem. Mir ist leicht schwindelig.

„Sehr gut, es geht voran!" höre ich Suguri sagen und spüre wie sich tatsächlich mein Unterleib wieder zusammen zieht.

Es geht schneller, es wird schlimmer.

Ich kann nicht mehr.

Müde lehne ich die Stirn gegen Klaus' Unterarm. Ich bemühe mich meine Atmung aufrecht zu erhalten, doch mein Körper scheint zu protestieren.

Ausgehend von meinem Unterleib wo sich der betäubte Schnitt befindet, über die Muskeln meines Unterkörpers bis zu meinem Kopf zieht sich ein dumpfer Schmerz.

Ich kann nur müde aufstöhnen, als die nächste Wehe kommt.

„Taki! Es fängt an, komm schon!" Suguri sieht mich eindringlich an, während ich mich unter Schmerzen krümme.

Der Druck wird schier unerträglich. Dennoch spanne ich meine Muskulatur an und beuge mich vor. Klaus' Hände verweilen beruhigend an meinem Rücken, streicheln mich.

Ich glaube in Atemnot zu geraten, als mein Schrei erstirbt. Ich keuche atemlos. Erschöpft falle ich zurück in Klaus' Arme. Meine Kehle fühlt sich rau an, die Atemzüge tun weh.

Doch schon kommt die nächste Wehe, wieder kehrt der Druck zurück.

Ich beuge mich wieder vor und umklammere das Laken bis ich meine eigenen Fingernägel in den Handflächen spüre. Ich spanne mich an, verkrampfe mich fast.

Mein Körper protestiert. Zwischen meinen Beinen spüre ich den Schmerz, während ich hoffe mein Kind zur Welt bringen zu können.

„Nicht aufhören! Hör nicht auf!" befiehlt Suguri. Er streift behutsam meine verkrampfte Hand, „Mach weiter, ich sehe den Kopf!"

Mit der nächsten Wehe überrollt mich der Schmerz, die Erschöpfung, doch ich habe Suguri gehört. Ich darf nicht aufgeben, noch nicht.

Unter atemlosen Schreien krümme ich mich erneut, während ich Klaus' Arme um meine Schultern spüre. Wie er mir Halt gibt, mich stützt.

„Sehr gut, Taki. Sehr gut, weiter!" wie durch einen dichten Nebel dringt Suguris Stimme zu mir. Wieder höre ich mich schreien, spüre ich wie Klaus' Hände meine umfassen.

An meinem Ohr flüstert er etwas. Ich kann ihn nicht verstehen. Ich spüre seinen warmen Atem an meinem Hals.

Ich kann die Augen nicht mehr offen halten. Langsam wird alles schwarz...

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA  
ich kill euch! ich kill Taki!  
fufufufuf... XD


	25. Ein Name

24. Kapitel: Ein Name...

„Taki, öffne die Augen, Taki! Wach auf!" ich kann nicht.

Wie gelähmt drifte ich ab, irgendwohin, in eine tiefe, namenlose Schwärze.

„Atme! Bitte, Taki, Atme doch!" wie mit einem Ding, einem fallenden Körper spielen Hände mit mir, stoßen mich hierhin und dort hin. Doch halten können sie mich nicht.

„Taki, bitte. Bring es zu Ende, bitte!" jemand streichelt meine Wange, „Es ist unser Kind, Taki. Bitte, für das Kind!"

Ich weiß. Ich habe ein Kind, ich muss es zur Welt bringen, ich muss es ertragen.

Umfangen vom dichten Nebel der Erschöpfung zwinge ich mich die Augen zu öffnen.

„Taki...", haucht Klaus und wischt mir mit einem feuchten Lappen über die Stirn, „komm, nur noch ein Wenig."

„Der Kopf ist raus, Taki. Der Rest geht leichter, versprochen." ich spüre Suguris Hände an meiner linken Hand.

Doch als die nächste Wehe kommt fehlt mir die Kraft etwas zu tun.

„Streng dich an Taki, bitte!" Suguris Stimme kippt zur Verzweiflung.

„Es tut...", wimmere ich schwach, „Es tut mir Leid...", endlich vergeht der Schmerz wieder. Alles ist dumpf und taub.

„Nein!" Klaus hebt mich etwas an und hält mir ein kleines Schälchen mit Wasser an die Lippen, „Trink, bitte."

Vorsichtig lässt er das Wasser in meinen Mund laufen und ich schlucke. Es ist so kühl, es lindert meine Schmerzen, es beruhigt.

Bald kommt der Schmerz zurück. Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und sehe Klaus in die Augen solange ich kann.

Meine Muskeln schmerzen, ich strenge mich an. Tatsächlich scheint es leichter zu gehen, da Suguri mich unterstützt, doch es tut so weh.

Ich stoße atemlose Schreie aus, während der Schmerz über mich hinweg rollt.

„Noch etwas, es ist fast vorbei!" ruft Suguri. Ich drücke den Rücken durch und umklammere Klaus' Unterarme um nicht den Halt zu verlieren, als es endlich aufhört.

Ich ringe um Luft als ein unfassbar schwaches Wimmern an meine Ohren dringt.

Ich zwinge mich die Augen zu öffnen.

Ich sehe wie Suguri es in ein Handtuch wickelt, ehe er mir mein Kind auf die Brust legt. Klaus schließt die Arme um uns.

„Eine Tochter", verkündet Suguri. Er ist aufgestanden und legt mir eine Hand auf den Kopf, „Du hast das gut gemacht."

Meine Kleine ist noch gänzlich mit Blut beschmiert, doch ich kann sie nicht loslassen. Leise vor sich hin wimmernd hebt sie eine winzige Hand zum Mund.

Ich finde kaum die Kraft zum Lächeln.

„Es ist gut, Taki. Es ist gut." wispert Klaus an meinem Ohr und zieht mich an sich, „Taki...", ich spüre seinen warmen Atem an meinem Hals, seine Lippen an meinem Ohr.

Immer wieder sagt er mir, dass es gut ist. Dass es wirklich vorbei ist. Dass es gut ist.

„Taki, die Nachgeburt. Ein letztes Mal." bittet Suguri. Mit einer starken Wehe wird auch die Nachgeburt vollendet.

Ich spüre meine Beine nicht mehr. Auch wenn ich den Blick von meiner Kleinen nicht abwenden kann fallen mir die Augen zu.

Ich bin so erschöpft, so müde. Jeder Teil meines Körpers wird taub. Langsam fällt mir das Atmen schwer. Dennoch will ich die Kleine nicht los lassen. Sie liegt so sicher auf meiner Brust, sie ist bei mir.

Doch ich kann sie nicht mehr festhalten.

Meine Hände auf ihrem Köpfchen und Rücken verlieren den Halt. Ich versuche sie wieder anzuheben um meinen Schatz an mich zu drücken, doch wie leblose, abgeschnittene Stricke fallen meine Arme neben meinen Körper.

Das Rauschen des Regens, Klaus' und mein Atem, das leise Klirren von Suguris Operationsbesteck hüllen mich ein.

Wie eine weiche Decke legt sich die Schwärze wieder über mich. Ich kann die Augen nicht mehr offen halten. Ich kann nicht mehr atmen.

Das letzte was ich höre, ist wie Klaus meinen Namen ruft...

* * *

So... das war's dann wohl... O_O

... T-T


	26. Kapitel: Epilog I

25. Kapitel: _Epilog_

… _Die Küste liegt farblos und blass vor uns. Das schmutzig grüne Meer schlägt mit seinen weißen Schaumkronen gegen die Felsen. Mein weizenblondes Haar fällt mir nass, vom Wind gepeitscht ins Gesicht._

_Ich sehe seine Augen vor mir. Wie sie mich anstarren. So erfüllt von Tränen, vor Angst, vor Schmerz vor unfassbarem Grauen. Ich höre seine Stimme. Seine Schreie._

_Sein Grab liegt weit hinter uns. Die weißen Rosen sind schon längst verwelkt. Oder verfault. Davongetragen vom Wind._

_Es ist mir gleich. Wie ein schwarzer Schatten stehe ich hier herum, alleine bis auf einen._

_Eine kleine, zerbrechliche Hand liegt in meiner._

_Die Hand eines Kindes._

_Es sieht mich nicht an. Es lutscht an seinem kleinen Finger und sieht ausdruckslos in den Horizont._

_Ich kann es nicht vergessen, es nicht hinter mir lassen. Jenen verregneten Nachmittag. Ich hasse Regen._

_Im Regen hat es auf Luckenwalde begonnen, im Regen hat es hier geendet. Hätte ich Taki nur niemals kennen gelernt, hätte ich nie dieses Verlangen entwickelt. Diese Sucht nach seiner Zuneigung, seiner Liebe._

_Der unbändige Wunsch ihn für mich zu haben, als meinen kostbaren Schatz. Meine Rose. Die eine Rose von tausenden die keiner angerührt hat, die ich besitzen darf._

_Nur eine._

_Nur ihn._

_Ich will keinen anderen. Keinen. Keiner kann ihn mir ersetzen, keiner kann meiner Tochter ihre zweite Hälfte zurückgeben._

_Was hilft mir mein Titel, mein Name, mein Hab und Gut? Was soll ich damit?_

_Warum soll ich es besitzen, warum es verkaufen. Warum soll ich hier verweilen, wenn er es nicht mehr tut._

_Warum kann ich dieses Kind, seinen kleinen, zerbrechlichen Körper nicht einfach ins Meer stürzen?_

_Warum liebe und hasse ich es?_

_Warum sehe ich ihn wann immer ich es ansehe?_

_Ich liege ihr zu Füßen, ich gehöre ihr. Ich bin alles was sie hat._

_Vater._

_Ihr Vater. Doch ich bin nicht genug._

_Ich kann ihr nicht genug sein, sie verdient so viel mehr._

_Eine zweite Hälfte._

_Sie zieht an meiner Hand. Schweigend senke ich den Blick zu ihr herab; sie hat den Finger aus dem Mund genommen._

_Aus großen Augen sieht sie mich an._

„_Papa...", ich nicke. Sie umfasst meine Hand mit beiden Händen, klammert sich an mich. Als wolle sie mir sagen, dass ich ihr nichts tun darf._

_Als wäre er es, der sie führt._

„_Warum habe ich keinen Namen?"_

* * *

**entwarnung, das ist NICHT der Epilog, sondern nur das KAPITEL mit dem NAMEN 'Epilog'  
klar?**


	27. Milder Sommerregen

26. Kapitel: Milder Sommerregen

Ein leises Wimmern dringt an meine Ohren. Ich kenne dieses Wimmern. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig drehe ich mich in die Richtung, aus der das Wimmern kommt.

Ich lächle. Das Bettchen zu meiner Linken ist bezogen und darin liegt ein kleines Bündel. Es ist in Kissen und Decken gehüllt, damit ihm warm ist.

Ich setze mich auf, ignoriere den Protest meiner heilenden Wunden und greife in das Bettchen.

Sie wiegt nichts, meine Kleine. Sie ist so klein, so leicht. So zerbrechlich.

Sanft drücke ich sie an mich, während ich die Beine zurück unter die warme Decke schiebe. Wieder murrt sie, sie strampelt, doch ich lasse sie nicht los.

Ruhig und sicher halte ich sie fest.

Ich lege mich wieder hin, drehe mich wieder auf die Seite und bette sie direkt neben mir. Mit der Decke hülle ich uns beide ein und vergrabe das Gesicht in ihren flauschigen blonden Haaren.

Leicht lila, blass blau oder orange dringt das erste Tageslicht durchs Fenster.

Meine Kleine wirkt so klein. So zierlich.

Als könne sie bei der kleinsten falschen Berührung verletzt werden.

Ihre Hand fällt gegen meine Brust. Sie ist kühl. Besorgt lockere ich das Hemd das ich trage und hülle sie darin ein, um sie mit meinem eigenen Körper zu wärmen.

Unter leisem Murren öffnet sie die Augen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sieht sie mich an. Dann gähnt sie und quiekt kurz, ehe sie die Augen wieder schließt.

Ihre Augen hat sie von mir.

Dunkelblau wie tiefes Wasser schimmerte ihre Iris im Morgenrot.

Langsam schließe auch ich meine Augen wieder. Ich schätze es auf vier Uhr in der Früh. Keiner wird jetzt schon wach sein.

Auch Klaus nicht. (Illustration: art/Parent-s-gentle-hug-359447770?q=gallery%3Atenkamchi-sama%2F32981875&qo=14)

Als meine Kleine wieder aufwacht weint sie lauthals. Ich lehne mich auf den Ellenbogen und versuche sie etwas zu wiegen, doch sie ist untröstlich. Wahrscheinlich hat sie Hunger.

Ich höre das Bett rascheln und sehe, wie Klaus aufsteht.

Verlegenheit überfällt mich, als er überrascht feststellt, dass unsere Tochter nicht in ihrem Bettchen liegt, sondern in meinen Armen.

Er setzt sich lächelnd zu mir. Ich lockere meinen Griff um sie, damit er sie nehmen kann, doch das tut er nicht.

„Gib mir einen Moment, ja?" bittet er und steht schnell auf.

Vorsichtig setze ich mich mir meiner Kleinen etwas auf. Ich versuche sie zu wiegen und summe etwas. Tatsächlich beruhigt sie sich etwas, weint aber immer noch.

„Wer wird denn hier gleich weinen, Kleines? Dein Vater kommt doch gleich." ich weiß nicht, warum ich mit ihr spreche. Warum ich ihr das erzähle.

Sie versteht mich doch noch gar nicht und dennoch scheint es sie so sehr zu beruhigen, dass sie kaum noch weint.

Zittrig atmet sie und Tränen kullern ihre Wangen herab, sie schürzt die Lippen aber sie weint nicht mehr. Vorwurfsvoll, beinahe anklagend sieht sie mich an.

„Was schaust du mich so an? Ich kann dich nicht füttern." als sie wieder anfängt zu jammern drücke ich sie an mich.

Meine Güte, als ob sie jedes Wort verstanden hätte. Dabei ist sie wahrscheinlich wirklich nur hungrig und will es nicht mehr ertragen.

„Wenn ich könnte würde ich dich doch füttern, aber ich kann es nicht. Sei mir doch nicht gleich böse!" murmle ich während ich sie wiege.

Endlich öffnet sich wieder die Tür und Klaus kommt zurück.

In seiner Hand hält er ein kleines Fläschchen.

Ruhig und bedächtig setzt er sich auf die Bettkante. Ich überreiche ihm unsere Kleine. Erstaunlich geübt hält er sie fest und füttert sie.

Ich lächle leicht und lege mich wieder hin.

Langsam wird das Ziehen in der Wunde unerträglich. Vielleicht hätte ich mich nicht bewegen sollen.

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?" fragt Klaus nach kurzem Schweigen.

Ich zucke die Schultern, schüttle den Kopf, „Ich weiß nicht."

Klaus nickt und mustert mich. Ein warmes Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel. Seine Augen huschen immer wieder zu mir, dann zu unserer Kleinen und wieder zu mir. Immer wieder. Beinahe als suche er den Zusammenhang.

„Wie heißt sie?" frage ich dann. Klaus sieht mich verwundert an, „Sollte ich dich das nicht fragen?" fragt er mich irritiert.

Er hält also tatsächlich daran fest, dass ich sie benennen soll. Weil sie _mein_ Kind ist.

Ich lehne mich in die Kissen und schließe die Augen.

Ich denke an den Ozean, an goldenen Weizen. Ich denke an die Sonne und den Regen, an Donner und Blitze. An welkende Blüten und Knospen, von denen die Tropfen des letzten Schauers ab perlen.

„Ame"

„Ame?" fragt Klaus. Ich öffne die Augen.

„Regen." übersetze ich auch wenn ich weiß, dass Klaus die Bedeutung des Wortes verstanden hat, „Ame von Wolfstadt"

Klaus' Lächeln wird breiter. Ich weiß, dass meine Worte ihm mehr bedeuten als man annehmen könnte.

Ich habe Ame ihren Namen gegeben, doch ich habe an ihn gedacht als ich es tat. Sie mag in gewisser Weise mein Kind sein.

Aber genauso wie ich, gehört auch sie zu einem ganz besonderen Teil ihm.

„Und du? Bist du nun Taki von Wolfstadt? Wie eine richtige Familie?" fragt er schmunzelnd, erwartet wohl ein schnippisches _Nein_, doch ich lächle.

„Warum nicht? Taki Reizen ist tot."

Klaus sieht zu Ame herab und lächelt leicht.

Man hört ihr Schmatzen, als das Fläschchen leer ist und keine Milch mehr kommt wenn sie saugt. Klaus setzt die Flasche ab und stellt sie auf den Boden neben dem Bett.

Dann sieht er mich fragend an, doch ich schüttle den Kopf.

Ich kann sie gerade nicht nehmen, ich kann mich nicht aufsetzen.

Unter der Decke umklammere ich meinen Unterleib mit einem Arm.

Nach einer Weile kann ich die Augen kaum mehr offen halten. Klaus sitzt nach wie vor bei mir, Ame schläft ruhig in seinen Armen.

Er sieht mich nach wie vor an, lächelt stillvergnügt. Vorsichtig legt er sie wieder neben mich und deckt sie zu.

Müde lege ich meine Arme um sie, wärme sie mit meinem Körper wie zuvor und vergrabe das Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

„Taki...", haucht Klaus und lehnt sich über mich. Er stützt sich mit beiden Armen neben mir ab. Langsam beugt er sich zu mir herunter. Er atmet ganz flach, als würde er mich zum ersten Mal küssen.

Unser Kuss ist zärtlich, voll unerfahrener Vorsicht und alter Vertrautheit. Die Situation ist so neu, alles ist anders und doch ist so vieles gleich geblieben.

Sein Geruch, seine warmen Lippen. Die liebevolle Zärtlichkeit.

Meine Augen fallen zu. Langsam löst er sich von mir, langsam verschwindet seine Präsenz, die damit verbundene Wärme.

Doch das ist in Ordnung. Es ist alles gut.

* * *

Es tut mir sooo leid! ich hab' dieses kapitel nicht richtig hochgeladen, also sorry, hier ist es!


	28. Besorgnis

27. Kapitel: Besorgnis

Erst als Ame wieder wach wird, wache auch ich auf. Sie strampelt wie wild, stößt den einen oder anderen unzufriedenen Laut aus.

Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf, als auch schon die Tür aufgestoßen wird. Ohne auf Klaus zu achten, der auf das Bett zu kommt, hebe ich Ame in meine Arme.

Klaus setzt sich neben mir auf das Bett und legt mir einen Arm um die Schultern, während er mit der freien Hand Ames Schopf krault.

„Suguri kommt gleich." merkt Klaus an. Ich lehne den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Taki..." stößt Suguri als er das Zimmer betritt.

Mit weit geöffneten Augen sieht er mich an. Überdeutlich ist die Erleichterung in sein Gesicht geschrieben; ich sehe weg.

Langsam kommt Suguri auf uns zu, in der einen Hand seine Tasche mit Utensilien in der anderen Hand ein Fläschchen.

Ich will die Hand danach ausstrecken, doch Klaus hat den Arm bereits gehoben und nimmt die Flasche entgegen.

„Ich mach das schon." meint er und lässt sich von mir Ame überreichen. Dann steht er mit ihr im Arm auf. Ich strecke die Hand nach ihm aus, bekomme sein Hemd zu fassen.

„Ich gehe nicht, in Ordnung?" murmelt er und lächelt mir zu.

Neben mir hat Suguri Platz genommen.

„Taki?" ich drehe mich zu ihm um und lasse Klaus' Hemd los.

„Ja?"

„Wann bist du aufgewacht?" Suguris Stimme ist die des Arztes. Er will das aus medizinischen Gründen wissen.

Ich habe das Gefühl, noch ihn noch nie mit dieser Stimme zu mir sprechen gehört zu haben. Wir hatten eine Bindung, die über die zwischen Patient und Arzt hinaus ging.

Doch langsam muss auch ich einsehen, dass der Abschied näher kommt.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, irgendwann in der Nacht." antworte ich recht ungenau. Ich hätte gerne genauer geantwortet.

„Du warst etwas mehr als einen Tag bewusstlos. Das ist weniger als ich erwartet oder befürchtet hätte. Deine Tochter ist zur Zeit noch nicht in der Lage ihre Körpertemperatur selbst zu halten, daher müssen wir sie immer warm halten. Ansonsten scheint sie gesund zu sein. Was dich anbelangt, solltest du die nächste Woche nicht aufstehen. Die Wunde ließ sich nur schwer schließen, das könnte dir Probleme machen. Bewege dich so wenig wie möglich." erklärt Suguri.

„Aber... ich bin bereits einmal aufgestanden...", gebe ich zu, woraufhin Suguri mich entsetzt ansieht, „In der Nacht habe ich Ame zu mir geholt, als sie aufgewacht ist."

Suguri fällt mir fast ins Wort, „Tut dir etwas weh? Ich habe das vorerst betäubt, du bekommst gleich noch ein paar Medikamente, aber tut dir das weh?"

Ich nicke.

„Dann muss ich mir das mal ansehen. Hoffentlich ist die Wunde nicht wieder aufgerissen."

Eilig bringt er mich zum Liegen und löst den Verband den er um meinen Unterleib gewunden hat, um die Wunde anzusehen.

Inzwischen ist Klaus mit Ame gegangen. Er meinte, er wolle sich um sie kümmern, er wäre gleich zurück.

Momentan trägt Suguri eine Salbe auf der Wunde auf. Sie ist nicht aufgerissen, der Schmerz kam nur durch die nachlassende Betäubung.

„Dieses Medikament musst du jeden Abend einnehmen, bitte denk immer daran. Diese Dosis ist hoch genug damit du die ganze Nacht keine Schmerzen hast. Außerdem wirst du sehr tief schlafen." Erklärt Suguri und reicht mir eine kleine Schachtel mit Tabletten.

„Dann noch das hier. Das ist ein Antibiotikum, damit sich da nichts entzündet. Ich habe dir zwar auch eine desinfizierende Salbe aufgetragen, aber ich will sicher gehen. Eine Infektion könnte dich umbringen, nimm das bitte ernst." ich nicke, „Gut. Das Antibiotikum solltest du am besten gleich zum Frühstück einnehmen. Dann noch das hier, das ist ein Schmerzmittel, das du etwa alle zwei Stunden tagsüber einnehmen musst. Es hat eine andere Zusammensetzung und eignet sich daher besser für den Tag."

Ich nicke wieder.

Indessen ist Klaus mit Ame wieder hereingekommen.

Sie ist wach. Mit geradezu gierigen Augen sieht sie sich um ohne wirklich etwas von dem zu begreifen, was sie sieht.

Dennoch erkennt sie uns.

Sie verzieht das Gesicht wenn sie Klaus oder mich ansieht. Ich lächle. Ich liebe es sie im Arm zu halten, sie zu berühren. Ihren kleinen Körper an meinem zu spüren. Zu wissen, dass sie wirklich da ist.

Dass alles gut ist.

Für den Moment...

Denn die Frage, was aus uns wird besteht noch immer. Wir werden umziehen müssen. Ohne Zugang zu Lebensmitteln in der Nähe wird es sehr schwer sein, die Kleine zu versorgen.

Mal ganz abgesehen von ihr, müssen Klaus und ich uns ja auch von etwas ernähren.

Momentan steht uns noch ein Auto zur Verfügung, doch sobald Suguri damit abgereist ist, werden wir auf uns alleine gestellt sein. Wir kennen hier keinen.

Um meinetwillen haben wir uns isoliert, weil ich es nicht ertragen hätte, wenn mich jemand gesehen hätte.

Ich bin stolz auf Ame, ich bin stolz in gewisser Weise ihre _Mutter_ zu sein, doch ich konnte es nicht zur Schau stellen. Das ist ein ganz besonderer Teil meiner Selbst, den ich niemandem anvertrauen will, dem ich nicht vertraue.

Wir werden so bald wie möglich umziehen müssen.

Suguri wird noch etwa einen Monat hier bleiben, wir müssen den Umzug noch vor seiner Abreise organisieren.

Das ist was ich Klaus sagte.

Das ist was ich ihm, in dieser ruhigen Nacht sagte, als er mir gegenüber lag, Ame zwischen uns. Er nickte traurig, er seufzte.

„Taki," fängt er an, „ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

* * *

Nun... nicht die besten voraussichten... aber die beiden haben den krieg überlebt, sie werden das hier auch überleben!


	29. Die Geschichte

28. Kapitel: Die Geschichte

Wir sind vor kurzem umgezogen.

Es ist nicht lange her, dass wir endlich eine Bleibe gefunden und uns eingerichtet haben. Ame ist drei Monate alt.

Suguri hat uns vor zwei Monaten verlassen.

Immer wieder überfällt meine Hände ein nervöses Zittern, wenn ich daran denke. Der Umzug war furchtbar.

Wir waren auf uns alleine gestellt, mussten alles alleine hinbekommen.

Zwischen uns ist Schweigen eingetreten. Wir mögen jede Nacht das Bett teilen, Ame in unseren Armen halten und doch ist es als trenne uns eine dicke Mauer.

Es macht mir große Angst. Viel zu große Angst.

Energisch schüttle ich den Kopf und verteile die Apfelstücke auf dem Teig um die Glasur darüber zu streichen.

Ich tue Ame nicht gut. Ich tue ihr wirklich nicht gut, ich sollte nicht in ihrer Nähe sein. Ich liebe sie über alles, ich will das es ihr gut geht und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es ihr bei mir nicht gut genug gehen kann.

Mein Herz blüht auf, wann immer sie lächelt. Wann immer Klaus sich mit ihr zu mir lehnt um mich ihr Lächeln sehen zu lassen.

Sanft umspielt dann auch seine Züge das Lächeln, doch die Kälte bleibt in seinen Augen.

Ich tue Ame nicht gut.

Und dennoch liegt sie hier, in einer Wiege neben mir in der Küche. Klaus ist draußen und kümmert sich um unsere Kunden.

Um so schnell wie möglich Geld zu verdienen haben wir uns notgedrungen an die Ämter gewandt, einige Kredite aufgenommen und so ein kleines Café eröffnet. Wir haben eine gute Lage erwischt. Direkt vor dem Café ist ein schöner Park mit vielen Bäumen und Wiesen. Hier kommen viele Eltern mit ihren Kindern vorbei, Pärchen und ältere Leute.

Aus den Bürogebäuden in der Nähe kommen auch gerne die Büroangestellten um sich in der lauen Sonne einen Kaffee zu Gemüte zu führen.

Schnell wuchte ich das große Backblech von der Arbeitsfläche und schiebe es in den vorgeheizten Ofen. Eilig werfe ich einen Blick auf die Wanduhr und merke mir, den Kuchen in genau fünfzehn Minuten aus dem Ofen zu holen, damit er mir nicht verbrennt.

"Taki, der Marmorkuchen geht aus und füll bitte die Milch für den Kaffee nach!" ruft Klaus leise zu mir herüber.

Schnell gehe ich an den Schrank und nehme eine große Flasche frischer Milch heraus und gehe in den Vorraum unseres Cafés, wo Klaus die Milchkanne abgestellt hat.

Vorsichtig kippe ich die Milch hinein und gehe mit dem leeren Marmorkuchentablett zurück in die Küche.

Wieder merke ich, wie sehr meine Hände zittern.

Ich sehe wie das Tablett vor meinen Augen schwankt. Schnell habe ich es auf der Arbeitsfläche abgestellt und eine Rührschüssel zur Hand genommen, wohinein ich die Zutaten für den Marmorkuchen fülle.

Immer wieder schweift mein Blick zur Uhr. Noch drei Minuten. Ich werfe einen Blick in den Ofen, wo der Apfelkuchen eine schöne goldige Farbe annimmt.

Unter meinen Händen wird der Teig für den Marmorkuchen langsam zu dem, was er werden soll, bis ich wieder auf die Uhr sehe und den Ofen ausstelle.

Eilig nehme ich die Backhandschuhe und nehme das Blech heraus. Ich balanciere es vorsichtig herüber zur Fensterbank und gehe schnell zurück zum Ofen, um ihn zu schließen.

Vorsichtig gieße ich den Marmorkuchen Teig in die Form, füge den Kakaohaltigen Teig hinzu und rühre mit einem Löffel die Marmorzeichnung in den Teig, ehe ich auch die Form auf den Rost im Ofen stelle und wieder die Zeit vermerke.

Inzwischen ist der Apfelkuchen abgekühlt. Ich nehme ihn von der Fensterbank und stelle ihn auf die Arbeitsplatte. Ames leises Wimmern ist mir nicht entgangen, doch sie wird hoffentlich weiter schlafen.

Behände nehme ich das große Messer zur Hand und fange an den Kuchen in handbreite Stücke zu teilen als Ame anfängt zu weinen.

Angst kriecht in mir hoch.

Ich spüre wie mir schlecht wird. Ich bin nicht gut für sie. Ich tue ihr nicht gut. Ich sollte nicht...

Eine lähmende Apathie nimmt von mir Besitz; treibt mir kalten Angstschweiß auf die Stirn.

Ich zittere.

Ames unerhörte Schreie schneiden in mein Herz. Sie dringen in meine Ohren und wie mit giftigen Widerhaken halten sie sich in meinem Kopf fest.

"Taki!"

Klaus' Arme schlingen sich abrupt um mich. Hastig entwendet er mir das Messer und drängt mich zurück, ehe er Ame aus der Wiege nimmt und sie beruhigt.

Endlich verebbt ihr Weinen. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich das Messer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, mich ihr genähert habe.

Wieder überfällt die Angst mich.

Ich wollte sie doch nicht etwa...?!

Nein. Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Ich würde ihr niemals weh tun wollen und doch habe ich nichts für sie getan als sie weinte.

Ich bin nicht gut für sie.

Ich bin es nicht wert.

"Taki, setz dich hin." murmelt Klaus an mich gewandt und legt Ame zurück in die Wiege, gibt ihr den kleinen, sandfarbenen Hund den ich ihr einmal genäht habe.

Dann dreht er sich gänzlich zu mir um. Ich kann seinen Blick nicht erwidern. Sehr langsam und bedächtig nähert er sich mir und legt mir die Hände auf die Schultern.

Er führt mich zu dem Stuhl der am Küchentisch steht und bringt mich darauf zum Sitzen, ehe er vor mir nieder kniet.

Er sieht mich eine Weile an, dann steht er auf und kommt mit einem Glas Wasser zurück. Schweigend nehme ich es und trinke etwas, ehe ich den Mut finde zu sprechen.

"Ich wollte das nicht."

"Ich weiß, Taki. Ich weiß. Ich vertraue dir." murmelt er und streichelt meine Hände, die ich in meinem Schoß vergraben habe, damit sie nicht mehr so unerträglich zittern.

"Mach einen Moment Pause, es ist noch vom Sandkuchen da, ich bringe dir einen Tee, ja?"

Ich weiß mir nicht zu helfen, nicke einfach nur und unterdrücke ein Gähnen.

Ich bin müde. Obwohl Klaus ebensooft Ame nachts füttert wie ich fühle ich mich so erschlagen. Ich schlafe und doch findet mein Körper keine Ruhe.

Ich träume kaum noch. Ich spüre es. Ich fühle mich so leer, so leblos, deplaziert wenn ich aufwache. Als hätte ich gar nicht aufwachen sollen.

An Klaus' Stelle kommt die Dame von Nebenan zu mir in die Küche und auf einem kleinen Tablett trägt sie den versprochenen Sandkuchen und die Kanne mit frisch gekochtem Tee.

"Aber Frau Letho, Sie hätten das doch nicht tun müssen!" schnell stehe ich auf und nehme ihr das Tablett ab um es auf den Küchentisch zu stellen.

"Ach was, Takilein. Ich tue das doch gerne." meint sie lächelnd und verneint als ich ihr meinen Platz anbiete.

"Ich habe Klaus angeboten dir etwas zu helfen." erklärt sie und beugt sich kurz über Ame, ehe sie zufrieden an den Tisch kommt, wo sie sich einen Stuhl her holt.

Ich drehe inzwischen die Tassen auf dem Tablett richtig herum, fülle sie mit dem Tee und schiebe Frau Letho eine der Tassen herüber, ehe ich meine zu mir herüber ziehe.

Ich fühle mich ihr gegenüber etwas schlecht. Wir haben sie belogen. Wir haben alle belogen, die uns je gefragt haben, warum wir zwei ein Kind haben.

Wir hätten ihnen einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen können. Wer hätte uns denn geglaubt?

Also verfassten wir unsere Geschichte anders.

* * *

so.  
neue tatsachen, wie gehen wir alle damit um?  
wird es besser, oder endet die gebrochene rose doch in einer tragödie?


	30. Napoleon

29. Kapitel: Napoleon

Am Nachmittag ist die gute Frau Letho gegangen. Dann kommt ihr Mann von der Arbeit und da will sie ihn natürlich empfangen.

Ich habe noch zwei Bleche Tiramisu gemacht und noch einen _Napoleon_, ein Kuchen aus Blätterteig, der mit einer sahnigen Creme geschichtet wird und mit Puderzucker bestäubt.

Jetzt füllt sich unsere Terasse, wo die Tische und Stühle für die Gäste stehen.

Eilig nehme ich zwei Kuchenbleche aus dem Ofen. Zwei mal Marmorkuchen; ehe ich die vorbereiteten Bleche nehme, um nun sie in den Ofen zu schieben.

Apfelkuchen und ein Schokoladenkuchen. Ich werfe einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr und merke mir die Zeit, zu der ich den Kuchen aus dem Ofen nehmen muss, den Apfelkuchen nach fünfzehn, den Schokoladenkuchen nach zwanzig Minuten.

Dann lege ich meine Schürze beiseite und hebe die schlafende Ame in meine Arme. Jetzt ist das Café voll, Klaus alleine kann nicht alle Bestellungen entgegen nehmen, daher muss ich jetzt mithelfen.

Es ist zur guten Routine geworden.

Im Vorraum wartet Klaus bereits mit dem Tragetuch auf mich. Er hat es bereits angelegt. Vorsichtig überreiche ich ihm unsere Tochter und helfe ihm, sie mit dem beigen Tuch einzuhüllen, damit sie nicht friert.

"Bring bitte schon zwei Stücke vom Schokoladenkuchen zu Tisch 3 wenn's fertig ist, ja?" bittet er mich ehe wir uns mit einem kurzen Blick wieder voneinander trennen.

Die meisten unserer Gäste haben sich bereits an Ame gewöhnt, die allabendlich bei uns ist. Sie mögen sie und sie bewundern Klaus für seine liebevolle Fürsorge, die er ihr gegenüber zeigt. Es erfreut mich, wann immer ich sie darüber sprechen höre.

Und doch, weiß ich, dass ich ihr nicht gut tue. Ich konnte die Vorfälle bisher immer verdrängen. Aber noch nie habe ich mit dem Messer in der Hand vor ihr gestanden.

Ich reiße mich aus meinen Gedanken um den Apfelkuchen aus dem Ofen zu holen...

Inzwischen ist die Sonne untergegangen.

Es wird kühl und die Gäste werden weniger. Müßig wische ich die Tische ab und trage hier und da benutztes Geschirr weg, als sich ein Gast noch vor den Tischen hinstellt, offenbar unsicher, ob wir noch offen hätten.

"Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, der Herr?" frage ich höflich und kann trotz des spärlichen Lichts sehen, wie die Erleichterung ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben steht.

"Oh, ja. Ich bin leider erst spät von einer Reise zurückgekehrt und meine Frau hat heute Geburtstag. Ich hoffte, dass Sie mir da helfen könnten?" erklärt er gestikulierend.

"Oh, ich hoffe doch. Woran dachten Sie denn?" frage ich und bedeute ihm, mir zur Kuchentheke zu folgen.

"Klaus, kannst du bitte noch den Napoleon holen?" rufe ich leise und wie aufs Stichwort kommt der Gerufene mit dem halbvollen Tablett.

"Oh, das sieht interessant aus!" meint der Herr, "Meine Frau mag solchen Kuchen, soviel ich weiß." erklärt er dann.

"Nun, dieser Kuchen ist aus Blätterteig und Creme. Möchten Sie mal probieren?" noch ehe er sein 'Ja' ausgesprochen hat habe ich mit einem kleinen Messer ein Stückchen abgeschnitten und halte ihm eine saubere Gabel hin, damit er es probieren kann.

Bereitwillig nimmt er sie mir aus der Hand, sticht in den Kuchen, dessen Schichten etwas auseinander fallen, aber das ist normal so.

Er probiert behutsam ehe er zufrieden nickt.

"Ja. Ja, der ist gut. Was nehmen Sie für vier Stück?" fragt er dann an Klaus gewandt, da er sich schon an der Kuchenschachtel zu schaffen macht.

Schmunzelnd nenne ich ihm einen Preis und bin froh um das spärliche Licht, denn der Preis den ich nannte ist geringer als der eigentliche Preis, doch für einen so netten Mann, der seiner Frau noch zu solch später Stunde ein Geschenk machen will bin ich bereit, den Preis etwas zu drücken.

Klaus grinst mir wissend zu und stellt die Stücke nebeneinander, wickelt sie in Butterpapier und tut alles zusammen in die vorbereitete Schachtel, um die er noch eine kleine Schleife aus dunkelrotem Band bindet.

Dankbar zählt mir der Herr das Geld in die Hand und gibt uns sogar noch ein großzügiges Trinkgeld, das am Ende sogar mehr ist, als der ursprüngliche Preis.

"Grüßen Sie ihre Frau und guten Appetit!" wünschen Klaus und ich, ehe wir uns ansehen. Ich seufze.

"Dann schließen wir mal für heute." schlage ich vor und Klaus legt demonstrativ seine Schürze ab.

Behutsam binde ich das Tragetuch los und nehme ihm Ame aus den Händen. Sie schlummert friedlich vor sich hin. Mit dem Ärmel wische ich ihr über die feuchten Lippen und trage sie in unsere Wohnung im oberen Geschoss.

Ich sollte Ame nicht so oft bei mir haben wollen. Ich tue ihr nicht gut und dennoch habe ich das Verlangen sie bei mir zu haben.

Ich will sie bei mir haben, wissen das sie sicher ist. Obwohl ich drohe für sie zur Gefahr zu werden.

Der Gedanke lässt mich nicht los.

So liege ich stunden lang wach, starre Ame an, die so wehrlos, so zerbrechlich zwischen Klaus' und meinem Körper liegt.

Ich nehme den Blick nicht von ihr und als sie wach wird, bin ich aufgestanden ehe Klaus wach geworden ist um ihre Milch aufzuwärmen.

Als ich zurück komme, wiegt Klaus sie hin und her, reicht sie mir und streichelt meinen Rücken, während ich sie füttere.

Ihre nachtschwarzen Augen kleben an mir, als wüsste sie, dass ich gefährlich für sie bin. Als wolle sie bloß sicher gehen, dass ich ihr nichts tue.

Als ihr Fläschchen leer ist, steht Klaus auf um es weg zu bringen, während ich sie leise summend wieder in den Schlaf wiege.

Es ist eine normale, ruhige Nacht und ich kann endlich einschlafen.

* * *

Armer Taki...


	31. Unausgesprochen

30. Kapitel: Unausgesprochen

Es ist Sonntag, es ist Vormittag. Wir öffnen erst in drei Stunden.

In unserem Schlafzimmer liegt Ame und schläft, während Klaus und ich unser Mittagessen zubereiten.

Wir begnügen uns mit gefüllter Paprika. Daher stehen Klaus und ich an der Füllung und füllen diese in die Paprikas, die wir schon vorbereitet haben.

Stumm arbeiten wir nebeneinander her; wir haben uns nichts zu sagen.

Alles ist so leise geworden, selbst wenn ein Kind unser Leben aufmischen sollte. Doch es beruhigt uns.

Zu viele Gedanken bleiben unausgesprochen. Zu viel Zeit vergeht, in der alte Wunden aufreißen, weil sie keiner pflegt und behandelt.

Worte würden helfen; Worte würden helfen, Dinge zu begreifen, mit ihnen abzuschließen und sie zu vergessen.

Doch wir sprechen nicht.

Immer wieder kriecht sie meinen Hals hinauf und setzt sich genau unter meinem Kiefergelenk fest, wo sie meinen Hals zuschnürt. Die Angst.

Angst, Klaus doch noch zu verlieren; alleine zu sein.

Nur die Sicherheit, ihn bei mir zu haben gab mir die Kraft, mich meinem Onkel, dem Kaiser zu stellen. Nur er war es, für den ich mein Kind zu lieben lernte.

Ich hätte es mit mir töten können. Doch seit ich zu hoffen wagte, dass er bei mir bliebe, konnte ich es nicht mehr.

Trotz der vergangenen Zeit sieht man noch viel zu deutlich die unsauberen Schnitte an meinen Handgelenken, die kleine glatte Narbe an meinem Hals.

Die Teller stehen wieder ordentlich im Schrank. Wir haben einen Teil des Essens zu Mittag gegessen, den Rest essen wir am Abend.

Zwischendurch ist Ame aufgewacht, ließ sich jedoch bald wieder beruhigen.

Nun tue ich den Deckel auf den Topf mit der Brühe und den drei darin verbliebenen Paprikas, um ihn auf eine der hinteren Herdplatten zu stellen, wo er dann auch bleiben wird.

Klaus' Schritte, die hinter mir zum Stehen gekommen sind, sind mir keineswegs entgangen.

Dennoch bin ich einfach nicht fähig, angemessen darauf zu reagieren.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit all dem, was ich denke und fühle umgehen soll.

Dann packt er mich an den Armen, zieht mich an sich und vergräbt die Nase in meinem Haar.

Panik ergreift mich. Seine Hände zwängen mich ein, während sie unter mein Hemd gleiten, dort brennende Spuren auf meiner Haut hinterlassen.

Ich winde mich, doch seine Lippen wollen nicht aufhören, meinen Nacken, meinen Hals, meine Schultern zu kosen, bis ich endlich aufgebe.

Still lasse ich mich in seine Arme fallen; lasse ich mich von ihm berühren, bis er inne hält.

Dann dreht er mich zu sich und starrt mich an. Warum nur ist sein Blick so gebrochen? Warum sieht er so traurig aus?

Er zwingt mich in einen Kuss, ehe er von mir ablässt.

Auf eine beunruhigende Art und Weise entkräftet bleibe ich stehen, fahre mir durch's Haar und richte mein Hemd.

Leise dringt Ames Weinen an meine Ohren. Ich sehe an mir herab, als könne sie mir jetzt schon ansehen, was mit mir passiert ist, was ich getan habe, dann gehe ich zu ihr herüber.

Klaus sitzt auf der Bettkante und versucht sie zu beruhigen, doch undankbar windet sie sich hin und her, verlangt lauthals nach Erfüllung ihrer Bedürfnisse.

Auf der anderen Seite unseres Bettes lege ich mich halb auf die Matratze und fange an, leise zu summen; dann verfalle ich in einen leisen Singsang. Ein altes Lied aus alten Zeiten, als ich noch Taki Reizen war.

Sie lächelt. Unkoordiniert versucht sie nach mir zu greifen und bereitwillig lege ich meinen kleinen Finger in ihre winzige Hand, die sich sofort fest schließt.

Lache leise auf, als sich tatsächlich versucht, meinen Finger an zu knabbern, doch sie schafft es noch nicht.

Sie jammert etwas, ehe sie wieder mit großen Augen in die Luft starrt und einfach nur atmet.

Sie ist so _gesprächig_ wenn sie wach ist. Sie mag eine richtige Schlafmütze sein, doch wenn sie erst wach ist, dann erzählt sie so vieles.

Zwar kann sie noch lange keine Worte bilden, blubbert und lallt irgendetwas.

Mein Herz schlägt höher, wann immer ich höre wie sie typische Silben meiner Muttersprache zu verwenden versucht.

Zwar äußert sich das in der Regel meistens durch die Betonung und ihre Mimik, aber ich erkenne die vertrauten Laute.

Sie erlernt natürlich auch eher westliche Tonlagen, die sie von Klaus mitbekommt. Sie wird zweisprachig aufwachsen.

"_Ai shiteru, watashi no saiai musume._" sie richtet die Augen kurz auf mich. Dann quiekt sie und wirft mit ihren Gliedmaßen um sich.

Mir scheint fast, als wolle sie meine Worte wiederholen; immer wieder macht sie Laute die wie _au_ oder _wa _klingen.

Doch ich mag mich auch irren.

Langsam, darauf bedacht Ame nicht aufzuschrecken, die sich mit ihren Augen an meiner Hand festgesaugt hat, steht Klaus auf.

Schweigend sehe ich ihm nach. Er dreht sich in der Tür noch einmal zu uns um, dann geht er. Ich schaudere.

Ich habe es gesehen, dieses unterdrückte Funkeln in seinen Augen. Und ich weiß, was es bedeutet.

Ich fühle mich furchtbar.

"_Anata no papa kanashiku o shinaide kudasai..._" mahne ich Ame, obwohl sie die letzte ist, die ich hierfür verantworlich machen darf.

Ich nehme sie an mich und folge Klaus. Still steht er an der Treppe, im Begriff runter zu gehen, als ich die Hand auf seine Schulter lege.

"Was meinst du wo du hin gehst?" frage ich ruhig. Ame strampelt etwas und nuckelt an meinem kleinen Finger herum, den sie nun doch zu fassen bekommen hat.

Klaus dreht sich langsam um. Ich kenne seinen Blick und ich weiß, dass ich ihm standhalten muss.

"Ich habe es wieder getan." haucht er dann, "Ich tue dir wieder weh."

Ich lächle. Ich mag mich ihm nicht erwehren können, er mag mich in der Hand haben. Es mag sich anfühlen, als tue er mir etwas an, was ich nicht will, doch das liegt an mir.

Ich weiß, dass er mir nicht weh tun will, dass ich ihm ständig weh tue, dass er versucht, mich fest zu halten.

Langsam beuge ich mich zu ihm hoch, halte Ame fest an meine Brust gedrückt.

Unser Kuss ist flüchtig, doch er ist bedeutsam.

Vielleicht ist er ein Schritt zurück zu dem, was zwischen uns war, was ich so vermisse. Vielleicht wird es besser.

Ich hoffe es.

* * *

werden sich Takis hoffnungen erfüllen?  
hm...


	32. Krieg

31. Kapitel: Krieg

Den ganzen Nachmittag über fühle ich mich erschlagen. Es ist so eine lähmende Erschöpfung, die mich fest in der Hand hat.

Dennoch stelle ich die zwei bestellten Tassen, die kleine Kaffeekanne und das Kännchen mit Sahne auf das Tablett und trage es zum Tisch 4.

Frau Letho ist eine gute Kundin. Sie kommt öfters her um ihren Nachmittag mit ihrem Mann und Kaffee und Kuchen zu verbringen.

"Guten Tag, Herr Letho, Frau Letho. Hier ist ihr Kaffee; möchten Sie Sahne?" frage ich höflich und stelle ihnen beiden ihre Tassen auf den Tisch.

"Ja, gerne. Danke schön." brummt Herr Letho. Er ist ein sehr höflicher, sehr kräftiger Mann. Doch er ist auch sehr unglücklich, hat seinen erstgeborenen Sohn im Krieg verloren.

Er selber ist nicht eingezogen worden, weil er damals erkrankt war.

Bis heute sieht sein Gesicht ausgemergelt aus, selbst wenn er ansonsten gut gebaut ist. Er streicht sich das lichte, graue Haar aus der Stirn und blinzelt in die untergehende Sonne.

"Takilein, du siehst so müde aus...", meint Frau Letho und mir wird unwillkürlich warm ums Herz. Sie ist so eine nette, gute Frau.

"Ach was, das geht schon." Murmle ich daher und spiele meine Erschöpfung herunter, wohl wissend, dass ich in dieser Nacht ebensowenig Ruhe finden werde, wie in den Nächten zuvor.

"Wenn ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen kann, dann sagen Sie mir ruhig Bescheid." füge ich noch hinzu, ehe ich eilig zurück in den Vorraum des Cafés gehe. Mein Blickfeld schwimmt auf.

Langsam strecke ich die Hand nach dem kleinen Tisch aus, der direkt neben der Tür steht, ehe meine Beine unter mir nach geben.

Stumm bleibe ich einfach liegen, unfähig mich zu rühren. Meine Augen sind wie mit Pech versiegelt, mein Mund ausgetrocknet.

Tief in meiner Brust schaudert es mich, als mein Körper kalt wird.

"Taki?!" höre ich Klaus ausstoßen. Dann klirrt sein Tablett, welches er wohl auf den Tisch gestellt hat.

Er kniet vor mir nieder, darauf bedacht, vorsichtig mit Ame in dem Tragetuch vor seiner Brust umzugehen, ehe er sich erhebt und kurz nach draußen tritt.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte für einen Moment!" ruft er herüber, ehe er mich an den Armen packt und auf die Füße zieht.

"Es geht schon... ich bin nur etwas... müde...", wispere ich. Ich will Ame nicht wecken.

"Du hast die letzten Nächte _wieder_ nicht geschlafen?" stellt Klaus ärgerlich fest und zerrt mich die Treppe hoch.

Oben stoßt er mich aufs Bett und löst das Tuch um seine Hüfte.

"Hier, ich kümmer mich schon um das Café, mach dir keine Gedanken." haucht er ehe er Ame neben mich legt.

Angstvoll weiche ich vor ihr zurück. Ich bin nicht gut für sie. Ich tue ihr nicht gut.

"Halte sie warm, Taki." bittet Klaus jedoch und deckt die Decke über uns beide. Ohne es bewusst zu merken schließen sich meine Arme um Ames kleinen Körper, der sich an mich schmiegt...

Ich werde erst wieder wach, als Ame aufwacht und Klaus sie vorsichtig meinen Händen entnimmt. Ich weiß das er sie füttert, dass er sie zurück bringt und sich neben mich legen wird.

Ich weiß es.

Dennoch fällt es mir so schwer zu akzeptieren, dass jemand anderes sie in seinen Händen hält als ich, denn sie ist mein Fleisch und Blut, sie ist ein Teil von mir.

Und dennoch, tue ich ihr nicht gut. Ich reiche nicht aus um für sie da zu sein. Klaus kümmert sich immer so liebevoll um sie und mich, doch ich?

Ich liege hier herum, diene nur als Platzverschwändung in einem warmen Bett.

"Taki? Bist du aufgewacht?" fragt Klaus als er wohl meine Augen im fahlen Licht der Sterne und des Mondes funkeln sieht.

"Ja." antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß, lasse mir Ame wieder an die Brust legen und warte, dass Klaus zu mir kommt.

Doch er zögert. Also hebe ich eine schwere Hand um ihn zu mir zu bitten.

Vorsichtig schiebt er sich unter die Decke und legt sich mir gegenüber. Ich bette die Stirn an seiner Brust, vergrabe die Nase in Ames struppigem Haar.

Ihr Haar ist weich und dennoch sehr struppig. Momentan steht es ihr um den Kopf und kitzelt immer, wenn man ihren Kopf streicheln will.

Ein Lächeln stielt sich auf meine Lippen.

"Taki?" fragt Klaus leise, legt eine Hand auf meine Taille. Ich rühre mich nicht, "Die Wisteria im Park wird bald blühen."

Kurz frage ich mich, warum er mir das sagt, dann zieht es sich durch meinen Körper wie eine eiskalte Nadel.

"Gehen wir mit Ame dort hin?" frage ich zittrig.

Ich weiß nicht, warum meine Stimme so zittert. Ist es, weil die Wisteria der Beginn von allem war? Weil ich mich noch so gut daran erinnern kann, die Farbe dieser Blüten so schön gefunden zu haben, dass ich sie für meinen Zeremoniellen Kopfschmuck haben wollte?

Ist es, weil unser beider Schicksale, Klaus' und meins nach dem Treffen unter diesem Baum miteinander verschmolzen?

"Natürlich" verspricht er sanft lächelnd, ehe er mein Kinn anhebt und einen Kuss auf meine Augenlider haucht.

"Aber bis dahin, musst du schlafen." befiehlt er dann und legt seine Hand über meine Augen, damit ich sie nicht öffnen kann.

Ich hätte sie eh nicht öffnen können, denn mit dem wohligen Schauer den jener vergangene Blütenregen in mir auslöste kam auch die Müdigkeit zurück. Sie versicherte mir, dass alles gut, war, dass ich mich beruhigt dem Schlaf hingeben konnte.

In meinem Traum findet der Himmel ein Ende. Dort, wo ich mit Klaus hingehen wollte. Ans andere Ende dieses Himmels, sagte ich ihm.

Unser Laburnum ist bereits verblüht, die weißen Rosen verwelkt. Und dennoch ist es hier so wunderschön.

Alles getränkt mit warmem Licht, das auf dem Boden spielt, Lichter tanzen lässt und Schatten umschmeichelt.

Aus diesem Schatten heraus tritt er.

Schiebt die Schatten beiseite wie einen Blütenzweig. Er sieht mich an, kommt auf mich zu, da ich die Hand nach ihm ausstrecke.

Vorsichtig, als kenne er mich nicht, lässt er mich meine Hand in seine legen und wieder fühle ich mich so klein.

So winzig, als er seine Arme hinter meinen Rücken und meine Kniekehlen schiebt und mich einfach hoch hebt, hinauf das sanfte Antlitz der Sonne zu kosen.

Doch sie versteckt sich hinter bauschigen, weißen Wolken, aus deren Schatten tausend kleine Tröpfchen fallen, die meine Haut benetzen.

Ich sehe Klaus an, der an meiner Stelle meinen milden Sommerregen in den Armen hält. Ich sehe ihn an und fühle mich so frei, so leicht.

Es ist gut wie es ist, bis zum nächsten Sonnenschein.

Ame... Mein milder Sommerregen.

* * *

Tja... so schnell wird das wohl nichts mit takis hoffnungen...  
er leidet unter den Schlafstörungen, die mit seiner depression kommen.  
tja...


	33. 25 April 1931

32. Kapitel: 25. April 1931

Unter mir weiß ich ein warmes, weiches Bett. Ich bin verhüllt unter einer Decke, die ich mir bis über die Schulter gezogen habe, jedoch darauf bedacht, Ames Gesicht damit nicht zu bedecken.

Klaus hat sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt, das weiß ich. Doch noch lähmt mich die Müdigkeit, ein ganz erdrückendes Gefühl, als wäre dieser Tag so besonders wie der Himmel unter dem wir wandeln.

Ames Geburtstag. Der Tag, an dem unser Wunder begonnen hat.

Ein wohliger Schauer flutet über meinen Körper hinweg, als Klaus sachte meinen Nacken küsst.

Langsam drehe ich mich zu ihm, sehe ihn an.

Er legt eine Hand an meine Wange, ehe er meine Lippen küsst, sanft mit den Fingerkuppen meinen Unterkiefer entlang streift.

Ich weiß das sich meine Freude nicht in meinen Augen spiegelt. Ich weiß, dass ich aufgehört habe, meine Freude zu akzeptieren.

Ich verdiene es doch nicht, froh zu sein. Ich bin so eine Enttäuschung.

"Weißt du...", fängt Klaus leise flüsternd an, "Nachdem du bewusstlos geworden bist, bin ich in Panik geraten. Suguri hat mir Ame in die Arme gedrückt und mich raus geschickt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was genau mit dir ist."

Ich schlucke schwer.

"Als er Stunden später da raus kam meinte er, du wär'st noch auf der Kippe." er verstummt. Schweigend bettet Klaus das Gesicht in den Händen. Ich setze mich auf und will ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch ich traue mich nicht.

"Ich träumte, dass Ame mich fragt, warum sie keinen Namen hätte." endlich sieht er auf. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er so offen mit mir gesprochen hat. Über das, was er dachte, was er fühlte.

Wir schweigen.

Dann endlich, legt er wieder seine Hand an meine Wange, lässt sie herabsinken bis vor meine Brust, wo er sie auf mein schlagendes Herz legt.

"Ich sehe das du dich so schwer tust, ich sehe das. Und ich weiß das du Ame mehr liebst als dich selbst und mich. Ich weiß das." Er nimmt etwas vom Nachttisch.

Eine kleine Schachtel. Er gibt sie mir, obwohl sie für Ame sein sollte.

Vorsichtig öffne ich sie und ihr Inhalt fällt mir in den Schoß. Eine sehr feine, silberne Kette. Daran ist ein tropfenförmiger Kristall angebracht.

Ein Regentropfen.

"Denk an meine Worte, Taki. Denke daran, dass ich dir vertraue." bittet er leise. Ich bleibe stumm. Ohne Worte, ohne irgendeine Reaktion wiege ich die Kette in der Hand.

Etwas zieht an meinem Ärmel.

Kurz erschrecke ich mich, drehe mich um, woher mich Ame aus ihren dunkelblauen Augen ansieht.

Sie gibt ein leises Murren von sich, ehe sie die Arme fordernd nach mir ausstreckt.

Ich hebe sie hoch, lege sie an meine Schulter, sodass ich ihren Kopf leicht küssen kann.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag", hauche ich ihr ins Ohr. Sie kichert leise und kuschelt sich an mich, ihre kleinen Händchen krallen sich in mein Hemd, ihre Beine stemmt sie gegen meine Oberschenkel.

"Papa hat ein Geschenk für dich." merke ich leise an und sie hebt den Kopf um mich anzusehen. Sie hat mich schon verstanden. Sie spricht aber noch nicht.

Sie versucht zwar sich zu äußern, Worte sind es aber noch nicht.

Wissend, verstehend sieht sie zu Klaus und streckt verlandend die Hand nach ihm aus, doch ich stupse sie leicht an, damit sie mich ansieht.

Sogleich kleben ihre Augen wieder an mir.

Ich heben die Kette hoch, damit sie sie sehen kann.

Ihr Mund formt ein kleines 'o' ihre Augen fixieren den blau funkelnden Kristall. Sie schielt leicht.

Sie sagt etwas wie _ama_, dann streckt sie eine kleine Hand danach aus und versucht nach dem Anhänger zu greifen.

"_Omomuroni, Ame. Kore wa anata no desu._" erkläre ich ihr sanft, ehe ich die Kette um ihren Hals lege.

"_Chūi shite kudasai._" Die Kette ist so kurz, dass sie sich perfekt um ihren Hals schließt, zu kurz um daran hängen zu bleiben aber nicht einengend.

Die Länge ist auch noch variabel, sie wird die Kette einige Jahre lang tragen können.

"Stehen wir auf, Taki." murmelt Klaus und steht auf. Ich überreiche ihm Ame, nach der er die Arme ausgestreckt hat, ehe ich ebenfalls dem warmen Bett entsteige.

"Warte..." hauche ich leise, bevor die beiden das Zimmer verlassen können.

Klaus wollte Ame in ihr Zimmer bringen. Sie hat zwar ein eigenes Zimmer und Bett, doch sie schläft nach wie vor bei uns und wir hindern sie nicht daran.

Es ist fast so, als beschützen wir uns alle gegenseitig. Ame schützt mich vor Klaus, Klaus mich vor mir selbst, wir beide sie vor dem Rest der Welt.

Ich bedeute ihnen mir zu folgen, wobei ich Klaus bedeute, Ame die Augen zu zu halten. Lächelnd tut er es, woraufhin Ame die Hände an Klaus finger krallt und versucht sich wieder freie Sicht zu verschaffen.

"Schhht, gleich kannst du wieder sehen." beruhigt Klaus sie und streichelt ihr Bein, das über seinen Arm hängt.

Fröhlich fängt sie an zu strampeln, hat ihre verschlossenen Augen völlig vergessen.

Endlich öffne ich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer.

Im passenden Moment öffnet er ihre Augen. Sie wird die volle Bedeutung dieser Dekoration nicht verstehen können, aber Klaus, dem dieses Geschenk in gewisser Weise auch gewidmet ist wird das hier verstehen können.

"Das ist... eine Rosa Alba..." stellt er fest.

Ich habe einen großen Blumentopf besorgt, ihn neben Ames großes Fenster, in die Ecke zwischen ihrem Bett und der Wand gestellt. Darin blüht eine prächtige Félicité Parmentier. Eine sehr kostbare Alba Rose.

Sie weckt alte Erinnerungen. Solche an einen Abschied auf Luckenwalde.

Klaus lässt Ame auf eigenen Füßen stehen. Wakelig tapst sie auf ihr neues Blümchen zu. Ich folge ihr und halte sie von den Dornen fern.

"Vorsichtig, Vorsichtig." schmunzelt Klaus, lächelt Ame zu und legt mir eine Hand auf den Rücken.

Langsam, vorsichtig zieht er mich an sich. Seine Hand wandert von meinem Rücken herab an meine Hüfte, wo sie zur Ruhe kommt.

Sanft vergräbt er die Nase in meinem Haar. Ich zittere. Ich kann nicht anders, mein Körper handelt von selbst.

Meine Hand, die Ames Arm sanft fest hält verliert an Kraft.

Klaus zieht sie an seine Seite, damit sie sich an unseren Beinen festhalten kann, was sie auch tut. Sie gluckst leise vor sich hin.

Ich lasse meine Hand auf ihrem Schopf ruhen.

Vorsichtig hebt Klaus die Hand an mein Kinn. Er zwingt mich ihn anzusehen, ehe er sachte meine Lippen mit seinen streift.

Zittrig atme ich aus.

Dann endlich verschmelzen unsere Lippen in einem zärtlichen, beinahe zaghaften Kuss.

Mein Herzschlag steigert sich, als wäre seit unserem ersten Tag keine Sekunde vergangen. Ein Schauer zieht sich durch meinen ganzen Körper und reißt mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

Ich ringe um Luft, lehne die Stirn an Klaus' Schulter und streichle Ames Kopf, als sie mit großen Augen zu uns hoch sieht.

* * *

Happy Birthday, Ame! ^u^


	34. Worte

33. Kapitel: Worte

Ames Sprachentwicklung ist vielleicht etwas beunruhigend. Nicht nur uns ist es aufgefallen. Neuerdings wuselt sie im Café herum. Sie ist fast immer bei mir. Die Kunden sind ihr gänzlich verfallen.

Aber immer öfter fragen sie mich, ob sie denn schon spräche.

Immer wieder antworte ich mit einem bedauernden _Nein_.

Sie ist vierzehn einhalb Monate alt und spricht immer noch nicht.

Sie ist nicht stumm, sie kann nur noch keine Worte bilden.

"Ame, komm her!" rufe ich sie. Sofort klammern sich zwei Ärmchen an mein Bein, "Komm, hilf Too-san, bitte." sie sieht zu mir auf und allein an ihrem Blick erkenne ich, dass sie mich verstanden hat.

Ich lotse sie also in die Küche, wo ich ihr ihren Hund gebe, sie in der Kissenecke hinsetze. Wir haben die Wiege durch einen Haufen Kissen ersetzt.

Jetzt kann ich wieder backen. Nach wie vor bin ich es, der unsere Ware zubereitet. Klaus fällt es leichter, sich mit den Kunden zu beschäftigen.

Zwar mag er Menschenmengen noch immer nicht, aber auch er meinte, dass ich lieber bei Ame bleiben sollte.

Behände nehme ich das Backblech aus dem Ofen, nachdem ich kurz nachgesehen habe, dass Ame noch immer in den Kissen sitzt.

Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich sie mit dem heißen Blech stoßen würde. Doch sie sitzt noch in den Kissen, murmelt etwas undefinierbares und lässt den Hund die Wand hoch klettern.

Ich stelle das Blech auf die Fensterbank, damit es abkühlt, dann wende ich mich dem verbliebenen Teig zu.

Ich wiege Mehl ab, messe die Milch ab, füge die weiche Butter hinzu und rühre alles durch.

In meinen Oberarmen stellt sich langsam ein Gefühl ein, wie damals, auf den langen Märschen, wo wir unsere Gewehre umklammert hielten, sie nicht sinken lassen durften.

Doch genau daher weiß ich, wie man damit umgeht.

Ohne es mir anmerken zu lassen, nicht mal vor Ame, rühre ich weiter und verstreiche den bereiteten Teig in der Kuchenform glatt.

Dann schiebe ich sie in den Ofen.

Das wird jetzt zwanzig Minuten dauern, die Bleche im Café sind erst vor kurzem aufgefüllt worden, ich habe eigentlich nichts zu tun.

Ame ist auch frisch gewickelt und eingekleidet. Langsam sollte ich ihr etwas zu essen machen, doch das hat auch noch etwa eine Stunde Zeit.

Ich sehe noch einmal auf die Uhr, dann setze ich mich neben Ames Kissenecke auf einen Stuhl. Gerade will ich die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken, als sie schwankt, doch ich bin nicht schnell genug.

Sie ist schon hingefallen, die Stirn auf die Arme gebettet, die Beine weit von sich gestreckt bricht sie in Geschrei aus.

Meine Hände fangen an zu zittern.

Ich brauche einen Moment um mich zu sammeln. Doch ich kann meinen Atem nicht beruhigen.

Langsam knie ich mich neben sie und hebe sie hoch, um zu sehen ob sie sich verletzt hat.

Doch meine Hände haben kaum Kraft.

Ich lasse sie sich an mir festhalten.

"_Nakanaide kudasai._" bitte ich sie ruhig und zwinge mich, sie anzusehen. Doch sie hört nicht auf zu schreien.

Sie lässt sich in meine Arme fallen. Natürlich fange ich sie auf, natürlich halte ich sie fest. Meine Augen finden die funkelnde Kette um ihren Hals, den Tropfen daran.

_'Denk an meine Worte, Taki. Denke daran, dass ich dir vertraue...'_

"_Ame, watashi no saiai Musume. Watashi wo mite._" hauche ich ihr zu, lege eine Hand an ihre Wange, "_Watashi wa koko ni_. _Nakanaide kudasai._"

Endlich verstummt sie. Sie sieht mich dennoch so untröstlich an. Als ob sie es bedauere, wie sehr es mich anstrengt in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

Ich stehe mit ihr im Arm auf und nehme mit einer kleinen Gabel von einem Tablett, auf dem nur noch ein halbes Stück Zupfkuchen übrig ist einen kleinen Bissen, den ich Ame vor den Mund halte.

Wahrscheinlich hat sie doch schon Hunger. Ich fange dann bald an ihr etwas zu machen.

Bereitwillig öffnet sie den Mund und lässt sich mit dem Stückchen füttern.

Natürlich wird das nicht ihr Abendessen. Aber ein kleiner Happen.

Bei einem Blick auf die Uhr sehe ich, dass der Kuchenteig fertig ist und setze Ame vorsichtig ab.

Ich schärfe ihr ein, dass sie da stehen bleiben soll, was sie auf Umwegen auch tut.

Sie hat sich einmal die Finger an einem Blech, das auf der Fensterbank stand, verbrannt. Da war ich mit einem Teig beschäftigt und hörte nicht, wie sie aufstand.

Als das Blech scheppernd zu Boden fiel und Ame lauthals zu Schreien begann war es schon zu spät.

Doch das kann passieren.

Ich weiß, dass ich immer vorsichtig sein muss, doch ich kann auch nicht alles. Langsam beginne ich mir meine kleinen Fehler zu verzeihen.

Ich stelle die Kuchenform auf die Arbeitsfläche und schließe den Ofen wieder. Dann wende ich mich an Ame.

Ich biete ihr an, was ich ihr zu Essen machen kann und lasse sie es auswählen. Ihre Wahl fällt auf einen Griesbrei den ich ihr häufiger mache, den sie mag.

Ich stelle also einen Topf auf den Herd, wärme Milch auf, füge den Weizengries hinzu und lasse es kochen.

Ich füge etwas Salz hinzu und schneide eine Tomate in mundgerechte Stücke, plaziere sie auf einem tieferen Tellerchen und gebe den etwas abgekühlten Griesbrei dazu.

Mit einem sauberen Löffel probiere ich ob das schon essbar ist, befinde das es Ame wohl noch zu heiß sein wird und stelle das ganze etwas zur Seite.

Bald muss ich den Belag für den Kuchen herrichten, Ame füttern und das zubereitete Zeug zu Klaus rüber bringen, dann Ames Geschirr spülen...

Mit einem müden Lächeln nehme ich die Zutaten für den Belag zur Hand, schlage die Creme auf, schneide das Trockenobst, mische die Glasur.

Dann ist Ames Essen abgekühlt, so setze ich sie auf einem Kissen auf einen Stuhl, setze mich ihr gegenüber und füttere sie.

Nur gut, dass sie so anständig isst, sonst hätte ich damit auch noch genug Sorge.

So bringen wir das schnell und gelassen über die Bühne.

Ich setze sie vorerst wieder in ihre Ecke, wo sie sich wieder ihren Hund schnappt und wende mich dem Kuchen und seinem Belag zu.

Ich verstreiche also die Creme auf der Oberfläche, verteile das getrocknete Obst darauf und pinsle die Glasur darüber und stelle das ganze für eine halbe Stunde Kalt.

Klaus kommt herüber um mir den abgekühlten Kuchen abzunehmen, den ich aufs Fensterbrett gestellt hatte.

Ich trage ihn zu ihm herüber, er nimmt ihn mir ab und haucht mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen ehe er wieder verschwindet.

Jetzt nehme ich mir Ames Geschirr vor. Spüle gleich die Schüsseln vom Kuchen und seinem Belag ehe ich endlich wieder zur Ruhe komme.

Bald machen wir Schluss, stelle ich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest.

Ich überlasse in letzter Zeit vieles Klaus, weil ich mich viel um Ame kümmern muss. Sie ist sehr anhänglich und erträgt es überhaupt nicht, wenn keiner im Raum ist.

Ich hebe sie hoch und trage sie vor in den Vorraum, wo Klaus auch schnell anzutreffen ist.

"Ich bringe sie schon hoch, kommst du klar?" frage ich ihn. Er nickt nur und streichelt Ame über den struppigen Schopf.

"Sag ruhig, wenn ich dir was he..." doch er unterbricht mich.

"Ich komme schon klar. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Ame schläft schon fast." fügt er dann hinzu und ich sehe, dass er Recht hat.

Ich lächle leicht, ehe ich gehe.

Nachdem Ame bettfertig ist, ich meine Zähne geputzt habe und mich umgezogen habe liege ich im Bett.

Ame schläft schon, wie so oft habe ich sie in ihrem Bett schlafen gelegt. Gegen zwei wird sie so oder so herüber kommen.

Klaus kommt auch bald hoch und zieht sich um.

Es ist momentan sehr warm, er schläft nur in luftigen Stoffhosen. Ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen legt er sich nieder.

Er hört einfach nicht auf mich anzusehen, bis er endlich eine Hand hebt und damit um mich herum fasst.

Er zieht mich an sich.

* * *

sooo... wie's wohl im nächste kapitel weiter geht?  
fanservice?


	35. Heiße Kekse, Staub und Sommerregen

34. Kapitel: Heiße Kekse, Staub und Sommerregen

Wie zu Eis erstarrt bleibe ich liegen. Klaus' Hände ziehen mich an ihn, sie nehmen mich mit sich.

Schwach lege ich meine Hände an seine warme Brust. Ich spüre wie er atmet. Rieche seine Haut, die nach Sommer, Staub und Kaffee riecht.

Im Licht der ausblutenden Dämmerung wirkt meine Hand auf seiner Haut gespenstisch weiß.

Langsam schiebt Klaus sein Bein zwischen meine, verhakt unsere Füße, sodass ich mich nicht befreien kann.

Selbst wenn ich es wollte.

Seine Finger schieben sich unter den Kragen meines Schlafhemdes, streifen meinen Hals. Schon streichelt sein Atem die Stelle. Er stützt sich auf den Ellenbogen, greift um mich herum und zwingt mich auf dem Rücken zu liegen.

Sein Blick schweift in weite Ferne und hängt doch untrennbar an mir während er sich über mich beugt, mir immer näher kommt.

Inzwischen schiebt er mir das Hemd von der Schulter.

Seine feuchte, raue Zunge erkundet meine Haut. Als wäre ich eine preislose Delikatesse kost und leckt er meinen Hals entlang, beißt er in mein Ohr, küsst mein Schlüsselbein. Schaudern überkommt mich.

Still genieße ich. Ame würde uns nicht hören, selbst wenn sie wach wäre; dennoch ziehe ich es vor im Stillen zu fühlen.

Die Stille war schon seit Beginn unserer Zeit Begleiter unserer Zärtlichkeiten. Ich durfte mein Geheimnis nicht verraten. Und diese Stille, hier und jetzt, erinnert an unser gemeinsames Geheimnis.

An dieses stumme Versprechen, dass wir niemals sagen werden, was wir hinter verschlossenen Türen tun.

Sanft umspielt Klaus' Zunge meine Brustwarze, entlockt mir so manches Seufzen. Ich greife in seine Haare, zwinge ihn mich anzusehen.

Ich kann sein Gesicht kaum erkennen. Es ist dunkel, meine Augen schwimmen auf vor Tränen.

Ich bin glücklich und traurig zugleich. Ich weiß nicht warum.

Ich kann nicht fassen was ich fühle, was ich denke.

Ich zergehe unter Klaus' Händen wie Eis unter der Sonne. Er braucht sein Knie gar nicht in meinen Schritt zu stemmen, ich weiß auch so, dass er mich erregt hat. Dass ich erregt bin.

Erst als ich die Hände auf meinen Mund lege merke ich, wie sehr ich zittere. Klaus drängt sich zwischen meine Beine, öffnet die Schnur mit der meine Hose auf meinen Hüften gehalten wird und schiebt mir das lockere Hosenbein übers Knie hinauf.

Seine Finger umklammern mein Knie, geben mir keine Freiheit. Er schiebt seine Finger unter meinen Hosenbund und langsam schält er den Stoff von meinen zuckenden Beinen.

"Klaus...", hauche ich, doch meine Stimme bricht.

Ich will ihn aufhalten.

Seine Hände spreizen sich, er umfasst meine Knöchel mit Leichtigkeit und zwingt sich zwischen meine Beine; drückt meine Knie weiter außeinander.

Ich sehe nicht hin, ich weiß das er mich sehen kann. Gänzlich nackt. Ungeschützt vor seiner Gier.

Ich stemme die Hände jedoch gegen seinen Kopf als er sich herabbeugen will, greife in seine Haare und zerre ihn hoch.

Ich weiß das ich ihm hier mit weh tue, doch irgendwie muss ich ihm Einhalt gebieten.

Ich hasse es, wenn seine Lippen mich dort berühren. Ich will das nicht sehen, es nicht spüren, wie tausend elektrische Schläge durch meinen Körper rennen, wenn er mit mir spielt.

"Klaus...!" ich versuche mich auf die Ellenbögen zu lehnen.

Mit einem undefinierbaren, vor Lust und Gier verschleierten Blick fixiert er mich. Lehnt sich zu mir herunter und zwingt mich mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder in die Kissen.

Ich winde mich. Seine Hände verweilen zwischen meinen Beinen, gehen weiter. So sachte wie er es vermag streift er die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel entlang, zwingt mich zur Aufgabe, doch ich kann mich ihm nicht hingeben.

Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Die Angst erstickt mich.

Hauchzart spüre ich seine Finger an meinem Anus. Mein Herzschlag steigert sich. Ich ringe um Luft und stoße mit den Händen gegen seine Schultern.

"Nicht..."

"Taki..." ich sehe es, er ringt mit sich. Er will nicht mehr warten, er will mich. Doch ich...

Seine Fingerkuppe dringt langsam in mich ein. Die empfindliche Haut spannt, es ist so lange her. Es tut weh.

Er tut mir weh.

"_Yamete..._" keuche ich, doch ich kann mich selbst kaum hören, "_Yamete, Klaus..._"

Er hört mich. Er versteht mich.

Doch er hört nicht auf. Er kann nicht aufhören. Er hat so lange gewartet.

Er verfestigt seinen Griff auf mein Knie, zwingt meine Beine aufs Neue auseinander.

"Hör auf, bitte Klaus!" ich lehne mich auf, greife in seine Haare und zerre ihn von mir.

Ich sehe nicht. Meine Augen laufen über vor Tränen. Ich weiß das ich ihm weh tue, doch ich kann ihn nicht weiter machen lassen.

"Bitte...", höre ich mich hauchen.

Er bricht auf mir zusammen.

Stumm atmet er tief durch, ehe er knapp neben meinem Kopf ins Kissen schlägt. Langsam hebt er seinen Kopf, sieht mich trotz der Dunkelheit unentwegt an, ehe er sanft seine Lippen auf meine legt.

Für einen kurzen Moment ist es gut, ist es schön. Ich lege meine Hände auf seine Schultern, streiche sanft hoch zu seinem Kopf und streichle durch seine Haare...

Um etwas nach drei Uhr kriecht Ame zu uns.

Wie immer krabbelt sie auf meiner Seite aufs Bett und lässt sich von mir zwischen uns legen. Dann kommt sie nach einiger Zeit wieder zur Ruhe.

Sie kaut auf dem Ohr ihres Hundes, umklammert meinen Ringfinger und lehnt sich an Klaus' Brust.

Ich spüre das ich nicht wieder müde werde. Das etwas mich wach hält, das sich wie kalte Nadeln durch meinen Rücken zieht.

Klaus hat in der Tat rechtzeitig aufgehört. Dennoch hat mein Körper nichts vergessen.

Seine vergangenen, längst fortgewaschenen Berührungen brennen wieder auf meiner Haut und streiten sich um meinen Körper wie Wölfe um ihre Beute.

Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass Klaus noch wach ist. Doch seine Hand legt sich schützend auf meine Augen.

"Schlaf" befiehlt er leise, kaum hörbar.

Doch ich gehorche. Langsam schließe ich die Augen und spüre noch, wie er seine Hand fort nimmt um sie auf meine Hand zu legen, die beschützend auf Ames Flanke ruht.

Ich denke nicht an den nächsten Morgen. Ich denke nicht an den nächsten Tag, die nächsten Wochen.

Ich atme Ames und Klaus' vertrauten Duft ein. Diesen Geruch nach frischen, heißen Keksen, nach Staub und Sommerregen.

* * *

Mir scheint das ist etwas verwirrend,  
daher: Klaus und Taki hatten KEINEN Sex, Klaus hat das ganze abgebrochen.

nun denn...  
ein bisschen Romantik in dem ach so dramatischen leben der beiden...


	36. Árbol' bedeutet Baum

35. Kapitel: 'Árbol' bedeutet Baum

Die Wisteria blüht wieder.

Es ist Juni. Die Sonne scheint beinahe jeden Tag und lockt die Menschen aus den Häusern. Wir haben gute Kundschaft. Wo die meisten Eltern nicht so oft mit ihren Kindern rausgegangen sind, als es noch so kalt war kommen sie im Frühling und Sommer umso öfter.

Ame steht auf einem Stuhl und schaut aus dem Fenster. Klaus steht hinter ihr, während sie auf ihre Art erzählt was sie draußen sieht.

Ich bin heute Morgen etwas zu träge um schon aufzustehen, obwohl es schon kurz nach halb Zehn ist.

Normalerweise bin ich seit einer Stunde wach.

Doch heute ist Sonntag. Wir haben heute frei. Unsere Kredite sind endlich zurückgezahlt und wir können es uns leisten Sonntags nicht zu verkaufen.

Samstag öffnen wir nur Nachmittags. Sonst arbeiten wir die ganze Woche.

Müßig liege ich da und höre Ames süßer Stimme zu. Immer wieder quiekt sie, sie räkelt sich und lacht fröhlich.

Das reicht mir. So könnte ich ewig verweilen.

Ame zuhören, wissen das sie nirgendwo sicherer sein könnte als in Klaus' Händen, dem Regen lauschen, der den Tag in kühles Licht taucht, den frischen, sauberen Duft von Blüten und Gras einatmen.

Ich stehe auf, zupfe meine Schlafhose zurecht und streiche mir die verwirrten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Klaus lächelt mir zu und dreht Ame zu mir.

"Sag Too-san Guten Morgen, Ame." schmunzel er und erntet ein begeistertes quietschen von Ame. Sie liebt es wenn er ihr ins Ohr flüstert. Sie mag seine Stimme, seine Wärme.

Ich knöpfe nachlässig mein Hemd zu, nachdem ich mich in Tageskleidung umgezogen habe und stelle mich neben Klaus.

Wir hören Ame gemeinsam zu, warten bis der Regen nachlässt. Doch noch immer schüttet es; unter leisem Heulen spielt der Wind mit den Bäumen im Park.

Feuchte Blütenblätter werden vor unser Fenster geweht und bleiben an der Scheibe des Fensters kleben.

Begeistert versucht Ame sie zu fassen zu bekommen, landet mit ihren Händen aber immer wieder bei der kalten Scheibe.

Immer wieder sagt sie etwas wie _aba_ oder _bu_, wobei sie langsam etwas ärgerlich klingt.

'Bu' ist bei ihr Baum. Sie benutzt diesen Begriff seit einer unserer Gäste den Baum als 'Árbol' bezeichnet hatte, was Baum in seiner Sprache heißt.

Seitdem hat sie dieses 'bu' übernommen.

Schmunzelnd sehen Klaus und ich uns an.

Ihre Fortschritte mögen schleichend sein, doch sie sind sichtbar. Wir kennen jedes ihrer _Wörter_, wir verstehen sie.

Das macht uns als ihre Eltern aus.

"_To-to!_" verlangt Ame energisch und stupst mich mit der Faust an.

"_Nani?_" frage ich und folge ihrem Blick, als sie die Hand gegen ein blassblaues Blütenblatt auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe drückt.

"_Kore wa _Wisteria _desu._" antworte ich ihr. Sie kennt die Blüten der Wisteria, oder Blauregen, wie man sie auch nennt.

Klaus hat sie ihr an den warmen Sommertagen des letzten Jahres, der vergangenen Zeit gezeigt.

"To-to." sagt Ame schlicht und hält mir die geschlossene Faust hin. Mir wird klar, dass sie versuchte 'Too-san' zu sagen, dass sie mich tatsächlich als solchen ansprach.

Ich halte ihr die offene Handfläche hin und sie tut als lege sie mir das Blütenblatt in die Hand.

"_Domo Arigato, Ame._" ich lächle ihr zu und lege die Hand, welche ich um das unsichtbare Blütenblatt geschlossen habe an die Brust.

Begeistert und hocherfreut lacht Ame und tanzt, wobei Klaus sie sicher fest hält, damit sie nicht von der Sitzfläche des Stuhls fällt.

"Ame, sag 'Papa'." bitte ich und sehe sie fragend, auffordernd an. Sie schaut mich lange an, legt ihre kleine Hand auf meine Stirn als wolle sie mir damit etwas sagen.

"Komm schon." bitte ich wieder, lächle gespannt.

Tatsächlich quiekt sie etwas das man tatsächlich als solches verstehen könnte.

"_Papa!_"

Klaus stößt ein gerührtes Lachen aus, beugt sich zu Ame herunter und küsst ihren Schopf. Er schlingt die Arme um sie und hebt sie hoch um sie sanft durchzuknuddeln.

Ame lacht immer toller.

"Lass uns raus gehen, besser wird das Wetter heute nicht mehr." schlägt Klaus vor, dabei einen Kaffee zu trinken.

Ame zu meinen Füßen zerrt an meinen Händen und turnt um mich herum. Ich nicke.

"Ziehst du sie an? Ich muss mich noch umziehen." bitte ich ihn. Nach dem Frühstück habe ich etwas Tee auf dem Ärmel, weil Ame ihre Tasse umgekippt hatte.

Bereitwillig schnappt Klaus sich Ame, nachdem er seine Tasse abgestellt hat und geht mit ihr in ihr Zimmer.

Ich streife mir mein Hemd von den Schultern, suche ein anderes aus dem Schrank raus, ziehe es an und ziehe mir noch ein wärmeres Paar Socken über die Füße. Zuhause laufen wir Barfuß.

Dann verlasse ich Klaus' und mein Schlafzimmer, wo auch unser Schrank steht, und gehe zu den beiden herüber.

Klaus knöpft Ames Kleid gerade zu, während sie ihr Hütchen in den Händen wiegt.

Es ist ein roter Hut, passend zu ihrem Regenmantel, der ihr Gesicht und Haare vor dem Regen schützt.

Das Kleid wird am Rücken zugeknöpft und mit einer breiten Schleife verziert. Es ist von einem warmen Beigeton.

Da es etwas kühl ist nehme ich noch einen wärmenden Kragen aus ihrer Kommode und schließe diesen vor ihrem Hals.

Bestimmt zieht sie dabei die Kette vor, damit sie auf dem Kleid zu sehen ist und nicht darunter verschwindet.

Ich lächle ihr zu, während sie sich von Klaus in den roten Regenmantel stecken lässt. Sobald das getan ist nehme ich sie an der Hand und führe sie in den Korridor, wo ich ihr ihre Stiefelchen anziehe, damit sie ohne Bedenken herumtollen kann, das tut sie trotz ihres eher ruhigen Gemüts sehr gerne.

Wir mögen für sie zwar nicht unbeding so viel Kleidung haben, doch was wir haben ist von guter Qualität und hält lange genug um einem Kind wie sie es ist zu genügen.

Ame hampelt etwas vor der verschlossenen Tür herum, während ich mir meine Schuhe schnüre. Ich muss sie davon abhalten mir die Schnürselkel gleich wieder auf zu ziehen, während ich meinen Regenmantel überstreife.

Klaus folgt uns bald, ebenfalls mit festem Schuhwerk und Regenmantel sowie einem Regenschirm bewaffnet.

So verlassen wir das Haus, Ame an beiden Händen haltend.

* * *

Ame spricht! zum ersten mal!  
aaaw!  
Und ein kleines rätsel: Aus welcher Sprache ist das wort Árbol?


	37. Ein Strauß orange Rosen

(Musikalische Untermalung: youtube A shadow by Yuki Kajiura)

36. Kapitel: Ein Strauß orange Rosen

"To-to, walum sind wia tschuaz?" kommt es von Ame, die skeptisch ihren schwarzen Rock betrachtet. Klaus bindet seine Fliege, ebenfalls schwarz.

Herr und Frau Letho sind verstorben. Herr Letho ist schon seit dem letzten Winter sehr Krank gewesen. Nun ist seine Zeit gekommen und Frau Letho hat sich mit ihm das Leben genommen. Ohne ihn zu bleiben hätte sie nicht ertragen.

Heute ist ihre Beerdigung.

Obwohl es Dienstag ist, bleibt unser Café heute zu.

So ungern wir das tun, steckten wir Ame in schwarze Kleidung und holen unsere eigenen Trauertrachten hervor.

Es ist kühl, der Tag ist weder Sonnig noch bewölkt. Ein Tag, der keine Notiz von dem nimmt, was von statten geht.

Unglücklich knie ich vor Ame nieder und ziehe ihr ihre weißen Strümpfe hoch. Das einzige an ihr, das nicht schwarz ist.

An dem Tag als die Einladung zur Beisetzung bei uns eintraf hatte die Sonne geschienen und Ame war mit Klaus Besorgungen machen gegangen.

Die Nachricht hatte mich schwer getroffen, war Frau Letho uns doch so ans Herz gewachsen. Die gute Frau hat uns oft genug unterstützt, einfach weil sie Ame mochte, weil sie uns mochte, weil sie die Zeit und die Kraft dazu hatte.

Dafür haben wir sie sehr geschätzt. Sie hatte bei uns schon lange nicht mehr für den Kaffee und Kuchen zahlen müssen.

"Wir gehen heute an einen Ort, wo alle schwarz tragen." erkläre ich. Ame bei zu bringen das _Leo-Baa_, wie sie sie nannte, nicht mehr da sein wird macht mir jetzt schon Angst.

Sie hat noch nicht danach gefragt, auch wenn sie sicher spürt, dass es um sie geht.

Herr und Frau Letho sind so oft erwähnt worden.

"Walum?" fragt Ame weiter.

"Wenn Menschen traurig sind, tragen sie schwarz."

"Walum sind wia tlauig?"

"Leo-Baa und ihr Mann sind weggegangen." ich streichle ihr über die Haare, die wir ihr seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr geschnitten haben.

Sie sind struppig, lang und weizenblond.

"Wa... Wohin?" kommt es von Ame, die nachdenklich an ihrem schwarzen Ärmel zupft.

"Sie haben lange gelebt und getan was sie tun wollten. Jetzt sind sie gegangen und kommen nicht mehr zurück." antworte ich ausweichend, sehe Ame forschend in die Augen.

"Sind sie tot?"

"Ja, mein milder Sommerregen. Ja, das sind sie."

Langsam senken sich die Särge in die breite Grube herab, die für sie ausgehoben worden ist. Herr und Frau Letho wollten Seite an Seite bestattet werden. Hiermit wird ihr Wunsch erfüllt. Sie haben einen gemeinsamen Grabstein.

Ich trage Ame, seit wir am Friedhof angekommen sind. Sie weint leise in meine Schulter, die vielen weinenden Menschen um uns herum schüchtern sie ein. Dennoch ist es für sie wichtig, mit manchen Dingen konfrontiert zu werden.

Sie gehören zum Leben dazu.

Mit ihren kleinen Händen umklammert sie die weißen Rosen, die wir Leo-Baa ins Grab mitgeben werden.

Klaus hält mich an der Schulter, spendet Kraft, spendet Trost.

Als die Särge endlich herabgelassen worden sind, trete ich mit Ame vor, stelle sie auf die Füße. Hinter ihr kniend führe ich ihre kleine Hand mit den Rosen, sodass sie auf Frau Lethos Sarg landen.

"Sag 'Lebwohl, Leo-Baa' Ame." hauche ich ihr ins Ohr und unsicher winkt sie dem verschlossenen Sarg aus Kirschholz zu.

Ich hebe sie wieder hoch und stelle mich wieder neben Klaus, doch ich kann kaum noch scharf sehen. Die Rührung über Ames unschuldige, kleine Geste überwältigt mich.

Sanft nimmt Klaus mir die Kleine ab und dreht sie von mir weg. Sie soll meine Tränen nicht sehen. Denn mehr als die Tränen aller Leute um uns herum, würden sie meine Tränen verunsichern. Ihr Angst machen.

Kinder sollten ihre Eltern nicht weinen sehen, wenn man ihnen noch nicht erklären kann, was genau denn passiert ist.

Neben uns taucht eine weitere Person auf. Eine Frau, wie alle anderen, gänzlich in Schwarz gekleidet.

Das blonde Haar in einem schwarzen Haarnetz, verziert mit einer schwarzen Stoffblume. Sie zieht die Nase hoch, schluckt und schnieft aufs Neue, während sie sich dem Grab nähert, welches nun langsam zugeschüttet wird.

Sie wirft einen Strauß orange Rosen in die Grube.

"Das hast du davon, Mama." wispert sie und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

Stumm reiche ich ihr das Taschentuch, das ich in der Brusttasche meines Anzugs habe.

Sie nimmt es und dankt mir leise, von Tränen erstickt.

"Papa hat alles kaputt gemacht. Alles." fängt sie dann an zu sprechen, "Mama konnte ihm schlecht sagen, dass er das falsch machte, aber naja. Er hat's nunmal getan."

Alles was ich tun kann, ist dieser Frau zuzuhören. Es ist mir nichts neues.

Wie oft haben sich denn meine Soldaten an mich gewandt, wenn sie Zweifelten?

Ich konnte die Zahl bald nicht mehr fassen.

"Haben sie Ihnen von Julién erzählt? Von meinem kleinen Bruder?" sie verschränkt die Arme vor der üppigen Brust. Ein paar Kilo weniger täten ihrer Figur sicher gut.

"Ja, haben sie. Sind Sie ihre Tochter?" frage ich überflüssigerweise, doch von einer Tochter haben Herr und Frau Letho nie gesprochen.

"Ja. Ich wette sie haben mich nie erwähnt, oder?" fragt sie bitter lachend. Ich bekunde ihr mein Mitgefühl, entschuldige mich und verneine.

"Schon gut, es ist ja nicht Ihre Schuld." murmelt sie und wischt sich wieder mit dem Taschentuch über die Augen.

"Julien ist im Krieg gefallen, vor acht Jahren. Er war einundzwanzig, verdammt!" sie ballt die Fäuste, "Und Papa", sie spuckt das Wort verächtlich und voller Hass aus, "Papa hat sich fast überschlagen vor Stolz. Er hat geheult wie ein Schlosshund und sich zugleich gefreut, dass sein Sohn uns solche Ehre zuteil werden ließ, indem er für unser Land sein Leben gab. Ich habe das nicht ausgehalten." Sie sieht mich entschuldigend an, doch ich schüttle nur den Kopf, bereit ihr weiter zuzuhören.

"Vor fünf Jahren bin ich gegangen. Ich hab's einfach nicht mehr ertragen, verstehen Sie?" ich nicke.

"Und dann flattert dieser Brief in mein Haus. Was hätte ich tun sollen?!"

"_To-to, dale ga?_" fragt Ame und zieht an meinem Ärmel.

"_Kore wa_ Leo-Baa _no musume_." antworte ich ihr und streichle ihren Schopf.

"Ist das Ihre Tochter?" fragt Frau Lethos Tochter. Ich nicke.

"War sie gut zu Ihnen?" fragt sie weiter und wieder nicke ich. Frau Letho war sehr gut zu uns.

"In Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie es wieder gut machen. Julién sah genauso aus wie ihre Kleine. Tut mir Leid das Sie sich das anhören mussten. Viel Glück."

Frau Lethos Tochter, deren Namen wir nicht mal kannten, haben wir seither nie wieder gesehen. Vielleicht ist das auch gut so.

Für sie und uns.

* * *

tja... trauriges kapitel...


	38. 25 April 1932

37. Kapitel: 25. April 1932

Seit Ame begonnen hat zu sprechen hat sie einen enormen Sprung gemacht. Sie hat sogar das Soll in ihrem Alter überwunden und ist ihrem Alter um gut dreißig Wörter voraus.

Natürlich zählen wir nicht mit, aber allein die Menge von dem was sie täglich erzählt vermittelt einen Eindruck.

Schon kann man erkennen, dass ihre Hauptsächliche Sprache Deutsch ist. Sie spricht zwar oft genug Japanisch mir mir, aber öfter spricht sie Deutsch.

Es ist in Ordnung, solange sie weiterhin beides lernt und beherrscht.

Jede Sprache die ein Mensch kennt ist wie ein Schlüssel an einem Schlüsselbund in einer Welt voll verschlossener Türen. Jedes Wissen das man erlangen kann fügt ebenfalls einen weiteren Schlüssel hinzu, mit dem man weitere Türen zu weiterem Wissen, weiteren Möglichkeiten eröffnen kann.

"Zupftuchen!" verlangt Ame auf die Frage, welchen Kuchen sie heute haben wolle, immerhin ist heute ihr zweiter Geburtstag.

"Zupftuchen!"

Ich nicke ihr zu, streichle ihre Haare und schicke sie zu Klaus, damit ich in Ruhe backen kann. Es ist immerhin nicht so, als hätten wir heute frei, nur weil unsere Kleine Geburtstag hat.

Wir arbeiten auch heute.

Ich schaue aus dem Fenster der Küche, von woher ich die Seitenstraße neben unserem Haus sehen kann. Früher lebten im Haus auf der anderen Seite dieser Straße Herr und Frau Letho. Jetzt sind die Fenster verriegelt, das Haus leblos.

Seufzend mache ich mich wieder an die Arbeit, bereite den Zupfkuchen zu und stelle ihn zu dem Apfelstrudel in den Ofen, den ich kurz darauf auch herausnehmen muss.

Leicht zucke ich zurück, als der heiße Dampf mir entgegen schlägt, dann schiebe ich meine Hände unter das Blech und wuchte es auf die Fensterbank.

Dann schließe ich die Klappe und streife die Ofenhandschuhe ab.

Kurz steckt Ame ihren Kopf durch die Tür zur Küche.

"To-to, Papa sagt noch Jührtuchen!" ich drehe mich zu ihr.

"Bitte?"

"Jührtuchen."

Ich nicke, "Danke, Ame."

Und schon ist die auf und davon. Ich seufze. Sie spricht, keine Frage. Sie in manchen Fällen aber zu verstehen ist eine ganz andere Sache.

Sie kann manche Laute noch nicht aussprechen. 'R' macht sie zu 'L' oder 'J', den Kuchen spricht sie seit jeher als 'Tuchen' aus und noch einiges. Ihr 'Sch' ist auch noch nicht so richtig, doch ich bin zuversichtlich, dass das noch alles so wird wie es soll.

Hebe, eine meiner Schwestern, hat anfangs ebenfalls viele Fehler gemacht, kaum gesprochen. Doch auch sie erlernte die korrekte Sprache unseres Landes.

Ich suche also die Zutaten für den Rührkuchen zusammen, nehme gleich noch die Kirschen für den Kirschkuchen heraus, den ich danach machen werde.

Routiniert messe ich die Zutaten ab, vermische sie und so weiter. Bald muss ich auch mit raus, Bestellungen annehmen. Daher muss ich jetzt schon mehr backen, als momentan nötig ist, weil ich nacher dazu keine Zeit haben werde.

Ame kommt wieder in die Küche gehoppelt und setzt sich mit ihrem Hund - der bereits den einen oder anderen Flicken trägt - in die Kissenecke.

Sie gähnt ausgiebig und streckt sich, ehe sie mich mit halb offenen Augen ansieht.

"Dein Kuchen ist fertig, Ame."

Sofort ist sie wieder hell wach und springt fast schon an mir hoch wie ein aufgeregter Welpe.

Ich nehme sie auf den Arm und schiebe ihren Kuchen auf die Arbeitsfläche.

"Vorsicht, Messer." warne ich ehe ich das Messer zur Hand nehme und Ame erstarrt. So schneide ich ihr ihr Stück vom Kuchen ab, nehme einen Teller und platziere ihr Stück darauf.

"Mijch?"

"Ja, nimm die Flasche aus dem Schrank, ich gebe dir ein Glas." Damit setze ich sie auf den Boden ab und nehme ein kleines, breiteres Glas aus dem Schrank.

Mit der Flasche in beiden Händen kommt Ame zurück. Wie ich sehe musste sie ihren Hund vor dem Schrank zurück lassen, weil sie für ihn keine Hand mehr frei hatte.

Sobald ich ihr die Milch abgenommen habe, eilt sie also zurück um ihren Hund zu holen. Indessen gieße ich ihr schon etwas in ihr Glas und stelle es mit dem Teller und einer kleinen, stumpfen Gabel auf den Tisch.

Sie wird wahrscheinlich so oder so mit den Fingern essen, daher lege ich gleich einige Servietten daneben.

Ame steht schon erwartungsvoll vor mir, weshalb ich ihr das Lätzchen um den Kragen mache und sie auf den Stuhl setze.

"Iss, ich hoffe es schmeckt dir." ich gebe ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange ehe ich mich wieder dem Teig zuwende...

Bald ist es Zeit für mich, Klaus zu helfen.

Ame folgt mir, hält sich an meinem Hosenbein fest. Gedankenverloren hält sie den kleinen Finger im Mund und schaut sich mit großen Augen um, obwohl sie die Szene kennen sollte. Sie wird damit aufwachsen.

"_Doko ga Leo-baa?_" fragt sie nach einer Weile und wirft mich etwas aus der Bahn.

Mir ist klar, dass ein Kind in ihrem Alter - auch wenn sie das Wort 'Tod' kennt - damit nichts anfangen kann.

"Du hast ihr doch Lebwohl gesagt. Sie ist mit ihrem Mann gegangen." Ame sieht mich groß an, als hätte sie davon nie gehört.

"Wann kommt sie zulück?" ich streichle ihre Haare und schüttle den Kopf.

"Das hat sie nicht gesagt."

Ich weiß ich lüge sie an. Ich lüge aber, damit sie nicht zu traurig ist. Irgendwann wird sie natürlich verstehen, dass ich sie damals belogen habe, dass Frau Letho nicht wieder kommt, dass sie tot ist. Doch dann wird sie sich hoffentlich auch denken können, warum ich das getan habe.

* * *

aaaaw... TnT


	39. Veränderungen und der Lauf der Dinge

38. Kapitel: Veränderungen und der Lauf der Dinge

Sanft trockne ich Ame ab, ein Handtuch um meinen eigenen Körper geschlungen. Sie versucht immer wieder sich hinzuhocken und mit den Fransen des Teppichs zu spielen, doch ich halte sie weiterhin fest, trockne sie ab, damit sie sich nicht verkühlt.

"To-to!" mault sie mich an und vesucht sich von mir zu lösen. Ich ziehe sie nochmals an mich, rubble ihre Beine trocken, ehe ich sie kommentarlos in den Bademantel stopfe, den ich bereitglegt habe.

Erst dann, einige ärgerliche Ausrufe ihrerseits später, lasse ich sie in Frieden.

Kurz will ich die Haare raufen und genervt '_Kinder!_' stöhnen, doch ich lasse es und schmunzle. Ich trockne mich selbst, während sie endlich spielen kann, ab und kämme meine nassen Haare.

Sie sind wieder länger geworden. Inzwischen enden sie unter meiner Kinnlinie. Beim Backen halte ich sie mir mit ein paar Spangen aus der Stirn.

Beiläufig werfe ich einen Blick in den Spiegel, bleibe jedoch an dem Gesicht darin kleben. Wie ein längst vergangener Nachhall einer vergangenen Realität taucht vor mir mein eigenes, um zwei Jahre jüngeres Selbst auf.

Inzwischen habe ich gut fünf Kilo abgenommen, was man mir auch ansieht. Unter meinen Augen scheinen die Augenringe eingemeißelt zu sein, die steile Falte zwischen meinen Augenbrauen ist tiefer geworden.

Bin ich tatsächlich erst zweiundzwanzig einhalb Jahre alt?

Stumm berühre ich mein vorstechendes Schlüsselbein. Fast will ich den Kopf schütteln und den Spiegel einschlagen, doch selbstverständlich lasse ich es bleiben.

Ame kann mit Blut wirklich überhaupt nicht umgehen. Sei es ihr eigenes oder fremdes.

Die Zeit als sie noch Laufen lernte waren schlimm. Immer wieder stolperte sie. Ich habe ihre Knie so oft küssen müssen, ihr so viele Lieder singen, dass ich nicht mehr mitzählen konnte.

Ich bin ja froh das sie inzwischen problemlos herumlaufen kann.

Die Tür geht auf und Klaus steckt seinen Kopf herein.

"Ich wollte dir mal unseren Fisch abnehmen." grinst er und Ame schaut mich kurz verwundert an.

"Wia haben ein Fisch?" fragt sie perplex und sieht sich um.

"Ja, dich." nickt Klaus und wuchtet sie mühelos in seine Arme, woraufhin sie begeistert quietscht.

"Neiiin!" bestimmt sie jedoch und legt ihrem Vater eine Hand auf die Stirn, "Dumma Papa. Ame ist doch ein Regen!"

Ich nicke und tippe Klaus gegen die Stirn.

"Wie konntest du das nur vergessen, nicht war, Ame?"

Klaus lächelt und drückt Ame an sich und beteuert hoch und heilig es nie wieder zu vergessen, was Ame milder stimmt. Sie klammert sich wohlig an ihn und baumelt mit den nackten Beinen.

Ich bin versucht sie zu kitzeln, doch die Tritte würde Klaus dann abbekommen, weshalb ich es lasse.

Stattdessen löse ich das Handtuch um meinen Körper, drehe Klaus den Rücken zu. Er wird ohnehin gleich gehen.

Leicht streift der weiche Stoff des Handtuchs meine Beine, ehe es auf dem Boden zum liegen kommt. Ich hebe es wieder auf und lege es auf den trockenen Wannenrand.

Stumm nehme ich mir einen Moment, an mir herab zu sehen. Ich habe abgenommen.

Überrascht zucke ich zusammen als ich das Schlagen der Tür höre. Ist Klaus etwa erst jetzt gegangen? Hat er gesehen wie dünn ich geworden bin?

Ich wollte das nicht. Er hat zwar schon gemerkt, dass ich abenommen habe, es aber nie angesprochen. Ist er überrascht?

Um mich nicht weiter diesen Gedanken aussetzen zu müssen ziehe ich mich eilig an. Auch um diese Narbe zu verbergen.

Ame hasst sie.

Ich kann sie verstehen. Zwar ist diese Narbe alles was mir von ihr geblieben ist, seit sie Geboren ist, doch sieht sie zugleich so grauslich aus.

In den Tagen nach Ames Geburt hat sie sich leicht entzündet. Suguri musste sie zum Teil neu öffnen und das in Ordnung bringen.

Seither sieht sie so grauenhaft aus. Sie hat schon immer grauenhaft ausgesehen, doch seitdem ist es schlimmer.

Nach wie vor zieht sie sich von meinem Bauchnabel herab bis sie sich irgendwo in meiner Schambehaarung verliert.

Endlich knöpfe ich auch die letzten Knöpfe meines dunkelroten Hemdes zu und verlasse das Badezimmer mit dem nassen Handtuch in der Hand.

Ich stopfe es in den Wäschekorb und gehe nach Ame sehen. Klaus hat sie inzwischen angezogen und ihre Haare gekämmt.

Quietschend rennt sie in mich hinein.

"_Papa wa Monsta desu!_" erklärt sie und versteckt sich hinter mir. Ich streichle ihre Hände und sehe in den Gang vor uns. Tatsächlich kommt Klaus mit Ames Handtuch im Gesicht um die Ecke.

"Wo bist du, Ame? Ich werde dich fressen!" ruft er, als ob er nicht wüsste wo unsere Kleine ist.

Sie zieht an meinem Hemd und legt streng einen Finger an die Lippen.

"Ich bin nicht hia!" zischt sie und ich nicke. So verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust und pfeife.

"Oooh, wer bist du denn?" fragt das Papa-Handtuch-Monster. Ich zucke die Schultern.

"Ich bin nur jemand der hier rum steht und ich verstecke überhaupt _niemanden_." antworte ich gekünstelt.

"Ach so..." murmelt das Papa-Handtuch-Monster traurig und geht weiter. Ame zieht wieder an meinem Hemd.

Sie grinst mir breit zu und läuft Klaus hinterher, springt und stürzt sich auf seinen Rücken, da auf Knien kriecht.

Das Mosnter ist sehr überrascht und versucht die wehrhafte Regenfee abzuschütteln, doch da meine Wenigkeit, die Monster-Polizei vom Dienst, ihn strafend am Ohr packt, können wir das Papa-Handtuch-Monster endlich besiegen.

Ame zieht Klaus das Handtuch vom Kopf und tut bestürzt.

"Aber Herr Monsta-Polizei, das ist Papa!" ich schlage eine Hand vor den Mund.

"Nein, tatsächlich!" schnell löse ich den Schal, den ich als Handschellen um Klaus' Hände gebunden habe, "Was für eine Verwechslung!" rufe ich aus.

Ame legt mir eine Hand auf den Arm.

"To-to wird Papa nicht veahaften, ja?" ich schüttle den Kopf.

"Nein, werde ich nicht." verspreche ich und trage Ames Handtuch zum Wäschekorb.

Wir gehen herunter, den schönen Samstag genießen, bis wir das Café wieder aufmachen.

Der Park besticht nach wie vor mit seiner umwerfenden Vielfalt. Fast immer ist es hier bunt. Viele Bäume und Sträucher blühen zu verschiedenen Zeiten im Jahr.

Momentan gibt es zwar keine Blüten, dafür sind die Stäucher und Bäume in warme Farben getaucht. Die letzten schwarzen Kirschen säumen die Wurzeln der Kirschbäume und die kleinen, saueren, grünen Äpfel fallen von ihren Zweigen.

Schon färben sich die ersten Blätter gelblich, orange. Der Regen ist beinahe täglicher Begleiter.

Ame hüpft ausgelassen durch die nächsten Pfützen und sammelt bunte Blätter.

"To-to!" ich folge ihrem Ruf. Unsicher steht sie neben einer Pfütze in der zwei Regenwürmer liegen.

"Was ist das?" fragt sie und klammert sich an mich.

Ich knie mich neben sie und lege einen Arm um sie.

"Das sind Regenwürmer. Die kommen immer raus wenn es regnet, weil sie sonst im Wasser sitzen." erkläre ich und nehme einen langen, dünnen Zweig zur Hand.

"Sie können nicht schwimmen siehst du?" damit hebe ich einen der sich windenden Würmer mit der Spitze des Zweiges auf und lege ihn auf den feuchten Boden.

Ame nickt und tritt unsicher auf der Stelle.

Ich reiche ihr den Zweig und führe ihre Hand, damit sie den anderen Wurm retten kann.

"Mama, was machen die da?" höre ich ein Kind hinter uns fragen. Ich sehe kurz auf. Dieser Junge steht skeptisch neben der Bank auf der seine Mutter sitzt und zeigt zu uns herüber.

"Paul, frag nicht so!" weist sie ihn zurecht.

"Die bringen die Regenwürmer aus der Pfütze, Mama. Ich hab' sie doch da rein gesetzt!" mault er und ich ignoriere ihn.

Ame hat den Wurm neben seinen Kollegen gelegt und wartet bis sie davon kriechen, doch im gegensatz zum anderen kriecht ihrer nicht mehr weg.

Ich stehe auf und ziehe sie sanft mir mir.

"Warum haben sie das gemacht, Mama?!" fragt dieser Junge aufdringlich und ich spüre wie sich Ames Hände fester um meine schließen.

* * *

oha... ein Papa-Handtuch-Monster und würmer in pfützen...  
oha...


	40. Facetten von Richtig und Falsch

39. Kapitel: Facetten von Richtig und Falsch

Klaus und ich hetzen schon den ganzen Nachmittag lang zwischen Tischen und Bestellungen hin und her.

Es ist Mitte November. So manche Gäste kommen auf einen heißen Kakao und eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen in unser Café.

Wir lassen Ame im Park spielen. Sie ist niemals weiter weg als wir sie rufen können. Sie kennt die Grenzen und hält sie ein.

Die Straße die zwischen unserem Café und dem Park liegt ist eher ruhig und gut übersichtlich.

Ich habe immer ein Auge auf sie, wohl wissend das auch Klaus sie nicht aus den Augen lässt.

"Taki, Napoleon für die Dame an Tisch 3 und einen Kaffee für Tisch 8." zischt er mir im Vorbeigehen zu. Ich nicke und gehe in den Vorraum, lade den Teller mit Kuchen, die Tasse und das kleine Kaffeekännchen, sowie ein noch kleineres Kännchen Sahne auf das Tablett und winde mich zwischen den Tischen hindurch.

"So, der Napoleon. Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun?" frage ich höflich.

"Danke, nein." die Dame winkt mich lächelnd ab. Ich nicke ihr zu, gehe zu Tisch 8 und stelle die Tasse und die Kännchen ab.

"Der Kaffee, der Herr. Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun?" frage ich auch ihn.

"Ja, hätten sie noch etwas von dem Zitronenkuchen?" fragt er und ich nicke.

"Ja. Ein Stück?" frage ich. Er nickt und ich eile, mit einem kurzen Blick herüber zu Ame davon.

Schnell ist das Stück abgetrennt, das Schälchen mit geschlagener Sahne daneben gestellt und alles mit Gabel auf dem Tablett arrangiert.

Damit gehe ich zurück und stelle den Teller auf den Tisch.

Der Herr dankt mir freundlich. Ich eile weiter, zurück in die Küche, um einen weiteren Apfelstrudel zu Backen. Heute ist der offenbar gut angekommen.

Also schichte ich Blätterteig und Apfelkompott, tue alles in den Ofen und vermerke mir die Zeit.

"Klaus, uns geht die Sahne aus, kannst du nachher mit Ame schnell welche holen gehen?" bitte ich im Vorbeigehen.

Wenn einer von uns Besorgungen machen muss, nimmt er immer Ame mit. Immerhin ist dann nur noch einer im Café um auf sie aufzupassen.

Klaus nickt mir zu und geht weiter, während ich zurück in die Küche haste.

Der Strudel ist so weit. Schnell schiebe ich ihn auf das Tablett und stelle ihn in auf die Theke.

Eine Frau mit ihrem Baby im Arm kommt auf mich zu.

"Entschuldigen Sie, wo könnte ich den kleinen Wickeln?" fragt sie leise. Ich führe sie in den hinteren Teil des Vorraums, wo die Toiletten sind.

"Vielen Dank!" ruft sie mir noch zu ehe ich wieder raus gehe und mich nach Bestellungen umhöre.

Klaus ist noch nicht gegangen, wie ich sehe. Ame ist noch da.

Ich komme an den siebten Tisch, nehme eine Bestellung auf und gehe schnell her um den bestellten Tee zu bringen.

Wieder schweift mein Blick zur anderen Straßenseite herüber. Ame hat sich auf einer der Bänke niedergelassen und scheint einen Strauß aus ihren gesammelten Blättern zu machen.

Beruhigt bringe ich der Dame am Tisch 3 ihre Rechnung und lege das Geld in die Kasse.

Ich gehe kurz in die Küche und trinke selbst einen Schluck Kaffee. Ich werde langsam aber sicher müde.

Bald gehe ich wieder raus, wo Klaus mir entgegen kommt, mit den Worten er ginge gleich die Sahne holen.

Gerade sehe ich zu Ame herüber.

Mir fällt fast das Tablett aus den Händen.

Neben ihr sitzt ein Fremder und was noch viel schlimmer ist; er zieht sie unsanft auf seinen Schoß und versucht ihre Seite zu streicheln.

Ohne darauf zu achten stelle ich das Tablett auf dem nächsten Tisch ab und überquere die Straße.

Meine eigene Bewegung verschwimmt vor meinen Augen als ich Ame aus dem Griff dieses Fremden befreie und an mich reiße.

Sie bricht in Tränen aus und klammert sich schreiend an mich.

"_Nakanaide. Watashi wa koko ni._" hauche ich ihr ins Ohr und stelle mich vor sie, wohl wissend das sie sich an meiner Schürze festhält.

Dennoch packe ich den perplexen Kerl am Kragen und zerre ihn auf die Füße.

"Ein Kind. Ein hilfloses, wehrloses Kind." betone ich und funkle ihn an. Er schluckt.

"Ich... ich wollte nur... Sie ist so..." er schluckt wieder und versucht sich frei zu machen, doch mein Griff verfestigt sich nur.

"Rühren Sie vor meinen Augen noch ein Kind an, egal wessen..." damit reiße ich sein Hemd auf. Die Knöpfe fliegen nur so davon und meine flache Hand stoppt nur Millimeter vor seinem Herz.

"Ich _bin_ ehemaliger Soldat." mein Blick erdolcht ihn. Ich kann es ihm ansehen, wie er sich innerlich windet, versucht seine Scham zu verbergen.

Langsam löse ich den Griff um die Fetzen seines Hemdes und wende mich Ame zu. Ich habe es nicht nötig meinen Rücken vor diesem Abschaum der menschlichen Natur zu schützen.

Stumm stolpert er davon.

Erst als er weggegangen ist, fällt mir die feuchte Stelle am Boden auf, wo er gestanden hat. Angewidert stehe ich auf.

"Ame, komm mit." ich bemühe mich so sanft wie möglich zu klingen, während ich sie vor mir her scheuche.

Ich wage nicht sie anzurühren. Nicht mit diesen Händen die diesen Kerl berührt haben.

"Hoch, ins Badezimmer." befehle ich monoton. Ame klettert hastig die Treppe hoch, rennt ins Badezimmer wo sie sich in die Ecke neben der Badewanne drückt.

"Zieh das aus und steig in die Wanne. Wo hat er dich angefasst?" Ame zögert nicht und schält sich aus ihrem Mantel, dem Schal, Stiefel. Dann greife ich endlich ein, löse die Schleife um ihr Kleid, Knöpfe es auf und ziehe sie gänzlich aus.

Sie summt leise.

Leise summt sie das Schlaflied, dass ich ihr so oft gesungen habe. Ich küsse ihre Wange.

"Komm. Wo hat er dich angefasst?"

Ame zeigt auf ihre Seite, dann ihr Gesicht, zuletzt ihr linkes Knie. Dann wischt sie sich über die Augen.

"Hat To-to Ame lieb?" ich ziehe sie an mich.

"Natürlich, Ame. Natürlich." sanft küsse ich ihre Wangen, dann stelle ich sie in die Wanne.

Vorsichtig wasche ich die Berührungen dieses Mannes von ihrem Körper. Ich mag ihr jetzt riesige Angst eingejagt haben. Doch das ist es mir wert, ihr beizubringen, dass es Dinge gibt, die Menschen einander niemals antun dürfen.

"Weißt du, es gibt verschiedene Berührungen." fange ich an, während ich sie abtrockne, "Gute und Schlechte." Ame nickt verstehend, scheint jedoch nicht alles verstanden zu haben.

Es ist nicht schlimm, sage ich mir.

"Was dieser Mann gemacht hat...", sie schnieft leise, "Was er gemacht hat, war schlecht. Er darf das nicht tun, verstehst du?"

Wieder nickt Ame, dieses Mal sicherer.

"To-to ist gut, ja? To-to hat Ame lieb." murmelt sie und wischt sich über die Augen.

"Ja. Und Papa auch."

"Papa auch." wiederholt sie und lehnt sich an mich. Stillvergnügt spielt sie mit ihrem Kristall.

Ich bin sicher, ihr so viel mehr Angst eingejagt zu haben, als es hätte sein müssen. Doch sie muss einfach lernen, Dinge einzuordnen.

Sie muss eine Sensibilität entwickeln, für die Dinge die ihr gut tun und die, die das nicht tun. Sie braucht die Fähigkeit, die Facetten dessen zu erkennen, was erlaubt ist und was nicht.

Sie wächst wohlbehütet auf.

Doch sie soll weder annehmen, die Welt da draußen sei harmlos - noch, dass sie bedrohlich sei.

Sie soll lernen, die einzelnen Teile des Ganzen zu erkennen.

Und das gehört dazu.

* * *

sooo!  
im nächsten chap geht der lemon endlich los!


	41. Taki Reizen

40. Kapitel: Taki Reizen

Ich habe Ame bei mir, als ich wieder ins Café komme. Klaus sieht mich traurig an. Sanft küsst er mich, bevor er mir Ame abnimmt und geht.

Ich binde meine Schürze wieder um, nehme das Tablett zur Hand und sehe mich um.

Viele sehen mich an. Ich weiß, dass sie diese kleine Zärtlichkeit zwischen Klaus und mir gesehen haben. Klaus hat nicht darauf geachtet und ich war auch nicht aufmerksam.

Doch das soll mir egal sein.

Die Gäste sehen mich teils verwirrt, bedauernd, vielleicht sogar mitleidig an. Als ob ich das Opfer wäre.

Ich atme kurz durch, dann folge ich dem nächsten Wink und überspiele alles.

Alles.

Das zornige Zittern meiner Hände, die Tränen die ich um Ames Wohl vergießen will, die Angst um sie.

Sie ist das bezauberndste, wunderschönste und überweltigendste Wunder das ich kenne und ich werde die Erde um den Mond tanzen lassen, damit sie sicher ist.

"Nehmen Sie's sich nicht zu Herzen. Es hätte jeden treffen können." meint ein älterer Herr der die Szene mitangesehen hat.

"Natürlich." versetze ich und lächle ihm dankend zu, während ich ihm seinen Kaffee einschenke.

"Halb und Halb mit Sahne?" frage ich und hebe abwartend das Kännchen. Er nickt lächelnd. Er kommt öfters her und immer trinkt er seinen Kaffee Halb und Halb mit Sahne...

Am Abend habe ich einfach zugestimmt, als Klaus anbot sich um Ame zu kümmern bis sie schläft und bin gegangen um ein Bad zu nehmen.

Ich glaube ich spüre jeden Muskel meiner Schultern. Ich hatte dieses Problem schon so lange nicht mehr. Früher, im Krieg, ja. Da war ich oftmals angespannt, habe mich so verkrampft.

Aber seit Ame da ist, hatte ich das Problem lange nicht mehr.

Aber ich war so aufgewühlt, zornig wegen diesem Mann.

Ich seufze.

Langsam winkle ich die Beine an und lasse meinen Kopf unter die Wasseroberfläche sinken.

Das warme Wasser klettert mein Kinn hoch, meine verschlossenen Lippen; es umspült meine geschlossenen Augen, bis ich endlich untertauche und die Luft anhalte.

Schon spüre ich wie das Wasser in meine Nasenlöcher dringen will. Heftig atme ich aus und halte mir die Nase zu, drehe mich auf die Seite.

Meine Schulter ragt aus dem Wasser. Sie wird kühl, doch das kümmert mich nicht.

Reglos verharre ich im Wasser. Die Augen fest verschlossen.

Als wolle ich mich zurückziehen vor allem was um mich herum passiert.

Meine Lunge verlangt nach Sauerstoff, doch ich verharre. Ich stemme die Hand gegen die Unterseite der Wanne, halte mich jedoch davon ab, mich aus dem Wasser zu heben. Noch nicht. Ich stoße etwas Luft aus, versuche dem Drang stand zu halten als eine Hand mich an der Schulter packt und aus dem Wasser zerrt.

"Was soll das denn?" es ist Klaus. Ich habe ihn nicht gehört.

"Nichts, beruhig dich." versetze ich und merke erst jetzt, da seine warmen Hände mich berühren, dass das Wasser bereits abgekühlt ist.

Nicht viel aber merklich.

Er seufzt tief.

"Kommst du dann?" fragt er leise. Ein Schaudern überfällt mich. Stumm nicke ich und lasse das Wasser ablaufen, während ich mich kurz abspüle. Dann steige ich aus der Wanne, wohl wissend, dass Klaus mich ansieht.

"Handtuch?" frage ich, doch mir wird sehr schnell klar, dass ich das nicht brauchen werde. Klaus hebt mich ohne weitere Kommentare in seine Arme.

Sofort schlinge ich die Arme um seinen Nacken, doch er hält mich auch so fest. Dennoch muss ich etwas mit meinen Händen tun, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

In welchem Sinne auch immer.

"Heute...", ich drehe den Kopf zu ihm, um ihn anzusehen, "... lasse ich dich nicht gehen."

Ich spanne meinen Körper an, verfestige meinen Griff. Zwischen meinen Fingern fühle ich den rauen Stoff seines Hemdes. Ich spüre wie er sich zwischen ihnen dehnt.

Mein Atem steigert sich.

Habe ich Angst? Bin ich aufgeregt? Will ich das?

Ohne Zweifel.

Ich kann nicht damit umgehen, habe es nie gekonnt. Ich muss es lernen. Lernen, dass Liebe, dass Lust kein Verbrechen, keine Sünde sind.

Doch so viele Jahre, so lange Zeit ist mir genau das ins Gedächtnis gebrannt worden. Ich darf nicht fühlen.

Ich darf nicht Lieben.

Doch ich will es. Ich will es wirklich. Ich spüre dieses Kribbeln tief in meiner Brust, wann immer Klaus' warmer Atem meine nackte, feuchte Haut streift. Ich spüre wie der Stoff seines Hemdes so beiläufig meine Brustwarze streift und es lässt mich schaudern.

Viel zu lange braucht er um mich zu unserem Bett zu bringen und doch nicht lange genug. Ich zittere.

Ich verliere den Halt, als er mich ablegt.

Er legt mich ab. Er lässt mich nicht auf die Matratze fallen.

Sanft lässt er mich in die Kissen sinken. Seine Augen lassen mich nicht los. Ruhelos ziehen sie über mich hinweg.

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen. Schon regt sich tief in mir der Widerstand, doch wogegen?

Ich liebe und will Klaus ja viel zu sehr um mich ihm widersetzen zu wollen. Dennoch hebe ich schon die Hände um ihn auf Abstand zu halten, besinne mich und verberge mein Gesicht.

Das hier ist wie mich selbst zu bekämpfen, endlich diesem anderen Teil meiner Selbst nachzugeben. Den letzten Rest dieses _Taki Reizen_ aus mir heraus zu waschen.

Taki Reizen ist gestorben.

Er ist vor zweieinhalb Jahren gestorben, verdammt!

Aber ich, ich lebe! Und ich werde mich nicht mehr fesseln lassen.

"Klaus..." stoße ich, lasse endlich die Hände neben meinen Kopf fallen. Ich leiste keine Gegenwehr.

"Tu mir nicht weh." ist alles was ich über die Lippen bringe ehe er nur den Kopf schüttelt.

Er öffnet und schließt den Mund, bleibt stumm.

Dann zieht er mich einfach an sich, küsst mich.

Ich falle. Ich liege so frei in seinen Armen.

Von selbst greife ich in seine Haare, von selbst winkle ich meine Beine an. Meine Brust will bersten.

Ich habe kaum Kraft meinen Kopf noch zu tragen. Klaus' Lippen saugen sich an meinen fest, seine Zunge raubt mir den Atem. Wir teilen den Atem, den unsere Lungen nicht mehr liefern können.

Endlich lasse ich den Kopf in den Nacken fallen; mein Körper gehalten von Klaus starken Armen.

Er küsst mein Kinn, meinen Hals. Seine Lippen liegen warm und weich an meinem Hals.

Seine Zunge verfolgt die Konturen meines Halses. So sanft knabbert er meine Schulter an, kost die Stelle mit Küssen.

Er lässt mich wieder herunter, löst die Hand von meiner Schulter. Sachte streift er meinen Arm auf und ab, ehe er sie über meine Brust, meinen Unterkörper bis zu meiner Hüfte gleiten lässt.

Seine Finger legen sich bestimmend auf mein Knie, zwingen meine Beine außeinander.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen.

Ich richte mich auf einem Ellenbogen auf, versuche seine Hand von mir zu drängen, doch er lässt es nicht zu.

Ich klammere mich an seine Schultern, suche Halt. Meine Stirn sinkt gegen seine Brust, während er den Kopf sinken lässt.

Meine Beine breit gespreizt.

Mein eigener Atem klingt so laut in meinen Ohren. Ich zittere.

Ich muss tief einatmen um Luft zu bekommen, meine Nase ist zu. Ich weiß nicht warum ich wieder weine.

Ich weiß es nicht. So vertraut und fremd zugleich liegt dieses erdrückende Gefühl in meiner Brust. Die Lust, Erregung.

* * *

zu fies, ich weiß.  
ich ziehe den lemon so lang... aaah... hihihihi... XD


	42. Tu mir nicht weh

41. Kapitel: Tu mir nicht weh...

Es tut weh.

So tief in mir drinnen, da wo mein Herz schlägt. Es tut weh. Es ist kein richtiger, körperlicher Schmerz. So ein dumpfer Nachhall.

Er treibt mir jedes Mal aufs Neue die Tränen in die Augen.

"Taki, tue ich dir denn so weh?" fragt Klaus, der eines seiner Beine zwischen meine geschoben hat, mich fest hält.

Ich schüttle den Kopf, werfe ihn von einer Seite auf die andere. Nein! Nein, er tut mir nicht weh. Er ist es nicht.

Zaghaft verfolgt er die Narbe, hinab bis zwischen meine Beine. So zielsicher, so sanft und gekonnt umfasst er meine Erektion.

Sein Daumen umkreist meine Eichel. Meine Beine zucken. Zitternd lege ich den Kopf in den Nacken, dränge mit dem Hinterkopf weiter in die Kissen.

Die geballte Faust verweilt vor meinen Lippen.

"Mh..." er streichelt die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel, küsst die Haut, "Ngh...hah..." Mein Atem geht Stoßweise.

Ich kann das Zucken meiner Beine nicht mehr kontrollieren.

Klaus' Hände, die so gnadenlos meine Knöchel umfassen halten mich still.

Wie um eine Süßigkeit schließen sich seine Lippen. Warm, weich und rau. Schon schiebt sich seine Zunge hervor.

Ich werfe mich zur Seite. Ich kann ihn das nicht tun lassen. Ich verliere mich.

"Hör auf... bitte...", ich kann nicht anders als ihn darum zu bitten.

Langsam erhebt er sich.

Sieht mich an.

Ich bin so angespannt, meine Schultern zittern. Dann lehnt er sich neben meinem Kopf auf die Ellenbögen, küsst mich.

Unter meinem Kopf hat sich das Kissen mit dem Wasser meiner nassen Haare vollgesogen. Ich spüre es so kühl unter meinen Schultern, in meinem Nacken.

Klaus' Hände umfassen mein Gesicht. Er greift in meine Haare, streichelt meinen Kopf und schiebt seine Rechte aufs Neue zwischen unsere Körper, zwischen meine Beine.

Beinahe stoßen unsere Zahnreihen aneinander. Mein Schaudern überrollt meinen ganzen Körper. Es zieht sich so krampfhaft durch meine Gliedmaßen. Ich will Klaus an mich drücken, ihn erdrücken.

"Taki. Sieh mich an. Öffne deine Augen." bittet Klaus an meinem Ohr. Seine Finger, die sich so sanft um meine Erektion schließen hören nicht auf, halten nicht inne.

Ich spüre schon, wie sich diese Spannung durch meine Beine zieht. Sie setzt sich so knapp vor meinen Hüftgelenken fest, zwingt meine Beine in Bewegungen die sie kaum ausführen können.

Ich öffne die Augen.

Klaus' Augen glimmen so lustvoll, so gierig. Er grinst mir wissen zu. Er weiß das er mich fast soweit hat.

Mein eigenes Stöhnen verliert sich in meinen Ohren zwischen Klaus' geflüsterten Worten und meinen hilflosen Gedanken.

"Komm, Taki. Komm." raunt er mir ins Ohr. Sein Atem treibt weitere Schauer über meinen Körper.

"Klaus... ah... Klaus...!" Ich ringe um Luft, keuche. So Atemlos.

"Auh... Ah... Kl...aus...", ich spüre wie sich mein Körper verkrampft, sich geradezu innerlich verknotet, "Ah... Aah! Hnngh..." meine Zähne schlagen aufeinander als ich mich herum werfe. Ich falle, ich treibe. Klaus' Berührungen bleiben, sie bleiben. Sie tragen mich bis mir die Luft ausgeht...

Klaus' Lippen umspielen meine. Zärtlich, sanft. Er neckt meine Zunge, fordert sie zum Spiel.

Schwach erwidere ich. Ich zwinge nach wie vor so viel Luft durch meine Lungen zu strömen und bekomme doch nicht genug.

"Schhh, Taki." haucht er mir zu, küsst meine geschlossenen Augenlider, "Ich lasse dich nicht gehen."

Natürlich nicht. Er hat so lange gewartet. Er gibt mir so vieles.

Er baut mich wieder auf.

Langsam nimmt er seine Berührungen wieder auf. Vorsichtig, sanft. Er verfolgt die Konturen meines Schlüsselbeins. Küsst meine Brust.

Legt seine Hand darauf und sieht zu wie ich atme. Wie mein Atem sich wieder steigert.

"Klaus...", bringe ich über die Lippen. Immer wieder. Er lächelt sanft, dann küsst er meine Stirn, ehe er mich mit gespreizten Beinen an sich zieht.

Er streichelt meine Oberschenkel, meine Hüftknochen. Er lässt meinen Blick nicht los, legt mir drei Finger auf die Lippen.

Ich schaudere, zittere, dann öffne ich den Mund. Klaus' Finger stoßen gegen meine Zunge und gehorsam folge ich der stummen Bitte.

Umspiele sie, befeuchte sie.

Unterdessen streichelt Klaus mein Bein, welches ich aufgestellt habe; das andere liegt eher nutzlos über Klaus' Schenkel.

Ich versuche meinen Atem in den Griff zu bekommen als er mir die Finger entzieht und sie ziehlsicher an meiner Kehrseite anlegt.

Mein Körper zuckt zusammen. Langsam spüre ich seine warmen Finger in mich eindringen. Wie meine verspannte Muskulatur sich dehnt.

Es ist nicht unangenehm. Es tut nicht weh. Ich sehe ihn an. Dankend suche ich seinen Blick, der mich so vorsichtig betrachtet.

Ich nicke ihm zu, dann breche ich den Augenkontakt ab. Wieder steigen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Meine Hände krallen sich in das Laken unter mir. Es ist kühl, feucht. Dunkelheit breitet ihre Schwingen aus und legt sich über alles was sie erreichen kann. Doch unsere Petroleumlampe hält den Raum ein wenig hell.

Sie flackert hin und wieder, doch sie leuchtet noch.

Und so blass über Klaus' Beinen in der olivgrünen Hose liegen meine Beine; zuckend und zitternd.

Endlich lässt Klaus von mir ab, beugt sich über mich und küsst mich zärtlich. Ich weiß was mich erwartet. Ich weiß es.

Und langsam kriecht die Angst in mir hoch. Von dort, ganz tief in meinem Bauch klettert sie meinen Körper entlang, verspannt und lähmt mich.

Klaus' Zunge schiebt sich in meinen Mund und fordert meine zum Tanz. Ich verliere den Halt, drücke den Rücken durch, auf der Suche nach Klaus' Nähe.

Dann spüre ich seine Finger wieder zwischen meinen Beinen. Und warm an meiner Kehrseite...

"Taki...", er löst den Kuss, sieht mich an und streift meine Lippen aufs Neue.

"Klaus...", vorsichtig greife ich in seine weizenblonden Haare, dann sehe ich ihm in die Augen.

"Tu... mir nicht weh...", keuche ich leise. Das ist meine einzige Bedingung.

Ich will ihn, ich brauche ihn. Ich brauche seine Nähe die mir Sicherheit gibt, die mir Kraft gibt.

"Taki...!" Klaus küsst meine Mundwinkel, meine Wange, meine geschlossenen Augenlider... bis er mich wieder ansieht und einfach nur lächelt.

"Nie wieder." verspricht er und streift meinen Rippenbogen, meinen flachen Bauch, die Narbe darauf, hinab bis zu meiner Hüfte und dem was sich zwischen meinen Beinen befindet. Dann beginnt er, sich zu bewegen.

Langsam erhöht sich der Druck. Ich kann es spüren, wie meine Haut sich dehnt. Wie mein Körper sich verkrampft.

Wie langsam der Schmerz sich durch mich zieht. Doch ich höre nicht auf ihn anzusehen. Seine verschlossenen Augen, die zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Er hält inne, öffnet die Augen und schnell schlucke ich die neuen Tränen herunter, die meine Augen benetzen wollen.

Dann küsst er mich und stößt so heftig in mich, dass er den tiefsten Punkt erreicht.

* * *

aua.

einfach... aua.


	43. Itadakimasu

42. Kapitel: Itadakimasu

Hätten seine Lippen meinen Schrei nicht gedämpft, wäre Ame wohl aufgewacht.

So warm, tief in mir - ich spüre ihn.

"Kl...aus...", stöhne ich leise, lege den Kopf in den Nacken, wende den Blick ab. Meine Beine zittern. Klaus legt seine Hände in meine, streichelt mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken.

"Taki... vergib mir." wispert er, ehe er mich sachte küsst. Dann hält er meine Handgelenke über meinem Kopf fest, legt die andere Hand an meine Wange.

Zärtlich wischt er mir die Tränen von den Augen.

Dann sieht er mich so liebevoll an, legt wieder Hand an mich und verfällt in langsame, behutsame Bewegungen. Ich stöhne auf, meine eigene Stimme erscheint mir fremd.

"Ngh... Ah... Klaus..." ich kenne ihn gut, diesen Schmerz. Dieses Gefühl, das dem was ich kenne so zuwider läuft und doch langsam aber sicher meinen Körper in fiebrige Erregung versetzt.

Es ist als wolle sich mein ganzer Körper um ihn schließen, da ich die Beine um seine Hüfte schlinge.

Seine Bewegungen sind leichte Stöße, so atemberaubend. Beinahe jeder Stoß setzt es wieder an, dieses Brennen, diese Spannung. Das Kribbeln tief in meinem Bauch.

Es fließt.

Es bewegt sich meine Beine entlang, erfasst meine Knie, bis hinauf in meine Knöchel.

Mein Blickfeld wird unscharf, langsam ziehen sich die schwarzen Ränder enger wie ein Korsett. Immer wieder biege ich die Wirbelsäule durch, verkrampfe mich und sinke wieder in mich zusammen. Diese Spannung fließt durch meine Gliedmaßen, bringt Muskeln in mir zum Zittern, die ich sonst nie spüre.

"Hngh... Ha... ha... aus... Klaus...!" Die Feuchtigkeit die sich langsam aufs Neue zwischen meinen Beinen sammelt, Klaus' Hände die ohne Unterlass meinen Körper berühren, seine rhythmischen Stöße nehmen mich langsam mit.

Sie tragen mich davon, bis ich endlich mein Becken gegen seines Bewege. Klaus drückt meine Schultern in die Kissen, sieht mich aus so finsteren Augen an, das ich schaudere.

"Taki..." raunt er mir zu, "Taki." ich werfe den Kopf hin und her. Nein, nein... ich kann nicht mehr.

Meine Handflächen brennen, so fest drücke ich die Fingerkuppen in die Haut.

"Ah... Aah... Klaus... Ya~ ah... Aah...!"

... Ich höre meinen eigenen Atem. Mein Herz rast. Es schlägt gegen meine Brust, lässt das Blut in meiner Halsschlagader pulsieren. Langsam verebbt das Zucken meines Körpers. Klaus' heißer Atem legt sich auf meine Haut, macht mich leicht schaudern. Seine Lippen umspielen meinen Mundwinkel, meine Lippen.

Er küsst mich atemlos.

Seine Hände ruhen zwischen unseren Körpern und neben mir ins Laken gekrallt. Er liegt auf mir.

"Wunderschön... du bist so wunderschön, Taki." haucht er mir ins Ohr und küsst mich erneut. Ich nehme mir meine Zeit; atme einfach nur, um mein Herz zu beruhigen.

Es hört nicht auf um sich zu schlagen, als wolle es Klaus' Herz in seiner Brust berühren. Er ist so nahe.

"Bleib liegen, ich bin gleich zurück." haucht er mir ins Ohr, dann steht er leise auf. Als er zurück kommt hat er einen warmen, feuchten Lappen bei sich. Sanft küsst er mich, dann wischt er sanft über meinen Körper. Entfernt das klebrige Ejakulat von meinem Bauch. Sanft streichelt er dabei meine Haut und als er aufsteht ist mir ein bisschen kalt.

Ich decke mich zu und drehe mich auf die Seite. Dann kommt er wieder.

Stumm legt er sich zu mir, schließt die Arme um mich und küsst meinen Nacken...

Ich schätze es auf vier Uhr, als Ame zu uns kommt.

Sie kriecht auf meiner Seite ins Bett und kuschelt sich an meine Brust. Ihre kühlen Hände wärmt sie an meiner warmen Haut. Ich lege die Decke über sie, lege den Arm um ihren kleinen Körper und küsse sanft ihre Stirn.

"_To-to... ai...teru..._" wispert sie gegen meine Haut und ich lächle.

"_Ore no saiai musume... Oyasumi, Ame._" ich küsse noch einmal ihre Stirn, dann schließe ich die Augen.

Ame schläft noch friedlich, als ich mich Klaus' Umarmung und ihrem Klammergriff entwinde. Ich will keinen von beiden wecken.

Leise schleiche ich an den Schrank und ziehe mich an. Mir ist nicht mehr nach schlafen. Ich bin einfach nicht mehr müde.

So gehe ich ins Badezimmer und sehe prüfend in den Spiegel. Meine Haare sind zerzaust, meine Augen wirken gerötet. Ich habe geweint.

Ich drehe das kalte Wasser auf und schütte es mir ins Gesicht. Ich schaudere leicht, als einige Tropfen auf meine warme Brust fallen, doch ich trockne sie nicht ab. Ich kämme flüchtig meine Haare und greife nach dem Haarband mit dem ich mir meine Haare im Nacken zusammenfasse. Es ist nicht viel, aber genug um mich im Nacken zu kitzeln und das will ich nicht.

Mein Blick streift wieder den Spiegel und gleitet direkt wieder davon. Wie vor so langer Zeit kriecht es wieder in mir hoch. Dieses Gefühl.

Die Scham, Verlegenheit vor mir selbst.

Das Wissen, dass ich, dieser Mensch den ich im Spiegel sehe, Sex hatte.

Meine Hände sinken vor meinen Unterleib, wo sich diese Narbe befindet. Sie ist der unumstößlichste Beweis den ich kriegen kann, dass ich mich ihm hingegeben habe. Ein Gefühl aus Trotz, Stolz und Scham überfällt mich. Ich entlocke mir selbst ein leichtes Lächeln und gehe in die Küche.

Wenn die beiden in etwa einer Stunde aufwachen werde ich schon das Frühstück auf dem Tisch haben.

Tatsächlich kommt Klaus eineinhalb Stunden später mit Ame auf dem Arm herüber.

"Du bist schon auf?" fragt er gähnend. Ich nicke und deute zum Tisch.

"Wie lange bist du schon wach?" fragt er direkt und überreicht mir Ame, als sie die Arme nach mir ausstreckt.

"Etwa eine Stunde." murmle ich. Eigentlich bin ich schon länger wach, doch ich würde Klaus nur unnötige Sorgen machen, also biege ich die Zeit etwas zurecht.

"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragt er und küsst mein Ohr, ehe er sich etwas Kaffee eingießt. Ich lächle ihm mild zu und setze Ame auf ihren Platz an den Tisch.

"Was möchtest du frühstücken?" frage ich sie. Sie umklammert meinen Arm und schmiegt ihre Wange an den weichen Stoff des Hemdes.

Sie antwortet nicht.

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie sich sicher fühlt, dass sie glücklich ist. Einfach nur genießt, dass wir beide da sind.

Ich küsse ihren Kopf und frage sie noch einmal.

Sie zeigt auf den Obstkorb.

Also steht Klaus auf, noch bevor ich ihn darum bitten kann und nimmt einen hübschen Apfel heraus. Ame sieht erwartungsvoll zu, wie er ihn in Stücke schneidet und auf einen Teller verteilt. Dann reicht er mir den Teller und ich stelle ihn vor Ame auf den Tisch.

"_Itamasu!_" sagt sie und legt die Hände mehr schlecht als recht aneinander.

Ich lache leise und auch Klaus schmunzelt, während er sich und mir je eine Scheibe Brot auf den Teller legt.

Ich setze mich zwischen Klaus und Ame, falte meinerseits die Hände.

"_Itadakimasu!_"

* * *

danke, du hast recht gehabt.


	44. Claudia

43. Kapitel: Claudia

Bald ist Neujahr. Es ist ein trüber Sonntag.

Klaus lehnt am Kopfende des Bettes und hält mich in seinen Armen, Ame sitzt auf unseren verschlungenen Beinen und schaut gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Sie trällert vor sich hin, spielt mit den Falten in der Decke.

Klaus lehnt sein Kinn an meine Schulter und küsst mein Ohr.

"Wollen wir aufstehen?" flüstert er leise. Ich drehe den Kopf zu ihm und schließe demonstrativ die Augen.

"Ngh..." müde lehne ich mich in seine Umarmung. Ame spielt mit meiner Hand, versteckt sie unter einer Falte der Decke und legt sie wieder frei.

Dann klettert sie meine Beine hoch und stemmt die Hände gegen meine Brust.

"To-to!"

Ich öffne die Augen und ziehe sie sanft an mich, küsse ihre Stirn und streichle durch ihre Haare. Sie quiekt leise und strampelt etwas, woraufhin sie umfällt.

Kichernd fällt sie in die Kissen und Decken die wir um uns aufgetürmt haben; genau aus dem Grund.

"_Omomuroni, Ame._" Ich schiebe sie vorsichtig wieder auf meine Beine, wo sie sich besser halten kann. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich etwas tut.

"To-to..." Sie lehnt die Stirn an meine Brust und zieht an Klaus' Finger. Seine Hand, die auf meiner Brust ruht, mich an ihn zieht.

Ame versucht Klaus' Hand weg zu schieben, doch ich lege meine Hand auf seine.

Resigniert legt Ame den Kopf auf meinen Arm, welchen ich für sie ausgestreckt habe. So forme ich mit den Armen eine Wiege.

Sie mag zwar nicht mehr ganz in meine Arme passen, doch ihren Rücken kann ich noch stützen. So liegt sie da und sieht eine Weile lang zu mir auf.

Ich lehne den Kopf an Klaus' Wange, sodass ich sie noch ansehen kann. Bald atmet sie sehr ruhig und regelmäßig, dann schließt sie die Augen.

Erinnerungen an das winzige, zerbrechliche Baby in meinen Armen kehren zurück. Ich kann nicht fassen wie klein sie war. Sie hat auf meinen Unterarm gepasst. In Klaus' Händen sah sie aus wie eine winzige Puppe.

"Taki?" ich zucke zusammen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich Klaus' Hand an meiner Wange.

"Alles in Ordnung? Du zitterst." Tatsächlich. Ich sehe zu Ame herab, die in meinen Armen liegt und schläft.

Zwischen ihrem und meinem Körper liegt der Regentropfen aus Kristall.

Erst jetzt merke ich, dass ich wirklich zittere. Ich sehe es wenn ich an mir herab sehe. Ich habe Ame an mich gedrückt und nun stemmt sie schläfrig die Arme gegen meine Brust.

Ich lockere meinen Griff.

"Nimm sie..." bitte ich Klaus und entwinde mich seiner Umarmung, lege ihm Ame in die Arme und stehe auf.

"_Yuruse._" Hauche ich schwach, ehe ich den Raum verlasse.

Ich lehne gegen die geschlossene Tür, sinke daran herab.

Das hätte nie passieren dürfen.

Noch ist Ame viel zu klein, viel zu schwach um sich zu verteidigen. Noch darf ich sie nicht aus den Augen lassen, nicht einen Augenblick!

Niemals.

"_To-to, doko ga... To-to!_" höre ich Ame im Zimmer rufen. Ich wische mir über die Augen, stehe hastig auf und streiche mir durch die Haare, ehe ich zurück ins Zimmer komme.

Klaus sitzt seitlich auf der Bettkante, zwischen seinen Beinen, in seinen starken Armen steht Ame. Sie sieht ihn fragend an, dann zeigt er zu mir.

Ich lehne mich an den Türrahmen.

"_Watashi ni kuru._" rufe ich ihr leise zu, strecke die Arme nach ihr aus, "Ame."

Sie sieht mich an, streckt jedoch die Arme nach mir aus.

Ich seufze und komme zu ihr, selbst wenn ich das Gefühl habe auf Pudding zu stehen.

"Taki," fängt Klaus an und sieht mich an, während ich mich vor ihn und Ame knie. Sie springt an mir hoch, wie ein kleiner Welpe und schlingt ihre Arme um mich, als wolle sie mir den Kopf abnehmen.

"warum fahren wir nicht mal weg? Machen etwas Urlaub." Fragt Klaus und streichelt meinen Hinterkopf, greift mir in den Nacken, sodass ich ihn ansehe.

"Wir können es uns nicht leisten...", will ich einwenden, doch Klaus unterbricht mich.

"Wir können noch einen kleinen Kredit aufnehmen, den Letzten haben wir auch zurückgezahlt. Wir können das ab arbeiten, das geht schon."

Ame krabbelt auf meinen Schoß, setzt sich so hin und starrt mich von unten her an.

"Wir müssen Geld auf die Seite legen. Für Ame. Sie wird in die Schule gehen, sie wird Kleidung brauchen, sie wird so vieles noch brauchen. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass wir bei ihren Ausgaben sparen müssen."

Klaus streichelt durch meine Haare, lehnt sich zu mir herunter bis seine Stirn meine berührt.

"Ah... Taki. Ich weiß das doch. Aber glaub mir, eine Woche wird genügen. Es wird gut, Taki." Ich will ihm glauben.

Ich will ihm glauben, dass wir das schaffen. Ich will es wirklich.

Ich will, dass Ame mehr sieht, als nur unser kleines Café.

"Wo sollen wir denn hin?" frage ich endlich und sehe Klaus an.

"Ich weiß nicht..." gibt er zu. Mir kommt eine Idee.

"Schreib doch einen Brief an deine Schwester." Schlage ich zaghaft vor und spüre sofort Klaus' Hände an meinen Schultern.

"Claudia?!" er wirkt ehrlich bestürzt.

"Warum nicht?"

"Taki, man hat ihr höchst wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass ich tot oder verschollen bin. Sie ist eine kluge Frau, sie wird niemals jemandem glauben, der behauptet ihr verstorbener Bruder zu sein." Ich lasse nicht locker und lege die Hände auf seine Schultern.

"Klaus, wir können doch Photos von uns machen, sie mit im Brief verschicken. Schreib ihr von Dingen, die keiner außer dir von ihr wissen kann. Sie wird dich erkennen." Verspreche ich ihm.

Stumm sieht er mich an und beißt die Zähne zusammen.

"Komm. In der zweiten Straße ist doch ein Photostudio." Locke ich geradezu und fange Ame auf, die sich hingestellt hat und sich nun in meine Arme fallen lässt.

* * *

oooh... Claudia... Klaus' schwester...


	45. Taki von Wolfstadt

44. Kapitel: Taki von Wolfstadt

'Meine liebe Claudia,

es ist sehr lange her, nicht wahr? Jene Sommer, die vom Duft des Rosengartens durchzogen waren, nicht?

Der Park gegenüber unseres kleinen Cafés erinnert mich immer daran. Dort blühen die Wildrosen.

Ja, ich lebe noch.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, was man dir erzählt hat - vielleicht das ich verschollen bin, vielleicht das ich gefallen bin. Es geht mir gut.

Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid, mich so lange nicht gemeldet zu haben. Ganze drei Jahre lang.

Aber bitte glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich keine Zeit hatte. Ich habe mich auch nicht getraut.

Verzeihst du mir?

Ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Es wäre furchtbar, wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre. Hast du deinen Rosengarten noch?

Blüht er noch immer so wunderschön?

Du hast sicher geheiratet, nicht? Du hast ja immer gesagt, du wolltest einen guten Mann heiraten und Kinder bekommen, die dann auch im Rosengarten aufwachsen, die seine Geheimnisse kennen lernen.

Solche, die sie nur mit uns, den Rosen und dem Himmel teilen.

Ich versichere dir, dass ich glücklich bin. Es geht uns gut. Ich habe eine kleine Familie, stell dir vor, Claudia, ich bin Vater.

Wirklich! Ist das nicht wundervoll?

Ich habe Bilder mit in den Umschlag gelegt. Ist meine Kleine nicht wunderhübsch?

Ich habe dir so vieles zu erzählen, und brenne darauf, wieder vor dir zu hören; doch ich denke, wir sollten es uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht erzählen. Ich habe dich viel zu lange nicht gesehen.

Ich müsste ein Buch schreiben, von all dem, was ich erlebt habe.

Liebste Claudia, lass mich von dir lesen. Sag, dürfen wir dich mal besuchen? Dich wieder sehen?

Ich möchte dir doch meine Familie vorstellen.

Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an Taki, den Austausschüler, für den ich alles hingegeben habe.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann auf den Bildern, das ist er. Du wirst ihn mögen.

Bitte, Schwesterherz, lass von dir hören!

Gruß und Kuss, dein Klaus.'

"Das ist doch schön. Nehmen wir das auch." meint Klaus und legt das Bild, das er ausgewählt hat auf den Brief.

"Findest du nicht, wir sollten noch was von dir dazu legen? Von dir haben wir hier nur ein Bild." damit zupfe ich ein Bild von Klaus, der Ame im Arm hält heraus.

Es ist ein sehr schönes Bild. Klaus sieht so friedlich, so fröhlich aus. Ame schmiegt sich so vertraulich an ihn. Sie sind perfekt.

"Dann tu das hier noch dazu." schlägt Klaus vor und hält ein Bild hoch, auf dem wir drei zu sehen sind. Ich knie am Boden, halte Ame fest, die ihren Stoffhund umklammert hält und Klaus steht hinter uns. Gebietend, besitzend, beschützend.

Ich lache leise auf. Im Zug meines Atems flackert die Kerze auf unserem Tisch. Es ist schon spät.

"Na schön." Damit stopft Klaus den Brief sowie die Photographien in den Briefumschlag.

Ich nehme wieder den Füllfederhalter zur Hand.

"Du schreibst noch etwas?" fragt Klaus und ich nicke.

'Sehr geehrte Frau von Wolfstadt,

ich möchte mich Klaus anschließen und hoffe, Sie bald kennen zu lernen. Ihr Bruder hat mir viel Gutes von Ihnen erzählt.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Taki von Wolfstadt

PS: Ich konnte meinen eigenen Familiennamen nicht mehr tragen, weshalb ich Klaus' übernommen habe.'

Ich schiebe den kleinen Zettel mit in den Umschlag und lasse Klaus ihn zusammenfalten.

"Morgen bringen wir ihn auf die Post." beschließt er dazu. Ich nicke.

"Ja, aber jetzt sollten wir auch ins Bett gehen. Morgen müssen wir auch wieder arbeiten." murmle ich jedoch, strecke mich etwas und unterdrücke ein Gähnen.

Ich strecke mich auf dem Weg zu unserem Bett und zucke zusammen, als Klaus seine Arme um mich schlingt. Ich greife hinter mich und bekomme seine Schultern zu fassen und die Haare in seinem Nacken.

Er vergräbt das Gesicht in meinen Haaren und drängt mich in die Richtung des Bettes. Ich gehe gehorsam vorwärts bis ich mit ihm ins Bett falle. Ohne mich los zu lassen deckt er uns halbwegs zu und begräbt mich buchstäblich unter seinem eigenen Körper.

Fast so, als wolle er mich vor allem anderen in dieser Welt abschotten.

Ich habe das Kinn auf die Hände gebettet, die Beine angewinkelt. Klaus' Hände treiben sich nach wie vor auf meinem Torso herum. Seine Hände sind so warm.

Ich spanne die Arme an, versuche mich um zu drehen, dränge Klaus so lange, bis er mich gewähren lässt.

Ich sehe im fahlen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung, die durch das Fenster herein kommt, dass er mich betrachtet.

Er liegt auf dem Rücken, ich habe mich aufgesetzt. Ich sehe ihn an. Fast will ich mich auf ihn legen, ihn meinerseits beschützen.

So ausgeliefert, vertrauensvoll, wie er vor mir liegt, habe ich ihn nur selten gesehen. Er lässt normalerweise nie diese mächtige, beinahe bedrohliche Haltung fallen.

Doch heute Abend, liegt er platt neben mir.

Es behagt mir nicht. Er sollte nicht so da liegen; doch verübeln kann ich es ihm nicht. Ich weiß ja, dass er Claudia - auch wenn er es nie gesagt hat - sehr liebt.

Sie ist seine ältere Schwester.

Sie ist ihm eine gute Schwester gewesen. Auf Luckenwalde hat er auf meine Frage danach, zwar verschämt weg gesehen, doch genau das bestätigt meine Annahme.

Er wollte nicht direkt zugeben, an seiner Schwester zu hängen.

Doch er tut es heute noch. Er sehnt sich nach ihrer vertrauten Nähe, die ihn von seiner Kindheit an begleitet hat.

Ich beuge mich sachte zu ihm herunter und als er mir den Kopf entgegen hebt, überbrücke ich den kurzen Abstand und küsse ihn.

Er legt seine schweren Arme wieder um mich und zieht mich weiter zu sich herunter, bis ich gänzlich auf ihm liege; unsere Körper eng aneinander gedrückt. Zwischen uns nichts.

Die kurzen, feinen Härchen an seinem Unterkörper kitzeln mich leicht. Ich rücke etwas zur Seite, doch er lässt mich nicht.

Beinahe verlangend klammert er sich an mich.

Hält mich ganz fest, als liefe ich ihm einfach davon.

Ich lächle.

Ich erwidere seine Umarmung und lege die Stirn an seine Brust. Ich höre, wie sein Atem ruhiger wird, bis er eingeschlafen ist.

Manchmal kann ich nicht glauben, dass auch ich Klaus beschützen kann. Doch gerade jetzt spüre ich es, wie er bei mir Zuflucht sucht.

Wie er sich in meiner Nähe entspannt, wie er los lässt.

Ich küsse ihn noch einmal, dann schließe auch ich die Augen.

* * *

Sorry dass es soooo lange gedauert hat!

Schule lässt grüßen!

außerdem hatte ich eine augenentzündung... aaaaah!


	46. Mein Gewitter

45. Kapitel: Mein Gewitter

"Schon gut, ich nehme Ame mit." murmle ich und stecke den Brief in die Innentasche meiner Jacke. Klaus nickt mir zu.

"Beeil dich, sonst ist der Kuchen aus, bevor du zurück bist." Ich nicke.

"Ja. Bis bald...", damit gehe ich.

Ich hebe Ame hoch und trage sie über die Straße. Drüben biete ich ihr an zu laufen, doch mein Faulpelz klammert sich an mich und gähnt.

"_Oi_, hast du so schlecht geschlafen?" frage ich und stupse ihr gegen die kleine Nase. Sie verzieht nur das Gesicht und vergräbt das Gesicht an meiner Schulter.

"_To-to..._" haucht sie und umklammert meinen Hals.

Ich drücke sie enger an mich um sie warm zu halten, zupfe ihren Schal und ihre Kapuze zurecht. Es schneit.

Bald habe ich die Post erreicht und gebe den Brief an die Angestellte. Nun gehe ich zurück.

Ame drängt sich inzwischen immer enger an mich. Ich befühle ihre Stirn, ihre Hände, doch sie scheint warm genug zu sein.

Wahrscheinlich ist sie wirklich nur müde.

Im Café gehe ich an Klaus vorbei.

"Ich lege Ame schlafen." Hauche ich ihm zu. Er nickt und legt kurz seine Hand auf meine Schulter, dann lässt er mich gehen.

Ich trage Ame hoch in die Wohnung und lege sie auf Klaus' und mein Bett.

Vorsichtig ziehe ich ihr die Jacke und warme Kleidung aus, bis sie nur noch ihr Kleidchen trägt und die warmen Socken.

"Willst du schlafen?" frage ich sie und sie nickt. Ich sehe schon wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllen.

"Schhh. _Watashi wa koko ni_." Sie hört nicht mehr auf mich.

Sie weint und tritt um sich. Ich lege ihr einen Finger an die Lippen. Langsam kommt sie zur Ruhe.

"Du kannst mich rufen, ja? Ich bin unten in der Küche. Ruf mich, ja?" Ame scheint mehr schlafend als wach zu sein, doch sie nickt.

Sie stöhnt einige male zittrig, dann schnieft sie leise.

Ich seufze und lege mich neben sie, den Finger unverändert auf ihren Lippen. Sie sieht mich aus halbgeöffneten Augen an, bis ich ihr die Hand auf die Augen lege.

Als ich sie wieder weg nehme, lässt sie von sich aus die Augen zu. Wahrscheinlich fehlt ihr schon die Kraft sie offen zu halten.

Sie sagt irgendetwas, dann fängt sie wieder an zu weinen. Ich lege ihr den Finger an die Lippen. Sie umklammert ihn mit ihren Fingerchen und nuckelt etwas an der Fingerspitze herum, ehe sie wohl wirklich einschläft.

Ganz vorsichtig entziehe ich meine Hand ihrem Klammergriff. Dann decke ich sie zu, um meine Körperwärme zu ersetzen und verlasse das Zimmer. Ich lasse die Tür weit offen und schließe auch die Küchentür nicht.

"Taki, leg schon mit dem Marmorkuchen los und vielleicht auch mit dem Apfelstrudel, ja?" empfängt mich Klaus und stellt die leere Milchkanne auf den Tisch. Hinter meinem Rücken bekomme ich mit, wie er sie wieder auffüllt, während ich die Zutaten für die Kuchen zusammensuche.

"Ah...!" kommt von Klaus und ich sehe, wie er gerade noch die Kanne auffangen kann, ohne das sie ganz ausläuft.

"Was ist passiert?" frage ich und reiche ihm einen Lappen.

"Ungeschickt..." murmelt er und mit einem Nicken geht er wieder herüber zu den Gästen.

Ich seufze.

Ich muss für ihn da sein. Vielleicht hätte ich seine Schwester auch niemals ansprechen dürfen. Seine Liebe zu ihr ist ungebrochen.

Er ist mit ihr an seiner Seite aufgewachsen, ich kann ihn verstehen. Auch wenn Yura und die anderen niemals eine derart innige Beziehung zu mir aufgebaut haben, so spüre ich schon beim Gedanken an sie einen leichten Stich in der Brust.

Ich habe sie verraten, mit nichts als einem ungelösten Problem und einer Lüge zurückgelassen. Ich schlucke.

Routiniert rühre ich den Teig zusammen, fülle ihn in die Form und stelle ihn in den Ofen. Ich gehe an den Küchenschrank, nehme ein paar Äpfel heraus und wasche sie.

Bevor ich zum Messer greife um sie zu schneiden halte ich Inne. _Ame ist nicht hier._ Ich kann ihr nichts tun.

Alleine das diesen Gedanken habe, dass ich mich daran erinnere mit dem Messer vor ihrer Wiege gestanden zu haben... Mit dem Zeigefinger streife ich die Klinge des Messers entlang, ohne mich zu schneiden.

Fertig mit beiden Kuchen hebe ich das Blech auf den Arm um mit der anderen Hand das andere zu tragen.

Klaus nimmt sie mir ab und stellt sie in die Theke, dann dreht er sich zu mir um. Ich habe es gehört, stehe im Türrahmen.

Ich habe nichts als seine Schritte auf dem Holzboden gehört. Dennoch drehe ich mich zu ihm, sehe ihn besorgt an.

Ich kenne ihn, diesen Blick in seinen Augen. Dieser Blick, wenn er die Trauer, die Angst und den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen kann.

Ich mache Kehrt und gehe auf ihn zu, lege ihm die Arme um den stämmigen Körper, lehne die Stirn an ihn.

"Entschuldige. Ich weiß, ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen." flüstere ich, hoffe beinahe das er mich nicht hört.

Vielleicht hat er mich auch nicht gehört, oder er ignoriert es. Stumm schlingt er die Arme um mich, greift in meine Haare und zwingt mich ihn anzusehen.

Ich ignoriere das Ziehen meiner Haare, ignoriere den Schmerz. Ich weiß er will mir nicht weh tun.

Er schüttelt den Kopf und lässt mich los.

Ich greife nach seiner Hand. Sanft aber bestimmt drücke ich sie; als ein Zeichen, dass ich bei ihm bin, dann lasse ich ihn los.

Er ringt sich ein Lächeln ab, nickt und geht.

Im Gehen streiche ich mir durch die Haare und reibe meinen Kopf etwas. Ich mache mich wieder ans Backen. Backe den Kuchen den wir am Nachmittag verkaufen werden.

Bald höre ich Ame rufen. Schnell streiche ich die Hände an meiner Schürze ab und eile die Treppe hoch, wo Ame schon in der Tür zum Flur steht.

"_Ame no inu, doko ga?_" schnieft sie und geht beinahe in die Knie, dort wo sie steht. Heute scheint sie wirklich nicht gut gestimmt zu sein.

Ich hebe sie hoch und gehe in ihr Zimmer, wo ihr Hund in ihrem Bettchen liegt.

Ich gebe ihn ihr, doch sie wirft ihn wieder weg und fängt an lauthals zu weinen.

Ich schweige.

"_Shi... shizukani, Ame._" hauche ich ihr zu, wiege sie und drücke sie an mich, als sie den Kopf an meiner Schulter vergräbt.

Vorsichtig bücke ich mich nach dem Plüschtier, nach dem Ame die Arme ausstreckt, sobald ich es in der Hand habe. Ich gebe ihr ihren Hund und trage sie die Treppen herunter.

Noch immer weint sie.

"_Mori mo iyagaru, Bon kara saki-nya_

_Yuki mo chiratsuku-shi, Ko mo naku-shi..._" wie ich ihr das singe, höre ich meine eigene Stimme brechen.

Ich kann es nicht, ich kann nicht mit ihr umgehen. Dennoch singe ich weiter.

"_Bon ga kita-tote, Nani ureshi-karo_

_Katabira wa nashi, Obi wa nashi..." _Dieses Lied wurde von denen gesungen, die von der Gesellschaft ausgestoßen wurden. Ich sollte mich schämen, Ame dieses Lied zu singen, doch es ist das einzige, das mir einfällt.

"_Kono ko you naku, Mori wo ba ijiru  
Mori mo ichi-nichi, Yaseru-yara_

Hayo-mo yuki-taya, Kono zaisho koete  
Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi  
Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi"

Ame schnieft, schluckt an meiner Schulter. Den Körper trotz des Hundes ungeschickt an mich gedrückt.

Ich gehe zum Tisch herüber, wo ich sie vorsichtig auf den Stuhl mit ihrem Kissen setze. Doch kaum das sie sitzt, fängt sie an zu brüllen.

Ich zwinge mein Gesicht in ein Lächeln.

"Bist du heute ein Gewitter?" frage ich sie, streiche ihr über die Wange, "Ich mache dir etwas zum Essen, ja? Es dauert nicht lange." verspreche ich.

Sie versucht nach mir zu schlagen, wendet sich dann ab und legt den Kopf auf den Tisch.

Das sie versucht hat mich zu schlagen ignoriere ich. Es ist nicht ihre Absicht mir weh zu tun. Sie weiß sich nicht anders zu helfen, das verstehe ich. Dennoch lege ich für einen Moment die Hand auf die Schulter, welche sie gestreift hat.

Ich nehme den Reis, den ich vormittags schon gekocht habe, aus dem Topf und koche ihn mit etwas Wasser wieder auf. Dann reibe ich etwas Ziegenkäse hinein, rühre es um bis der Käse schmilzt.

Dann nehme ich noch etwas von der Hähnchenbrust und schneide sie in Mundgerechte Stückchen.

Ich bemerke Ames sehnsüchtig-hungrigen Blick in meinem Rücken und gebe ihr schon mal ein Stückchen vom Fleisch, auf dem sie herumknabbern kann.

Ich betrachte Ames Mahl, drehe mich dann zu ihr.

"Magst du noch Gemüse dazu?" sie schüttelt den Kopf, nickt dann und schluckt das Stück Fleisch herunter, das ich ihr gegeben habe.

Also stelle ich ihr den Teller hin und gebe ihr eine stumpfe Gabel und einen kleinen Löffel. Sie fängt gierig an zu essen und lässt sich nicht von meiner Hand ablenken, die sanft auf ihrem Kopf ruht.

Ich habe Ame noch eine Tomate in eine Schale geschnitten und etwas Schafskäse dazu getan, Salz, Pfeffer und ein paar Blätter Basilikum dazu getan.

Sie isst still ihren Salat in sich hinein und knetet das Ohr ihres armen Hundes.

"Taki, komm langsam rüber, es ist schon vier Uhr" ruft Klaus im Vorbeigehen herein. Ich nicke und nehme das letzte Blech aus dem Ofen um es auf der Fensterbank abkühlen zu lassen.

"Papa?" fragt Ame und rutscht von ihrem Stuhl.

Ich drehe mich zu ihr und zupfe ihr Kleidchen zurecht, dann wische ich ihr das Öl vom Salat von den Mundwinkeln.

"Geh schon zu ihm." Ich streichle ihren Schopf, streiche die Haare aus ihrer Stirn und küsse sie sanft. Sie streckt die Arme nach mir aus.

Ich seufze leise, dann hebe ich sie hoch und trage sie herüber, wo Klaus Kaffee in zwei Tassen füllt.

"Papa!" quiekt Ame und lässt sich auf Klaus' Schultern setzen, sobald er sich zu uns herab beugt.

"Ich komme gleich, ich muss noch den Napoleon schneiden." erkläre ich schnell und will gehen, doch Klaus zieht mich am Handgelenk zurück, küsst mich kurz und lässt dann erst los.

Ich sehe ihn kurz an, dann wende ich mich um und gehe den Kuchen schneiden.

Der kühle Griff des Messers wiegt schwer in meiner Hand. Doch selbst wenn der filigran gefertigte Dolch aus meinem Nachtschrank um so vieles kleiner war, so wog er so viel schwerer.

Ich spüle das Messer ab und stecke es in den Messerblock, bevor ich auf wirklich sehr dumme Gedanken kommen kann.

* * *

ja, Taki, steck das messer weg!  
du hast schon mehr als genug narben!


	47. Morphium

46. Kapitel: Morphium

"Ngh... Klaus...!" Ich schaffe es meine Handgelenke frei zu kämpfen.

Klaus' Lippen saugen sich unnachgiebig an meiner Schulter fest.

Rastlos ziehen seine Hände über meinen Körper hinweg. Sie greifen ins Revers meines entrückten Hemdes, ziehen es auf. Achtlos zwingt er die Knöpfe aus ihren Knopflöchern und legt die Lippen an meinen Hals. Fast wirkt er wie ein Raubtier.

"Nicht... hör auf." Ich lege die Hände an seine Schultern und drücke ihn von mir.

"Hör auf!" Ich befehle ihm nicht gerne. Doch ich muss aufpassen wenn er es nicht tut. Und ich weiß das es Momente gibt, in denen er Dinge tut, die er bitter bereut.

"Das hier ist nicht, was du willst und was du brauchst." sage ich ihm mit fester Stimme obwohl mein Körper in eisigen Flammen steht.

Er lässt mich nicht los, sieht mich aus gebrochenen, verratenen Augen an, ehe er sich erhebt.

Ich entziehe mich ihm sobald ich kann und stehe auf. Stumm gehe ich ins Badezimmer.

An die kalten Fliesen gelehnt atme ich tief ein.

Ich hebe die Hände hoch.

"Du..." ich halte mich selbst auf bevor ich irgendetwas sagen kann, was ich nicht sagen will. Meine Handgelenke sind dunkelrot. Die Haut ist an manchen Stellen aufgekratzt, weil er seine - wenn auch kurzen - Fingernägel in die Haut gedrückt hat.

Suguris Worte stoßen in mir auf. Ein mal sagte er zu Klaus, sein Körper sei nichts als eine gefährliche Waffe gegen mich. Ich habe das nicht hören wollen.

"_Ore wa, anata ga kirai desu! ...Yaro..._" Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, bis ich Blut schmecke. Suguri hatte kein Recht das zu sagen und doch hatte er irgendwie das ausgesprochen, was mein Körper mir immer schon versuchte zu sagen. Warum habe ich mich denn immer gegen Klaus gewehrt?

Warum fließen wieder die Tränen, obwohl er doch nur meine Zuneigung, meine Liebe will? Ich will ihm ja geben wonach er verlangt, aber ich kann nicht.

Ich darf nicht verletzt werden, egal wie.

Wenn mir etwas passiert, dann... Ame... Ich spucke das Blut, das sich in meinem Mund gesammelt hat ins Waschbecken und spüle es weg.

Die Haut meiner Unterlippe ist eingerissen.

"_Kuso!_"...

Endlich gehe ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich Klaus auf der Bettkante sitzen sehe. Ich lege mich einfach hin, rücke so, dass ich ihn nicht berühre, ihn aber erreichen kann, wenn ich nach ihm greife.

Tatsächlich steht er auf und ich bekomme seine Hand zu fassen. Er sieht mich an.

"Bleib hier." bitte ich leise.

Er seufzt und kriecht wieder unter die Decke. Er sieht mich eine Weile an, ehe ich mich an ihn schmiege. Wärme und Sicherheit an seiner Seite suche...

Ame liegt in meinen Armen, wie fast jeden Morgen und schläft. Sie atmet durch den Mund, denn ihre Nase ist zu.

Sie hat gestern Nacht noch so viel geschrien und geweint. Fast als hätte sie das gespürt, was sich zwischen Klaus und mir zugetragen hat.

Sie _hat_ es gespürt, sage ich mir und streichle ihren Kopf.

Klaus liegt nicht neben uns. Er ist wohl schon aufgestanden, oder kommt er zurück?

Er ist seit gut zehn Minuten nicht hier.

Ich stehe auf und decke Ame wieder zu, damit sie nicht auskühlt. Sie ist erst von kurzem von einer kleinen Erkältung genesen.

Leise nähre ich mir der angelehnten Tür des Badezimmers. Ich kann Klaus dort hören. Das Wasser läuft. Im Spalt der Tür sehe ich, dass er sich das Gesicht wäscht. Sein Leinenhemd hängt an der Türklinke.

Ich klopfe sachte und er sieht beinahe erschrocken auf.

Ich übergehe seine Reaktion und stelle mich beiläufig neben ihn um meine Haare zu kämmen, als ich ihn im Spiegel ansehe.

Seine Augen sind... gerötet.

Zaghaft sehe ich zu ihm herüber, drehe mich ihm zu.

Mein Blick huscht unruhig über seinen Körper. Diesen nahezu unzerstörbaren Körper. Und doch... diese Augen.

Die Augen eines Kindes.

Ich will etwas sagen, doch ich weiß einfach nicht was.

Auf eine sehr fremdartige Weise spüre ich etwas wie Ebenbürtigkeit zwischen uns. Es ist nicht nur _er_, der schützt, der tröstet.

Ich ziehe ihn zu mir herunter und umarme ihn. Sein zittriger Atem streift über meinen Hals, meine Schulter.

Er ringt mit sich. Ohne etwas zu sagen, ohne ihn zu beurteilen streiche ich mit den Händen über seinen Rücken, die muskulösen Schultern.

Er wagt es nicht, die Arme um mich zu legen. Wie erstarrt steht er einfach nur da und atmet zittrig.

"W...was ist... so falsch daran?!" fragt er tonlos. Ich bin für einen Moment verwirrt, versucht ihm zu antworten, als ich verstehe.

Er spricht nicht vom Hier und Jetzt.

"Nichts, Klaus. Gar nichts ist falsch daran."

Zaghaft, als berühre er ein preisloses Kunstwerk aus Glas legt er die Arme um mich. Ich höre nicht auf, seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Ich versichere ihm, dass ich da bin.

Ich lasse es ihn spüren.

"Warum... ist es denn so... falsch, wenn... ich... meine Familie... meine... Schwester... Oh..." er vergräbt den Kopf an meiner Schulter und drückt mich an sich als könnte er mich sonst verlieren.

Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Wahrscheinlich hat er so lange damit gelebt; es einfach heruntergeschluckt, wann immer die Sehnsucht in ihm auftauchte. Und jetzt kann er es nicht mehr einfach schlucken.

Ich erinnere mich an die - viel zu vielen - leeren Morphium-Ampullen, die benutzten Spritzen... Ich spüre das Waschbecken in den Lenden als er mich dagegen drückt.

Er hebt mein Kinn an und küsst mich.

Ich will protestieren, ihn von mir stoßen, doch ich ergebe mich. Er tut mir nicht weh. Viel mehr scheint er sich entschuldigen zu wollen, denn er ist so sanft.

Seine feucht-warme Zunge, die meine Lippen zaghaft spaltet, die die meinige umspielt. Sein warmer Atem, der meine Lunge für einen Moment erfüllt, bis er meine Lippen kurz frei lässt, einatmet und mich wieder küsst.

* * *

Oha...  
's hat Klaus aber ganz schön erwischt... aber naja... wer kann es ihm verübeln?  
er braucht die bande der familie...

hach ja...  
Nächster Lemon im übernächsten Kapitel^^


	48. Krieg und die, die ihn nicht mehr austra

47. Kapitel: Krieg und die, die ihn nicht mehr austragen

"Milch oder Zucker?" frage ich höflich und sehe die Dame abwartend an. Sie nippt an ihrem Kaffee ehe sie sich für Milch entscheidet und mich mit einem dankenden Lächeln entlässt.

Ein junger Mann, der gegenüber einer jungen Frau sitzt winkt mir zu. Ich nähere mich dem Paar.

"Bitte?" schnell habe ich den kleinen Block und Bleistift gezückt.

"Ich wollte fragen, ob sie noch etwas von diesem Zitronenkuchen haben?" fragt der Mann und lächelt hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja, ich bringe Ihnen sofort ein Stück. Möchten Sie Sahne dazu?" ein Nicken.

"Von Wolfstadt?" ruft jemand von der Straße aus. Klaus und ich drehen uns um.

Ein in schwarz und blau gekleideter Briefträger winkt uns zu.

Ich gehe auf ihn zu, da ich näher stehe.

"Ja?"

"Brief für Klaus von Wolfstadt." er hält mir einen leicht zerknitterten Briefumschlag hin. Ich nehme ihn und werfe einen Blick auf den Absender.

'Claudia von Wolfstadt'

"Danke, ich gebe ihn ihm." der Briefträger nickt mir zu, ehe er sich wieder auf sein Fahrrad schwingt und zum Nächsten Briefkasten eilt.

Freudig gehe ich zu Klaus, der in die Kuche gegangen ist, um den Zitronenkuchen mit Sahne, welchen ich zuletzt gebacken habe zu hohlen. Ich werde auch gleich ein Stück mitnehmen, um es dem Mann von eben zu bringen.

"Klaus!"

Er streckt den Kopf aus der Küche, kaum in der Hoffnung, tatsächlich die Antwort seiner Schwester bekommen zu haben.

Wir bekommen meistens nur die Steuerbescheinigungen und Rechnungen für Strom und Wasser. Er rechnet nach einer Woche wohl nicht mehr damit, dass seine Schwester sich melden würde.

Ich halte den Brief hoch.

Einen Moment lang fürchte ich, dass er gleich das Tablett mit dem Kuchen fallen lässt, dann stellt er es aber zur Seite und nimmt mir den Brief aus der Hand.

Er überfliegt den Absender, dann sieht er mich an und zieht mich in eine feste Umarmung.

"Ich mache ihn auf, wenn wir Feierabend machen, ja?" er steckt damit den Brief in die Tasche seiner Schürze.

Ich nicke ihm zu, schneide ein Stück vom Kuchen ab und platziere es auf dem Teller. Mit einem flachen Löffel verteile ich die Sahne darauf, nehme eine Serviette und eine Gabel, lege alles auf ein Tablett und gehe zu dem Mann an Tisch drei.

"Bitte sehr, der Zitronenkuchen. Haben sie noch einen Wunsch?"

"Ja, ich wollte fragen, ob sie Minztee haben?" fragt die Frau und deutet auf die Karte, wo der Minztee in Klammern steht.

"Oh, ja. Entschuldigen Sie, aber leider nicht. Der Tee wird aus dem Osten importiert, momentan ist dort Krieg, weshalb es zu gewissen Engpässen kommt." erkläre ich möglichst kühl.

Eigentlich sollte ich ja in diesem Krieg unterwegs sein, den Konflikt für mein Land entscheiden! Aber dank eines allzu glücklichen Zufalls bin ich hier.

Ich streiche Ame durchs Haar als sie zu mir herüber gehoppelt kommt.

"Hast du aufgegessen?" frage ich an sie gewandt, während die Frau die Karte studiert.

"Hm... könnte ich dann einfach einen Grünen Tee haben?" ich nicke.

"Sehr wohl, komm Ame." Ich halte eine Hand hin. Sie lässt sich an der Hand nehmen und folgt mir gehorsam.

"Hast du aufgegessen?" frage ich nochmal, während ich den Tee einschenke.

Ame nickt.

"Gut."

Am Abend sitzt Klaus unschlüssig vor seinem Brief.

Ich habe gerade Ame ins Bett gebracht.

"Wolltest du ihn nicht öffnen?" frage ich vorsichtig. Klaus sieht auf. Er wiegt den Brief in den Händen.

"Weißt du, ich... Was wenn da drin steht, dass sie mir nicht verzeiht, dass sie mich nicht mehr sehen will, oder sie mir gar nicht erst glaubt?" ich lächle aufmunternd.

"Das klingt so gar nicht nach dir, Klaus." Er wendet sich nur ab, sieht dann aber wieder zu mir herüber. Er hält mir den Brief hin.

"Lies du." Ich weiche kopfschüttelnd zurück.

"Nein, das tue ich nicht. Deine Schwester hat das hier an _dich_ geschrieben. Sie wird wollen, dass _du_ es liest. Außerdem bin ich nicht deine Sekretärin."

Er lacht leise, dann atmet er tief durch und reist den Brief auf.

Ich sehe stumm zu, wie seine Augen über die geschriebenen Zeilen fliegen. Ich suche nach irgendwelchen Regungen.

Langsam, ganz langsam meine ich das Lächeln zu erkennen, welches seine Mundwinkel umspielt. Seine Augen gewinnen wieder an Glanz. Dann läuft in ihnen der Glanz über.

Ich stelle mich stumm neben ihn und lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter.

* * *

So... spannung steigt, was hat Claudia ihrem brüderchen zu erzählen?


	49. Heute Nacht

48. Kapitel: Heute Nacht

"Sie sagt, dass sie mir glauben will. Aber sie sagt auch, dass sie misstrauisch ist." Klaus seufzt tief, "Wir dürfen sie besuchen. Sie wird auf uns am Bahnhof warten, wenn wir denn kommen. Und wenn wir zum angekündigten Zeitpunkt nicht ankommen, dann will sie mich nicht mehr kennen." Klaus hustet etwas, dann legt er das Gesicht in die Hand.

Ich höre stumm zu. Es muss seiner Schwester schwer gefallen sein, der Hoffnung zu entsagen und bedacht und kühl zu bleiben. Doch sie wird nicht leugnen können, dass die Photographien von Klaus und uns zu echt aussehen um gefälscht zu sein.

"Sie sagt, dass sie mir nichts von sich erzählen wird. Nicht in einem Brief an jemanden, von dessen Identität sie nicht überzeugt ist." er lächelt freudenlos.

Widerstandslos lasse ich mich auf seinen Schoß ziehen.

"Darf... ich dich... heute Nacht berühren?" raunt er leise. Ich nicke.

Es ist nicht die Raserei die aus ihm spricht. Jetzt gerade ist er ganz ruhig. Zwar zittern seine Hände, mit denen er meinen Körper umfasst, doch das übersehe ich geflissentlich.

Er schlingt die Arme noch fester um mich, dann steht er auf und trägt mich ohne ein weiteres Wort in unser Schlafzimmer.

Vorsichtig sieht er mir ins Gesicht. Er will sicher gehen, dass ich ihn gewähren lasse, das merke ich ihm an.

Er hat zu viel Angst vor sich selbst.

Noch ehe er mich gänzlich auf der Matratze abgelegt hat, schlinge ich die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsse ihn sachte.

Ich habe das Gefühl etwas umgestoßen zu haben. Meine Initiative hat ihm gezeigt, dass es in Ordnung ist. Dass ich ihn gewähren lasse.

Er knöpft mein Hemd auf, nur um die freigelegte Haut mit seinen Lippen zu kosen. Ich bleibe ganz ruhig. Bleibe einfach nur liegen, die Arme weit von mir gestreckt.

Ich sehe an Klaus vorbei an die Decke. Das hier gewinnt an Geschwindigkeit. Das hier wird so rasant.

Schon zerrt Klaus ungeduldig die Hose von meinen Beinen. Ich lasse ihn gewähren. Immer wieder hält er inne um mich anzusehen.

Als wolle er sicher gehen, dass ich überhaupt noch da bin, übehraupt noch lebe.

"_Watashi wa koko ni, Klaus_." hauche ich. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass es ihn berührt, ihn erregt, wenn ich in meine alte, vertraute Sprache verfalle.

"_Ah... Watashitte iru. Omae no kaori wa kawarimasen._" ich lächle. Er gibt mir immer das Gefühl, bedeutsam zu sein. Etwas Wertvolles. Etwas, das es wert ist, trotz aller Widrigkeiten beschützt zu werden.

Seine warme Brust liegt schwer, beinahe erdrückend auf meiner. Seine Hände nageln meine neben meinem Kopf ins weiche Kissen. Seine Lippen umspielen meine, er dringt in meinen Mund ein, fordert mit seiner Zunge meine zum Spiel.

Mit seinem Knie zwing er meine Beine auseinander, schiebt seine Hand in den engen Zwischenraum den unsere Körper lassen.

Zielsicher schließen sich seine Finger um diesen empfindlichen Teil meines Körpers.

"Ah... Kla... us..." schon hat er es entfacht. Dieses flüssige Feuer, das sich wie Regen in einer Mulde in meinem Unterleib sammelt.

Sein Daumen kreist um meine Eichel, fängt jeden Tropfen auf, der sich absondert.

Ich grabe die Zehen ins aufgewühlte Laken um mich in Position zu halten. Die Decke zwischen meinen Fingern fühlt sich warm und feucht an.

Bald lösen sich Klaus' Lippen von meinen; er leckt mit den Speichel vom Kinn, küsst meinen Kiefer, ehe er sich etwas aufrichtet und mir zwei Finger vor die Lippen legt.

Das hier ist so rasant... ich komme kaum mehr mit und als ich erneut aufstöhne, habe ich seine Finger, die auffordernd gegen meine Zunge stoßen.

Ich beiße ihm leicht auf die Finger und versuche den Kopf weg zu drehen. Ich schlucke den leichten Würgreflex herunter und nehme dieses Mal bedachter und vorsichtiger seine Finger in den Mund.

Unter meiner Zunge spüre ich die feinen Unebenheiten seiner Fingerkuppen, seine harten, groben Fingernägel. Ich schlucke den Speichel, der sich unter meiner Zunge bildet nicht herunter.

Erst als Klaus mir seine Finger wieder entzieht wage ich wieder zu schlucken. Er beugt sich zu mir herunter, küsst mich und tastet mit seinen Fingern an meiner Kehrseite.

Dann, beginnt er vorsichtig den ersten Finger in mich zu schieben. Ob des leichten Schmerzes zucke ich zusammen, entspanne mich jedoch sogleich wieder. Klaus' Finger reibt so überdeutlich an meiner Innenseite, trotz meines Speichels, der jedoch größtenteils an der Haut herabrinnt und sich ins Laken saugt.

Ich verkrampfe mich, als er ruckartig seinen zweiten Finger in mich schiebt.

"Ssssh..." ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, doch Klaus hat mein Zischen schon gehört. Schon liegen seine Lippen auf meinen, "Verzeih mir." haucht er, küsst mich und zieht seine Finger langsam zurück, um sie dann wieder in mich zu stoßen.

"Mngh...!" Sanft drängt Klaus meine angewinkelten Beine wieder auseinander.

Je erregter ich werde, desto heftiger zieht sich das Zittern durch meine Glieder. Es nimmt überhand und kontrolliert meine Bewegungen zunehmend.

Klaus entzieht mir seine Finger, packt mir unter die Arme und richtet mich auf. Ich halte mich überrascht an ihm fest, während er mich auf seinem Schoß platziert.

Sein heißes Fleisch reibt sich an meinem, jedes mal wenn er mich fester an sich zieht, seine Finger wieder in mich gleiten lässt.

Ich lege die Stirn an seine Schulter und halte mich an seinem breiten Rücken fest, während ich mein Becken über seinem Schritt kreisen lasse.

Seine Finger in mir spreizen sich, er krümmt sie und stößt sie mal fester, mal sanfter in mich. Rastlos bedeckt er meinen Hals, meine Schultern bis hinunter zu meiner Brust mit sanften Küssen und zärtlichen Bissen.

Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, lehne mich zurück, bis ich fast umkippe, doch er hält mich fest, seine große Hand ruht unentwegt auf meinem Rücken.

"Taki... komm näher..." raunt er mir zu, knabbert meinen Hals an, ehe mir sachte über die Lippen leckt und wir uns in einem langen Kuss verfangen.

Seine Hand wandert herab, von meinem Rücken, bis an meine Kehrseite, wo er sich positioniert. Als wir uns lösen und nach Luft schnappen, verfestigt sich Klaus' Griff auf meine Hüfte.

Warm und feucht spüre ich seine Erektion, den Druck, den er auf mich ausübt.

Noch sind es meine Beine, die Kraft mit der ich mich über ihm halte, die uns voneinander trennen. Doch schon erhöht sich sein Druck, er drängt meine Hüfte auf seine herab, bis ich den Widerstand aufgebe und ihn in mich eindringen lasse.

"Ah... ngh..." mit zugekniffenen Augen und aufeinander gepressten Zähnen lasse ich mich auf ihn nieder sinken.

Ich atme zittrig ein, versuche zu schlucken, ehe ich zulasse, dass Klaus mich weiter herabdrückt.

"Schhh, Taki. Ganz ruhig. Entspann dich." Klaus' sanfte Stimme treibt einen Schauer meinen Rücken herab. Bald ist er gänzlich in mir.

Meine Fingerknöchel stechen weißlich unter meiner Haut hervor.

"Beruhige dich, Taki." haucht Klaus mir zu und küsst meine Schulter. Mit seiner warmen, rauen Zunge verfolgt er die Konturen meines Schlüsselbeins, küsst die vorstehenden Knochen, ehe er sanft meinen Hals anknabbert und mit ins Ohr beißt.

Ich kann nicht anders als mich auf ihm zu winden, meine Knie tiefer ins Laken zu drücken, als wolle ich sie regelrecht im weichen Stoff versenken.

Ich zittere.

Langsam verfestigt sich Klaus' Griff aufs neue, und er hebt mich leicht an, ehe er mich wieder herabsinken lässt.

Die Reibung treibt das warme, feuchte Brennen in meinem Unterleib weiter durch meine Beine, hinauf in meine Hände. Ich kralle geradezu die Finger in Klaus' muskulöse Schultern, verkrampfe meine Zehen, bis ich den sechenden Schmerz der verkrampften Muskeln in meinen Fußsohlen spüren kann.

"Ngh... Ah... hah... ha... Kla... us..."

Inzwischen bewege ich mein Becken in leichten Stößen vor und zurück, während Klaus mich immer wieder anhebt um mich wieder auf sich herabsinken zu lassen.

Schon dränge ich mich aus eigener Kraft wieder aufwärts und lasse mich absinken, indem ich meine Beine strecke und entspanne. Klaus' Hände reiben meinen Rücken herauf, greifen in meine fast kinnlangen Haare und gleiten wieder herunter.

Seine Linke legt sich an meine Kehrseite, wo er mich mit zwei Fingern weiter dehnt, während seine Rechte ihren Weg zielsicher zwischen meine Beine findet.

"A~ah...!" Sein Daumen kreist auf meiner Eichel und fängt jeden milcheigen Lusttropfen auf, während seine Finger sich um mich schließen.

Ich verliere die Kraft mich aufrecht zu halten. Ehe Klaus mich auffangen kann, bin ich rücklings in die Kissen gesunken, die Beine um seine Taille geschlungen.

Ich kann meinen Atem kaum kontrollieren, halte mal die Luft an, mal keuche ich auf und presse die Hände auf den Mund.

Grob umfasst Klaus meine Handgelenke, zwingt meine Hände neben meinem Kopf ins Kissen und sieht mich eindringlich an.

So verlangend, so gierig. Wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf im tiefen, kalten Winter. Er hasst es, wenn ich mich mehr als nötig zügle.

Er will mich, alles was ich habe, alles was ich ihm geben kann.

Dann nimmt er die Stöße wieder auf, drängt sich zwischen meine Beine. Der Schmerz zieht sich durch meinen Körper, ausgehend von diesem tiefsten Punkt in mir, wie ein eiskaltes Band, das das Feuer umso heißer brennen lässt.

Ich werfe den Kopf in den Nacken. Überdehne bald meine Halswirbelsäule; meine Schulterblätter berühren sich beinahe.

"Ah~", ich zwinge mich die Stimme nicht zu weit zu erheben, stoße stumme schreie aus, während die Luft zischend aus meiner Lunge entweicht.

Ich zwinge meinen Körper in nahezu unmögliche Bewegungen, spanne die Beine so stark an, dass ich Klaus' Knochen spüren kann.

Ein letzter Schrei entgeht meiner Kehle, ehe Klaus ihn mit seinen Lippen dämpfen kann, doch ich drehe den Kopf weg.

"Meine... Hand... Klaus... lass mich... los... ah..." endlich löst er seinen Griff um meine Handgelenke, welche ich wehleidig reibe, sobald ich kann.

Noch immer geht mein Atem stoßend. Jede Bewegung verschwimmt zu roten Schlieren vor meinen Augen. Warm fließt mein Ejakulat zwischen meinen Beinen herab, verteilt sich auf meinem flachen Bauch und fließt an der Kontur meiner Hüftknochen herab.

Ich unterdrücke das leise Schluchzen, dass sich meine Kehle heraufdrängt, während ich das Gesicht ins Kissen schmiege, um die Tränen zu verbergen.

Meine Handgelenke tun so weh.

"Taki...?"

Mit einem Ruck schlage ich nach ihm, ehe ich zurück in die Kissen falle und die Hände vors Gesicht schlage.

Ich will ihn doch nicht schlagen, ich will ihm doch nicht weh tun... Verdammt! Aber ich kann doch auch nicht immer alles schlucken!

"Es tut mir Leid. Taki. Du weißt, ich will das nicht." sanft zieht er mir die Hände vom Gesicht, und beugt sich zu mir herunter, "Du weißt, ich will dir nicht weh tun..."

Sanft küsst er mich, leckt mir über die Lippen und als ich ergeben meinen Mund öffne, umspielt seine Zunge meine. Bald lösen wir uns und er leckt mir über den Mundwinkel, leckt die Tränen von meinen Wangen und küsst meine Augenlider.

Dann zieht er mein Handgelenk vor seine Lippen und leckt über die Wunde, gerötete Haut, als wolle er meine Wunden lecken, wie ein treuer Hund.

Ich will das nicht.

Er tut so, als hätte er mich umgebracht. Ich entziehe ihm meine Hand und drehe mich auf die Seite. Klaus seufzt und legt sich neben mich, sodass ich ihn ansehen kann.

Sanft zieht er mich an sich und küsst meinen Kopf, ehe er die Arme um mich schließt und die Decke über uns zieht.

* * *

Ihr seid alle so lieb, echt jetzt.

deswegen habe ich jetzt schon hochgeladen!

hoffe es gefällt!


	50. Die Narbe

49. Kapitel: Die Narbe

"Und für die Rückfahrt?" der Beamte der Bahn blättert emsig in seinem Kalender herum.

"28. 11. 1932" Antworte ich und hebe Ame beiläufig hoch, da sie sich schon die ganze Zeit bei mir Beschwert hat.

"Hm, ja. Um 4 Uhr in der Früh oder 16 Abends, was passt Ihnen besser?" der beinahe glatzköpfige Beamte kratzt sich hinter seiner vorgeschobenen Mütze und kann sich wahrscheinlich die Frage selbst beantworten.

"Ich würde meine Kleine kaum um vier aus dem Bett hohlen wollen. Wann würden wir denn hier ankommen?"

Der Beamte blättert etwas in seinen Unterlagen, auf der Suche nach den Verbindungsplänen, ehe er mir antwortet.

"Am nächsten Tag gegen zwölf. Der Zug muss von sechs bis acht Uhr stehen, weil die Zugfahrer und das Personal sich abwechseln müssen. Außerdem haben dann die Grenzen zu." erklärt er mir.

Ich nicke und sehe Klaus fragend an.

"Also, insgesamt sieben Stunden fahrt?" hakt er nach.

"Ja. Der Zug muss eine andere Route nehmen, als der der Hinfahrt. Deswegen dauert die Fahrt drei Stunden länger. Plus die Pause in der Nacht macht dann fünf Stunden" erklärt der Beamte.

"Schön... Dann reservieren wir für beide Fahrten." Stimmt Klaus mit einem kurzen Blick zu mir dann zu. Ich nicke.

"Gut, würden Sie dann ein Kinderabteil nehmen wollen?" fragt der Beamte und schlägt seine Unterlagen auf.

Klaus sieht erst mich, dann den Beamten fragend an.

"Das Abteil kostet zwar etwas mehr, bietet dafür aber mehr Platz und auch einige Spielgelegenheiten." erklärt dieser daraufhin. Ich sehe Ame kurz an.

"Ich denke... wir..." will ich anfangen, doch Klaus unterbricht mich.

"Auf der Rückfahrt sollte das doch auch mit einem normalen Abteil gehen, oder? Ich schätze, Ame wird ohnehin die meiste Zeit über schlafen."

"Ja. Dann für die Hinfahrt..." stimme ich zu.

"Sehr gut. Dann müssen Sie dieses Formular hier ausfüllen. Zahlen sie Bar oder..." ehe der Beamte aussprechen kann, hat Klaus ihm geantwortet.

"Barzahlung."

"Gut, dann lassen Sie mich das kurz hier eintragen...", er kritzelt emsig in den Tabellen auf dem Formular herum, ehe er es Klaus reicht.

"Mach du das, ich gehe kurz mit Ame raus." bitte ich ihn und trage Ame aus dem Bahnhofsgebäude.

Die Bahnstrecke verläuft beinahe vollständig an der Küste entlang. Zumindest der Teil, der vor der Grenze unseres Landes liegt.

Nun stehe ich mit Ame am Bahnsteig. Ich halte sie fest im Arm, während sie sich vorbeugt.

"_Ame! Otokarazu ni, kudasai._" Sofort dreht sie sich wieder zu mir und umklammert meinen Hals. Beruhigend streichle ich ihren Rücken.

"_Yoi._" lobe ich und drehe mich zur Küste. Sofort steigert sich Ames Stimmung. Sie streckt die Hände aus und strampelt leicht, jedoch nicht, ohne sich zu weit von mir zu entfernen, darauf bedacht, mich immer an ihrer Seite zu spüren.

Ich fange an, ihr die Küste zu beschreiben. Von den steilen Felshängen, über die tosende Brandung, die sich in weißem Schaum an die Felsen schlägt, über die Bergkette, die sich weiter westlich erstreckt, bis hin zu den Gräsern und kargen Büschen, die die Küste und das Gebiet davor säumen.

Ich gehe an das Geländer, welches den hinteren Bereich des Bahnhofs umgrenzt heran und stelle Ame auf den Boden.

Gerade hoch genug, damit es über den angehöhten Bahnhofssteg hinaus wächst ragen einige Halme hinter dem Geländer hoch.

Ame befühlt sie vorsichtig und zieht probeweise an einem der Halme, woraufhin sie tatsächlich das lange Gras in der kleinen Hand hat.

Fast erschrocken lässt sie es wieder los.

"_Kusaki-san?_" sie bückt sich danach und zerrupft die abstehenden Halme.

"_Kore wa Kusa da._" sie sieht mich an und hält mir das Gras hin.

Ich nehme es, sehe sie fragend an, was ich denn damit tun solle. Dann deutet sie an, ich solle es entsorgen. Wahrscheinlich war sie nicht sicher, ob sie es einfach fortwerfen durfte, also überließ sie mir die Entscheidung.

Ich lasse es über dem sandigen Boden fallen und ziehe ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche, um Ame die Hände damit grob abzuwischen.

Ich ermahne sie, sich nicht in die Augen oder den Mund zu fassen, dann nehme ich sie wieder auf den Arm und trage sie ins Gebäude, wo Klaus den Papierkram fast fertig hat.

"Sie brauchen selbstverständlich einen aktuellen Reisepass. Ohne ist die Reservierung ungültig." weist der Beamte hin und deutet auf das noch leere Feld des Formulars.

Klaus sieht mich kurz an.

"Dein Reisepass ist noch gültig, habe ich Recht?" fragt er mich, "Wenn deiner noch gülig ist, ist meiner es auch." fügt er dann hinzu. Ich nicke, zucke dann die Schultern.

"Ich komme nicht an meine Manteltasche heran." erkläre ich und er nickt.

"Links oder..." ich unterbreche ihn.

"Rechts." er geht also um mich herum und schiebt seine Hand in die recht kleine Tasche und fischt mein Portemonaie heraus.

In letzer Zeit gehe ich meistens einkaufen, mit Ame, weshalb ich in der Regel das Geld und so weiter mit mir herumtrage.

"Uhm... Der ist bis übernächstes Jahr noch gültig." murmelt Klaus bestätigend, "Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob der für zwei, oder vier Jahre gilt." erklärt er dazu und steckt das Portemonaie zurück in meine Manteltasche.

"Deine alte Aufenthaltserlaubnis galt nur zwei Jahre, Klaus." erinnere ich ihn.

"Ach ja. Stimmt." er fasst sich an die Stirn.

Was für ein Glück, dass mir der Papierkram damals erspart geblieben ist. Ich hätte in Klaus' Namen, als sein 'Master' oder eher 'Besitzer' den Antrag stellen müssen und ihn an Katsuragi schicken. Und ich weiß, dass Katsuragi durchaus in der Lage gewesen wäre, Klaus abschieben zu lassen.

Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sowohl Hasebe, als auch Uemura nicht gezögert hätten, die eine oder andere Summe über den Tisch gehen zu lassen, um Klaus los zu werden.

Ich seufze.

Wir beide sind ja nur etwas mehr als ein Jahr dort geblieben. Dann kam jener Tag der Privataudienz bei seiner Kaiserlichen Majestät.

Ich schlucke und drücke Ame kaum merklich an mich.

Ich darf nicht an damals denken. Ich darf das nicht vermissen, nicht zurück haben wollen. Ich habe Ame, wie undankbar kann ich denn sein?

Ich habe sie, mein Wunder. Warum sollte ich zurück wollen?

In eine vertraute Heimat, in die Ophut vertrauter Menschen, denen ich vertraue? Zurück zu Azusa, Date und Moriya, zu Suguri und dem strengen, aber oftmals besorgten Hasebe? Zu Major Uemura, ja sogar zu Haruki und seinen jungen Kameraden, seinen Freunden. Zurück zu meinen Schwestern, zu Yura und den Kleinen.

Zurück in den Krieg, um mein Land, meine Ehre und die Menschen zu beschützen, die ihr Vertrauen in mich gelegt haben. Zurück zur Verwüstung, zu beinahe täglichem Verlust.

Zurück zu Tagen an denen ich den Blick auf die Listen von Verwundeten und Gefallenen scheute, mir nicht ansehen wollte, wie viele Leben ich verloren hatte.

Zurück zu den ziellosen Diskussionen mit Asakura und meinen Offizieren.

Ich stelle Ame auf den Boden und lehne mich leicht an die Wand neben dem Fenster des Schalters.

Ehe sie sich beschweren kann, hat Klaus sie auf den Arm genommen und dreht sie leicht von mir weg, zeigt ihr das Formular, versucht sie abzulenken.

Ich setze mich auf eine der Bänke und lehne die Ellenbögen auf die Knie, bette das Gesicht in den Händen.

Warum lässt es nicht nach?

Warum hört es nicht auf? Ich fasse mir an den Bauch. Hier ist sie. Unter vier Lagen Stoff und meiner Hand. Die Narbe.

Was ist so schlimm, warum kann ich nicht mehr so fühlen, wie vor ihrer Geburt?

Damals war ich so ruhig, so voller Vertrauen in Klaus, in Suguri und in mich. Ich war entspannt, konnte trotz der immer währenden Angst um Ames und mein Leben die Tage genießen.

War es deswegen?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich weiß nur, dass ich es nicht mehr kann und das es furchtbar ist.

Wie eine eiskalte Hand in meinem Nacken krallt sich die Angst in meinen Nacken. Immer wieder. Die Angst, sie zu verlieren, die Angst, ihr etwas anzutun.

Die Angst, der schrecklichste von allen Gedanken, derjenige, dass _ich_ es sein könnte, der _ihr_ weh tut.

* * *

Hey leute, ich liebe euch einfach! *bussi*

daher, hier das neue kapitel. also... die dinge kommen ins rollen, und taki hat einen neuen anfall, der arme...

AN:Update, sorry, ich hab 28.5. geschrieben... ich meinte natürlich november! hat sonst alles gar keinen sinn! sorryyyy!


	51. Danke

50. Kapitel: Danke...

"_To-to, mite! Kore wa To-to no desu!_" ruft mir Ame zu und hält mir meine beiden Tickets vor die Hände.

"_Arigato. Anata no wa doko ga?_" frage ich sie. Sie zeigt zu Klaus herüber, der mir seine und ihre Tickets überreicht.

"Nimm du sie." bittet er mich und nickend nehme ich mein Portemonaie aus der Manteltasche, um die Tickets dort sicher zu verstauen...

Am Nachmittag hat Klaus den Brief an Claudia verfasst, in dem er ihr unsere Ankunft mitteilt. In drei Tagen.

Er hat ihn auch zur Post gebracht und Ame gleich mitgenommen.

Auch wenn ich es nicht aussprechen kann, muss ich ihm dafür danken. Ich hätte zu viel Angst gehabt, mit ihr alleine zu sein.

Gerade jetzt.

Ich will noch nicht anfangen zu packen, tatenlos herumsitzen aber auch nicht. Zum Abendessen ist es noch viel zu früh.

Ich stehe auf und gehe ins Badezimmer. Ich hoffe mich bei einem Bad entspannen zu können. Mir die Angst aus den Gliedern waschen zu können.

Während sich die Wanne langsam mit warmem Wasser füllt, sitze ich auf dem Wannenrand und knöpfe mein Hemd auf. Als ich die Ärmel von den Armen gezogen und das Hemd auf der Ablage zusammengelegt habe, werden die Verbände um meine Handgelenke sichtbar.

Die blauen und roten Abdrücke, die Klaus' Hände hinterlassen haben sind auf meiner Haut übertrieben deutlich erkennbar.

Zumindest an meiner linken Hand scheint er sogar mein Handgelenk etwas überlastet zu haben. Ich habe dort einen stabilisierenden Verband angebracht und versuche es möglichst ruhig zu halten.

Ich streife mir auch die dunkelgrau-blaue Hose von den Beinen und damit auch die verbliebene Unterwäsche.

Inzwischen ist die Wanne auch vollgelaufen, sodass ich das Wasser abstelle und hinein gleite.

Ich sitze auf Knien im Wasser und halte mich zunächst am Wannenrand fest, ehe ich mir mit beiden Händen an den Rücken fasse. Meine Lenden schmerzen etwas.

Ich seufze und lehne mich zurück, vorsichtig um mir nicht den Kopf an der gekachelten Wand zu stoßen.

Meine Brust ist beinahe vom Wasser bedeckt. Die freie Haut kühlt langsam aus. Müßig tauche ich den Kopf unterwasser um meine Haare nass zu machen und es später zu waschen, als die Tür zum Badezimmer auf geht.

"To-to!" ruft Ame und hoppelt bis vor die Wanne, wo sie die Arme auf dem Wannenrand verschränkt und den Kopf darauf legt.

"Habt ihr den Brief abgeschickt?" frage ich und stupse ihr die Nase mit dem nassen Finger. Sie zuckt zurück und wischt sich über das Gesicht.

"Mhm" macht sie und nickt.

"Gut."

Ich warte einen Moment, ob sie wieder geht, doch sie bleibt unentwegt stehen und sieht mich aus diesen großen, dunklen Augen an.

Also mache ich einfach mit dem weiter, was ich angefangen hatte und scheuche Ame etwas weiter weg, damit sie nicht nass wird.

Sie setzt sich auf den geschlossenen Toilettendeckel und baumelt mit ihren kurzen Beinchen.

Während ich mir den Schaum aus den Haaren spüle und schon mal das Wasser ablaufen lasse höre ich, wie Klaus kurz herein kommt um zu sehen wo Ame steckt.

Ich bekomme mit, wie er ihr etwas Schaum auf die Nase schmiert und sie quietschend davon läuft. Doch bald kommt sie wieder und umklammert Klaus' Beine um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern.

Ich fange indessen an mich einzuseifen und spüle mich bald ab. Dankenswerterweise reicht Klaus mir auch gleich das Handtuch. Ich wickle mich schnell darin ein, um nicht zu viel Wärme zu verlieren.

Als ich aus der Wanne steigen will, hebt Klaus mich kurzerhand hoch, um mich trotz meines Protestes aus der Wanne zu heben.

In dem kurzen Moment, in dem seine Lippen mein Ohr berühren flüstert er mir zu: "Ich liebe es zu sehr, dich zu berühren."

Ich will ihn fast schon ankeifen, gefälligst nicht mit mir umzugehen, wie mit einem treuen Haustier, doch ich verkneife es mir. Stattdessen drehe ich den Kopf zu ihm herum und beiße ihm ins Ohrläppchen, welches ich gerade so mit meinen Zähnen erreichen kann.

"...!" Klaus lässt mich fast fallen, schlingt jedoch noch rechtzeitig die Arme um meinen Körper, damit ich nicht auf dem Boden lande. Ich keuche auf, als seine Unterarme schmerzhaft mit meinem unteren Rippenbogen kollidieren.

"Wenn du jemanden herumtragen willst, schnapp dir Ame!" fauche ich ihn an und strample demonstrativ, bis er mich endlich auf die Füße stellt.

"Du hast ihn gehört, Ame." damit packt er die Kleine und legt sie sich über die Schulter. Quietschend vor Wonne strampelt sie herum und zieht sachte an Klaus' kurzen Haaren, woraufhin er ihr spielerisch auf den Hintern haut.

Sie quietscht noch toller und winkt mir zu, ehe Klaus endgültig in den Flur eingebogen ist.

Ich seufze in mich hinein und fange endlich an, meine Haare abzutrocknen. Mit meiner Haarbürste bürste ich meine Haare grob durch, die mir schon fast in den Nacken fallen.

Langsam sollte ich sie wieder schneiden lassen.

Ich gehe, ins Handtuch eingewickelt, in Klaus' und mein Zimmer um mich umzuziehen.

Drüben in ihrem Zimmer heult Ame kurz auf. Doch ich beruhige mir sofort, da Klaus' ruhige Stimme ihr den Schreck ausredet. Vielleicht ist sie gestolpert, vielleicht ist etwas in ihrer Nähe heruntergefallen, was sie erschreckt hat.

Doch Klaus war ja da und drüben höre ich sie auch schon wieder lachen.

Ich lächle und knöpfe zuletzt mein Hemd zu, ehe ich in die Küche gehe um das Abendessen zuzubereiten.

* * *

wie gesagt, leute, ihr seid die besten!

*bussi geb*

...

*cupcakes, milch, tee, kaffee, kekse, schokolade und frisches obst vom obsthändler meines vertrauens hinstellt*


	52. Puppenmutter

51. Kapitel: Puppenmutter

Ame ist noch anhänglicher als sonst.

Ich trage sie im Moment, die Reisetasche in der anderen Hand. Sie spürt diesen Duft nach Eile, Hektik und Stress der immer an einem Bahnhof liegt.

Sie ist wirklich sensibel.

Klaus eilt uns voraus, die Treppe hoch zum Gleis, wo unser Zug steht.

Wir sind überpünktlich aufgebrochen. Aber dann wollte Ame nicht mehr laufen, ist sogar fast gestolpert; daraufhin gab es Tränen und Geschrei, bis ich sie auf den Arm genommen habe.

Und jetzt hetzen wir die Treppen zum Gleis hoch.

"Taki, gib mit die Tasche!" ruft Klaus mir zu, streckt die Hand aus und nimmt mir die Tasche aus der Hand. Ich wäre auch so klar gekommen, schätze ich. Zumindest besser als er, der nun zwei Koffer und die Reisetasche trägt.

Dennoch nimmt er zwei Stufen auf einmal und stellt sich in die Tür des vorletzten Wagons.

Ich stütze Ames Rücken mit der frei gewordenen Hand und folge ihm eilig.

Im Zug nehme ich Klaus die Tasche wieder ab. Wir finden unser Abteil recht bald und kaum das wir die Tür zugezogen haben, setzt sich der Zug in Bewegung.

Ich schwanke etwas, fange mich jedoch rechtzeitig.

An meinem Hals spüre ich etwas feucht-warmes, ehe ich unter meiner Hand das Beben in Ames Schultern bemerke.

Ich setze mich schnell mit ihr ans Fenster, wo ich sie auf meinen Schoß ziehe, sodass sie mich wie ein Baby von unten her ansehen kann.

Sie kann sich nicht beruhigen. Es ist ihre erste Zugfahrt. Klaus und ich sind in der Zeit vorher sehr angespannt gewesen und eben die Hetze hat es nicht besser gemacht.

"_Schhh, shizukani, Ame._" beruhige ich sie und wiege sie leicht hin und her. Sie vergräbt das Gesicht an meiner Brust und klammert sich an mich.

Klaus hat inzwischen unser Gepäck in den dafür vorgesehenen Ablagen verstaut und setzt sich uns gegenüber.

Er sieht mir eine Weile zu, wie ich Ame wiege, beruhigend mit ihr spreche, bis sie endlich aufhört zu weinen.

Noch immer klammert sie sich an mich, vergräbt das Gesicht an meiner Brust. Ich weiß das mein Geruch sie beruhigt. Klaus' Geruch auch.

Eigentlich ist sie dann am ruhigsten, wenn sie uns beide riechen kann. Doch für den Moment bin ich gut genug um sie ruhig zu halten.

So liegt sie eine Weile in meinen Armen, bis Klaus anfängt mit ihr zu sprechen.

"Schau mal raus, Ame." schlägt er ihr vor und zeigt aus dem Fenster, wo die Küste an uns vorbei zieht.

Sie hebt zaghaft den Kopf an und schaut ganz vorsichtig über den Fensterrahmen hinaus.

Ich spüre wie sie sich noch fester an mich klammert und lege ihr eine Hand auf den Kopf um sie zu beruhigen.

"Was hast du denn, hm?" mache ich und wiege sie wieder etwas, ehe ich ihr nochmals den Blick aus dem Fenster gewähre.

"Hyaa!" Ames ängstliches Quieken lässt mich fast zusammen zucken. Ich streichle ihren Kopf.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Hier passiert nichts." verspreche ich ihr. Klaus legt seine Hand auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen uns, sodass Ame ihn erreichen kann. Sie greift auch prompt nach seinem Zeigefinger und hält sich daran fest.

"Wir fahren mit dem Zug, Ame. Im Boden sind ganz lange Schienen und darauf fährt der Zug. So weiß er, wo er entlang fahren muss. Und er ist ganz schnell und ganz lang." Klaus fängt einfach an mit ihr zu sprechen und ich merke, wie gut es Ame tut.

Bald hebe ich sie über den Tisch und setze sie Klaus auf den Schoß. Er umfasst sie mit seinen großen Händen wie ein Püppchen und er ist so sanft mit ihr, wie eine kleine Puppenmutti.

Ich lehne das Kinn auf die Hand, den Ellenbogen auf die Lehne des Sitzes und folge mit meinen Augen den verfließenden Konturen von Himmel und Meer. Ich sehe die vereinzelten Schiffe dort draußen treiben, sehe die Vögel ziehen.

Und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, genau dort angekommen zu sein, wo ich so gerne sein wollte.

An einem Ort, der weiter ist, als der Himmel selbst, mit Klaus an meiner Seite. Frei.

Ich hätte mir vor fünf Jahren nicht träumen lassen, dass ich jemals mit meinem leiblichen Kind, welches ich ausgetragen und geboren habe; mit meinem treuen Gefährten, meinem Geliebten in einem Zug sitzen zu können.

Einfach so. Ohne politische Mission. Ohne meine Offiziere um mich herum. Ohne den Grand Chamberlain Hasebe, ohne Suguris Argusaugen, ohne Major Uemura, der jede meiner Bewegungen mit Sorge verfolgt.

"_To-to! Mite! Iruka da!_" quietscht Ame und stemmt die kleinen Hände gegen die Fensterscheibe. Ich folge ihrem Blick.

Tatsächlich. Dort draußen sieht man sie springen. Zwei oder drei Delfine.

"_Ame, shiawase desu ka?_" frage ich und steichle ihren strubbeligen Schopf. Sie umklammert meine Hand freudig und schmiegt ihr Pausbäckchen an meinen Handrücken. Dann nickt sie und zeigt auf mich.

"_To-to to Papa, mo... shiawase desu ka?_" fragt sie dann und legt den Kopf in den Nacken, um Klaus anzusehen.

Er lächelt mir zu, dann küsst er sie sachte auf die kleine Nase und es sieht fast aus, als wolle er sie beißen, doch sie gluckst nur.

"_Ore wa totemo shiawase desu, Ame._" sie sieht mich an und schließt die Augen. Sie lehnt sich an Klaus und kurz darauf ist sie eingeschlafen.

Ich muss leise lachen. Es ist wirklich so herrlich zu sehen, wie er sie im Arm hält. Mit dem Daumen wischt er ihr vorsichtig den Speichel von den Lippen, dann streicht er ihr die Haare aus der Stirn. Mit einer Hand kann er ihren ganzen Kopf halten. Ihre Beine baumeln seitlich von seinem Arm herunter. So passt sie genau auf seinen Unterarm.

Als Neugeborenes hat sie so auf _meinen_ Unterarm gepasst. Und jetzt ist sie zweieinhalb Jahre alt.

"Sie ist dein Ebenbild, wenn sie schläft." merkt Klaus an, seine Stimme ein leises Wispern. Ich sehe auf. Sehe zu Ame herüber, die sich an Klaus' breite Brust schmiegt.

"Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist genauso wie deiner." mit dem Zeigefinger streichelt er ihre Wange, woraufhin sie im Schlaf leicht seufzt und lächelt.

Ich lächle. Ist das also, wie ich aussehe, wenn ich schlafe?

Und wenn schon. Ich weiß genau, was Klaus meint.

Das Abteil hat insgesamt vier Sitze. Zwei sitze, die einander gegenüber stehen, dazwischen ein kleiner Tisch.

Ich stehe auf und setze mich auf den Platz neben Klaus, klappe die Armlehne zwischen uns herunter und lehne mich an ihn.

Er beugt sich leicht zu mir herunter, gibt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss, ehe er den feien Arm um mich legt.

"Schlaf du auch etwas." Ich sehe zu ihm auf, dann schließe ich die Augen.

Ich spüre, wie Klaus sanft meine Flanke streichelt, hier und da mit den Falten in meinem Hemd herumspielt.

Hebe den Blick, um ihn aus halbgeöffneten Augen anzusehen.

"Klaus...", er dreht den Kopf zu mir, "_waga kishi._"

Es reicht, damit er versteht.

Mit der Hand, mit der er um mich herumgreift, hebt er mein Kinn an und versiegelt meine Lippen mit seinen.

* * *

kleine anmerkung, das 'waga kishi' ist Takis ehemalige Anrede für Klaus gewesen, als er noch sein Knight war.

übersetzt das typische: My Knight


	53. Tee und Dango

52. Kapitel: Tee und Dango

Zwei Stunden sind schon vergangen.

Ame spielt mit Klaus auf den sitzen herum, erforscht alles was ihr in die Finger kommt.

Ich habe noch eine Weile geschlafen, doch jetzt bin ich wach.

"Klaus...", fange ich leise an, unsicher, ob er mich gehört hat, doch er sieht auf.

"Ja?"

Ich wende den Blick ab.

"Wie viel erzählen wir ihr?"

Klaus schweigt eine Weile. So lange, dass ich sogar den Blick hebe, um ihn anzusehen, doch er sieht aus dem Fenster, das Kinn auf die Hand gelehnt.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, dass sie es verstehen und glauben wird, sobald sie die Beweise sieht. Ich denke auch, dass sie unser Vertrauen verdient."

Ich nicke.

"Oder möchtest du das nicht, Taki?" Klaus streckt die Hand nach mir aus und streift meine Wange mit seinen Fingespitzen.

"Doch, ich vertraue dir und wenn du meinst, dass wir ihr vertrauen können, dann glaube ich dir das." Zufrieden lächelt Klaus und ich erwidere sein Lächeln.

Doch... Ich merke, dass ich wieder in genau das Schema verfalle, dem ich mich so lange verweigert habe.

Ich wollte nie von jemandem abhängig werden. Nie jemandem meine Entscheidungen überlassen. Ich wollte mein eigenes Leben führen, meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.

Ich bin in Unfreiheit aufgewachsen. Ich sehnte mich immer danach, tun und lassen zu können wonach es mir gerade war.

Einfach nein sagen zu können und an Stelle von Tee und Dango einfach mal nur in den Garten gehen zu können und dort die Wisteria ansehen zu können. An Stelle von zeremoniellen Waschungen einfach im Palastgarten spielen zu können.

Ich habe verlernt ein Kind zu sein, ehe sich mein Körper streckte und ich ein Heranwachsender wurde.

Da gab es diesen einen Moment, in dem ich dem kindlichen Verlangen nach Schönheit nachgegeben habe, den Wunsch nach etwas festem, etwas sicherem ausgesprochen habe.

Diesen Moment in dem ich den großen Jugendlichen zwischen den hellen Zweigen der Wisteria hervortreten sah.

Er wirkte so verwirrt, als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob er das hier gerade wirklich sieht.

Ich sah nur, dass er sicher groß genug war, um mich zu den Blüten hinauf zu heben. Also bat ich ihn darum.

Und heute sitze ich hier in einem Zug. Meine schlafende Tochter im Arm. Der großgewachsene Jugendliche ist mein Mann.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde steckt der Schaffner seinen Kopf ins Abteil und verlangt nach den Fahrkarten.

Ich habe schnell meine Hände über Ames Augen und Ohren gelegt, damit sie nicht aufwacht.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann sieht das und wirft mir ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu.

Ich greife in meine Manteltasche und fische das Portemonnaie heraus. Die Tickets fallen mir entgegen und ich lasse sie vom Schaffner entwerten.

"Wie alt ist sie?" fragt er, als er kein Ticket für Ame dabei sieht.

"Sie ist zwei Jahre und sieben Monate alt." antworte ich ihm. Kinder brauchen ab dem dritten Lebensjahr ein eigenes Ticket.

Dafür bekommen sie jedoch zahlreiche Vergünstigungen während des Schulalters, bis hin zu Vergünstigungen auf Studierende und Berufstätige.

Auch wir profitieren davon. Wir haben 10% weniger gezahlt, als der Standartpreis.

Damit geht der Schaffner zufrieden und ich stecke das Portemonnaie wieder weg, ehe ich meine Hand wieder auf Ames Kopf lege und ihre struppigen Haare streichle.

Wir pflegen ihre Haare. Wir kämmen sie morgens und abends, wir waschen sie mit hochwertigen Produkten. Dennoch fühlen sich ihre Haare rau an, wie Hundehaar.

Dennoch liebe ich es, ihre Haare zu streicheln. Sie sind sehr starke Haare, sehr dicht.

* * *

so... kurzes kapitel, ich weiß.

^^;


	54. von Wolfstadt I

53. Kapitel: von Wolfstadt I

(Musikalische Untermalung: Youtube: Yuki Kajiura Ensei)

Ich erschrecke mich fast, als Klaus zusammen zuckt. Ich habe noch eine Weile gedöst, den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, als die Ansage kam.

In Kürze würden wir den Zielbahnhof erreichen, wir sollten alle Aussteigen. In Klaus' Händen finde ich ein nervöses Zittern.

Wir werden wohl noch gute fünf Minuten haben, bis der Zug tatsächlich ankommt, dennoch treibt Klaus zur Eile.

Wir haben eine Viertelstunde Verspätung.

Ich weiß, dass Klaus Angst hat. Er fürchtet, dass Claudia wirklich gegangen ist und nichts mehr von ihm wissen will.

Ich lege ihm eine Hand auf die zitternden Finger und sehe ihn eindringlich an.

"Klaus, sie wird sich denken können, dass wir noch kommen werden. Verspätungen werden am Bahnhof angesagt, das weißt du und das weiß sie sicher auch. Sie wird wissen, dass unser Zug noch nicht da ist. Beruhige dich." Er sieht mich kurz an, dann seufzt er.

Ich lasse ihn Ame wiegen, solange wir noch fahren. Die Koffer stehen bereits alle vor der Schiebetür, unsere Mäntel tragen wir schon. Ame habe ich auch schon angezogen.

Es ist nichts zu tun, außer zu warten.

Ich sehe die Fachwerkhäuser und stillgelegten Fabrikgebäude an den Gleisen vorbeiziehen. Aus vielen Schornsteinen dringt milchiger Rauch.

Auf den Straßen tummeln sich einige wenige Leute, alle dick eingepackt, in warme Mäntel.

Klaus hatte mich bereits vor den kalten Wintern gewarnt.

"Es schneit." stelle ich fest, als erste Schneeflocken an der Scheibe des Zuges landen und zu kleinen Tropfen schmelzen.

Endlich kommen wir an. Mit quietschenden Rädern kommt der Zug am Bahnhof zum Stehen. Unser Fenster ist auf der falschen Seite des Zuges.

Klaus gibt mir Ame und nimmt selbst die zwei Koffer, während ich die Reisetasche schultere. Im Strom der Menschen, die aus dem Zug drängen gelangen wir aus dem Zug heraus und bleiben auf dem Bahnhof stehen, wo Klaus sich wachsam umsieht.

Immer wieder macht der einige Schritte in die eine oder andere Richtung, dreht sich aber jedes Mal wieder zurück.

Dann erstarrt er.

Ich folge seinem Blick.

Und da steht sie.

Eine Frau, mit blonden, hochgesteckten Haaren, einem verzierten Stoffhut und einem warmen Mantel über ihrem üppigen Kleid.

Gerade dreht sie sich in Klaus' Richtung und ich sehe wirklich, wie ihre hellgrünen Augen beginnen zu strahlen.

Ihre vor Kälte leicht geröteten Wangen werden noch röter und ein Lächeln drängt sich auf ihre Lippen.

Wortlos stellt Klaus die Koffer im Schnee ab und geht auf sie zu. Bald wird er schneller, ebenso wie sie bis sie sich in die Arme fallen.

Auf meinem Arm wird Ame langsam wach und reibt sich die Augen.

Ich sehe kurz zu Klaus und seiner Schwester herüber. Sie zaust seine Haare, sie greift ihm ans Gesicht und zerrt an seiner Kleidung, doch sie streichelt seine Schultern, seinen Rücken, nimmt ihn immer wieder in ihre Arme und lehnt sich so vertraut an ihn.

Ich lächle. Ame sieht sich in der neuen Umgebung um, während ich, die Reisetasche und die Koffer vor mir her schiebend, näher zu Klaus und seiner Schwester komme.

"_To-to, konna onna wa, dare ga?_" ich streichle ihren Schopf, streiche ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und zupfe ihren Schal zurecht.

"_Konna onna wa Papa no Anee-san..._" Ame nickt, dann sieht sie Claudia lange an. Dann schaut sie zu Klaus, dann wieder zu Claudia.

"_Papa no Nee-san wa... hime desu ka?_" Ich lache.

Ich lache, weil Ame so niedlich ist. Weil sie so süß ist, dass ich sie nie mehr loslassen will.

Ich küsse ihre Wange und drücke sie an mich.

"_Meh... To-to..._" sie stemmt sich leicht gegen mich, auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie sich gerne von mir drücken lässt.

Klaus kommt bald zu uns herüber, an seiner Seite seine Schwester.

Ich sehe erst jetzt, dass sie hochschwanger ist. Ein Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen.

"Claudia, das ist unsere Tochter Ame." erklärt er und nimmt mir Ame ab. Ich streiche ihr kurz durchs Haar, ehe ich mich Klaus zuwende.

"Sie sieht dir ähnlich, Klaus." Klaus winkt ab.

"Auf den ersten Blick ja, aber auf den zweiten Blick ist sie Takis Ebenbild."

Claudia wendet sich daraufhin mir zu.

"Dann sind Sie der sagenumwobene Taki." stellt Claudia lächelnd fest. Ich nicke.

"Ja, der bin ich wohl. Auch wenn ich nicht sehr sagenumoben bin."

"Mein Bruder hat mir in vielen Briefen von Ihnen erzählt. Von dem Austausschüler, aus dem Östlichen Reich, der sein Zimmergenosse ist." ich lächle leicht.

Claudia wendet sich Ame zu. Sanft streichelt sie ihre Wange und entlockt ihr ein Lachen. Ame umfasst Claudias behandschuhten Finger und befühlt den feinen Stoff.

"_Anata wa hime desu ka?_" Ich lächle Claudia zu, die Klaus recht Ratlos ansieht. Er lacht nur und drückt Ame an sich.

"Sie fragte Sie, ob sie eine Prinzessin sind. _Hime_ bedeutet Prinzessin auf meiner Sprache und ich bringe sie ihr auch bei. Sie können ihr auf Deutsch antworten."

Erkläre ich.

Claudia wirkt direkt ein Stück entspannter. Sie lächelt.

"Nein kleine Ame, ich bin keine Prinzessin." antwortet sie. Ame sieht sie groß an.

"Aber du hast doch so ein schönes Kleid und so eine schöne Mütze." stellt sie fest.

"Das ist ein Hut Ame." korrigiert sie Klaus lächelnd.

"Schöner Hut." korrigiert sich Ame selbst und sieht Claudia fragend an. Mir scheint fast, Claudia weiß nicht was sie dazu sagen soll.

"Danke, kleine Ame."

Wir sind mit der Straßenbahn noch ein Stück gefahren. Den Rest müssen wir zu Fuß laufen.

Das 'von Wolfstadt Anwesen' ist etwas Abseits der Kleinstadt. Verschlungene Schotterstraßen führen durch einen kleinen, lichten Wald zu einer eingeschneiten Wiese.

Und am anderen Ende der Wiese ist das Anwesen.

Zäune umschließen die Wiese, lassen eine Lücke vor dem Schotterweg übrig, über den wir hinweg schreiten.

In goldenen, geschwungenen Lettern steht neben der Tür '_Das Anwesen der Familie von Wolfstadt'._

Claudia schließt die Tür auf und lässt uns eintreten.

* * *

so^^

jetzt sind sie endlich da!


	55. von Wolfstadt II

54. Kapitel: von Wolfstadt II

In meinen Armen ist Ame wieder eingeschlafen. Die Reise war wohl sehr aufregend und anstrengend für sie.

"Klaus, ihr könnt schon in dein altes Zimmer gehen, ich fange bald ohnehin mit den Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen an." erklärt Claudia und schickt Klaus ins Treppenhaus.

Er nickt mir zu, bedeutet mir, ihm zu folgen, was ich auch tue. Wieder klemmt er sich unser gesamtes Gepäck unter die Arme, während in Ame vorsichtig die Treppe hoch trage.

Klaus' Blick scheint jede einzelne Treppenstufe, die Wände und vergilbten Tapeten darauf sanft zu streicheln. Bedächig schreitet er durch den Flur, über einen tief-blauen Teppich. Er muss neu sein, denn Klaus nimmt von ihm viel weniger Notiz, als von den langsam verblassenden Wandgemälden. Die hölzernen Bilderrahmen, mit ihren goldenen Verzierungen verströmen einen erstickenden Duft nach edler, alter Kostbarkeit.

Auf einem der Bilder sehe ich einen jungen Klaus, der ein dunkelhaariges, lockiges Mädchen grinsend im Arm hält. Sie hat die Lippen gespitzt, als wolle sie ihn küssen.

Es ist eine ganz alte, ausgeblichene Photograpie, welche auf einem der kleinen Tischlein steht, die die Ecken des verwinkelten Flurs säumen.

Auf ihnen sind feine Tischdeckchen ausgebreitet, eine schmale Vase mit vertrockneten Sommersträuchern und ein oder zwei kleinen Photorahmen.

"Hier." flüstert Klaus und öffnet mit dem Ellenbogen die Tür. Ame zuck in meinen Armen zusammen, erschrocken durch das Schnappen des Schlosses, doch sie schläft weiter.

Im typischen Stil der westlichen Adelshäuser ist Klaus' Zimmer eingerichtet.

Gegenüber der Tür ist eine weite Fensterfront, welche hinter milchigen Gardinen und dunkelroten Samtvorhängen verborgen wird.

Der ganze Raum wirkt dunkel, aber warm.

Sein erstaunlich schmales Bett steht mit der Kopfseite direkt an der Wand und wird mit einem ebensodunkelroten Vorhand verschlossen wie die Fenster.

Der Rest des Zimmers ist in hellen blau und sandfarben gehalten. Direkt neben dem Bett steht ein großer Schrank, der nach mehr aussieht, als vermutlich drin ist.

Auf der anderen Seite erkenne ich einen Schreibtisch mit einer kleinen Schreibmaschiene darauf. Direkt daneben ein Tintenfässchen und ein Füllfederhalter.

Klaus kommt aus dem Kopfschütteln kaum mehr raus.

"Claudia..." seufzt er ehe er die Koffer abstellt und bedächtig die Vorhänge des Bettes zurück zieht.

Das Bett ist frisch bezogen. Wortlos sinkt er auf der Matratze nieder.

Einen Moment lang ist es still, ehe er wieder aufsteht.

Klaus kommt langsam auf mich zu und nimmt mir Ame aus den Armen, um sie vorsichtig auf das Bett zu legen.

Er streift ihr die Schuhe von den Füßen und stellt sie neben den Nachtschrank, ehe er sie zudeckt.

Ich bleibe still stehen. Ich wage es nicht irgendetwas zu berühren, ist meine Berührung doch etwas neues, etwas fremdes, in diesem Zimmer, das Jahrelang nur ihm gehörte.

Ich versuche mich mit unserem Gepäck abzulenken, doch Klaus kommt mir zuvor.

Sanft nimmt er meine Hände in seine und lächelt mir zu.

Das hier ist nicht Luckenwaldes karges Zimmer. Ein Zimmer das aussieht wie alle anderen, eines, in dem nicht eine Photographie hing.

Dieses Zimmer riecht nach Leben. Es riecht nach staubigem Papier, welches in vergilbten Büchern in dem kleinen Bücherregal steht. Es riecht nach ausgetrachenen Stoffen, die sogar noch über der Stuhllehne des Stuhls hängen, der vor dem Schreibtisch steht.

Klaus nähert sich mir zögerlich, während ich mich nicht darin aufhalten kann, meinen Blick weiter schweifen zu lassen.

Auf dem Nachttisch steht eine alte Photograpie, welche Klaus wieder mit diesem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen zeigt.

Sie sie wirkt dort noch üppiger, ihre Haut trotz der Sommersprossen in ihrem Gesicht seidig. Sie lehnt sich wohlig an seine Schulter, seine Hand ruht sichtbar auf ihrer Schulter.

Als währe auch ihm die alte Photographie wieder eingefallen, dreht Klaus sich von mir weg und deckt den Rahmen zu.

Nun sieht er mich wieder an und ich erwidere seinen Blick.

Langsam hebt er mein Kinn an, streichelt mit seinem Daumen meine Wange, ehe er mich küsst.

"Leg los, erzähl. Deine Geschichte wird kürzer sein als unsere." Klaus schmunzelt als Claudia leicht errötet und ihm einen schpielerischen Klaps auf die Schulter gibt.

Ihre Augen haben schon die ganze Zeit so gefunkelt. Sie will erzählen, brennt jedoch auch darauf endlich zu erfahren, was es mit unserer kleinen Familie auf sich hat.

"Ich habe geheiratet." fängt sie daraufhin an. Ihre schlanken Finger spielen mit dem goldenen Ring an ihrem rechten Ringfinger.

"Gunter Maurig, er ist Anwalt. Ein guter Anwalt." sie schielt leicht zu einer neueren Photograpie, welche sie noch nicht eingerahmt hat, die sie mit ihrem Gemahl zeigt.

"Nach Klaus'..." sie zögert, sucht nach Worten, "...Abreise musste vieles geklärt werden. So sollte ich auch anfangs sein Erbe nicht bekommen, da ich ja nur seine Schwester bin. Doch er hat schon früh verfasst, dass ich sein Hab und Gut erben sollte. Also musste ich das mit den Ämtern klären und so habe ich Gunter kennen gelernt." Klaus runzelt die Stirn.

"Wer sonst hätte mein Erbe denn bekommen können?"

"Wer schon, Hartmanns Seite der Verwandschaft." Klaus sinkt bei Claudias Worten kurz in sich zusammen.

"Sag dem alten Fuchs aber bloß nicht, dass ich hier bin!" er hebt drohend den Finger, doch ich sehe schon wieder das Lachen in seinen Augen.

"Natürlich nicht." verspricht Claudia, ehe sie tief einatmet.

"Gunter und ich sind nun eineinhalb Jahre verheiratet." Sie sieht an sich herab, "Ich bin im neunten Monat. Ich wollte es nicht im Brief schreiben, du verstehtst das bestimmt, nicht wahr Klaus?" er nickt.

"Naja... Ich hätte euch auch vielleicht lieber erst _danach_ einladen sollen, aber ich konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich Gewissheit zu haben." Sie sieht Klaus trocken an.

Ihre Hände zittern.

Ich kann sehen, dass sie sich dazu ermahnen muss ruhig zu bleiben.

Auch hier ist es in der hohen Gesellschaft nicht gerne gesehen, wenn Emotionen frei gezeigt werden. Ich fange an mich wie das gemeine Volk zu fühlen. Welch ein Witz.

Klaus verlässt seinen Platz an meiner Seite und setzt sich neben seine Schwester um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

Ich will fast nicht hinsehen, so tief sitzt die Bedeutung dieses Moments.

Es ist schwer.

"Tut mir Leid, Claudia. Echt. Aber ich hoffe doch, dass du irgendwie verstehen kannst, warum ich dem Land den Rücken gekehrt habe." Claudia sieht ihn an, sie nickt und setzt sich wieder gerade hin.

Dann legt sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und als wäre sie so schwer, sinkt Klaus in sich zusammen, bis er tatsächlich kleiner ist als sie.

"Naja, dann... woll-t ihr nicht anfangen?" fragt Claudia nach einer Weile des Schweigens, doch sie scheint schon zu erkennen, dass es bei unserer Geschichte keinen richtigen Anfang gibt.

"Wer ist eure Kleine nun wirklich?"

Damit dringt sie direkt dort hin vor, worum wir die meisten Ketten und Schlösser gelegt haben. Nicht nur das, auch die Geschichte selbst hängt um dieses kleine Detail von Ames Existenz herum, wie dichter Nebel.

Klaus bringt es auf den Punkt: "Sie ist unser beider leibliches Kind."

* * *

aaah... ich liebe euch leute, echt jetzt! ich könnt euch knutschen!

naja... etwas verspätete anmerkung, das hundertste review bekommt einen One-Shot nach vorgabe geschrieben, Obscuridad's versprechen!


	56. Watschen

55. Kapitel: Watschen

Claudia schweigt. Sie lässt sich nichts anmerken, auch wenn das sie jetzt sehr überraschen muss.

"Das... das ist doch unmöglich." stellt sie fest, fragt nach der Erklärung, weil es ihr wohl zu unhöflich erscheint, offen danach zu fragen.

"Wie es scheint, ist es das doch..." murmelt Klaus und sieht mich an. Ich weiß, ich habe unter uns die ausführlichste Erklärung bekommen, warum ich denn nun schwanger werden konnte.

"Das ich Ame zur Welt bringen konnte ist die Folge einer seltenen Genmutation. Ich habe daher alle äußerlichen Merkmale eines Mannes, jedoch die inneren Organe einer Frau." fasse ich möglichst knapp zusammen.

"Wie dem auch sei, Taki hat im dritten..." Klaus schaut mich kurz fragend an. Ich nicke, ja es war der dritte Monat.

"Er hat also im dritten Monat erfahren, dass er schwanger ist." Klaus wirft mir einen kurzen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Ich habe mich fast umgebracht und das kann er mir kaum verzeihen.

"Ich habe es drei weitere Monate verheimlicht und überspielt, bis mir klar wurde, dass ich es einfach nicht schaffen würde, mein Kind in diesem Land, unter diesen Umständen zur Welt zu bringen und groß zu ziehen." Ich seufze.

"Also schrieb ich an den Kaiser und bat ihn, mich für tot zu erklären, damit ich ins Exil fliehen konnte."

"Ich bin mit ihm gegangen und sein vertrauter Arzt. So haben wir es abgewartet. Als es dann vorbei war, ist der Arzt abgereist und wir sind mit Ame umgezogen. Und um schnell genügend Geld zu verdienen um unsere Kredite zurück zu zahlen haben wir ein Café aufgemacht."

Klaus sieht Claudia eine Weile an, während sie schweigt.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Frage, aber... Wie konnten Sie..." den Rest verstehe ich nicht, weil sie so leise spricht.

"Es war eine Operation, die ihn fast das Leben gekostet hätte." antwortet Klaus für mich.

Ich verstehe. Sie hatte nach der Geburt gefragt.

Ich kann es ihr kaum verübeln.

Ich kann ihr auch nicht verübeln, dass sie mich ungläubig bis misstrauisch ansieht. Ich hebe kurz den Saum meines Hemdes an, worunter die Narbe mit ihrer hässlichen Hautfarbe deutlich zu sehen ist.

Claudias Augen weiten sich.

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber das sieht ja grauenhaft aus..." stößt sie hervor.

"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß es selber." murmle ich und zucke mit den Schultern.

"Du brauchst mit uns ja auch gar nicht so förmlich zu sein, Sis!" Klaus schafft es die betretene Stimmung zu zerreißen.

Claudia lächelt ihm zu. Sie scheint sich sehr zu freuen, dass Klaus sie bei ihrem Kosenamen genannt hat.

Yura und ich hatten nie Kosenamen verwendet, wenn wir uns angesprochen haben.

"Naja, ich muss langsam anfangen mit dem Abendessen, Klaus ihr könnt in den Wintergarten gehen wenn ihr mögt?" Klaus sieht mich fragend an.

Ich vergrabe die Hände im Schoß.

Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt bekocht zu werden. Entweder koche ich alleine oder Klaus hilft mir.

"Ich könnte... auch etwas helfen?" murmle ich leise und hoffe fast, dass es keiner gehört hat.

Klaus legt mir einen Arm um die Schultern.

"Wir können uns ja noch etwas weiter mit dir unterhalten, Sis. Wir haben noch vieles zu erzählen." Wir folgen Claudia also in die Küche, wo Klaus sich auf einen der Küchenstühle setzt.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens, in dem Claudia die Zutaten zusammengesucht hat, ist sie es auch, die das Schweigen bricht.

"Kannst du dir vorstellen, was für ein Theater das war, als Gunter deinen Brief auf dem Tisch liegen sah?" fragt sie und dreht sich lachend zu Klaus um.

"Ich war so aufgewühlt, dass ich den Brief einfach habe liegen lassen; und dann kam Gunter von der Arbeit und das erste was ich in der Küche von ihm höre ist: _Wer ist Klaus?!_" sie hat die Stimme ihres Mannes imitiert und lacht nun etwas.

Klaus kratzt sich demonstrativ am Hinterkopf.

"Aber euer Haussegen hängt jetzt nicht schief wegen uns?" fragt Klaus vorsichtig.

"Ach was, das habe ich schon geklärt. Gunter ist zwar sehr misstrauisch gewesen, aber jetzt wird er's glauben. Ich bin sicher er ist schon sehr gespannt." Claudia stellt Klaus ein Schneidebrett mit Karotten hin.

"Damit du uns nicht zu faul wirst." erklärt sie lachend. Ich sehe Klaus kurz fragend an. Er zuckt nur die Schultern und fängt an die Karotten zu schneiden.

"Scheiben?" fragt er nach und sie nickt.

"Die größeren in der Mitte nochmal durch." fügt sie an und wäscht ein paar Kartoffeln.

"Er kam nur mit dem Brief in der Hand in die Küche und wollte wissen, wer den nun dieser Klaus sei. Ich musste ihm dann erzählen, dass mein feiner Herr Bruder sich vier Jahre lang nicht hat blicken lassen, dass er verschollen und wieder aufgetaucht ist." sie zaust Klaus' Haare und gibt ihm eine spielerische Ohrfeige, ehe sie ihm wieder sanft durch die Haare streicht.

Klaus nimmt das alles lachend hin.

Der Eintopf ist noch nicht ganz fertig, als das Klicken des Türschlosses im Flur zu hören ist.

Claudia überlässt Klaus den Herd und wischt die Hände an der Schürze ab, welche sich über ihrem Bauch spannt.

Ich bleibe bei Klaus. Er hält mir einen Löffel mit etwas Eintopf vor die Lippen und fragt mich nach den Gewürzen.

"Bei uns macht man das meistens mit..." mir fällt der Name des Gewürzes nicht ein. In meinem Kopf tanzt nur das Wort 'Koriander' doch das ist nicht das Gewürz das ich meine. Mir fällt auf, dass ich wieder in mein altes Muster verfallen bin. Ich spreche vom Östlichen Reich noch immer noch wie von _meinem_ Land.

"Weißt du noch? Wir haben erst letzte Woche neues gekauft, weißt du welches Gewürz ich meine?" Klaus überlegt selber kurz, dann nickt er.

"Ja, ich glaube ich weiß was du meinst, mir fällt der Name aber auch grad nicht ein..."

Im Flur sind Clauidas Stimme und die tiefe Stimme ihres Mannes zu hören. Bald treten sie ein.

"Also, Gunter." fängt Claudia an und führt ihren Mann weiter in die Küche, "das sind mein kleiner, oder eher jüngerer Bruder Klaus und sein..." sie sucht nach einem passenden Wort, findet jedoch keines, "... und Taki von Wolfstadt."

"Darf ich vorstellen, mein Mann Gunter." schließt Claudia dann ab. Gunter tritt vor und schüttelt erst mir, da ich näher stehe, dann Klaus die Hand.

"Guten Abend, ich freue mich sehr Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Klaus winkt ab.

Gunter sieht sehr verspannt aus. Fast als fühle er sich unwohl.

"Wir brauchen nicht an den Förmlichkeiten festzuhalten." werfe ich daher ein. Sofort scheint er sich zu enspannen.

"Ah... Entschuldigen Sie, Claudia sagte mir nur, dass Sie ein Prinz in ihrem Land sind... Und außerdem, ist die Familie von Wolfstadt ja auch blaublütig." Ich hebe abwehrend die Hände.

"Nein, nicht doch. Bloß nicht. Ich habe meinen Status vor drei Jahren weggeworfen und mein Land verraten. Ich bin nichts mehr."

Klaus stößt ein kurzes unbefangenes Lachen aus und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Gunters Züge werden wieder verkrampfter, doch er überspielt es.

Ich entwinde mich Klaus' Griff.

"Wir haben nie viel auf Formalitäten innerhalb der Familie geachtet. Fühlen Sie sich nicht gezwungen sich irgendwie zu verstellen." Claudia tätschelt ihrem Bruder bestärkend die Schulter und gesellt sich neben mir an den Herd.

"Sie kochen?" fragt sie. Ich nicke.

"Duzen Sie mich ruhig." jetzt nickt sie. Sie hebt den Deckel vom Topf und schnuppert.

"Finden... Findest du auch, dass der Eintopf sehr schwach riecht?" fragt sie mich und ich nicke.

"Im Osten verwenden wir ein Gewürz, dessen Name mir nicht mehr einfällt... Vielleicht wollen Sie es mal probieren?" frage ich und Claudia nickt mir zu.

"Duz' mich ruhig auch." meint sie und dreht sich kurz um, als Gunters und Klaus' Lachen zu hören ist. Ich drehe mich auch um.

"Haha, dann hätten Sie lieber nicht kommen sollen, wenn Sie sich direkt 'ne Watschen einfangen!"

* * *

so... die erste fremdheit ist überwunden...

Ich habe jetzt ferien, die chapter könnten selten werden... aber dennoch, werde ich zusehen, dass ich noch hochlade, ja?

*küsschen geb und cupcakes verteil*


	57. Lächeln

56. Kapitel: Lächeln

Ich gehe den Flur hoch, zu Klaus' altem Zimmer, wo Ame noch immer schläft. Ich möchte, dass sie wenigstens etwas zu abend isst, sonst kommt ihr Körper aus dem Rhythmus.

Eine der wenigen guten Dinge, die ich aus meiner eigenen Erziehung übernommen habe. Ein Kind braucht einen klaren Rhythmus. Ich schärfe Ame ihren Rhythmus zwar nicht so gnadenlos ein, wie man das mit mir getan hat, doch ich achte darauf.

Ich hoffe zumindest, dass es ihr nicht schadet, sondern für sie von Vorteil ist.

Leise knie ich mich neben ihr aufs Bett und beuge mich über sie. Vorsichtig schiebe ich nun meine Arme unter ihren Körper, während ich ihr Kleinigkeiten zuflüstere, damit sie langsam aufwacht.

Sie quängelt etwas, bleibt ansonsten jedoch ruhig.

Ich trage sie noch zum Badezimmer, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sauber und trocken ist, dann trage ich sie runter ins Esszimmer, wo Klaus seiner Schwester beim Decken des Tisches hilft.

Leise schnaufend schmiegt Ame sich an mich, verbirgt das Gesicht vor dem warmen Licht des Kronleuchters.

Kaum das er uns sieht, kommt Klaus auf uns zu und nimmt mich kurz in den Arm; haucht Ame einen Kuss auf den Schopf.

Sie strampelt etwas, ehe sie sich von Klaus auf den Arm nehmen lässt, wobei sie sich jedoch an meinem Schopf festhält.

"_Ah... Ame-chan, hanase! Hanase kudasai...!_" jammere ich spielerisch. Sie tut mir kaum weh und ich weiß, dass sie noch etwas verschlafen ist.

Sie lässt nicht los und zerrt sogar noch kurz an meinen Haaren, ehe sie ihre Hand öffnet und die Haare durch die Fingerchen rinnen lässt.

Ich reibe meinen Kopf.

Ame quiekt nur belustigt, verstummt jedoch, als sie merkt, dass sie mir tatsächlich Haare ausgerissen hat. Jetzt presst sie sie Lippen auf einander und ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.

Ich nehme sie wieder zu mir und wiege sie.

Ich muss etwas lächeln.

Ame ist so sensibel, sie ist so sanft und hat solche Angst anderen weh zu tun.

Gleichzeitig will ich weinen. Es ist kaum zu übersehen oder zu leugnen, dass ich nicht unschuldig bin, an ihrer Empfindlichkeit. Nicht das es zwingend etwas schlechtes wäre, doch in der Welt wie sie momentan ist, muss man lernen, seine Ängste zu überspielen und zu verdrängen.

Aber ich habe mich zu oft gehen lassen. Habe meine Ängste, meine Schwächen vor ihr nicht verborgen.

"Ist das Ihre Kleine?" Gunter bleibt neben Klaus stehen. Klaus nickt.

"Jep. Das ist sie." bestätigt er breit lächelnd.

Ich streichle ihren Rücken, damit sie ruhig bleibt. Zaghaft hebt sie den Kopf.

"_To-to, dare ga?_" fragt sie leise, hofft dass nur ich es höre, als habe sie Angst vor der Reaktion des Fremden.

"Sprich Deutsch, Ame." bitte ich sie und drehe sie leicht zu Gunter herum.

"Wer bist du?" fragt sie nun an Gunter gerichtet, da sie ihn direkt ansehen kann. Ein fast schon schüchternes Lächeln legt sich über Gunters Mundwinkel.

"Ich bin Gunter." antwortet er. Ich lächle ihm zu. Er wird noch nicht ganz verstanden haben, dass Ame ein Name alleine wenig hilft. Er ist ja noch nicht Vater.

"Das ist der Mann von Papas Schwester."

"_Hime-nee?_" fragt Ame nach und ich muss wieder lachen. Auch Klaus schmunzelt und als Claudia aus der Küche kommt, ruft er ihr zu:

"Das wars, du wirst deinen Titel jetzt nicht mehr los!"

Mit der Frage ins Gesicht geschrieben kommt Claudia zu uns herüber.

"Hm?" macht sie und Klaus legt ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

"_Ame, ore no Anee-san wa dare ga?_" fragt Klaus spielerisch. Ame dreht sich zu Klaus um.

"_Hime-nee._" antwortet sie dann ganz sicher.

"Sie nennt dich 'Schwester-Prinzessin' Claudia." erklärt Klaus und daraufhin lacht auch Claudia. Gunter dagegen scheint sich etwas deplaziert zu fühlen.

Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich etwas tun sollte. Doch es erscheint mir falsch, den Mann im Hause von Wolfstadt auszuschließen. Ich merke, wie ich Ame fester an mich drücke, mein Gesicht leicht an ihrem Schopf verberge.

"Kommt schon. Das Abendessen wird kalt." wirft Claudia ein. Ich sehe, wie sie Gunter aufmunternd zulächelt.

* * *

kurzes kapitel, ich weiß... sorry...


	58. Original

57. Kapitel: Original

Wir sind schon zwei Tage im Westen.

Claudia hat angeboten, sich um Ame zu kümmern. Sie ist ihr, wie fast alle anderen, die sie kennen, hoffnungslos verfallen. Heute sind Klaus und ich frei.

Ich spüre die Blicke der Menschen, die um uns herum laufen. Die Stadt ist durchaus belebt. Und fast alle, die an uns vorbei kommen, sehen mir so aufdringlich nach.

Und ich weiß, dass es nicht nur daran liegt, dass Klaus seinen Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt hat.

Ich will fliehen.

Ich will weglaufen, vor diesen Blicken.

Doch ich ermahne mich zur Ruhe. So albern.

Als ob ich mitten in der Stadt, auf der Straße einfach auf und davon rennen würde.

Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, verdammt. Und wieder liegt zwischen uns so ein Schweigen.

Eines, dem nichts hinzu zu fügen ist. Es ist gut, wie es ist. Ame ist in guten Händen, Klaus ist bei mir und ich lebe.

Ich gehe auf einen Zeitungsstand zu, werfe einen Blick auf die Titelseiten.

'Feindliche Position zerschlagen!' 'Östliches Reich auf dem Rückzug?' 'Eurote greift nach der Macht!'

Ich schlucke.

Ich würde lügen, wenn ich jetzt behaupten würde, ich hätte etwas sehr viel anderes erwartet. Doch ich hatte zumindest auf weniger schlimmes gehofft.

'Flüchtlingsströme'

Ich greife nach einem Exemplar der ausgelegten Tageszeitung und überfliege den Text.

Zivilisten fliehen vor Giftanschlägen. Ganze Städte werden niedergebrannt; Frauen entführt und vergewaltigt. Hunderte und tausende von Soldaten gefangen gehalten.

Viel mehr, als die gedruckten Worte, die ich lese, entsetzt mich meine eigene Gefühlskälte.

Das ist nichts Neues für mich. Ich habe sie noch viel zu gut vor Augen, die Listen der Verwundeten; die Listen der Gefallenen.

Ich habe schon zu viele Soldaten gesehen, sie für einen kurzen Moment Trost an meiner Seite suchen lassen, ehe ich sie zurück ins Feld schicken musste.

Ich habe schon zu viel Blut gesehen und viel zu viel davon ist durch meine Hand vergossen worden.

Und doch, lege ich die Zeitung kühl beiseite, als der Verkäufer mich anspricht.

"Sie san' ned von hier, ne?" fragt er und zieht an seiner Zigarette, ehe er sie im Aschenbecher ausdrückt.

"Nein." antworte ich ruhig. Er mustert mich. Dann macht er ein Gesicht, eine seltsame Mischung aus Lächeln und Zähnefletschen. Die gelben Zahnhälse stecken in seinem gräulichen Zahnfleisch. Sein braun gebranntes Gesicht ist von Falten zerfurcht. Unter schweren Augenlidern liegen gebrochene Augen.

"Woher san'S denn, wenn i' froagen darf?" er dreht sich kurz weg und hustet, ehe er mich abwartend ansieht.

"Ich habe meinem Land den Rücken gekehrt." antworte ich ausweichend. Meine Abstammung ist mir ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"I' seh' scho', i' seh' scho'... und Sie? Wo san' Sie her?" fragt er dann an Klaus gewandt. Klaus grinst leicht.

"Westliches Original." sichtlich zufrieden nickt der Verkäufer.

Dann wirft er Klaus einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Und scho' an'ner Front g'wes'n?" Klaus sieht mich bedauernd an, dann bejaht er.

Der Rest des Tages verlief recht ereignislos. Klaus und ich haben ein paar schöne Sachen für Ame gekauft. Hochwertige, schöne Ware. Bei uns gibt es sowas nicht. Unser Land ist arm, hat selber erst vor kurzem die Wunden des Krieges geheilt.

Ich halte das blassblaue Kleid vor Ame hoch.

Sie sitzt auf Klaus' altem Bett, umringt von Plüschtieren, die Claudia ihr gegeben hat und gluckst glücklich.

Claudia meinte, wir sollten die Plüschtierchen behalten, Ame gefielen sie so sehr.

Und für ihre Kinder - sie trägt Zwillinge aus - würde sie schon noch genug bekommen, immerhin bekäme sie jetzt schon haufenweise Geschenke von Freunden und Verwandten.

"Gefällt es dir?" frage ich sie und ernte ein heftiges Nicken.

"Und das?" ich hebe ein anderes, hellgrünes Kleid hoch, welches mit dunkelblauen Bändern verziert ist. Ame nickt wieder.

Langsam hebt sie einen Finger zum Mund und lässt sich in den Kreis ihrer Stofftiere fallen.

Ich muss lächeln. Sie ist manchmal recht zickig, sturköpfig und fast schon trotzig. Jetzt jedoch, hier, wo sie umhüllt ist von Klaus und meinem Geruch wird sie so ruhig.

Ich setze mich neben sie und drücke sie an mich. Sie quiekt leise und aus lauter Liebe gebe ich ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ame hält einen altrosa Hasen im Arm, der fast so groß ist wie sie selbst, dem schon ein schwarzes Auge fehlt. Jemand hat ein Pflaster darauf geklebt und irgendwas sagt mir, dass es Klaus selbst war. Um seinen wahrscheinlich mehrfach wieder angenähten Hals ist eine breite lila Schleife gebunden.

"Rat' mal wen ich gefunden habe, Klaus!" ruft Claudia herüber. Klaus, der mit Ame und dem Hasen Chlodwig auf dem Kanapee sitzt dreht sich herum.

"Wen denn?" fragt er während Claudia näher kommt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Sie grinst breit.

"Prellung!" ruft sie dann und hält ein blau-violettes, rundes Küken hoch.

"Prellung?" frage ich und streiche Ame beiläufig durchs Haar. Claudia überreicht das Küken an Klaus, der reicht es weiter an Ame und Ame wirft Prellung auf den Boden.

Claudia geht geduldig um das Kanapee herum und hebt Prellung wieder auf, klopft den Staub ab.

"Den habe ich Klaus geschenkt, als er mit Diphtherie im Bett lag. Er meinte, das Küken hätte so eine Farbe wie ein blauer Fleck oder eine Prellung. Daher der Name." Ich nicke.

Claudia hält Ame Prellung wieder hin. Sie sieht Claudia fragend, abwartend an.

"Nimm." bietet Claudia an, doch Ame schüttelt den wuscheligen Kopf.

"Ich habe Chlodwig." erklärt sie und drückt den Hasen an sich. Die lila Schleife haben wir durch eine himmelblaue ersetzt, da Ame es so besser gefiel.

Sie meinte, Chlodwig sei ein Junge.

"Du darfst Chlodwig ja auch behalten. Und Merrilinde auch. Und Hinzchen und Kunzi. Und all die anderen. Sie gehören dir. Und Prellung auch." erklärt Claudia und legt Ame das Küken in den Schoß.

"Lydia war meine Schulkameradin. Ich bin damals auf eine Private Mädchenschule gegangen. Wir waren recht gut befreundet, sie war in der Klasse unter mir." erzählt Claudia und reicht mir das Schneidebrett mit dem geschnittenen Gemüse darauf.

"Und sie hat mir auch Chlodwig geschenkt, als ich Geburtstag hatte. Sie hatte nicht viele gute Freundinnen. Eigentlich nur mich." Ich nicke und schütte das Gemüse in die Pfanne.

"Naja... irgendwann habe ich beim Spielen das Auge verloren. Klaus hat mit mir im Feld gesucht, aber wir haben es nicht gefunden." Claudia lacht verlegen und hält inne. Sie reibt ihren Bauch und lächelt in sich hinein.

"Ich war so traurig, aber Klaus hat mich, mit seinen damals vier Jahren, getröstet. Er hat auch das Pflaster darauf gemacht."

Ich nicke.

"Ame liebt Chlodwig jetzt schon."

"Es ist schwer ihn nicht zu lieben." antwortet Claudia.

Ich schiebe die Ärmel meines Hemdes hoch um die Tomaten für den Salat zu waschen. Im der Spüle liegt das Messer und ich spüle es ab um damit die Tomaten schneiden zu können.

Klaus steckt seinen Kopf in die Küche, gesellt sich dann zu uns und wir unterhalten uns noch etwas, bevor Claudia Klaus mit dem Decken des Tisches beauftragt.

* * *

So... hier ein neues kapitel...

eine zeichnung von chlodwig ist bereits angefertigt und muss noch fertiggestellt werden^^


	59. Seine Berührungen

58. Kapitel: Seine Berührungen

Schweigen liegt über der Küche seit Klaus gegangen ist. Er bringt Ame ins Bett, Claudia und ich machen noch den Abwasch.

Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt, aber sie schweigt. Sie wirkt angespannt und unsicher.

Als wir fertig sind und die Teller wieder in ihren Schränken stehen, schließt sie die Küchentür und lehnt sich dagegen.

Ich sehe sie fragend an.

"Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich..." sie zögert, dann bedeutet sie mir, mich zu ihr an den Küchentisch zu setzen, "Ich wollte dich nur etwas fragen."

Ich nicke ihr zu. Warum zögert sie so?

"Bist du aus freien Stücken bei meinem Bruder, oder hat er... dich..." sie verstummt.

Ich ziehe eilig die Ärmel meines Hemdes über meine Handgelenke. Die blauen Flecken sind blasser geworden, haben sich schon gelblich verfärbt, dennoch sind sie auf meiner blassen Haut übertrieben deutlich sichtbar.

"Ach das..." murmle ich und lehne das Kinn auf die Hand, während ich mich mit dem Ellenbogen auf den Tisch stütze.

"Nein, schone mich nicht, weil ich Klaus' Schwester bin. Ich weiß, dass er manchmal Dinge tut, die er danach bereut." Sie sieht mich eindringlich an, ehe sie den Kopf senkt und weiter spricht, "Ich bin sicher, dass er niemals zulässt, dass jemand fremdes dir nahe genug kommt, um dir sowas anzutun. Er ist der einzige, dem ich zutraue gegen dich die Hand zu heben."

Ich schlucke.

Verdammt, wie viel hat diese Frau gesehen? Wie viel weiß sie, selbst wenn keiner von uns beiden je ein Wort darüber verloren hat?

Ich schlucke wieder.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Yura sich verhalten würde. Ich habe keine Ahnung was sie tun würde, wenn sie in irgendeine Situation käme. Ich kann nur raten.

Aber Claudia spricht von ihren Bruder als wäre sie es selbst. So sicher.

Sie hebt ihren linken Ärmel an und zeigt mir eine kleine, verblasste Narbe.

"Klaus hat in der Zeit, nachdem er in Hartmanns Auftrag Anführer der Luftwaffe war schwere Probleme mit Drogen gehabt. Hauptsächlich..." ich falle ihr ins Wort.

"Morphium."

Sie nickt.

"Ja. Genau das. Ich habe versucht es ihm auszutreiben. Ich habe ihm die eine um die andere Ohrfeige verpasst, ihn ausgeschimpft und sogar eingesperrt. Daher weiß ich, wozu er im Stande ist." Nun lehnt sie sich weiter zu mir herüber und funkelt mich an.

"Sag mir bitte, bist du aus freier Entscheidung bei ihm?"

Ich nicke.

"Eigentlich ist er es, den du das fragen solltest. Es ist bei mir, weil ich Ame habe und weil Ame sein Kind ist."

"Aber...?" ich spreche unbeirrt weiter, "Klaus hat mir weh getan, das stimmt. Aber es ist nicht so, als zwinge er mich, bei ihm zu bleiben. Ebenso wenig nehme ich ihm das übel, was er mit mir tut. Auch ich weiß, dass er zu Dingen im Stande ist, die er bereut und langsam lerne ich, damit umzugehen."

Claudia sieht mich schweigend an.

"Da ist noch mehr, habe ich Recht?" fragt sie dann und zieht meine freie Hand zu sich; dreht sie herum, sodass man die verblasste, weiße Narbe sehen kann, die sich zwischen den violetten Venen abzeichnet.

Ich ziehe meine Hand zurück.

"Das ist vorbei."

Damit stehe ich auf und gehe auf die Küchentür zu.

"Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten!" meint Claudia und ich drehe mich zu ihr um.

"Das weiß ich. Danke."

* * *

armer taki... kann nicht aufhören, sich hinter seinen mauern zu verbergen...

aber er hat mit claudia gesprochen... schön, oder?


	60. 25 April 1933

59. Kapitel: 25. April 1933

Es ist Dienstag. Dennoch arbeiten wir nicht.

Wir haben uns heute mal frei genommen, Ame hat Geburtstag und sie ist vor kurzem erst von ihrer zweiten Erkältung genesen.

Merrilinde, die Kuh die sie von Claudia bekommen hat am Ohr tragend spaziert sie vor uns her durch den Park.

Ich halte sie immer in Sicht- und Rufweite.

Sie wollte ein Kleid haben und wir sind unterwegs, es ihr zu besorgen. Der Park ist sehr groß, wenn man ihn durchquert gelangt man fast direkt ins Zentrum der Stadt, wo viele Boutiquen und Schneidereien sind.

Klaus hat sein Erbe von Claudia ausgezahlt bekommen. Kurz vor unserer Abreise im Winter des letzten Jahres sind die beiden auf die Bank gegangen und haben das geregelt.

Bei unserer Rückreise haben wir das Westliche Geld umtauschen lassen, in die hiesige Währung. Nun brauchen wir uns um Finanzen vorerst keine größeren Gedanken mehr zu machen.

Klaus' Vermögen hatte er seit seiner Ernennung als mein Knight nicht mehr anrühren können. Da er ein Verräter war, wurden seine Konten eingefrohren und seit seinem Tod und der Übergabe des Geldes an Claudia, die es auf die Bank brachte, es aber nie anrührte, ist sein Kontostand gleich geblieben.

Einen Teil des Geldes haben wir auf Ames Sparbuch eingezahlt. Wenn sie 16 wird, kann sie eigenständig Geld abheben. Vorerst belassen wir das Geld wo es ist und finanzieren unseren täglichen Lebensunterhalt aus dem, was wir mit dem Café einnehmen.

Einen weiteren Teil haben wir angelegt und der Rest steht zur Verfügung für Ames sonstige Ausgaben, wie Kleidung, Spielsachen und andere Dinge.

"Vielleicht sollten wir eine Aushilfe einstellen?" fängt Klaus an. Ich sehe auf.

Ame umfasst meine Hand und zieht daran. Ich sehe zu ihr herab und lasse mir Merrilinde geben. Ame hat wohl keine Lust mehr, sie selbst zu tragen.

"Ame wird zur Schule gehen müssen, dann ist es besser, wenn einer von uns frei hat und sich um sie kümmern kann und ihr helfen kann." Ich überlege.

Eine Aushilfe würde es mir ermöglichen, mehr Zeit mit Ame zu verbringen. Sie müsste so nicht immer im Café bleiben, wo wir auf sie aufpassen können, sondern könnte auch mal im Park spielen.

"Du hast Recht, aber bis dahin sind es noch drei Jahre, Klaus." Klaus nickt, legt mir eine Hand um die Mitte, "Dennoch, wäre das vielleicht gar nicht so unpraktisch. Ame sollte mehr unternehmen können."

Klaus stimmt mir zu, als mir ein Gedanke kommt.

"Aber Klaus, _wir_ werden uns nicht mehr einfach so gehen lassen können. Eine Aushilfskraft würde in engerem Kontakt mit uns stehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Leute zu viel reden." wende ich ein.

Klaus nickt.

"Ja. Ich würde vorschlagen wir stellen jemanden für den Nachmittag ein, dann arbeitest du Vormittags wie sonst auch und Nachmittags übernimmt die Aushilfe und du kannst dich um Ame kümmern."

"Aber dann arbeitest du ja den ganzen Tag." Wir überqueren die Straße und biegen in die kleine Einkaufszeile der Stadt ein.

Ich ziehe Ame näher zu mir und ermahne sie, bloß nicht weg zu laufen. Nicht das sie könnte, ich halte sie schon fest. Wenn sie sich jedoch zu weit von uns entfernt, könnte sie im Strom der Menschen mitgerissen werden.

Es ist Nachmittag, viele Leute kommen um diese Zeit raus.

Viele haben ihre Arbeit hinter sich, andere haben ihre noch vor sich.

"Wir können uns ja abwechseln, Taki." Klaus zieht mich mit einem kleinen Ruck an sich und verpasst mir einen Kuss, ehe ich protestieren kann.

"Gehen wir, die Schneiderei ist dort hinten." murmle ich und gehe los.

Claudia hat uns vor zwei Wochen einen wunderschönen Stoff geschickt und gemeint, wir sollten Ame ein Kleid daraus schneider lassen.

Wir fanden die Idee gut und beschlossen, dass das Ames Geburtstagsgeschenk werden sollte, zumal sie ohnehin von einem schönen Kleid träumte.

In der Schneiderei werden wir vom Meister in Empfang genommen. Er schüttelt jedem von uns herzlich die Hand und bedeutet uns, doch Platz zu nehmen.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, die Herrschaften und kleines Fräulein?" fragt er in seinen buschigen Bart hinein.

"Wir haben einen hübschen Stoff und wollten ein Kleid daraus schneidern lassen." erklärt Klaus und zieht den verpackten Stoff aus seiner Umhängetasche.

"Hm, ja. Verstehe. Ich kann Ihnen gleich ein paar Kataloge geben, mit vielen bezaubernden Kleidermodellen für kleine junge Damen." der Schneider ruft nach einem Gesellen und bittet ihn, ihm die Kataloge zu bringen, ehe er sich wieder uns zuwendet.

Klaus überreicht ihm den Stoff.

"Mh, Wollsatin, eine kostbare Seltenheit. Hierzulande muss ich sagen, sehe ich solchen Stoff fast nie." freut sich der Schneider.

"Der ist aus dem Westen." erklärt Klaus. Der Schneider nickt.

"Ich sehe, ich sehe. Gut..."

Der Stoff ist angenehm weich. Außerdem hat er eine sehr schöne Farbe. Es ist ein unregelmäßiges, zartes goldgelb. Claudia meinte es sei eine ganz spezielle Färbetechnik.

Bald kommt der Geselle zurück und im Arm hat er drei Kataloge. Er legt sie auf dem kleinen runden Glastisch ab, der vor den Stühlen steht, auf denen wir sitzen und geht wieder.

"Hier, suchen Sie sich etwas aus."

Ich hebe Ame auf meinen Schoß und zeige ihr die verschiedenen Modelle.

Sie schweigt zu den meisten, zeigt hier und da auf eine der Darstellungen, lässt mich dann jedoch weiter blättern.

Ich lege den ersten Katalog zur Seite und greife zum Zweiten, während Klaus nachlässig im dritten Katalog blättert.

"Das!" bestimmt Ame.

Sie zeigt entschlossen auf eine Photographie, welche im Oberen Eck der Seite klebt.

Ich nicke ihr zu und sehe mir das Kleid genauer an.

Ich muss sagen, mein Kind hat Stil. Ihre Wahl ist auf ein knielanges Kleid gefallen. Es scheint aus drei verschiedenen Stoffen gefertigt zu sein, doch das darf Ame sich heute leisten.

Es hat breite Träger, die mit Rüschen verziert sind und noch ein Paar Ärmel, die locker von den Schultern Rutschen. Dazu eine Schürze und der wallende Rock ist mit weiteren Rüschen verziert.

Vorne, unter dem rechteckigen Ausschnitt, hat es eine verzierte Knopfleiste, welche aber nur zur Zier angebracht ist, denn das Kleid wird am Rücken aufgeknöpft.

Die Rüschen sind aus einem sehr hellen Stoff gemacht, die Ärmel und Schürze aus einem Karierten Stoff und der Rest des Kleides nochmal aus einem anderen Stoff.

Und der Preis für das Stück lässt sich sehen, bringt uns nun mehr jedoch nicht mehr in Bedrängnis.

"Lass sehen." Klaus beugt sich zu mir herüber und wirft seinerseits einen Blick auf das Kleid.

Er nickt zufrieden.

Wir zeigen dem Schneider das Kleid unserer Wahl und direkt holt er einen weiteren Katalog, in dem verschiedene Stoffe aufgelistet und mit einem kleinen Beispiel aufgeführt sind.

Wir entscheiden uns für ein warmes Fuchsia, mit orangem und violettem Karomuster und für ein leicht durchscheinendes Chiffon, für die Rüschen, in warmem Weiß.

Die Zierknöpfe machen wir jedoch in einem funkelnden blau, welches die Farbe von Ames Kette kopiert.

Ich sehe meine Tochter an.

Ihre Augen, die mich wie ein Spiegel anblicken, ihre rosigen Wangen, ihre ewig weichen Lippen. Ich ziehe sie sanft an mich und nehme sie in den Arm. Gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ame spielt wie sooft mit ihrer Kette und ich bin froh, dass mich gerade keiner ansieht.

* * *

aaaw... ame-chan hat gebbi^^

und leute... ich kann einfach nicht mehr... ihr flasht mich und Obscuridad jedes mal aufs neue... ihr habt zu zweit so viele revis geschrieben wie sieben noch nicht mal geschafft haben!

Obscuridad hat auf ihrer seite sieben leser und momentan 101 revis.

ihr seid zu zweit und habt schon 118. ich liebe euch. wir lieben euch!


	61. Mein milder Sommerregen

60. Kapitel: Mein milder Sommerregen

Ich will das hier nicht.

Ich will mir Augen und Ohren zuhalten und einfach verschwinden. Doch selbst wenn ich wollte kann ich nicht. Klaus hält mich an Ort und Stelle fest.

Und als müsse er sie beschützen, steht er zwischen Ame und mir.

"Du sperrst sie noch ein!" drängt er mich leise. Er klingt so ruhig, so voller Verständnis und doch spüre ich, wie seine Hände zittern.

"Tue ich nicht...!" protestiere ich, doch er lässt mir keine Chance mich zu erklären.

"Jetzt noch nicht. Aber irgendwann wird es dir über den Kopf wachsen. Taki. Ame hat bisher nicht eine bleibende Narbe. Sie ist noch nie in direkten Kontakt mit Fremden getreten. Sie hat keinen einzigen gleichaltrigen Freund." Ich versuche Klaus zurück zu drängen. Ängstlich klammert sich Ame an seine Beine, während er ein paar Schritte zurück geht.

"Du selber weißt es noch! Ich... ich... ich kann nicht... anders." Ich weiß, dass er weiß wovon ich spreche.

Ich selber kann mich nicht dazu bringen daran zu denken... Dennoch hat sich dieses Bild in meine Augen gebrannt.

Der Mann, der mit feuchten Hosen neben der Bank steht. Ame wimmernd hinter mir und meine Hände, die ihm an die Gurgel gehen wollen.

Warum habe ich ihn an diesem Tag nicht getötet?

Klaus' Augen werden sanft. Er fasst um meine Hüfte und drängt mich zum Sofa, worauf er sich mit mir setzt.

Ich merke dass ich weine.

"...mein Leben. Sie ist mein Leben."

"Trotzdem, Taki. Sie wird es nie lernen, wenn du sie so abschottest." Klaus wischt mir über die Augen, ehe er Ame zu uns aufs Sofa hebt und sie zwischen uns auf meinen Schoß setzt.

Sie weint. Mit überlaufenden Augen sieht sie mich an, zitternd.

Sie gibt keinen Laut von sich. Sie hat solche Angst.

Ich ziehe sie an mich und schlucke. Ich wiege sie und mich leicht vor und zurück, während ich ihr Kleinigkeiten zuflüstere.

_Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich bin hier. Es wird alles gut. Wir sind hier, wir passen auf. Mein milder Sommerregen._

Ich verstehe meine eigenen Worte kaum. Doch Ame scheint mich zu verstehen, auch ohne Worte.

"_To-to... nakanaide. Ame wa koko ni. Nakanaide kudasai. Papa wa koko ni._"

Ich halte den Atem an.

Ich habe nie eine Dreijährige gesehen, die solche Stärke, solche Macht zeigen konnte. Doch Ame schafft es.

Sie ist dreieinhalb Jahre alt, hat ihr Leben mit Klaus und mir verbracht. Und sie ist das stärkste Mädchen das ich kenne.

"_Ame... ai shiteru._" Und gleichzeitig merke ich wieder, wie sehr ich sie beschützen muss.

Sie zittert so heftig in meinen Armen. Sie hat solche Angst davor, dass Klaus und ich einander nicht mehr lieben könnten und uns trennen würden.

Ich spüre es in ihrem tränennassen Blick.

Ich drücke sie an mich und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ehe ich die Hand nach Klaus ausstrecke.

Er sieht mich abwartend an. Ich bin es nie gewesen, der offen nach etwas verlangt hat.

Ich lasse die Hand sinken und lege sie auf Ames Rücken. Ich schließe die Augen.

Fast erschrecke ich mich, als Klaus seine Hand auf meinen Rücken legt. Ich sehe zu ihm auf.

"Kla..." doch er schneidet mir das Wort ab.

Sein Kuss ist sanft. Er spricht von Zärtlichkeit und nicht von Verlangen. Und so wie er kam, so geht er auch.

Klaus sieht mir in die Augen und ich muss seufzen.

Wann ist es uns abhanden gekommen?

Wann habe ich aufgehört zu zittern, wenn ich ihn sah, wenn ich seine Stimme hörte, seine Berührungen - seien sie noch so klein - spürte?

Wann hat mein Herz aufgehört heftiges Theater zu veranstalten, wenn ich nur an ihn dachte?

Und warum... kommt es jetzt zurück?

* * *

aaah... streit... °A°

naja...


	62. Café Wolfstadt

61. Kapitel: Café Wolfstadt

"Nehmen Sie Pangasius." bietet die Fischhänderin an.

Sie deutet auf das weißliche Stück Fisch, welches auf ihrer Theke liegt. Ich mache eine wage Handbewegung und schaue weiter.

"Haben Sie noch vom Räucherlachs?" frage ich als ich die Theke danach abgesucht habe. Die Händlerin nickt.

"Ja, einen Moment, ich muss den grad' holen." antwortet sie und verschwindet im hinteren Teil ihres Ladens.

Ich überlege indessen ob ich nicht auch ein paar Forellenfilets mitnehmen sollte.

Ame mag Forellen. Sie mag eigentlich alles was salzig ist.

Ich kriege noch ernsthafte Probleme... Ich muss sie immer ermahnen genug zu trinken, denn obwohl sie ihrem Körper mit dem ganzen Salz so viel Flüssigkeit enzieht, vergisst sie immer wieder zu trinken.

"Hier, wie viel darf's sein?" Ich schätze grob. Den Räucherlachs essen wir meistens auf's Weißbrot...

"Ein halbes Kilo?" schlage ich daher vor und die Händlerin nickt.

"'S sind jetzt ein halbes und zwanzig. Ist das in Ordnung?" fragt sie und deutet auf die Anzeige der Waage. Ich nicke.

"Ja. Das geht so."

Mit schnellen Handgriffen verpackt sie den Fisch und legt ihn auf die Theke.

"Sonst noch einen Wunsch?" Ich nicke.

"Ja... Ein Schälchen von den eingelegten Forellen und die Hälfte vom Pangasius." Die Händlerin lächelt und nickt zufrieden.

Schnell nimmt sie eines der durchscheinenden Schälchen, in denen sie immer die Forellen verkauft und stellt es auf die Theke, ehe sie ein langes Messer nimmt und am weißen Fisch andeutet, wo sie schneiden will. Ich nicke und sie trennt das Stück ab.

Sie wiegt es, zeigt mir das Gewicht und als ich wieder nicke wickelt sie auch den Pangasius ein. Dann steckt sie alles drei in eine kleine weiße Tüte, welche mit dem Namen ihres kleinen Ladens beschriftet ist und nennt mir den Preis.

Ich habe schon den Preis überschlagen und das Portemonaie in der Hand, zähle ihr das Geld hin und verabschiede mich.

Als nächstes gehe ich zum Metzger um etwas Fleisch zu kaufen. Ich mache heute immerhin die Einkäufe der ganzen Woche.

Der ältere Herr nickt mir schon zu als ich eintrete. Sein Fleisch ist von guter Qualität und kostet nicht zu viel.

"Der Herr Wolfstadt. Wer sagt's denn. Wieder ma' hier." begrüßt er mich und ich nicke.

"Ja. Die Woche ist so schnell herum."

"Ja... was Sie nicht sagen. Aber so ist's besser als wenn's anders wär'." stimmt er mir zu und deutet auf seine Theke.

"Was darf's heute sein?" fragt er und ich lächle leicht.

"Etwas vom Hackfleisch... Rind." fange ich an und sehe mich weiter um.

"Es ist auch was aus dem Westen eingetroffen. Ähm..." er schaut auf einen Zettel, dann sucht er seine Theke ab.

"Hier. Leberkäs nennen sie's. Ist aus dem Süden, in der Nähe des Gebirges." erklärt er und zeigt mir einen viereckigen Klumpen Fleisch.

"Leber...Käse?" frage ich nach und kann nicht verhindern, dass mein Akzent wieder durch kommt. Das Problem kommt immer wieder bei neuen, fremden Worten, an deren Aussprache ich mich noch nicht gewöhnt habe.

"Jep. Hier, schau'n Sie. Da ist keine Leber drin... das hat man früher da rein gemacht. Aber das hier ist Fleisch und das ist hier sehr angenehm." er schneidet ein Stückchen ab und hält es mir auf einer sauberen, kleinen Gabel hin.

Ich nehme die Gabel und probiere davon. Es ist salzig, nicht zu zäh oder hart. Eigentlich genau Ames Geschmack. Klaus sollte das kennen...

"Hm... Kann man das anbraten... oder so?" frage ich und gebe dem Metzger seine Gabel zurück.

"Ja, meistens brät man's in Ei an und mit bissl' Gemüse und dann aufs Brot." Ehe ich etwas sagen kann hat der Mann schon drei Scheiben abgeschnitten und packt sie ein.

"Hier. Nehmen Sie's ruhig. Wenn's ihnen und der Familie schmeckt..." er zwinkert mir zu, die Anzeige für den Preis bleibt unverändert.

"Das... ich... Danke sehr."

Nahrungsmittel aus dem Westen sind meistens sehr teuer, weshalb ich sehr überrascht vom Herrn Metzger bin.

Ich überlege... Ich muss am Freitag auch noch was auf den Tisch bringen... wenn möglich sollte es noch bis Samstag reichen, dann kann ich nach dem Mittagessen wieder herkommen.

Nun schneiden sich die Tüten der Fischhändlerin, des Metzgers in meine Handfläche. Auf dem Viktualienmarkt habe ich noch einen neuen Sack Kartoffeln und anderes Gemüse gekauft, welches ich in einer weiteren Tasche mit mir trage. Meine Ellenbeuge wird am Ende des Tages lila sein, denn ich trage den breiten Henkel der Tasche nicht mehr in der Hand.

Ich gehe weiter, überquere die Straße und biege in die nächste Abzweigung ein, von der aus ich zum Park und nach Hause komme.

Leider ist diese Gegend etwas heruntergekommen, weshalb ich sie eigentlich meide, doch anders komme ich nicht zum Markt.

Ich gehe also erhobenen Hauptes und aufmerksam durch die Straße, weiche versifften Pfützen aus und spähe immer wieder in die Gassen und Einfahrten, die sich hier abzweigen, als mir eine Gestalt ins Auge fällt.

Und je näher ich komme desto deutlicher höre ich das Weinen eines Kindes. Ich weiß dass es nicht Ame ist. Sie ist sicher bei Klaus zuhause.

Dennoch kann ich diese Situation nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.

Ich stelle die Tüten und die Tasche leise ab und trete hinter den Mann, dessen kahlen Hinterkopf ich leider wiedererkenne.

Und dieses Mal zügle ich mich nicht.

Gerade bin ich froh, meine Fingernägel eine Woche lang noch nicht geschnitten zu haben, denn ich ramme sie diesem Mistkerl in den Nacken, als ich ihn mit aller Kraft zurück zerre.

Ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen kauert dort am Boden, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und brüllt nun.

Der Mann ist rücklings umgefallen und in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung habe ich ihn auf den Bauch gedreht und halte ihm die stumpfe Seite meines Taschenmessers an die Kehle.

"So sieht man sich wieder. Jetzt nicht mein Kind sondern ein anderes, aber das ist mir egal." Ich drücke mit dem kalten Metall gegen seinen Hals und dränge mein Knie fester zwischen seine Schulterblätter.

Ich bin nicht so stämmig wie Klaus, aber ich bin nicht schwach.

Noch immer brüllt das Mädchen dort aus Leibeskräften und ich bin sicher bald wird schon ein Wachtmann hier ankommen.

Und tatsächlich nebst der entsetzten Stimme einer Frau höre ich auch die schweren Stifel-Schritte eines Wachtmannes.

Beide kommen in die Gasse gehetzt und die Frau wirft sich auf das Kind.

"Lilly!" ruft sie und hebt das Mädchen in ihre Arme.

Der Wachtmann wendet sich an mich.

"Ich bin hier vorbei gekommen und habe die kleine weinen gehört. Ich komme vom Markt." fasse ich zusammen und stecke demonstrativ das Messer weg.

Der Uniformierte nickt und legt dem Mann Handschellen an.

"Gottfried von Hagen, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Auffällig geworden und nicht in der Nähe von Kindereinrichtungen geduldet." stellt er fest als er den Mann mit dem Gesicht zu sich dreht.

"Vielen Dank für Ihr Eingreifen, würden Sie mir bitte ihren Namen und die Adresse nennen?" er schüttelt mir die Hand.

"Taki von Wolfstadt, Café Wolfstadt hinter dem Park."

* * *

Ja... ein Update, auch in den Ferien... hurra!


	63. 25 April 1934

62. Kapitel: 25. April 1934

Es ist schon lange her, seit Ame zuletzt zu uns ins Bett gekrochen ist.

Heute Morgen liegt sie wieder auf meiner Brust und spielt mit meinem Kragen. Sie gluckst zufrieden vor sich hin.

"_Boku wa shi-sai desu!_" quiekt sie immer wieder. Ich lächle und kneife sie ins Ohr.

"Ame, du musst _atashi_ sagen. Du bist ein Mädchen, _boku_ sagst du wenn du ein Junge bist." Ame schaut mich schief an.

Dann korrigiert sie sich und quiekt weiter.

"_Atashi wa shi-sai desu!_" dann schaut sie mich fragend an und ich nicke. Ja, so ist es richtig.

Sie kann ja nichts dafür. Klaus und ich sprechen uns selbst selbstverständlich nicht mit einem weiblichen Pronomen an.

In - ich bin fast gewillt zu sagen - normalen Familien sind ja beide Geschlechter vertreten, die dem Kind dann die Zuordnung des eigenen Geschlechts erlauben.

"Haaa... du Quälgeist. Was willst du heute machen?" fragt Klaus unter ausgiebigem Gähnen. Er grinst Ame zu und sie klettert bestimmt auf seinen Bauch und setzt sich rittlings darauf.

"Zupfkuchen." erklärt sie dann und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

"Gut." damit stehe ich auf und ziehe die Vorhänge vor unserem Fenster zurück. Es regnet. Wie schön.

Da es Mittwoch ist, werden wir dennoch das Café aufmachen müssen.

Daher stehe ich um 12 Uhr wieder in der Küche und backe.

Ame schmollt. Ich habe ihr vorgeschlagen, dass wir am Sonntag in den Park gehen und ein schönes Piknick machen, doch sie hat sich mit Chlodwig in ihr Zimmer verkrochen, bis ich sie zu mir in die Küche geholt habe.

Jetzt sitzt sie hier vor einem Stück Zupfkuchen und trinkt mit großen Schlücken ihre Milch dazu.

Ist dieses launische Ding wirklich mein Kind?

Ich lächle und streichle ihr über den Kopf. Natürlich ist sie das. Und das ist auch gut so.

Mir ist es lieber, sie spielt mit einem teuren Kleid in einer Pfütze als wenn sie sich vor und nach dem Essen bei mir verbeugen müsste.

Ich halte in meiner Bewegung, den Belag für den Napoleon zu rühren, inne und halte mir vor Augen, wie viel ich diesem Jahr auf Luckenwalde verdanke.

Ich war ein Einfaltspinsel, hatte keine Ahnung von der Welt. Ich kannte nur die Weltkarten, Bücher und den Unterricht des Lehrmeisters.

Doch erst da, erst nachdem Klaus mit mir unzählige Male in die Stadt gegangen ist, wir so vieles erlebt haben, habe ich erkannt, dass die Welt aus mehr besteht als üppigen Gewändern und Hofzeremoniell.

Und genau das will ich für Ame.

Ich will, dass sie die Facetten dessen kennen lernt, was wir unsere Welt nennen. Und sei es, dass sie bei unserem Land hier anfängt. Sie soll einmal mehr wissen als ich.

Und dabei ist mir ein kleiner Rechtschreibfehler, eine falsch gelöste Gleichung egal. Klugheit definiert sich nicht in Schulnoten.

Auch das hat mir Luckenwalde gezeigt.

Es mag wirklich absurd klingen... Doch auch wenn die Lehrer dich lieben, weil du ein guter Schüler bist, du wirst nicht akzeptiert, wenn du ein Mistkerl bist.

Und umgekehrt.

Ich hätte das ganze ohne Klaus, ohne Ludwig, Harald und Roland und wie sie alle hießen niemals durchgehalten.

Ich hätte ohne Klaus, das ganze gar nicht erst überlebt.

Ich lasse den Rührlöffel zurück in die Schüssel sinken und knie mich neben Ame, sodass ich gut zu ihr aufsehen kann.

Und sie wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und klopft sich die Krümel vom Hemdchen.

Ich lächle.

"Wir machen das Piknick, ja? Wir nehmen eine schöne, große Decke, einen Korb und alles was du magst." verspreche ich ihr und nehme ihre Hände in meine.

Kurz verfinstert sich ihr Ausdruck wieder, dann rutscht sie vom Stuhl und lehnt sich an mich, die Arme um meinen Hals geschlungen.

"Darf Schneefisch auch mitkommen?" fragt sie dann, ohne mich los zu lassen.

"Warum denn nicht?"

"Naja... Ein Fisch muss doch schwimmen." erklärt sie und ich schiebe sie von mir, um sie anzusehen.

"Schneefisch braucht kein Wasser. Solange er bei dir ist, braucht er sonst nichts." ich streiche ihr eine Sträne aus dem Gesicht und küsse sie auf die Wange, ehe ich mich wieder dem Napoleon zuwende.

Am Nachmittag lassen wir Ame wieder rüber zum Park. Ich lasse sie nie aus den Augen, wenn ich nicht sicher weiß, dass Klaus sie im Blick hat.

Sie ist nicht das einzige Kind in der unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft. Dort wo Frau Letho und ihr Mann lebten, ist eine neue Familie eingezogen. Allerdings haben sie nicht sehr viel für uns übrig. Wir leben aneinander her.

Die anderen umliegenden Häuser werden ebenfalls von Familien bewohnt, denn viele Schätzen den Park als Spielplatz für ihre Kinder.

Doch ich bin unzufrieden, wann immer ich zum Park herübersehe.

Ame steht recht alleine da, hin und wieder spricht sie jemand an, dann ziehen sie sich jedoch wieder zurück und lassen Ame mit nichts zurück, lassen sie nicht zu sich aufschließen und mitspielen.

Ame scheint es ruhig hinzunehmen, sie windet einen Kranz aus dünnen Zweigen und macht ein Nest daraus, worauf sie Prellung setzt.

Doch ich weiß, wie sehr sie sich wünscht, nicht alleine zu sein. Und ich weiß auch, dass sie sich in diesen Momenten, wenn die anderen ihr ausweichen, wünscht, wir wären nicht ihre Eltern.

Sie wünscht sich 'normale' Eltern. Eine Mutter und einen Vater, wie die anderen Kinder sie haben.

Und ich kann nichts tun.

Ich kann nur versuchen, sie immer spüren zu lassen, dass es in Ordnung ist und dass keiner ein Recht hat, sich über sie zu stellen.

Und so werden sich noch viele versuchen, vor ihr aufzuspielen und ebenso oft wird sie sie ignorieren, mit der festen Überzeugung, im Recht zu sein.

* * *

ich liebe euch leute einfach... schöne ferien, allesamt!


	64. Mutter

63. Kapitel: Mutter

Ich rufe Ame diese Woche zum letzten Mal zurück. Morgen ist Sonntag und wir werden ihr Piknick veranstalten.

Doch sie zögert.

Sie steht eine Weile einfach nur da und sieht mich aus Funken sprühenden Augen an.

Und ich erwidere nichts.

Dann endlich setzt sie sich in Bewegung und kommt zurück zum Café, wo sie mit kalter Schulter an mir vorbei geht.

Doch ich halte sie auf. Sie hasst es, wenn ich das mache, doch ich werde ihr ihren Willen heute nicht mehr lassen.

Ich werde ihr ihren mühsam heruntergeschluckten Frust nicht lassen, damit sie daran erstickt.

"Ame. Sprich mit mir." befehle ich und hebe sie, all ihrem Protest zum Trotz hoch und trage sie in die Wohnung.

Ich weiß, dass Klaus noch die Kasse abschließt und bald hoch kommt. Sie schlägt nach mir und ich ignoriere jeden ihrer Schläge. Ich kann das einschätzen und ich weiß, dass es nicht ihre Absicht ist, mich zu verletzen.

Ich bin ihre _Mutter_, sie weiß das und sie wird es nie wagen, die Hand gegen mich zu heben.

Ihre Schläge gelten nicht mir.

Dennoch setze ich sie etwas unsanft auf ihrem Bett ab und knie mich vor sie, wobei ihr meine Hände neben ihren Knien in die Matratze stemme.

"Sprich."

Doch sie heult nur auf und tritt mir gegen die Schulter, wodurch ich mich etwas zurücklehnen muss.

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen. Und sogleich verstummt sie. Ihr Heulen wird zu einem verzweifelten Wimmern und sie gräbt sich in den Stoff ihres Kissens.

"Ame. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du dich ärgerst, dennoch wirst du nicht die Hand gegen mich heben." Ich bemühe mich, nicht allzu herrisch zu klingen.

Ich gebe ihr einen unerbittlichen Blick, ehe ich ihren Knöchel packe, als sie wieder nach mir treten will.

Kurz huscht ein lachen über ihre Lippen, im Versuch, der Situation die Schärfe zu nehmen, doch sie verstummt endgültig, als auch Klaus hinter mir auftaucht.

"Sprich bitte. Du weißt, dass wir dich mehr lieben, als alles andere. Wir wollen dir doch nichts böses. Nur bitte sprich mit uns, wenn du Sorgen hast."

Ich kenne ihre Sorgen bereits. Es bräuchte ihre Äußerungen nicht, um mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Dennoch will ich, dass sie mit mir spricht. Sprechen hilft. Es hilft, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen und zu wissen, dass man das was man sucht an der Seite der Person findet, die vor einem steht.

Und Ame weiß das.

Sie ist stur und verdammt stolz, weshalb sie lieber schweigt, als zu sprechen, doch sie braucht uns genauso sehr, wie jedes andere Kind seine Eltern auch braucht.

Klaus hinter mir wendet sich zum Gehen und sofort schreit sie auf.

Sie brüllt und wirft sich gegen mich, im Versuch mich zu halten.

Und ich lasse sie nicht fallen.

Die Mauer ist gebrochen.

Sie ist ein vierjähriges Kind. Sie wird mehr weinen als zu sprechen, und ich werde mehr schweigen als trösten.

Sie kommt nach einer halben Stunde zur Ruhe und liegt dann mehr schlafend als wach in meinen Armen.

"Ame, es wird immer Menschen geben, die dir Übles wollen. Aber das darfst du dir nie zu Herzen nehmen, ja?"

"Was heißt das?" fragt Ame und wischt sich über die Augen.

"Das heißt, dass du dir immer sagen musst 'Ich bin richtig und gut, so wie ich bin' und keiner darf dir etwas antun, was du nicht willst. Und wenn jemand dich nicht mag, dann kennt er dich nicht. Und wenn er dich nicht kennen will, ist er es nicht wert."

* * *

erstaunlich, dass Taki so ruhig bleiben kann... obscuridad meint, sie wäre hierbei schon ausgeflippt.

aber noch erstaunlicher, dass sie die reaktion eines kindes so gut eingefangen hat, wenn ihr mich fragt^^


	65. Lilly Harris

64. Kapitel: Lilly Harris

Wir sitzen auf der weiß-blauen Decke, auf der Wiese im Park. Neben uns plätschert der kleine Bach, der sich durch den Park zieht. Wir haben ihn vor einer Weile entdeckt und herausgefunden, dass er vom kleinen Springbrunnen auf der Westseite des Parks gespeist wird, und auch dorthin wieder zurückfließt.

Er beschreibt also eine kleine Runde.

Ame lässt sich eine Scheibe vom Baguette mit Käse belegen, während sie frische Trauben nascht.

Klaus reicht ihr das Brot und leckt sich die Butter vom Daumen.

Ich schneide mir die Hälfte von einem der mitgebrachten Äpfel ab und beiße hinein. Klaus wirft mir ein schiefes Grinsen zu und beißt seinerseits in die andere Hälfte.

Zwischen den Büschen verlaufen sandige Wege, die durch den Park führen. Mit Bänken und vereinzelten kleinen Statuetten gesäumt.

Gerade laufen eine Mutter und ihr Kind auf einem dieser Wege in einiger Entfernung an uns vorbei und dieses Mädchen sieht lange zu uns herüber. Sie hält einen Moment inne, dann läuft sie weiter und schließt zu ihrer Mutter auf.

Mir scheint ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen, doch ich kann sie keinem Gesicht zuordnen.

Also lasse ich es.

Ame knabbert an der Kruste ihrer Baguettescheibe herum, den freien Arm um Klaus' Unterarm gelegt.

Schneefisch zwischen ihren Beinen.

Schneefisch ist das Geschenk, das Claudia ihr geschickt hat. Wir haben es die drei Tage, die es zu früh eingetroffen ist, versteckt, und es ihr beim Frühstück als erstes überreicht.

Es ist ein weißer Fisch, mit einem sehr flauschigen Fell. Ame meinte, es sei so weich wie Schnee.

Ich liebe es, Ames Namensgebungen nachzuvollziehen. Sie sind so aufschlussreich.

Sie mag mein Kind sein, dennoch habe ich viel zu oft die Angst, dass sie sich verändert, ohne dass ich es mitbekomme. Dass ich sie nicht retten kann, wenn sie Probleme hat.

Sie ist noch sehr jung.

Dennoch. Wenn ich nicht von Anfang an ihre Wandlungen mitgehe, werde ich niemals den Rückstand aufgeholt haben...

Klaus spielt gedankenverloren mit meinem Kragen, während ich ihn von unten her ansehe, den Kopf auf seinen Schoß gebettet.

Ame spielt mit Schneefisch herum. Sie pflückt Blumen um sie mir zu geben und ich halte das kleine Sträußchen fest. Ich wage nicht, es zur Seite zu legen, selbst wenn es ihm nicht schaden würde.

Ich will es halten, damit Ame es sieht. Sie soll sehen, dass ich das ernst nehme und dass ich etwas, was sie mir gibt, nicht einfach weglegen werde.

Lachend kommt sie auf uns zugelaufen und hält uns Schneefisch hin, damit wir seine schöne, aus Gänseblümchen gemachte Kette sehen können.

"_Hime da, hime da!_" quiekt sie, dann setzt sie sich auf meine Beine.

"Wie heißt Schneefisch?" fragt sie und hält mir das Stofftierchen hin. Ich streichle seine kleine Flosse und denke kurz nach.

Schneefisch ist ein zusammengesetztes Wort. Daher versuche ich, so gut wie möglich, eine authentische Übersetzung zu finden.

"_Yuki_ ist Schnee. _Sakana_ ist Fisch. Also... _Yuki no Sakana_." murmle ich. Wenn man das '_no_' wegließe, könnte man das Wort zusammenziehen. Man würde es dann aber ganz anders sprechen.

"Du kannst auch _Yukiuo_ sagen." ich erläre Ame grob, wie die Kanjis zusammengezogen und anders gesprochen werden. Sie runzelt die Stirn und legt den Kopf zur Seite.

"_Yuki no Sakana_ ist aber auch richtig."

Sogleich hellt sich Ames Miene wieder auf.

"_Yuki no Sakana. Ame wa Joō da, soshite Yuki no Sakana wa atashi no Hime da!_" erklärt sie und springt auf um weiter zu spielen.

Klaus' Hände wandern zu meinen Schultern und wieder hinauf, bis zu meinen Haaren. Mit sanften Fingern streicht er mir durchs Haar und kost wie aus versehen meine Wange.

Ich lächle ihm zu und setze mich etwas auf, sodass ich mich an ihn gelehnt hinsetzen kann.

Auf der Wiese, eine kleine Bucht zwischen den niedrigen Büschen, tanzt Ame hin und her.

Sie bemerkt das Mädchen gar nicht, das sich ihr nähert.

Ich setze mich etwas weiter auf, bereit einzuschreiten, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung sein sollte.

Das Mädchen folgt Ame, ruft ihr nach, bis Ame sie bemerkt und fast schon entsetzt stehen bleibt.

Ames erster Impuls geht dahin, sich zu Klaus und mir zu flüchten, doch das dunkelhaarige Mädchen hält sie auf.

Irgendwie zeigt sie Ame, dass sie ihr nichts Böses will. Und Ame glaubt ihr, bleibt - mit einem kurzen, rückhaltsuchenden Blick zu uns - gegenüber dem anderen Mädchen stehen.

Dieses mustert Ame, dann sieht sie zu Klaus und mir herüber, mustert uns und sieht zuletzt hinter sich, als erwarte sie, dass ihr jemand folgt. (Illu zu dieser Szene (Leerzeichen rauslöschen): tenka mchi-sa ma. devia m/a rt/Th e-fir st-tou ch-Fri end ship-35 89307 55)

"Meine Mama sagt, ich sollte nicht mit dir spielen..." sie macht eine kurze Pause, dann lächelt sie Ame offen zu. "Hey, wie heißt du?"

Ame runzelt die Stirn, verschränkt die Arme mit Schneefisch in den Händen hinter dem Rücken.

"Warum bist du dann hier?" antwortet sie dann auf die erste Aussage des Mädchens.

"Mein Name ist Ame von Wolfstadt."

"Ich bin Lilly Harris und ich bin hier, weil ich's will." mir fällt ein, woher ich dieses Mädchen kenne. Ich habe sie doch vor diesem Unmenschen retten können.

"Hey, lass uns Freunde sein." bietet sie Ame dann so offenherzig lächelnd an und streckt ihr die Hand entgegen.

Ame erwidert die Geste zwar nicht, willigt jedoch ein, sich mit Lilly anzufreunden.

Lächelnd stehe ich auf und knie mich neben Ame.

"Möchtest du Lilly einladen? Wir haben noch etwas Kuchen übrig und etwas Tee." Ame schlingt die Arme um meinen Hals.

"Ja. Lilly, du kannst mit uns Piknicken." Lilly grinst und sieht sich demonstrativ um.

"Gern. Meine Mama denkt, ich spiele mit den anderen."

"Warum denn das? Kannst du ihr denn nicht sagen, dass du mit Ame spielst?" frage ich Lilly und stehe wieder auf um die beiden zur Decke zu führen.

"Meine Mama sagt, dass Sie komisch sind." gesteht Lilly dann und kratzt sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Ich winke ab.

"Ach was. Wir sind vielleicht nicht ganz normal, aber wir sind auch nur eine kleine Familie." wirft Klaus ein und schiebt den Korb zu Lilly herüber.

"To-to. Lilly hat kein Glas." stellt Ame fest und hält ihren eigenen Becher fest, nachdem Klaus ihr etwas vom gesüßten Minztee eingegossen hat.

Lilly will gerade abwinken, da hält Ame ihr ihren Becher hin, nachdem sie etwas davon getrunken hat.

Zaghaft nimmt Lilly den Becher entgegen und trinkt ein bisschen. Sie will Ame das Gefäß zurück geben, doch Ame muntert sie auf, ruhig mehr zu trinken.

Ich lehne mich gedankenverloren an Klaus' Schulter. Kindern, die man noch nicht zu sehr verdorben hat, liegt eine herzerwärmende Offenheit inne.

Bald laufen sie zu zweit zwischen den Gebüschen herum und ich kann das Glück in mir kaum fassen, wann immer Ame vor Freude laut quietscht und kreischend zu Boden geht, wenn Lilly sich mit einer Hand voll Gras auf sie stürzt.

* * *

yaaay!

Lilly ist endlich da! wir konnten kaum erwarten, sie endlich vorzustellen!


	66. Händchen halten

65. Kapitel: Händchen halten

Lillys Mutter war nach etwa einer Stunde aufgetaucht. Sie war ungehalten, um nur das Mindeste zu verraten und warf uns vor, ihr Kind entführt zu haben.

'Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ihre Tochter ist aus freien Stücken hergekommen und hat sich unserer Tochter angenähert.'

Sagten wir höflich, womit wir ihr wohl den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatten. Dennoch nahm sie Lilly mit, stampfend wie eine Furie und zeterte noch während sie wegging mit ihrer Tochter herum.

Ame war selbstverständlich erbost über das Eingreifen der Mutter, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie nichts tun konnte.

So lehnte sie sich leise hicksend an mich.

Inzwischen sind zwei Monate seit Ames Geburtstag vergangen und Lilly ist - allen Umständen zum Trotz - weiterhin darauf erpicht, Ames Freundin zu sein.

So kommt sie immer wieder zum Café herüber und setzt sich auf einen der Stühle, wo sie Ame erwartet. Und sobald Ame ihre Freundin erspäht, kommt sie aus der Küche geeilt wie eine Biene aus ihrem Nest.

So sitzen sie dann zusammen am Tisch, trinken Milch und essen den einen oder anderen kleinen Happen.

In den ersten Wochen hatte Lilly sich damit abzufinden, dass sie nicht ihre anderen Freunde _und_ Ame haben konnte. War sie bei Ame, mieden sie die anderen. Näherte sie sich ihnen, ließen sie Ame außen vor.

Sie kehre Ame sogar einige Tage lang den Rücken. Doch sie kam auch zu ihr zurück und jetzt, sitzen sie wie zwei Kirschen beieinander.

"Wo ist deine Mama?" höre ich von Lilly, die ein paar Tische weiter mit Ame ihren Nachmittag verbringt.

"Ich habe keine. Nicht so wie du." murmelt Ame. Ich eile weiter, die Bestellung zu bringen und frage mich, was Ame Lilly denn erzählen wird. Was Ame über ihre und meine genaue Beziehung überhaupt schon versteht.

"To-to ist meine Mama und Papa ist Papa." erklärt Ame dann und schlürft zufrieden ihre Milch.

Offenbar hat Lilly diese Erklärung jetzt einfach hingenommen, denn bald stellen sie ihre Tassen ab, verabschieden sich und gehen in den Park.

"Geht aber nicht zu weit raus!" rufe ich ihnen noch hinterher, wie immer und lächle ihnen zu, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehen.

Ich lächle, drehe mich um und schlucke ein leises Seufzen herunter. Ich gehe an Klaus vorbei in die Küche, um den Marmorkuchen aus dem Ofen zu holen, als sich Klaus' Hände um meinen Körper schließen.

Er gibt mir einen leichten Kuss in den Nacken. Ich weiß, dass er stillvergnügt lächelt, auch ohne mich umzudrehen.

"Klaus, der Kuchen." erinnere ich ihn, winde mich aus seiner Umarmung und hole den Kuchen aus dem Ofen.

Nach wie vor steht Klaus hinter mir, sieht mir zu.

"Die Kunden, Klaus, du..." da unterbricht er mich und raubt mir einen innigen Kuss. Seine Hände drohen schon, sich an meinem Hemd zu schaffen zu machen, doch er weiß selber, dass dafür jetzt keine Zeit ist.

Der Abend verläuft ruhig. Lillys Mutter nimmt uns Lilly ab und schweigt sich über die Vorfälle aus.

Mir scheint, sie wärmt sich uns gegenüber auf, will es jedoch nicht wahr haben. Lilly sagte uns, ihr Vater habe sich aus dem Staub gemacht und deswegen seien sie und ihre Mutter hierher umgezogen.

Ich denke ich kann Frau Harris' Haltung etwas nachvollziehen. Nicht jedoch, ihr krampfhaftes Festhalten an ihren Vorurteilen.

"To-to, magst du Lilly?" kommt von Ame, kurz bevor ich ihr die Zahnbürste geben kann. Ich halte kurz inne.

"Ja, sie ist doch nett. Du magst sie doch auch." Ame nickt. Ich gebe ihr die Zahnbürste und überwache ihre Putztätigkeit, als Ame ausspuckt und sich wieder an mich wendet.

"Lilly hat gesagt, dass sie mich lieb hat, wie eine Schwester." nuschelt sie mit der Zahnbürste zwischen den Zähnen und putzt weiter, sobald sie ausgesprochen hat. Ich lächle.

"Das ist doch schön."

"Ja, aber was heißt das?" nuschelt Ame, putzt weiter und spült sich zuletzt den Mund aus.

"Lilly meinte damit, dass sie sich fast wünscht, du wärest ihre Schwester, weil sie dich so mag." Ame sieht mich fragend an, während sie sich die Zahnpastareste vom Mund wischt, "Stell dir vor, Lilly wäre deine Schwester. Ihr würdet jeden Tag zusammen aufstehen, miteinander Spielen. Ihr würdet zusammen bei mir in der Küche stehen und mir helfen. Ihr könntet so vieles zusammen tun. Und das ist, was Lilly dir damit sagen wollte, denke ich."

Ame ist mit dieser Erklärung extrem zufrieden, wie mir scheint.

Glucksend läuft sie voraus in ihr Zimmer.

Sie ist schon dabei, sich aus ihrem Kleid zu schälen, wobei ich ihr helfe. Als sie dann auch ihr Nachthemd trägt - ein tolles Ding mit vielen Rüschen, von Tante Claudia - stecke ich sie ins Bett.

Doch Ame kommt nicht zur Ruhe. Sie hört nicht auf zu glucksen und sich zu winden.

"Ame, du musst dich beruhigen, sonst kannst du nicht schlafen." erkläre ich lächelnd. Sie hält für einen Moment die Luft an, dann atmet sie aus und ein. Dann kichert sie wieder los.

Ich lege ihr die Hand auf die Augen, damit sie diese wenigstens zu macht.

Als Ame endlich schläft, komme ich zu Klaus herüber. Er sitzt an sein Kissen am Kopfende gelehnt und grinst mir zu.

"Habt ihr da drüben eine Scherzveranstaltung gemacht, oder wie?" fragt er und breitet einladend die Arme aus.

Seufzend lasse ich mich fallen, weiß, dass er mich auffängt. Ich rolle mich an seine Brust gelehnt zusammen und verschränke unsere Finger.

"Taki..." schnurrt Klaus mir ins Ohr und küsst sachte meine Wange, mein Kinn. Dann streicht er mir mit der freien Hand durchs Haar...

* * *

yay! neues kapitel!


	67. Eigentum

66. Kapitel: Eigentum

"Lass uns doch Claudia einladen?" schlägt Klaus vor. Er stellt die Stühle an jedem Tisch hoch, während ich die Theke feucht abwische.

"Ja! _Hime-nee!_" freut sich Ame und tanzt um meine Beine herum. Ich werfe Klaus einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Reicht dir das als Antwort?" Klaus lacht.

Er kommt nun ebenfalls ins Haus und schnappt sich Ame. Sie lässt sich von ihm auf den Arm nehmen, wie ein Baby. Den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, die Beine angezogen. Sie passt schon lange nicht mehr auf seinen Unterarm. Dennoch sieht sie in seinen Armen noch immer so winzig aus.

Und sie verhält sich, wie das kleine Kind, dass sie vor bald drei Jahren war. Immer, wenn Klaus sie auf den Arm nimmt, wird sie ganz ruhig. Sie schmiegt sich an ihn und manchmal fallen ihr sogar schon die Augen zu.

Ich schließe die Glastür ab, lasse das Gitter herunter und folge Klaus die Treppe hoch in unseren Wohnbereich.

Vorbei an unserer Küche - wir haben eine Backstube unten, die zum Café gehört und eine, in der wir unsere eigenen Gerichte zubereiten - vorbei am Badezimmer und in Klaus' und mein Schlafzimmer. Klaus trägt Ame zunächst ins Badezimmer, um ihr dort die Zähne zu putzen während ich gehe, um unser Bett neu zu beziehen.

Ich bringe die alten Laken in die Wäsche, während Klaus Ame gerade in ihr Zimmer trägt. Vor dem Waschbecken bleibe ich stehen. Ich bin jetzt 25. In etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr werde ich 26.

Ame wird nächsten Monat fünf.

Klaus ist schon 31. Die Zeit vergeht.

Kadet Yamamoto Haruki wird wahrscheinlich schon stolzer Soldat an der Front sein. Yura bereits Kaiserliche Prinzessin.

Azusa, Moriya und Date vielleicht schon tot, oder verstümmelt durch einen Anschlag. Vielleicht gefangengenommen, versklavt auf Eurotes Seite.

"Taki, warum weinst du?" Ich schrecke auf. Klaus hält mich fest, bevor ich ihn oder mich verletzen kann.

Ich bin so aufgewühlt. Ich kann meinen Atem nicht kontrollieren. Unter leisem Keuchen lehne ich mich an ihn.

"Lenk' mich ab. Bitte."

"Nein."

Ich sehe auf, das Salz meiner Tränen verkrustet meine Augen. Klaus nimmt mich in seine Arme, vergräbt für einen Moment die Nase in meinem Haar, dann lässt er mich los. Er legt die Hand an mein Kinn, streicht mit dem Daumen über meine Lippen.

"Warum weinst du?" fragt er wieder, dann beugt er sich zu mir, leckt mir eine Träne vom Mundwinkel, verfolgt die Spur, bis zu meinem geschlossenen Augenlid, dann küsst er die dünne Haut, küsst meine Stirn und schiebt mich aus dem Badezimmer. Im Vorbeigehen löscht er das Licht. Im Flur legt er seine Hände an meine Hüfte, führt mich durch die Dunkelheit.

In unserem Zimmer, stößt er mich auf unser Bett.

Er legt sich mir gegenüber auf die Seite, legt einen Arm um mich.

"Hassen sie uns?" hauche ich. Ich merke, dass er unter meinem Atem leicht zusammenzuckt.

"Wen meinst du?" Klaus streicht mir durchs Haar. Ich sehe zu ihm auf und hoffe, dass er mich verstehen wird. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie ansprechen soll.

Meine Männer, meine Kameraden sind sie nicht mehr.

Ich habe kein Recht mehr, sie so zu bezeichnen. Doch meine Hoffnung wird erfüllt.

"Sie können dich nicht hassen. Sie können nicht wissen, was du erduldet hast und was du geleistet hast. Sie haben kein Recht, über dich zu urteilen, Taki."

Damit beginnt er meine Stirn sanft zu küssen, meinen Haaransatz zu verfolgen.

"Du gehörst _ihnen_ nicht." seine Lippen legen sich auf meine, während seine Hände ihren Weg unter mein lockeres Hemd finden.

Sanft schiebe ich sie weg. Als wir uns lösen, sieht Klaus mich fragend an. Ich streife mit dem Handrücken die Seite seines Gesichts entlang.

"Ich gehöre mir selbst."

* * *

kurzes kapitel...

meh...


	68. Ein Gefühl II

67. Kapitel: Ein Gefühl

Es ist schon sehr lange her, seit ich zuletzt mit einem solchen Gefühl der Übelkeit wach geworden bin. Über fünf Jahre um genau zu sein.

Ich bin kurz vorm Morgengrauen aufgewacht und aufgestanden. Die Übelkeit sitzt mir in der Kehle, wird jedoch weder schlimmer, noch besser. Langsam hebe ich die geschlossenen Hände vor den Mund um etwas kaltes Wasser zu trinken, doch noch bevor ich geschluckt habe, spucke ich es wieder aus. Mein Würgreflex erstickt mich fast.

Mir steigen immer die Tränen in die Augen, wenn ich würgen muss. Mit dem Handrücken wische ich mir über die Augen, dann öffne ich den Badezimmerschrank, in dem wir auch einige Medikamente aufbewahren.

In einer weißen Packung weiß ich Kohletabletten, die meinen Magen beruhigen sollten.

Ich lasse eine der schwarzen Tabletten in meine Handfläche fallen und stelle die Packung nachlässig beiseite.

Ich lege mir die Tablette auf die Zunge und schöpfe etwas Wasser um sie damit zu schlucken.

Ich versuche so viel Wasser wie möglich herunter zu schlucken, bevor mir wieder schlecht wird, doch schon steigt es mir wieder die Kehle herauf.

"Taki, geht's dir gut? Du wirkst blass." merkt Klaus an, als ich zurück in unser Schlafzimmer komme. Ich winke schweigend ab und klettere zurück aufs Bett, um Trost und Ruhe in Klaus' Armen zu finden.

"Taki, du bist warm. Tut dir etwas weh?" Klaus' Finger fühlen sich kühl auf meiner Stirn an. Es ist angenehm und beunruhigend zugleich.

"Schlaf noch etwas, ich kümmere mich soweit, ja?" Klaus deckt mich noch zu, dann steht er auf und streicht mir durchs Haar.

Als ich wieder wach werde, geht es mir bedeutend besser. Ich stehe auf und werfe einen Blick auf die Wanduhr, die über unserer Tür hängt.

Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Wenn ich jetzt aufstehe und anfange zu backen können wir den Tag wie jeden anderen auch durchbringen.

Zufrieden mit der Erkenntnis ziehe ich mich an und gehe in unser Wohnzimmer, um in der angrenzenden Küche etwas Kleines zu frühstücken.

"To-to!" Ich drehe mich um.

"Taki, geht es dir besser?" Klaus kommt mit Ame aus dem Badezimmer. Ihre nassen Haare unter einem Handtuch, ein weiteres um ihren kleinen Körper geschlungen steht sie vor ihm. Und er selbst hat die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, damit sie nicht nass werden.

"Ja. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Klaus lächelt mir kurz zu, ich erwidere, dann kehrt der sorgenvolle Blick zurück.

"Ist noch Kaffee da?" Meine Frage triff Klaus recht unerwartet. Kurz sieht er mich irritiert an, dann nickt er und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Es ist noch etwas vom Tee da." ich nicke.

"Soll ich für dich auch eine Tasse mit kochen?" frage ich ihn, er ist schon dabei Ames Haare durchzurubbeln, damit sie schneller trocknen. Er hält kurz inne, dann nickt er.

"Ja, bitte."

Also gehe ich in die Küche, um den Kaffee auf zu kochen. Bald kommt Ame herüber, mit ihren frisch gewaschenen Haaren, frisch angezogen und umarmt meine Hüfte. Höher kommt sie nicht.

Auch Klaus kommt bald herüber und setzt sich an den Tisch, lockt Ame zu sich und setzt sie sich auf den Schoß, während ich mir noch ein Brot schmiere, das ich später zum Kaffee verfrühstücken kann.

In genau einer Woche hat Ame Geburtstag und in zwei Tagen werden Claudia, Gunter und ihre beiden Kinder zu besuch kommen. Klaus fragt mich immer wieder, was ich ihr schenke, schweigt sich über seine eigenen Pläne jedoch aus.

Er schreibt umzählige Briefe an Claudia.

Leider haben wir sie seit jenem ersten Besuch im Westen nicht mehr gesehen. Dafür aber genügend Briefe hin und her geschrieben.

Ame lernt anhand der Briefe langsam lesen.

Bald müssen wir sie offiziell anmelden lassen, damit sie auf eine Schule gehen kann. Bisher hat es keinen Grund dazu gegeben sie beim Standesamt anzumelden. Doch schon nächstes Jahr wird sie zur Schule gehen müssen.

* * *

yay^^ neues kapitel!

hm... ist taki krank? und was hat klaus vor?


	69. 25 April 1935 I

68. Kapitel: 25. April 1935 I

Es ist knapp neun Uhr und damit noch früh genug, um alle aufzuwecken. Ame schläft meistens bis etwa elf Uhr.

Ich setze mich so leise wie möglich auf und spähe noch einmal hinter mich, um sicher zu sein, dass Klaus noch schläft.

Mir ist etwas schlecht, ich habe schon seit etwa zwei Stunden nicht mehr wirklich geschlafen, doch es ist noch erträglich. Dennoch stehe ich jetzt auf und gehe so leise wie möglich ins Badezimmer, wo ich mich einschließe.

Ich wasche mir das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser, so kalt das mir fast schwarz vor Augen wird, als es mein Gesicht und meine nackte Brust benetzt.

Oder ist es gar nicht das Wasser?

Kurz steigt in meinem Hals das bitter-saure gefühl von Galle hoch. Ich spucke aus, bevor mir durch den bloßen Geschmack im Mund noch schlechter werden kann und spüle meinen Mund aus.

Ich muss mich zusammen reißen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich gestern Abend viel zu wenig gegessen, doch das soll zumindest heute meine Sorge sein.

Ich kämme meine Haare - Klaus hat sie mir vor zwei Tagen ordentlich geschnitten - und spüle mein Gesicht noch einmal ab.

"Taki? Warum hast du zugeschlossen?" Klaus klopft sachte gegen die Tür. Ich schließe schnell auf und lasse ihn herein.

"Taki? Geht es dir nicht gut?" besorgt legt er eine Hand auf meine Stirn, befindet die Temperatur dann als harmlos und lässt mich wieder los. Doch die Sorge bleibt.

Ich lehne mich an ihn.

"Es geht mir gut, glaub mir. Ich gehe mich anziehen." beschwichtige ich und gehe in unser Schlafzimmer, um mich dort umzuziehen.

Ich wähle ein dunkelviolettes Hemd und eine hellgraue Hose. Klaus tritt ein, mustert mich.

Dann kommt er auf mich zu und knöpft die obersten drei Knöpfe meines Hemdes wieder auf.

"Nicht so verschlossen, Taki." feixt er und grinst mir zu. Er selbst ist so nackt wie er es gestern Abend auch schon war.

"Geh dich anziehen. Claudia sollte bald auch aufstehen." Ich versuche mich von ihm zu befreien, denn er hat während ich gesprochen habe die Arme um mich gelegt. Ich kann ihn nur zu deutlich gegen meinen Unterleib spüren. Selbst wenn er nicht erregt ist.

"Gib mir einen Kuss, ich bin noch nicht richig wach." Damit legt er mir den gekrümmten Zeigefinger unters Kinn und zwingt mich ihn anzusehen, ehe er seine Lippen auf meine legt.

Ich unterdrücke ein Seufzen und erwidere den Kuss. Lasse seine Zuge in meinen Mund eindringen, mit meiner Zunge spielen; während seine Hand ihren Weg in meinen Nacken findet...

Leise schleichen wir uns an Ames Zimmer heran. Ich schaue hinter mich, wo Klaus und Claudia ihr gemeinsames Geschenk tragen.

Selbst ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Im Arm trage ich mein Geschenk für sie. Gunter und die Zwillinge stehen weiter hinten.

Ich lausche, ob Ame schon wach ist, doch es ist nichts von ihr zu hören.

Behutsam öffne ich die Tür und trete ein. Tatsächlich liegt sie noch in ihrem Bett, zumindest halb. Ihre Beine liegen fast schon auf dem Boden, den Kopf hat sie auf den verschränkten Armen auf dem Kissen gebettet.

Ich stelle mein Geschenk auf der Kommode neben der Tür ab und gehe auf sie zu.

Ich ziehe sie in meine Arme und wiege sie leicht hin und her.

"Ame, wach auf. Ame..." sie murrt nur und gluckst leise, ehe sie sich halbwegs umdreht und scheinbar weiter schläft.

Im Hintergrund höre ich Marie und Sigmund lachen. Und Ame auch, immerhin wird sie hier in meinen Armen überraschend munter und richtet sich endlich auf.

"_Hu...? To-to... dō shita...no?_" murmelt sie und reibt sich die Augen.

Ich nicke Klaus, Claudia, Gunter und den Zwillingen zu.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ame!"

Und sofort ist sie hellwach. Sie kreischt kurz auf und strampelt sich aus meiner Umarmung frei.

Marie und Sigmund tanzen um sie herum einen wilden Reigen und erst als sie alle drei aufeinander am Boden liegen, lachend und jauchzend kehrt wieder etwas wie Ruhe ein. Ich stehe auf und nehme mein kleines Schächtelchen zur Hand.

"_Ame, watashi ni kuru._" bitte ich sie und knie mich herunter. Sogleich springt sie auf, fällt mir in die Arme und sieht mich gespannt an.

Ich lächle ihr zu, gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann überreiche ich ihr die, in bedrucktes Seidenpapier gehüllte Schatulle.

Ame zögert nicht das Papier herunter zu reißen und ihre Augen werden riesig, als sie die hölzerne Schatulle sieht. Sie ist aus lackiertem Kirschholz und mit vergoldeten Beschlägen verziert.

"Öffne sie." hauche ich ihr ins Ohr.

Gespannt ringen sich die Anwesenden um Ame und mich.

In der Schatulle sind diverse verzierte Haarspangen, Haarbänder, sowie eine verzierte Haarbürste und ein passender Kamm.

Ames Haare sind so lang, sie sind schön und sollten demensprechend verziert und geschmückt werden.

"_To-to..._" Ame sieht mich an, "_domo... arigato._"

Ich nehme sie in den Arm.

Klaus' und Claudias Geschenk setzt dem Tag die Krone auf. Gunter und Klaus haben uns aus Ames Zimmer vertrieben, mit der Anweisung schon mal den Zupfkuchen zu essen.

Als wir dann ins Zimmer zurück kommen, staunen wir nicht schlecht.

Die beiden haben für Ame einen kleinen, eleganten Frisiertisch aufgebaut.

Ich staune nicht schlecht. Er ist aus lackiertem Kirschholz, ebenso wie die Schatulle, die ich Ame geschenkt habe, die die beiden vorsorglich vor Ames Spiegel gestellt haben.

"Du...!" ich tippe Klaus auf die Brust.

Er schenkt mir das schiefste und verwegenste Grinsen das er Zustande bringt. Er hat nicht nur mit Claudia und Gunter zusammen gelegt, sondern auch noch alles auf mein Geschenk abgestimmt.

Deswegen hat er mich über meine Geschenkidee so ausgefragt. Ich gebe ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

* * *

Tja... Da unsere geliebte Rose wieder da ist, gleich noch part zwei^^


	70. 25 April 1935 II

69. Kapitel: 25. April 1935 II

Da heute Donnerstag ist, müssen wir, nach Ames feierlichem Geburtstags-Frühstück wieder unser Café betreiben.

Bald springt Ame von ihrem Platz auf dem Stuhl unter dem Fenster auf und rauscht aus der Backstube.

Lilly ist gekommen.

Ich folge ihr, um sie zu verabschieden. Als ich aus der Glastür trete liegen sich Ame und Lilly schon in den Armen.

"Ich habe heute Geburtstag!" erklärt Ame und stellt ihre neue Haarspange zur Schau. Eine weiße Blume mit silbernen Blättern daran.

"Alles Gute!" wünscht Lilly, krallt sich Ame nochmals und umarmt sie heftig.

"Esst ihr noch ein Stück Kuchen, oder geht ihr gleich raus?" frage ich vorsichtig. Lilly sieht Ame fragend an.

"Ich will raus... oder hast du Hunger?" Lilly schüttelt den Kopf, wirkt aber unzufrieden mit der Situation.

"Ihr könnt ja erst etwas raus gehen und später, wenn ich wieder draußen arbeite, könnt ihr herkommen und vom Kuchen essen." schlage ich daher vor.

Lilly nickt zaghaft.

"Mama wird das nicht wollen..." murmelt sie. Ich strecke die Hand nach ihr aus.

Ich will sie nicht berühren, wenn sie das nicht möchte, doch sie kommt auf mich zu, Ame an der Hand haltend und lässt sich von mir durch die Haare streicheln.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn etwas ist, soll sie mit mir sprechen, in Ordnung?" Lilly nickt bestärkt.

Ame zerrt schon ungeduldig an ihrer Hand und so laufen sie wieder in den Park.

Klaus geht an mir vorbei. Ich stoße ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an.

"Ame ist mit Lilly im Park." erkläre ich ihm.

"Gut, ich werfe ein Auge auf die zwei." verspricht er und lächelt mir zu, "Wenn Claudia sonst nichts vor hat, kann sie doch mit Gunter und den Kirschen mit in den Park gehen." schlägt Klaus vor.

Er nennt die Zwillinge manchmal 'die Kirschen' nur, weil sie Kirschen sehr mögen und sich immer die Zwillingskirschen rauspicken, die sie dann untereinander teilen.

"Pass bloß auf, sonst gibt's nachher Kirschkuchen!" feixt Gunter, der Marie und Sigmund an den Händen führt.

Klaus prustet los und klopft Gunter auf die Schulter.

"Dich habe ich jetzt echt nicht erwartet!"

"Ich muss wieder in die Küche. Gunter- Ame und Lilly können noch nicht weit sein." damit gehe ich wieder in die Backstube, wo ich nach einem prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr und in den Ofen den Zitronenkuchen heraushole um ihn auf der Fensterbank abkühlen zu lassen.

Am Abend sitzen Klaus, Claudia, Gunter und ich zusammen im Wohnzimmer, wo auch Gunters und Claudias derzeitiges 'Bett' ist. Wir haben die dicksten Decken und Kissen übereinander gelgt. Die Zwillinge schlafen auf dem Sofa. Zum Glück bleiben sie nur noch zwei Tage. Am Sonntag fahren sie zurück.

Klaus und Gunter nippen an ihrem Glas Bier, Claudia und ich haben uns einen Tee gekocht.

Die Zwillinge haben sich nach schier endlosen Spielstunden mit Ame ins Bett gelegt und wir befanden es nicht mehr für nötig, sie aus dem Bett zu holen.

So sitzen wir hier, genießen die Ruhe.

"Am Samstag können wir zum See fahren." schlägt Klaus vor, während er seinen Arm beiläufig um meine Schultern legt.

"Welchen?"

"Na du weißt schon, am anderen Ende der Stadt ist doch der Wald, und dahinter ist die nächste Stadt und ziemlich genau dazwischen ist doch dieser See." erklärt Klaus.

Ich nicke.

"Ach so. Dann müssen wir aber früh aufstehen." merke ich an. Wir werden gut zwei Stunden mit einem schnellen Zug unterwegs sein.

"Geht schon. Darum herum ist eine hübsche Wiese, da kann man sich in die Sonne legen, oder zwischen den Bäumen verstecken spielen. Die Kleinen werden am Abend schlafen wie die Steine." Klaus gähnt.

Ich lehne den Kopf an seine Schulter, lasse ihn mit meiner freien Hand spielen.

"Wie weit ist es bis zu diesem See?" höre ich Claudia fragen.

"Drei Stunden mit einem Regional-Zug, zwei mit einem Express. Aber der Express fährt jede volle Stunde. Wir können um neun aufstehen, um viertel vor zehn aufbrechen und den Zug nehmen, dann sind wir um etwa zwölf Uhr da." Klaus lächelt mir leicht zu.

"Wann fährt der letzte Zug?" fragt Gunter.

"Spät. Wir sollten aber schon zum Sonnenuntergang aufbrechen, sonst wird's zu kalt." murmelt Klaus leise.

Ich schließe die Augen, höre den Dreien noch zu, während sie sich unterhalten.

"Taki?"

Ich bekomme mit, wie ich hochgehoben werde. Ich schaffe es die Augen zu öffnen. Mir steigt das Blut in die Wangen, als mir klar wird, dass Klaus mich gerade in unser Schlafzimmer trägt.

Doch ich bin zu schläfrig, um irgendetwas zu unternehmen. So lasse ich ihn gewähren, als er mich auszieht und zudeckt, sich zu mir legt und die Arme um mich schlingt.

"Klaus...?" höre ich mich flüstern.

"Schlaf, Taki." damit küsst er meine Stirn und zieht mich an sich.

* * *

awa~ wie süß^^ - wie hat's dir gefallen, Rose? Herzklopfen? ; )

wenn's euch gefällt, mache ich nen OS draus?


	71. Ein kleiner Klumpen

70. Kapitel: Ein kleiner Klumpen

Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich das hier heimlich mache. Warum ich Klaus nicht gesagt habe, wohin ich gehe.

Doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass es irgendwie besser so ist.

Ich stehe inzwischen vor der Tür, neben der das goldene Schild diesen Ort als Arztpraxis ausweist.

Ich sehe mich um, als könnte man mir meine Sorge, mein Leiden ansehen. Dann lege ich den Finger auf den kleinen Klingelknopf. Das gedämpfte Summen der Klingel dringt an meine Ohren, dann der Türöffner und ich lehne mich gegen die schwere Tür.

Ich gelange ins Treppenhaus, wo ich bis in den ersten Stock gehen muss. Dort ist sie, die Praxis der Frau Doktor Woltering. Gynäkologische Praxis.

Ich schlucke.

Mit bedachten, ruhigen Schritten gehe ich auf den Tresen zu. Die Dame lächelt mir fragend zu.

"Taki von Wolfstadt, ich habe mir einen Termin für 17 Uhr geben lassen." erkläre ich.

Die Dame nickt und beginnt ihre Unterlagen zu durchsuchen. Ich sehe ihr an, dass sie einen Mann hier nicht erwartet hat.

"Sie sind zum ersten Mal hier?" ich nicke.

"Dann wird die Praxisgebühr fällig. Die Gebühr wird jedes Quartal wieder fällig." erklärt sie. Ich nehme den Geldschein aus der Tasche und lege ihn auf den Tresen. Zufrieden nickt die Dame.

"Ja... Gut, dann nehmen Sie doch noch kurz im Wartezimmer Platz." Sie deutet nach links, wo sich eine Tür mit der Aufschrift 'Wartezimmer' befindet.

Ich trete leise ein und setze mich auf einen freien Platz.

Die Blicke der anwesenden Patientinnen streifen mich immer wieder. Ich hasse es, mich ihren Blicken auszusetzen.

Nach etwa acht Minuten steckt die Dame ihren Kopf ins Zimmer und ruft meinen Namen. Ich spüre, wie meine Hände anfangen zu zittern.

Mir wird fast schon schlecht. Doch ich weiß auch, dass es keinen Sinn hat, sich dem hier verweigern zu wollen.

Also stehe ich auf und folge ihr in eines der Behandlungszimmer.

"Nehmen Sie hier noch Platz." bietet sie an und weist auf eine cremefarbene Liege. Ich setze mich darauf.

"Die Frau Doktor kommt sofort." erklärt sie. Ihr Blick wirkt fast schon gehässig. Wie sie mich ansieht, so misstrauisch, kritisch. Herrisch.

Ich ignoriere ihren Blick.

Sie verlässt den Raum, sobald die Frau Doktor eintritt. Sie ist eine ältere Dame, mit strengen Zügen, die runde Hornbrille auf der Nase. Gelackte Fingernägel kratzen auf ihrem Klemmbrett herum.

"Guten Tag... ähm... Taki von Wolfstadt..." sie mustert mich über ihre Brille hinweg, streicht sich eine Strähne, die sich aus ihrem strengen, grauen Haarknoten gelöst hat aus dem Gesicht.

"Ja."

"Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?" fragt sie dann und setzt sich auf einen niedrigen Drehstuhl.

Ich schlucke, verschränke die Finger miteinander und beiße mir auf die Lippe.

"Die..." meine Stimme lässt mich im Stich, "Die Sache ist die, dass ich... Ich habe bereits... eine Tochter ausgetragen... und... momentan beschleicht mich die Befürchtung... ich könnte..."

Meine Stimme bricht endgültig.

"Ach so. Also einer dieser... _dieser Fälle_." erstaunlicherweise scheint die Frau Doktor gar nicht so entsetzt zu sein.

"Leider bin ich auf dem Gebiet gänzlich unbrauchbar. Aber eine jüngere Ärztin hier hat in ihrem Lehrgang von den letzten vier bekannten Fällen erfahren und sich damit sogar auseinander gesetzt. Leider ist sie heute nicht da." Sie lächelt mir zu und steht auf. Mit einer Hand wedelt sie mir zu.

"Legen Sie sich hin, ich werde Ihnen schon noch eine Diagnose geben können." Sie lächelt mir noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann enthüllt sie ein Ultraschallgerät.

Ich schlucke abermals und lege mich hin, knöpfe unterdessen schon mein Hemd auf um es bei Seite zu schieben.

"Ja, sehr gut und schieben sie ihre Hose etwas herunter..." ich nicke wissend. Diese Situation kommt mir auf so fremde Art und Weise bekannt vor.

Und genauso wie Dr. Shunyou bückt sie sich nach einem kleinen Handtuch, welches sie mir gleich in die Hand drückt.

Es ist hart und rau, mit verkalktem Wasser gewaschen, doch das ist meine geringste Sorge.

"Das wird jetzt kalt, nicht erschrecken." ihre Stimme klingt irgendwie nasal, doch trotz des strengen Eindrucks den sie auf den ersten Blick macht, ist sie sehr feinfühlig. Ein lange vergessenes Gefühl von Vertrauen nimmt meine Brust ein.

Das Gesicht Suguris taucht vor meinem inneren Auge auf und ich muss mir tatsächlich über die Augen wischen.

"Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" höre ich die Frau Doktor fragen. Ich sehe auf und schenke ihr ein Lächeln.

"Mein ehemaliger Arzt... Sie erinnern mich an ihn..." ich versuche es damit bewenden zu lassen, doch die Frau Doktor sieht mich wissend an.

"Ja...? Was ist denn so traurig daran?"

"Ich bin ehemaliger Soldat, er war mein zweiter Leutnant, hat sich seit meiner Kindheit um mein körperliches Wohl gekümmert und vor etwa fünf Jahren musste er uns verlassen." Ein wissendes Funkeln tritt in ihre Augen.

"Ah... Wusste ich's doch! Sie sind nicht aus diesem Land, habe ich Recht? Ich habe in diesem Land den Namen 'Taki' noch nie gehört." damit greift sie zur Sonde und beginnt damit meinen flachen Unterleib zu untersuchen.

"Nein, ich bin nicht von hier. Ich bin aus dem Östlichen Reich." Antworte ich endlich.

"Hm? Der Familienname 'von Wolfstadt' klingt aber extrem westlich." Es ist erstaunlich wie leicht die Frau Doktor sich mit mir unterhält, ohne mich dabei wirklich auszufragen. Sie nimmt mir die Angst. Ich zittere gar nicht mehr.

Oder ist das nur meine Lage? Bin ich in der Lage, mich schon jetzt auf die Nachricht der Diagnose zu freuen, weil ich frei bin?

"Mein... hm... mein Partner ist aus dem Westen, da ich meinen eigenen Familiennamen schlecht behalten konnte, habe ich seinen übernommen." erkläre ich bereitwillig.

"Ach so... na denn. Um zu Ihrer Diagnose zu kommen, ich sehe hier etwas vielversprechendes."

Sofort hat die Frau Doktor meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit für sich. Sie deutet mit dem Kugelschreiber, den sie aus der Brusttasche ihres Kittels genommen hat auf den Bildschirm.

"Einen kleinen Klumpen."

* * *

awa~ *u*

so rührend... hach... (schäm dich, autorin... sei etwas bescheidener! *sich selbst hau* aua... T-T)


	72. Arteria Femoralis

71. Kapitel: Arteria Femoralis

(Musikalische Untermalung: Clannad OST Remix 'A new life reborn')

"Naja... Ich nehme mal stark an, dass Sie sich zusammenreimen können im wievielten Monat Sie jetzt sind, oder?"

Ich fange an zu rechnen, während ich mich aufsetze.

Es ist jetzt Anfang Mai...

"Das dürfte dann der zweite Monat sein... die... ich glaube... achte Woche..." murmle ich mehr zu mir selbst.

Die Frau Doktor tippt auf einem Taschenrechner herum, ehe sie in ihrem Kalender nachschlägt.

"Damit fällt der Geburtstermin auf die zweite Dezemberwoche." verkündet sie und lächelt mir zu...

Am Abend, nachdem er Ame zu Bett gebracht hat, baut sich Klaus hinter mir auf, nachdem ich die Zähne geputzt habe.

"Und? Wo warst du den ganzen Tag lang?" Klaus legt die Arme um meinen Körper. Ich schweige, sehe ihn ausweichend an, ehe ich versuche, mich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Ich kann ihn nicht definieren, diesen Unterton in Klaus' Stimme. Sorgenvoll, traurig...

Ich schlucke, drehe mich dann zu ihm.

Ich weiß einfach nicht, warum ich ihm nicht einfach sagen kann, dass ich wieder schwanger bin.

Ich weiß es noch zu gut.

Der Schmerz. Wir haben es abgebrochen, sobald wir das Blut bemerkt haben.

Doch offenbar war es schon zu spät. Und jetzt schleicht sich ein kriechendes, eiskaltes Etwas meine Beine hinauf, um sich mit seinen Krallen in dieser hässlichen Narbe festzuhalten.

Es ist die Angst.

Was wenn dieses Mal die fünf Prozent _nicht_ ausreichen? Was wenn auch die vierzig Prozent nicht ausreichen?

Kann ich wirklich darauf vertrauen, dieses Mal ebensoviel Glück zu haben, wie bei Ame?

Es sind diese Ängste und Sorgen, die ich mit der Nachricht für mich behalte.

Zaghaft lege ich die Arme um ihn und stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen.

Es wird ein langer, sanfter Kuss. Klaus' Arme schlingen sich um meinen Körper, seine Hände streicheln meinen Rücken, kraulen meinen Nacken, während er mir den Halt gibt, den ich gerade brauche, auch ohne dass ich ihn darum bat.

Mein Herz schlägt so wild, wie ein Vogel vor lauter Panik, den man gefangen hat und fest in den Händen hält.

Auch wenn diese Hände sanft sind und keinen Schaden zufügen wollen.

Unter meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern breitet sich wohlige Schwärze aus und wirr flackert etwas von Verliebtheit durch meinen Körper.

"Hm... Lass uns schlafen gehen." murmelt Klaus gedankenverloren und ohne mich los zu lassen, geht er auf die Badezimmertür zu.

Ich folge einfach.

Hier, umfangen von der Dunkelheit der Nacht ist es leicht, die Bilder aus dem sterilen, weißen Behandlungszimmer zu vergessen.

So beschützend legen sich Klaus' Arme um mich. Ich spüre jeden seiner Atemzüge, wenn sich sein Brustkorb gegen meinen Rücken gewegt.

Ich höre ihn Atmen.

Gedankenverloren streichelt seine Hand meine, vor meiner Brust angewinkelten Arme. Immer wieder vergräbt er die Nase in meinem Haar; und langsam schiebt sich seine Hand tiefer.

Sie schiebt sich unter mein Hemd und so langsam wie er es mit einer Hand vermag beginnt er mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

"Taki..." er küsst meinen Nacken.

"Tut es noch weh?" Natürlich weiß er, dass ich schon lange keine Schmerzen mehr habe.

Doch was bleiben würde, wäre der seelische Schmerz und selbst der ist für mich bereits verblasst.

"Nein." Antworte ich daher und drehe mich soweit ich kann zu ihm um, um ihn im Dunkeln anzusehen.

Doch er drängt mich zurück, bis ich auf dem Bauch liege. Zufrieden lehnt er sich nun auf einer Hand über mich um mit der anderen um mich herum zu greifen.

Sollte ich ihn wirklich gewähren lassen?

Bald schiebt sich seine freie Hand unter den Bund meiner Stoffhose. Meine Haare sträuben sich, als er mir zielsicher zwischen die Beine greift.

Ich vergrabe das Gesicht im Kissen, während seine Finger sich um mich schließen. Sanft reibt er mit seinem Daumen über die Spitze, entlockt ihr den einen oder andern Tropfen.

Ich halte mich am Saum des Kissens fest, vergrabe das Gesicht im weichen Stoff, ehe ich mich doch erheben muss um tief einzuatmen.

Und doch, durch den Nebel der Atemlosigkeit und Müdigkeit dringt es erneut zu mir hindurch.

Es ist das flüssige Brennen, das von meinen Knien hinauf drängt, sich zwischen meinen Beinen, dort wo die Arteria Femoralis verläuft festsetzt.

Ich winkle das rechte Bein an, während Klaus sein linkes Bein zwischen meine schiebt, bis ich mein eigenes linkes Bein weit abspreizen muss.

Seine Hände finden wie blind ihren Weg an meine Kehrseite, während er sich über mich beugt. Sein Körpergewicht lastet schwer und erdrückend, ebenso wie beschützend und beruhigend auf mir.

Ich taste nach seinem Kopf, greife ihm an den Hinterkopf und fasse ihm ins kurze Haar.

"_Klaus... ai... ngh...!_" Ich lasse ihn los, presse den Handballen gegen meine Lippen, als sein erster Finger sich in mich schiebt.

"Ah..."

"Tue ich dir weh?" Ich höre Klaus' Sorge. Ich kann meine Augen nicht mehr offen halten und lege den Kopf auf der weichen Matratze ab.

"Du tust mir nicht weh... mach..."

* * *

ngh... hot...

sex mit schwangeren typen... neuer fetisch, ne?

und ja, ich bin so verrückt und nenne mein kapitel arteria femoralis - was dagegen?!

XD


	73. Verlangen und Angst

72. Kapitel: Verlangen und Angst

Ich kann die Spannung in Klaus' Muskeln spüren. Seine verkrampfte Hand, mit der er sich neben mir abstützt und irgendwie habe ich den Wunsch ihn zu beruhigen.

Seine Stöße sind anders als sonst.

Sie sind irgendwie so viel kräftiger als sonst, ich kämpfe darum, meine Stimme im Griff zu behalten.

Er fasst um mich herum, zieht mich näher an sich und stößt aufs Neue in mich, während seine Hand mit mir spielt.

"Aah!" Ich greife mit der linken Hand in den weichen Stoff des Kissens. Müdigkeit umfängt meine Sinne; und doch zieht sich die Lust durch meinen Körper, als der Schwarze Mantel dessen, was mir die Sinne raubt.

Zittern treibt durch meinen Körper und schon spüre ich die warme Feuchtigkeit zwischen den Beinen, den Schweiß der sich über meinen Körper legt.

Beim nächsten Stoß ist es vorbei. Endgültig stürzt das viel zu zerbrechliche Gebilde aus Hitze, Lust und diesem wirren, feinen Stoff, der in der Luft liegt, den so viele Leute so dumpf und träge 'Liebe' nennen über mir zusammen.

Klaus entfährt ein kleines 'Oh' als mein Körper unter ihm jeglichen Halt und jegliche Spannung verliert.

"_Ah... ai... shiteru... Klaus. Omae ga... hoshī mono o toru..._"

Unter leisem Keuchen bricht Klaus über mir zusammen. Seine Arme liegen platt neben meinem Körper und meine Hände streicheln seine unablässig.

Noch immer zieht sich dieser impulsive Rhythmus des Höhepunkts durch seinen Körper, während sein Atem langsam leiser wird.

Und dann ist es vorbei. Er holt tief Luft, küsst meinen Nacken, ehe er sich endgültig von mir dreht.

Ich weiß das er lächelt, selbst wenn ich es nicht sehen kann.

Ich spüre es einfach in der Art, wie er mich an sich zieht, seine Nase in meinem Haar, meinem Nacken vergräbt.

Seine Hände schließen sich um meine Mitte und für einen kurzen Moment meine ich, ich müsste ihm gar nicht sagen, was ich da in mir trage.

Ich meine, er könnte es selber sehen, selber spüren, mit jeder Berührung die er mir schenkt.

Und im nächsten Moment meine ich, so unendlich froh sein zu sollen, dass er es eben _nicht_ einfach spüren kann.

Dass er nur ein Mann ist, wie die meisten anderen auch.

Mit dem letzten Hauch dessen, was seine Berührungen in mir zurückgelassen haben, flüstere ich seinen Namen.

"Ja?" murmelt er und küsst meine Schulter.

"_Omae wa dō shitai desu ka?_"

Er antwortet nicht.

Ich bin zu müde, um ihn zu fragen, warum er schweigt, denn ich merke sehr genau, dass er noch wach ist. Bald verliert sich meine Frage, verlieren sich meine Gedanken im beruhigenden Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge.

Als ich wach werde, klebt mit die Übelkeit wie ein kantiger klumpen im Hals. Ich stehe hastig auf und würge bereits, noch ehe ich das Bad erreiche.

Widerlich liegt mir der Geschmack von Galle auf der Zunge und über die Toilette gebeugt spucke ich aus.

Als die Übelkeit mich endlich wieder entlässt, mein Atem wieder freier wird, lasse ich mich zunächst gegen die kühle Wand der Badewanne fallen.

Wenigstens muss ich mir keine Sorgen mehr machen, ich könnte krank sein.

Dafür darf ich in Frage stellen, ob ich in einem Jahr noch leben werde. Ich frage mich, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll.

Endlich stehe ich auf, ziehe die Klospülung und spüle meinen Mund mehrmals aus, damit ich nicht mehr diesen schäußlichen Geschmack nach Galle im Mund habe.

Mir fällt auf, wie sehr ich zittere. Meine Unterlippe bebt, meine Hände zittern. Ich wanke auf schwachen Knien.

"Taki?" Klaus sieht mich müde an, "Hast du Fieber?" fragt er dann und legt mir eine Hand auf die Stirn.

Ich schüttle den Kopf und schlucke leicht, endlich ohne den bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge.

Und Klaus scheint nicht mitgekommen zu haben, dass ich mich übergeben habe. Mir ist zwar neu, dass er tief schläft - sonst wacht er bei jeder Kleinigkeit auf - doch ich kann es gerade nicht bedauern.

Ich bringe es einfach nicht über mich, ihm zu sagen, dass ich wieder... in anderen Umständen bin.

Ich kann es einfach nicht.

Zu tief sitzen die Ängste in mir fest.

Ich muss mich zwingen, nicht die Hände auf dem - noch - flachen Unterleib zu verschränken.

"Taki, du rührst heute keinen Finger! Ab ins Bett!" bestimmt Klaus und hebt mich in seine Arme, noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann.

"Heute ist Samstag, ich krieg' das auch ohne dich hin." erstickt er zudem meinen Protest, noch ehe ich ihn äußern kann.

Ich schlucke.

Sobald ich liege umfasse ich seine Hand, damit er mich nicht alleine lässt.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das Gestern nicht tun dürfen..." murmelt er. Ich setze mich auf, ignoriere seine Einwände und lehne mich an ihn.

"Klaus, das ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Du kannst doch nichts dafür." beschwichtige ich und fordere die Nähe ein, die ich gerade brauche.

So verbleiben wir, bis Ame wach wird.

Und auch wenn Klaus mich ans Bett fesseln will, stehe ich auf, gehe mit ihr in die Küche, brate für uns alle ein Rührei mit Reis, Gemüse und etwas Fleischwurst - die günstigere Alternative zum Fleischkäse, den ich hin und wieder beim Metzger kaufe.

* * *

hm..

Taki ist halt nicht kaputt zu kriegen!

^u^


	74. 16 Mai 1935

73. Kapitel: 16. Mai 1935

Es schüttet in Strömen, doch das hindert uns nicht daran, unser Café zu betreiben. Unsere Terrase, wo die Tische stehen, ist nämlich überdacht.

Der Postbote tut mir Leid, der unter einem Regenmantel und einer kleinen Plane geschützt seine Post austrägt.

"Na ganz toll. Wie komme ich jetzt wieder zur Arbeit?!" ärgert sich ein Büroangestellter, der hier seine Mittagspause verbracht hat.

"Wir können Ihnen einen Schirm ausleihen, sie können ihn ja morgen wieder her bringen." biete ich eilig an und auf das erleichterte, dankbare Nicken des Herren hin, gehe ich schnell in den Vorraum.

"Klaus, bring bitte schnell einen Schirm mit." bitte ich ihn, da er gerade ein kleines Tablett mit Kaffee und Kuchen trägt. Ich nehme es ihm ab und lasse mir schnell die Tischnummern geben.

An Tisch 3 sitzen wie fast immer Lilly und Ame. Heute gehen sie nicht in den Park, da sie nicht nass werden und sich erkälten wollen.

Beziehungsweise weder Klaus noch ich lassen die beiden heute gehen. Wie ich sie kenne würde Ame sich ja liebend gerne in den Regen stellen.

Ich stelle den Kaffee und Kuchen am jeweiligen Tisch ab und sehe kurz zu Ame und Lilly herüber, wo Ame groß gestikuliert und dann erklärt, sie hieße 'wie das da draußen' was Lilly natürlich nichts sagt.

"Wie meinst du das, du heißt wie das da draußen?" fragt sie irritiert und lächelnd knie ich mich neben Ame.

"_Ame_ bedeutet in meiner Sprache Regen. Weißt du, wir sind nicht von hier." erkläre ich. Lilly schüttelt noch irritierter den Kopf.

"Warum nennen Sie Ame denn Regen? Das ist doch schlechtes Wetter." meint sie und sieht aus, als stelle sie sich vor, selber Regen zu heißen. Sie schüttelt sich geradezu entsetzt.

"Ame ist im Regen geboren worden und ihr Vater und ich mögen den Regen." erkläre ich weiter und streichle Ame durch das Haar.

"To-to, können wir hoch gehen und in meinem Zimmer spielen?" fragt Ame, der es hier draußen wohl zu langweilig wird.

Ich nicke und lasse mir das Krampfen meines Unterleibes nicht anmerken.

"Nimm aber bitte den Teller und die Tassen mit und gebt sie Papa." bitte ich sie, ehe ich einem Wink folge.

"Ja?"

"Ich hätte gerne einen Minztee und etwas vom Kaiserschmarrn, den Sie heute anbieten."

Manchmal, wenn wir die Zutaten für typische, westliche oder östliche Gebäcke bekommen setzen wir sie als Spezialität auf die Karte.

Gestern Abend ist ein Paket aus dem Westen eingetroffen. Mit feinstem Apfelmus und Pflaumenmus und schönen Grüßen von Claudia, wir könnten doch mal Kaiserschmarrn, oder Germknödel machen.

Für die Germknödel jedoch, fehlt uns das genaue Rezept, daher servieren wir heute das Apfelmus als Beilage zum Kaiserschmarrn.

Ich nicke der Dame zu und gehe in den Vorraum, wo ich den Schmarrn auf den Teller wuchte, als sich mein Unterleib schon wieder verkrampft.

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und schlinge den freien Arm um den Bauch.

Ich überlege kurz hoch in die Wohnung zu gehen und bei der Frau Doktor Harland, der jüngeren Kollegin von der Frau Doktor Woltering anzurufen.

Doch ich verwerfe den Gedanken wieder. Es geht wie es kommt, vielleicht ist es ja auch nichts. Ich ermahne mich zur Ruhe.

So greife ich nach dem Glas mit dem Mus darin und gebe eine Kelle davon in eine kleine Schale, welche ich neben dem Schmarrn auf den Teller stelle. Schnell noch den Puderzucker darauf stäuben, mit ein paar Apfelstücken und Rosinen anrichten und dann trage ich den Teller zu der Dame herüber.

Als nächstes nehme ich die nächste Bestellung entgegen und koche den Minztee auf, dazu fünf Löffel Zucker - es hätte keinen Sinn den Kunden ungesüßten Minztee servieren zu wollen, der ist nämlich viel zu bitter - und ein dekoratives Minzblatt.

Dazu richte ich auch gleich den Napoleon an, der zuletzt bestellt worden ist und stelle beides auf mein Tablett.

"Hier der Minztee, lassen Sie's sich schmecken." wünsche ich routiniert und gehe zum nächsten Tisch, wo der Napoleon erwartet wird.

"Kann ich das abräumen?" frage ich beiläufig und deute auf den leeren Teller, vor dem Herrn.

Er nickt. Ich nehme also den Teller und die Salz- und Pfefferstreuer wieder mit, als sich wieder dieser Schmerz durch meinen Unterleib zieht.

Ich kann das hier gerade schlecht schmeißen, weil Klaus Mehl und Zucker kaufen gegangen ist, doch weiter machen kann ich so auch schlecht. Ich stütze mich vorsichtig zwischen den Scherben am Boden ab.

Einige Leute knien sich neben mich.

"Geht es Ihnen gut?"

"Ich weiß es nicht..." gebe ich ehrlich zu und sobald der Schmerz nachlässt, fange ich an, die Scherben des zerbrochenen Tellers wieder einzusammeln und lege sie vorsichtig auf das Tablett.

Doch ehe ich mich gänzlich aufgerichtet habe, kehr der Schmerz zurück.

Angst schnürt meine Kehle zu.

"Taki?!" Klaus ist also zurück.

Hastig kniet er sich neben mich, nachdem er Mehl und Zucker erstmal auf den nächsten Tisch gestellt hat.

"Taki, was hast du?" fragt er und reicht mir die Hand um mir aufzuhelfen.

"Kann ich etwas helfen?" fragt die Dame die den Kaiserschmarrn bestellt hat.

"Es geht schon..." würge ich hervor.

Klaus hebt mich bald gänzlich hoch und trägt mich in unser Schlafzimmer.

Ich bleibe einfach so liegen.

"Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" fragt Klaus besorgt und prüft meine Temperatur, doch ich habe kein Fieber.

Ich bin auch nicht krank.

Ich bin schwanger und ich sterbe vor Angst.

"Ich versuche etwas zu schlafen..." erkläre ich schwach und schließe die Augen, "Geh ruhig wieder ins Café und mach soweit weiter. Wenn etwas ist..."

"Ich werde sofort da sein, ruf einfach." Klaus streichelt meine Wange.

Als er gegangen ist, drehe ich mich auf die Seite, rolle mich soweit ich kann zusammen und lege die Hand auf den Bauch.

_... Bitte sag mir, dass es dir gut geht..._ flehe ich zuletzt, bevor ich endlich einschlafe.

Unter Keuchen wache ich Abends wieder auf. Ich spüre meine Beine nicht mehr, dafür umso deutlicher diesen grauenhaften Schmerz, der sich in meinem Unterleib festgesetzt hat, und in Schüben schlimmer wird.

"Kl...Klaus?" rufe ich. Verängstigt versuche ich mich aufzusetzen, doch meine Muskeln versagen mir den Dienst.

"Klaus!"

"To-to?" Ame streckt den Kopf durch die Tür, "Soll ich Papa holen?" fragt sie besorgt.

Klaus taucht hinter ihr schon auf.

"To-to hat dich gerufen, Papa." erklärt sie. Klaus streichelt ihr beiläufig durchs Haar, ehe er sie zurück in ihr Zimmer schickt.

Ich schlucke das Wimmern herunter, das meine Kehle herauf drängt.

"Was ist?" fragt Klaus und setzt sich neben mich aufs Bett.

Ich liege mit dem Rücken zur Bettkante und zu ihm, drehe mich leicht herum, doch das macht es nur noch schlimmer.

Ich kann die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

"_Kurushī..._" Ich bringe das Wort kaum noch über die Lippen. Klaus streicht mir durchs Haar, versucht mich zu trösten.

"_Nani ga kurushī?_" fragt er sanft.

Ich schiebe die Hand unter die Decke, kralle die Finger in den Stoff meines Hemdes, das ich noch immer trage.

"_Kafukubu..._" würge ich, als ich etwas feuchtes zwischen den Beinen spüre.

Entsetzt lehne ich mich auf den freien Ellenbogen und taste nach dem Ursprung der Flüssigkeit, als ich schon das schmutzige Blut rieche.

"Taki?" Klaus stützt meinen Rücken, da ich fast zusammenbreche.

Langsam hebe ich die Hand hoch und an Stelle von heller Haut sehe ich schwarzes Blut.

Ich will weinen, ich will schreien, doch zunächst geht mir die Luft aus.

Ich versuche den Sauerstoff in meine Lungen zu bekommen, doch schon umfangen mich die ersten schwarzen Ränder der Ohnmacht.

"Taki, ist das Blut? Taki!"

"Hey, beruhige dich. Beruhige dich!" Ich spüre meinen Körper nicht mehr... Ich habe solche Angst...

Klaus' Hand legt sich über meine untere Gesichtshälfte. Ich bekomme überhaupt keine Luft mehr und tatsächlich zieht sich das Netz der Bewusstlosigkeit enger um mich herum, bis er mich endlich wieder frei lässt.

Und trotz des Schmerzes kann ich atmen.

"Taki, warum ist da Blut, was ist los, verdammt. Sprich, Taki!" verlangt Klaus eindringlich.

"_Watashi wa omae no taijin ni umu..._"

* * *

*私はお前の胎児に生む

So, an dieser Stelle nochmals ein kleiner Diskurs über meine übersetzungstechnischen Schwierigkeiten, denn diesen Satz habe ich selbstständig zusammengesetzt.

Da ich bei weitem nicht über genug grammatikalisches- wie vokabularisches Wissen im Japanischen verfüge, musste ich mir das mit allem was ich weiß und dem allzu bekannten Google-Übersetzer zusammenschustern.

Da diese Methode durchaus unsicher ist, hier eine kurze Ausführung dazu:

Takis Satz sollte: 'Ich trage dein Kind (aus)' bedeuten.

Ich habe also auf gut Glück versucht, das mal einfach so zu übersetzen. Das Ergebnis klang aber sogar für meine inkompetenten Ohren extrem schwachsinnig, weshalb ich das verworfen habe.

Des weiteren möchte ich anmerken, dass ich mich im Allgemeinen auf mein sprachliches Gefühl verlassen kann.

Nun denn, ich habe das mit dem Englischen 'I carry your child' versucht und das folgende Ergebnis passte mir schon besser in den Kram.

Es lautete: Watashi wa anata no kodomo... (sorry, ich weiß's nicht mehr so ganz genau)

Aber diese Übersetzung war auch nicht ganz richtig, da hier 'to carry' im Sinne von 'auf Händen tragen' zu verstehen war. Also habe ich nach einer besseren Übersetzung gesucht und nach 'bear' also 'austragen' gesucht. Was ich darauf bekam war zwar etwas unpassend, aber im Endeffekt das Beste was ich kriegen konnte, nämlich 'to bear, to produce' übersetzt als 'umu'.

Hierbei wieder mein sprachliches Feingefühl. Ich kann mich nämlich nicht erinnern, ein konjugiertes Verb ohne 'ni' (に) davor gehört zu haben.

Da mir 'Watashi wa anata no kodomo umu' falsch vorkam, habe ich das 'ni' gesucht. Es wurde mir auf englisch mit 'to' übersetzt, was aber nur eine von mehreren Alternativen war. Doch das Kanji, welches ich oben angegeben habe, stand als zulässige Übersetzung für alle diese Alternativen da, weshalb ich das zur Sicherheit genommen habe.

So, jetzt zum 'kodomo' was nämlich als 'Kind' übersetzt wird. Hier ist aber die Rede von einem ungeborenen Kind, wofür - meinem Empfinden nach - 'kodomo' nicht geeignet war.

Also suchte ich nach 'ungeborenem Kind' und fand 'taijin' als 'Fetus' was ich gut genug fand und auch verwendet habe.

Zuletzt, warum 'omae' und nicht 'anata'?

Ganz einfach, weil ich nie gehört habe, das Taki Klaus mit 'anata' angesprochen hätte, was wie mir scheint, auch eher weniger als 'du' sondern eher als 'Sie' übersetzt werden sollte.

Im Japanischen gibt es ja, je nach Grad der Höflichkeit verschiedene Worte für sowohl 'ich' als auch 'du'.

Und so habe ich mal darauf geachtet, weshalb Klaus sich später mit 'ore' anspricht, wie er es in den OVAs auch getan hat.

tja... jetzt ist der Diskurs doch länger als ich es gewollt habe... aber wenigstens kann mir jetzt keiner vorwerfen, eine stümperhafte Übersetzung verwendet zu haben.

mfg. Obscuridad Sola


	75. Weine nicht, Klaus

74. Kapitel: Weine nicht, Klaus

"_Wat__ashi wa omae no taijin ni umu..._"

"Du bist schwanger." Klaus' Worte klingen wie eine stumpfe Feststellung. Doch seine Hände, mit denen er mich festhält beginnen zu zittern. Sie beben.

"Nein." bestimmt er und schüttelt den Kopf.

Ich sehe ihn an. Ich zittere selbst, die Zähne zusammengebissen vor Schmerz. Tränen in meinen Augen.

"_ah._" Ich hebe die Hand, um sie an seine Wange zu legen, doch ich lasse es lieber, da mein schmutziges, totes Blut daran ist.

Klaus legt die Arme um mich und vergräbt das Gesicht an meiner Schulter.

Ich merke wie der Stoff über meiner Schulter feucht wird.

Er weint.

"Klaus..." ich versuche mich zu ihm zu drehen, dann zieht er mich an sich. Ich höre sein ersticktes Schluchzen und auch mich überfällt das Entsetzen.

Ich schlinge haltsuchend die Arme um ihn, das Blut ist mir egal. Der Schmerz wird mir egal sein. Ich suche seine Lippen, seinen warmen Atem.

"_Yuruse_"

"NEIN." Er steht auf und in seinen Augen sehe ich diese Raserei, getrieben von unbändiger Angst.

"_Dame! __Chūi shite! Sore wa dame desu, Klaus!_"

Meine Arme verlieren die Kraft. Ich sinke zurück ins Kissen.

"Ich muss etwas tun! Was soll ich tun?" Ich sehe wie er die Faust ballt; sein ganzer Arm spannt sich an, er zittert.

"_Denwa no hoka ni, tenwabangō, Ridia Hārando..._" würge ich hervor. Angst verschnürt mir die Kehle.

Klaus sieht mich kurz an, dann macht er eine Bewegung als schlüge er in die Luft, ehe er aus dem Zimmer geht.

Schwärze und gleißendes Licht streiten sich um mich.

Mein Atem zittert.

Mein Körper verkrampft sich immer wieder und doch rühren sich meine Glieder nicht mehr. Es geht vorbei.

Es geht vorbei.

Es wird ein Ende nehmen.

"_Yuruse..._" keuche ich, "_yuruse... yuruse... yu..._" mir schwinden die Sinne.

Ich weiß nicht mehr wie viel Zeit vergeht. Nur die Übelkeit klebt in meinem Hals und die kalten, dürren Finger der Angst würgen mich. Schmerz wühlt in meinem Körper, wie ein Schatzsucher.

Ich bekomme die Augen nicht mehr auf.

"Taki?!"

Ich kriege die Kiefer nicht auseinander, keine Luft in meine Lungen.

Diese Angst, die Verzweiflung schaufeln sich ihre Gräber in meiner Brust, um darin auf ewig zu versinken.

Mir ist so schlecht, es tut so weh.

Und dann diese milchige, weiche Schwärze. Sie kommt und geht wie die Brandung.

Unter meinen Fingern kann ich die Kratzer in der Wand spüren, die mein Dolch hinterlassen hat und wie verbrannt ziehe ich die Hände zurück.

Ich bin nicht mehr da. Ich bin tot. Taki Reizen ist tot.

Ich will nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr... Wo bin ich? Warum hört dieser Schmerz nicht auf?

"Aah!" Irgendetwas stößt gegen meinen Kopf. Ich presse die Hände auf den Kopf, wo ich mich am Kopfende des Bettes gestoßen habe.

"_Sore o tomete...o negai..._"

"_Ore wa koko ni, Taki. Ochitsuite._" Klaus ist hier. Er streichelt meine Wange.

Ich zittere. Ich spüre meine Beine nicht mehr. Wie Gift breitet sich der Schmerz in meinem Körper aus.

"_Sore... o tome...te..._" Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen. Vom Schweiß kleben mir die Haare in der Stirn.

Klaus streicht sie mir mit einer zitternden Hand aus der Stirn. Jeder Atemzug ist durchzogen von diesem bitteren Geschmack nach totem Blut und salzigen Tränen.

"_Klaus... nakanaide..._" dann hört es wieder auf.

* * *

so...

jetzt steht auch takis leben auf der kippe...


	76. Kapitel: Epilog II

75. Kapitel: _Epilog... II_

_... Bald höre ich den Krankenwagen. Dann klopfen an der Tür. Ich stehe hastig auf und reiße die Tür auf. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau eilt an mir vorbei._

_"Die zweite Tür!" rufe ich, sie nickt und schiebt sich ins Schlafzimmer, wo Taki liegt._

_"Wie ist die Lage?" fragt sie ruhig, tastet nach seinem Puls, während die Sanitäter die Bare hoch tragen._

_"Er hatte starke Schmerzen, jetzt blutet er und verliert das Bewusstsein, wacht auf und verliert es wieder." fasse ich zusammen._

_Die Sanitäter kommen mit der Trage herein. Eilig schiebe ich mich an der Ärztin vorbei und wuchte Taki in meine Arme, lege ihn auf der Trage ab._

_"Allgemeinanästhesie; die Schwangerschaft muss sofort abgebrochen werden, bereitet die Abrasio uteri vor!" kommandiert sie und sogleich schafft man Taki aus dem Raum._

_"Möchten Sie mitkommen?" werde ich gefragt und nicke apathisch._

_Das klingt überhaupt nicht gut._

_Das klingt grauenhaft, das wird Taki noch umbringen!_

_"Hey, hier liegt eine akute Belastungsreaktion vor, gebt ihm ein Sedativum!"_

_..._

_Ich sitze auf dem sterilen Krankenhausbett, in meinem Arm eine Infusion. Noch immer rast mein Herz, aber wenigstens habe ich wieder einen klaren Kopf._

_Sie haben Taki in den Operationssaal gebracht. Sie müssen die Schwangerschaft abbrechen, sonst wird er an einer Blutvergiftung sterben, da der tote Embryo nicht abgestoßen werden kann._

_Das klingt echt mies._

_..._

_Stunden später nimmt man mir diese Nadel aus dem Arm und bietet mir an, nach Hause zu gehen, die Operation würde noch länger dauern, es gäbe Komplikationen._

_Doch ich verweigere mich und warte zunächst auf dem Flur._

_Schon graut der Morgen, in so widerlich süßen Farben._

_Ich bin froh, dass Lillys Mutter noch soweit ihre Menschlichkeit behalten hat, als dass sie Ame für die Nacht da behalten hat._

_Sie hat wohl doch gemerkt, dass etwas sehr schlimmes am Gange war. Ich werde ihr noch danken und mich für die Umstände entschuldigen müssen._

_Dabei macht sie ihrer eigenen Tochter sehr viel mehr Umstände. Taki bemerkt es auch. Es ist wirklich schade, wie eine Mutter die Wahrnehmung ihres Kindes bahnen kann._

_Doch Lilly ist in der Hinsicht ein wirklich wundervolles Mädchen._

_Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Ame sie kennengelernt hat._

_Doch zugleich ist mir nach weinen zumute._

_Taki wird gerade operiert und wenn wirklich alles schief geht war das gestöhnte 'nakanaide' das Letzte, was er je sagte._

_Weine nicht. Ja... Welch eine... eine...!_

_Das hier ist so verdammt grausam. Ich sitze hier, meine Tochter ist bei ihrer Freundin und mein Geliebter liegt unterm Messer._

_Stunden später bin ich immer noch hier._

_Ich sitze auf einem der grauen Klappstühle, die hier auf dem tristen Krankenhausflur stehen. Immer wieder huschen Ärzte und Ärztinnen, Krankenschwestern und Angehörige hier durch und irgendwann ist unter ihnen eine, die auf mich zugeht._

_"Er lebt. Aber wir mussten seine gesamte Gebärmutter entfernen. Die beiden Ungeborenen sind bereits tot gewesen. Es tut mir Leid."_

_Ich schlucke trocken._

_"Die beiden?!" stoße ich. Die Ärztin, deren Augen blutunterlaufen sind wie meine wohl auch, nickt._

_"In seiner Gebärmutter hatten sich zwei Embryos eingenistet. Es waren Zwillinge." seufzt sie._

_"Wann kann ich zu ihm?" Die Ärztin legt den Kopf schief und kneift die Augen zusammen._

_"Mh... Noch nicht. Er ist noch im Aufwachraum, unter ärztlicher Überwachung. Danach kommt er erstmal zur Beobachtung auf die Intensivstation, er hat einen enormen Blutverlust erlitten." erklärt sie._

_"Sie sollten zunächst nach Hause gehen und etwas schlafen, dann können Sie noch einmal hierher kommen. Dann werden Sie wahrscheinlich auch zu ihm können..._

* * *

... zwillinge.


	77. Ame

76. Kapitel: Ame

(Musikalische Untermalung: Clannad OST - Snowfield)

...Langsam lichtet sich dieser erstickende, dichte, weißliche Nebel um mich herum.

Es riecht nach Salz und Schnee fällt zu Boden.

Mir ist eiskalt.

Und doch zieht sich ein Strahlen durch diesen Ort.

Da steht ein Mann.

"_Taki_"

Ich sehe Blut. An meinen Händen, zu meinen Füßen. In mir klafft ein tiefes Loch. Es raubt mir die Sinne. Mir ist übel und zugleich zieht sich eine undefinierbare Erregung durch meinen Körper.

"_Taki_"

"Aah!"

Um mich herum nehme ich zunächst einen Vorhang war. Er hat ein unregelmäßiges Muster, aus hellgrünen, sich überlagernden Rechtecken. An großen Ringen ist er um ein weißes Gerüst gespannt.

Und ich weiß mir nicht zu helfen.

Die Decke ist so weiß...

Selbst ohne Licht blendet sie mich. Mühsam wende ich den Kopf zur Seite, von woher ich ein technisches Piepen höre.

Auf einem schwarzen Monitor werden Werte angezeigt. Sind das meine?

Ich sehe zur anderen Seite.

"Ah...!"

Klaus' Augen kleben förmlich an mir. Ich sehe ihn einfach nur an, unfähig etwas zu tun. Mein Herz rast. Ich atme tief ein und bemerke erst jetzt, die Maske, die mir über Nase und Mund gelegt worden ist.

Ich kann meine Zunge nicht bewegen. Wie ich feststelle steckt in meinem Mund etwas Weiches.

"Mh..." Ich schaffe es einfach nicht meine Hand zu heben und Klaus zu berühren.

Kraftlos sinkt sie wieder in auf die Matratze zurück, nachdem ich sie um wenigste Zentimeter angehoben habe.

Meine Augen weiten sich, als ich Tränen in seinen Augen sehe.

Er weint.

Er weint!

Ich schüttle den Kopf, trotz des Gefühls von Schwindel, das sich dabei einstellt. Ich merke wie ich in Panik gerate, was passiert hier?

Er greift an die Seite des Bettes, auf dem ich liege und ein kurzes Piepen ist zu hören.

"Zimmer 850, Sie haben den Rufknopf betätigt?" krächzt eine Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher neben dem Knopf.

"Er ist bei Bewusstsein."

Wie, er ist bei Bewusstsein? Wer, ich etwa?

Bin ich das etwa nicht gewesen?

Ich kann nicht mehr.

Was ist hier los? Warum weint Klaus?

"Taki, ganz ruhig. Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass du noch eine Weile brauchen wirst, ehe die Wirkung der ganzen Medikamente nachlässt." murmelt Klaus und ich habe Mühe ihn zu verstehen, als er zuletzt das Gesicht in einer Hand verbirgt.

Wieder schüttle ich den Kopf.

"Mh...! Mh mh...!"

Als endlich der Artz und die Krankenschwestern eintreffen, mustern sie mich mit sowohl mitleidigen, sorgenvollen Blicken, als auch mit misstrauischen wenn nicht sogar angewiderten.

Man nimmt mir die Sauerstoffmaske ab, ersetzt sie durch einen kleinen Schlauch unter meiner Nase.

Sie überprüfen meine Werte, ehe sie die Infusion an meinem Arm austauschen.

"Können Sie sich selbst identifizieren? Wissen Sie wer Sie sind und wo Sie sind?" fragt mich der Arzt, der sich nun leicht über mich beugt und mit einer kleinen Lampe in meine Augen leuchtet.

"Taki von... Wolfstadt. Krankenhaus... Was... passiert?" würge ich. Mein Hals ist unglaublich trocken, trotz des leicht fruchtigen Geschmacks auf meiner Zunge.

Der ganze Raum riecht nach Zitrusfrüchten.

"Taki, du solltest... dich zunächst... nicht..." Klaus' Stimme erstirbt und er steht auf. Er zieht den Vorhang zur Seite und geht an das Fenster, welches sich hinter ihm befindet.

Dort sinkt seine Haltung in sich zusammen und mein Herz bleibt nahezu stehen, als ich ihn tatsächlich schluchzen höre.

"Klaus, Klaus! Bitte, was ist los, Klaus! Stimmt etwas mit Ame..."

Da fällt es mir ein.

Das Blut an meiner Hand, diese Schmerzen. Dieser widerliche Geruch nach Galle und totem Blut.

Mein ungeborenes Kind.

Mir ist der Schmerz egal, als ich die Hände über dem Unterleib verschränke. Irgendwie...

Ich sehe auf und direkt in die ehrlich bedauernden Augen des Arztes.

"Es tut mir Leid."

Ich kann nicht anders, als den Kopf zu schütteln. Unter meinen verschrenkten Händen ertaste ich einen dicken Verband.

"_Iya..._" - "Ihr Körper hat die beiden Embryos abgestoßen. Um schlimmeres zu verhindern, da Sie bereits viel zu viel Blut verloren haben, mussten wir Ihre gesamte Gebärmutter entfernen."

"_Iyada...!_" Ich spüre diesen stechenden Schmerz, als ich die Hände ins Haar kralle. Oh nein. NEIN!

"Taki!" Nein... Unter meinen Finger kann ich die ausgerissenen Haare spüren. Mein Kopf tut so weh, aber das ...

Nein...

"_Iyadaaa...!_" Meine Stimme bricht... Ich kann nicht mehr.

Kraftlos sinke ich zurück ins Kissen. In meiner Brust ein Stechen.

"_Taki, schhhh, ochitsuite. Onegai, Taki!_"

Es schnürt sich in meine Kehle. Es erstickt mich.

Doch ich verliere nicht das Bewusstsein... noch nicht... Nein...

"Hydroxyzin, schnell."

Hände halten mich fest. Zwingen mich in eine starre Haltung, wie eine Leiche auf dem Stahltisch eines Leichenbeschauers.

Warum?

Warum mein Kind? Meine Kinder?

Ein sanft gehauchtes '...Zwillinge...' erfüllt meine Ohren, ehe es verklungen ist.

Endlich dringt es bis zu mir durch, erstickt mich und so erstirbt endlich dieser Schmerz, der sich zuletzt durch alles zog, was ich wahrnehmen konnte.

Der Schnee kehrt zurück und der sanfte Duft vom Salz des Meeres.

Schwebende Wisteria und ein blonder Jüngling, der mir meinen Wunsch erfüllt.

* * *

Awa... neues kapitel...

ach leute... ich vermisse euch T-T


	78. Entliebung

77. Kapitel: Entliebung

(Musikalische Untermalung: Clannad OST - Snowfield)

Zwei Tage nachdem ich in diesem Krankenzimmer aufgewacht bin, durfte ich wieder nach Hause.

Klaus hat mich immer wieder Besucht, aber Ame hatte er nie dabei. Hat er Angst, dass ich nochmal zusammenbreche, wenn ich sie sehe? Oder will er nicht, dass sie mich so sieht?

Wo war sie in dieser Zeit?

Er sagte mir, Frau Harris würde auf sie aufpassen, es ginge ihr gut.

Also Lillys Mutter.

Hat sie ihre Einstellung zu Ame und uns überwunden?

Ich darf noch nicht aufstehen. Die Wunde muss heilen, alle Paar Tage kommt ein Arzt her, um die Verbände auszutauschen, alles zu untersuchen und so weiter.

Ich muss wieder allerlei Medikamente schlucken.

Aber Sedativa oder andere Beruhigungsmittel sind nicht darunter.

Natürlich stehe ich noch unter Schock. Aber ich kann damit irgendwie umgehen. Irgendwie bin ich hier ganz ruhig.

Ich habe Ame gesagt, dass ich ein bisschen krank war, dass man mich hat operieren müssen und das es mir gut geht.

Dazu habe ich ihr unzählige Male versichert, dass ich keine Schmerzen habe un dass ich sie nach wie vor liebe.

Heute Abend, wie die Abende davor, arbeitet Klaus nicht. Alle Rechnungen für die medizinische Behandlung zahlt er von seinem Geld, welches Claudia ihm seinerzeit zurückgegeben hat.

Er klopft sachte an die Tür des Schlafzimmers, dann tritt er ein. Neben ihm schiebt sich Ame mit einem weiteren Tablett ins Zimmer.

Jedes Abendessen ist seither so verlaufen. Klaus hat sich und mir auf einem Tablett die Teller mitgebracht, Ame hat ihren Teller mitgebracht.

Und so haben wir zusammen zu Abend gegessen.

Dabei unterhalten wir uns. So auch heute.

"Lillys Mutter hat gefragt, warum ich nicht in einen Kindergarten gehe..." murmelt Ame und schiebt sich ein Stück Brot in den Mund. Ich unterdrücke den Drang mir heftig auf die Lippe zu beißen.

"Naja..." versucht Klaus anzufangen, verstummt dann aber.

"Ich will dich doch bei mir haben." Erkläre ich, als sei es das natürlichste von der Welt. Ist es ja auch.

"Ich bin eine Blume und ohne den Regen kann ich nicht leben." damit stupse ich ihr sanft gegen die Nase. Ames begeistertes Lachen dringt an meine Ohren.

Ich merke, wie ich freier Atme.

Ich habe das Gefühl, mich für jeden Herzschlag, der Ame am Leben erhält bedanken zu müssen. Alleine weil Ames Geschwister nie einen Herzschlag hatten.

Sie werden bald beigesetzt.

Dann werde ich mich in einem Rollstuhl fortbewegen können.

"Und was ist Papa?" Ich sehe zu Klaus auf, der Ame über den Kopf streichelt. Er lächelt, doch das Lächeln vermag seine Augen nicht zu erreichen.

Sie funkeln nicht mehr.

"Papa ist der Gärtner." schlage ich vor, um Ame abzulenken. Ich weiß wie sensibel sie ist und ich weiß auch, dass sie ein richiges von einem falschen Lächeln unterscheiden kann.

Und Klaus' Lächeln ist so falsch wie ich Neffe des Kaisers bin.

Ich blättere gelangweilt in einer Leseprobe herum, die in einer Zeitung dabei war. Ein Krimi. Ich sehe auf, als Klaus sich durch die Tür schiebt, da das Licht etwas heller wird, da es sich nun auch vom Korridor ins Schlafzimmer stiehlt.

Doch sofort entfällt das Papier meiner Hand.

In seinen Armen trägt Klaus ein Betttuch und darauf zeichnen sich noch viel zu gut die schwärzlichen Blutflecken ab.

Ich sehe wie er schwankt, dann sinkt er in sich zusammen und stöhnt dumpf auf, als seine Knie auf den harten Boden krachen.

"Klaus!"

Er zittert. Er bebt und schlägt die Hände vor das Gesicht.

"_Klaus..._" ich lege die Leseprobe weg und breite die Arme aus, "_Watashi ni kite._"

Er sieht auf, schluckt, dann geht er auf das Bett zu, wird schneller und wirft sich zuletzt beinahe in meine Arme.

Ich ziehe ihn ganz dicht an meine Brust. Er weint.

"Taki..." stöhnt er unter Schluchzen. Er schlingt die Arme um mich und windet den Kopf hin und her. Ich lege mein Kinn auf seinen Kopf, kraule sein Haar und schlucke schwer.

Er zittert.

"Es tut weh. Es tut so weh... Nein... verzeih mir." langsam löst er sich von mir und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Doch ich sehe wie er seine Fingernägel tief ins Fleisch seiner Ellenbeugen gräbt.

Ehe er sich gänzlich von mir abwenden konnte habe ich ihn am Kragen gepackt. Ich bin ans Bett gefesselt, ich bin geschwächt.

Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein Geliebter sich selbst etwas antut, solange ich dabei bin.

"KLAUS!"

Er sieht mich an, aus glasigen Augen.

"Was glaubst du was du da tust? Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du da tust?" Ich ziehe ihn wieder an meine Brust, darauf bedacht, dass er seine Arme wieder um mich schlingt, denn so kann er sich nichts tun.

"Ich weiß das es dir weh tut. Mir tut es auch weh, glaub mir." - "Warum?! Warum bist du dann wie sonst auch, warum verziehst du keine Miene? WO SIND DEINE GEFÜHLE?!" Ich ziehe ihn an den Haaren vor mir zurück; mich so anzuschreien...

"Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann nicht anders! Denk doch mal an Ame! Denk an sie, sie ängstigt sich zu Tode! Sie sieht es jedes Mal, wenn du ihr zulächelst, dass dein Lächeln falsch ist. Sie sieht mich hier liegen und weiß nicht was mit mir ist. Sie kann nicht anders als mir zu glauben, aber sie weiß es nicht. Sie hat Angst!"

Klaus löst meine Finger aus seinem Haar mit viel zu großer Leichtigkeit.

"Klaus, ich tue das für euch. Ich darf nicht einfach... los lassen. Ich bin ein Teil von dieser Familie und ich muss euch zusammenhalten, ich muss euch auffangen, wenn ihr es nicht mehr könnt. Klaus, vertrau mir bitte, du weißt..." meine Stimme bricht.

Ich kann die Tränen nicht länger herunterschlucken.

"Es tut mir Leid... Es tut mir so Leid... Taki..." Klaus' Worte ertrinken in dem Schwall von Tränen, "Ich hätte das nich tun dürfen, es ist doch meine Schuld."

Und schon hält er sich die Wange, die Augen entsetzt auf mich gerichtet.

"Sag das noch einmal und ich vergesse mich." Meine Tränen sind gänzlich versigt. "Klaus, selbst wenn du mich nicht angerührt hättest, wäre das passiert. Es liegt doch auf der Hand! Mein Körper musste die beiden abstoßen, weil ich die Geburt sonst nicht überlebt hätte. Es war eine Schutzreaktion meines Körpers! Also richte noch einmal das Wort gegen dich selbst..."

Entsetzt liegt Klaus' Blick auf mir. Und als Ame weinend herübergeschlichen kommt, nehme ich sie in die Arme und tröste sie. Ich weine jedoch. Ich weine und muss sie immer wieder an mich drücken, ihr kleines Herz gegen meine Brust hämmern spüren, um zu glauben, dass sie hier ist.

(AN der Autorin: Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je so heftig beim Schreiben eines Kapitels geweint zu haben.)

* * *

nächstes kapitel... T_T

ich denke wir dürfen nie vergessen, dass auch klaus ein Mann ist, der in seiner Vergangenheit schwere Wunden erlitten hat. Psychisch. Und so liegt es hier auch an Taki, den Familienfrieden und das wohlbefinden aller zu sichern.

Auch wenn er dafür seine eigene verzweiflung und trauer schlucken muss.

Obscuridad nimmt hierbei vieles aus dem verhalten ihrer eigenen mutter, nehmt das bitte zur kenntnis.


	79. Von Leichtsinn und Ejakulat

78. Kapitel: Von Leichtsinn und Ejakulat

"Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!"

Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich noch aufrecht stehe. Zitternd halte ich mich am Geländer unserer Treppe fest. Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt noch im Bett gelegen, aber ein süßer besorgter Regentropfen hat mich gerufen. 'Die wollen Papa verhaften!' hat sie gejammert.

Und nun stehe ich hier.

Naja, so gut ich es kann. Meine Beine tragen mich mehr schlecht als recht, ich zittere vor Anstrengung.

Eigentlich trägt Klaus mich immer die Treppe herunter - ich kann froh sein, nicht abgestürzt zu sein - und hilft mir dann mit dem Rollstuhl.

"Taki, verdammt, was treibst du da?!"

Klaus springt auf und zieht mich in seine Arme.

"Du weißt doch, dass du nicht so viel laufen darfst... Argh... du... Dummkopf." Damit wuchtet er mich in seine Arme und trägt mich in den Vorraum des Cafés, wo die Herren Polizisten verstimmt warten.

Ame tapst ängstlich hinter uns her. Klaus hilft mir im Rollstuhl Platz zu nehmen und Ame setzt sich auf seinen Schoß. Da unser Café momentan eh nicht betrieben wird, haben wir dort freie Platzwahl.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Unterbrechung..." murmelt Klaus und versucht den Faden wieder zu finden.

"So? Also wollen Sie sagen, dass die ärztlichen Befunde und außerdem erschlagenden Beweise erfunden sind?" wendet sich jedoch der dunkelblonde Polizist direkt an mich.

"Nein, das will ich nicht sagen."

"Sie sind vergewaltigt worden. Von Ihrem sogenannten Partner." er tippt energisch auf seinen Notizblock.

"Ame, geh doch auf dein Zimmer, das ist nichts für dich, Liebes." Ich weiß, man ignoriert einen Polizisten nicht einfach, aber ich werde diese Unterhaltung mit ihm nicht vor Ame haben.

Zum Glück ist Ame klug genug, jetzt keinen Aufstand zu machen und geht langsam in ihr Zimmer.

"Also, nun zu Ihnen und den Anschuldigungen. Mein 'sogenannter Partner' hat mich _nicht_ vergewaltigt."

Der Polizist sieht mich an als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

"Also sind das Mädl und ihre toten Zwillinge nicht seine Kinder?" Ich habe das dringende Bedürfnis meinen Kopf gegen eine Wand zu schlagen.

"Doch. Er ist der biologische Vater meiner Kinder, aber ihre Zeugung ist einvrenehmlich von Statten gegangen."- "Das ist biologisch nicht möglich. Wir sind von einem Sachverständigen Arzt über die Einzelheiten aufgeklärt worden, dacher wissen wir, dass eine Schwangerschaft in _Ihrem_ Falle ohne gewaltsame Penetration... Sie kennen das ja sicher schon, nicht möglich ist." ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

"Na hören Sie mal, zwischen einer _unvorsichtigen_ Penetration und einer Vergewaltigung ist aber mal ein gewaltiger Unterschied. Ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie das berücksichtigen und daher Ihre ziellosen Ermittlungen einstellen." bestimme ich kühl.

Ich merke, dass Klaus lieber schweigt. Immerhin ist er in dem Falle der Angeklagte und alles was er sagen könnte, könnte auch gegen ihn verwendet werden.

Ich werfe ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

Die Polizisten räuspern sich - beide - extrem bedeutungsschwanger.

"Wollen Sie uns jetzt also erklären, dass Sie einem Geschlechtsverkehr unter - ich nehme mal an - recht schmerzhaften Bedingungen zugestimmt haben? Sind Sie Masochist?"

Ich muss mich zur Vernunft zwingen und nicht die Augen verdrehen.

"Nein. Ich bin nicht masochistisch. Wir haben selbstverständlich abgebrochen, bevor schlimmeres passieren konnte und da Sie ja selber mit der männlichen Anatomie soweit vertraut sein sollten, dass sie wissen, dass Ejakulat auch vor dem Orgasmus austreten und eine Befruchtung bewirken kann, sollten Sie jetzt auch keinerlei Fragen mehr haben."

Mit einer schwer definierbaren Mischung aus Kränkung, Ekel und sogar Scham erheben sich die Herren.

"Guten Tag, die Herren von Wolfstadt."

* * *

XD

wir mussten die polizisten einfach mal in die pfanne hauen... aber wir haben nichts gegen unseren freund und helfer^^

außerdem... wer hat denn überhaupt die anzeige erstattet...?

oho...


End file.
